The Battle of The Hybrids
by punk-death-dealer
Summary: Vitkor died, but the war is far from over. Selene and Michael are faced with the most dangerous task yet, defeating Marcus and a new force. A new cast is in for the ride as well. Last chapter!
1. Strange Truths

Michael stood frozen as he watched Selene walk past him... leaving. He turned and walked behind her, not knowing where else to go and not having anyone else to go to. He didn't know where she was going or what she was doing, he just knew that she was all he had left, and she him.  
  
Selene stopped once outside the building and looked around. She glanced over her shoulder at him before starting to walk again. He didn't know how long they were walking or when it started raining on them, all he knew was that they were now in the middle of the woods under tall trees.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak when Selene turned and faced him, but decided against it when she brushed past him. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what she was doing, or as to what was going on in her head, but he supposed he didn't really need to know, and if she wanted him to know she would tell him.  
  
"Michael." His head snapped towards her. She was crouched close to the ground and holding up a small steel door that was hidden beneath grass and dirt. He walked over to her and looked down, there was a ladder that led further down until it became to dark for him to see anything. He looked back up at her, "Well, hurry up and go." She commanded.  
  
He did as he was told and began to climb down the ladder. It took a few moments but finally his eyes adjusted to the dark and he was able to see his surroundings. Once he reached the bottom of the ladder he quickly hopped down and moved so Selene could get off the ladder.  
  
Once she was off the ladder she walked past him and he followed her. His eyes traveled along as he looked at his surroundings. They were in what seemed to be an underground hideout. There were tunnels branching off where they had came down the ladder. Michael looked at Selene who was walking quietly along not glancing at anything until she came to and larger tunnel that had a cloth covering the entrance.  
  
She walked in and Michael followed her. The room had a a few hand made cabinets by the wall and and a small matress that could be used as a bed. It was warm in the room also. Michael looked around Selene seemed to be staring off into space. He looked up at her, meeting her gaze.  
  
In the short period he had known her, this was the first time he had ever seen her look so lost. It was this same vampire who snuck into his apartment and was going through his things. The same vampire that had saved him from Lucian, the same vampire he had grown to love. He could see her memories in his head, they flashed every once in awhile.  
  
The worst probably being when she found her neice's slaughtered in their room. He flinched at the sight, even though he had seen his share of bodies not too long ago, this was different, he felt what she felt, and he could tell what she had felt.  
  
He looked down at his own hands, he had become a monster, true, a monster that had saved her life, but a monster none the less. He knew she had hated the lycans for the whole time she has been immortal, he was half lycan and still wondered why she helped him at all in the first place.  
  
"Get some rest." He heard her say.  
  
She wasn't facing him any longer when he looked up, instead she was getting ready to walk out of the room. "Selene." He called out to her.  
  
She stopped and turned around slowly to face him, "What is it?" She asked her voice void of any emotion.  
  
"I never said thank you." He started, "For saving my life, so thank you."  
  
A small light seemed to flicker in her eyes as she nodded and began to walk out of the room. He sighed and ran his hands through his still wet hair. He looked over to find a pair of pants and a shirt laying on the matress, he must have been in his own world longer than he thought. Quickly stripping off his wet clothes, he replaced them with his dry ones.  
  
His eyes grew heavy as he layed down on the makeshift bed, and exhaustion finally took over him the battle with Viktor had left him more tired than he had thought. Slowly he drifted off to sleep with the images of a certain female vampire in his dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
She knew they couldn't go back to the vampires after what had just happened, so she had decided that they would go to an old hideout that was used before the vampires had officially moved to the area. The death of Viktor... at her own hands, had left her confused. He was the one person she seemed to ever connect with besides Michael.  
  
As she walked along she could hear Michael following behind her, following her wordlessly and without ever stopping to ask why or what they were going to do. He was just as lost as she was, if not more. She hoped that the vampires would be more occupied with dealing with the death of two elders and the disappearance of Kraven, rather than finding them right away.  
  
She had gotten clothes for Michael as he stared off into space his brows knitted together in confusion, he was thinking. "Get some rest." She said walking towards the door, but she stopped when he spoke to her.  
  
"Selene." She stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I never said thank you." He told her, "For saving my life, so thank you."  
  
She nodded and walked out of the room and down the tunnel. Though she didn't want to admit it, when Kraven shot him, she thought it was the worst feeling in the world. It was the same pain she felt when she lost her family, when Viktor slaughtered them. Saving her from lycans. More like saving her from him, and only to make her live a life of hell, to live forever with the grief of the death of her family.  
  
He had seemed really unfocused through the better part of their journey. Michael had just stared in front of him, his eyes with a glazed look, but kept following her.  
  
When she saw what he had become because of her bite. She was amazed, and to be honest, a little scared. He was stronger than anyone she had ever known, although he didn't show it yet, still attached to his human life, and emotions. He would have had a better chance of beating Viktor all by himself if he had not just transformed into a hybrid and known how to use his powers well.  
  
She stopped by the ladder and turned to the left heading down a smaller tunnel. The sun would be up in a few hours. Then she would rest. She walked into a room the branched off the tunnel. It was full of guns, and weapons. She was sure they would have atleast enough ammo to hold off the lycans. The vampires were a different story though, it wouldn't be that hard to kill them if needed to.  
  
Selene left the room and walked back down the tunnel to the ladder. She hoped that they were in good enough hiding to atleast get some rest before having to move. She sighed and sat down her back against the ladder, things were going to be getting very difficult.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael's eyes opened quickly and he sat straight up on the bed. He was panting and sweating. More dreams, though Lucian's weren't as strong Selene's were. The human in him cringed at the site of the body parts, and ached to be like she was before she was bitten, before she was turned, and before her family was killed. It was then he saw Viktor in the vision, covered in blood. He knew that Kraven was right when he heard him telling Selene that it was Viktor who killed her family, it was true.  
  
He felt truely sorry for her, and if he could, he would go back in time to see if he couldn't stop Viktor himself from killing them and ruining her life. He knew his was ruined but he couldn't help but think that atleast he had a purpose in this world. In the other world, all he did was save lifes, and all that world did was take the lives he had held most dear.  
  
He could sense her, something he still wasn't accustom to. He got up and walked out of the room, he turned and walked back towards the ladder he had come down, smelling her in the direction. He stopped when he noticed that she was sitting against the ladder her head hanging limp as she sat motionless.  
  
She must have fallen asleep. He walked up to her and noticed how much she actually looked like a statue while she slept. She didn't move and her skin was white like the marble statues are made out of. Carefully he moved his hand out and placed it on her shoulder, he was strangely surprised when she didn't wake up when he lifted her up placing one arm under her knees, the other behind her shoudlers.  
  
He carried her back to the room he had just been sleeping in, and layed her down on the bed. Michael covered her up and watched her as she slept for a few moment before walking out of the room and taking a stand by the ladder... just incase anyone decided to make a visit.  
  
As he sat in the silence, he could hear brids chirping and realized it must have been day time. He remembered Lucian saying that the lycans were once the daylight guardians for the vampires. He decided that's what he would do for her, he would protect her.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene opened he eyes and sat up quickly. She looked around and noticed her surroundings. She raised and eyebrow and tossed the blankets aside, she climbed out of the bed and walked briskly down the tunnel and to where she had been standing when she had dozed off. Michael stood there his arms folded over his chest and his eyes fixed on her.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it, "You fell asleep. When I woke up, I took you back there to get some rest. We both know you needed it just as much as much as me."  
  
Selene just nodded not feeling in the mood to talk. He looked up the hole where they had entered was and started climbing up the ladder.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked alarmed.  
  
He stopped and looked at her, "Step back so if it is still daylight you won't get hurt." He then continued up the ladder as she stepped back.  
  
She could hear him open the hatch, and she could hear him shut it and come down the ladder again. She watched him as he hopped off the ladder and turned to face her.  
  
"The sun is almost down." He informed her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Selene turned around and walked back to the room with all the guns and weapons. Quickly she looked over them and grabbed a few, they would have to leave soon, as soon as it dark, so the sun wouldn't be a problem. Selene turned around and almost got knocked over when she ran into Michael who caught her and balanced her.  
  
She looked into his eyes, he was worried, she could see it in his eyes. He released her and mumbled an apology as he looked around the room. Selene still didn't move but kept her eyes locked on him. He seemed to accept what fate had given him, an immortal life, a life of running, and of death.  
  
He looked at her meeting her gaze, "Everything okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She replied starting to walk out of the room when she felt his hand grab her arm gently and she turned to look at him.  
  
"You know, nothing will happen to us." He told her.  
  
"What do you mean nothing will happen? Two deadly clans want to kill us."  
  
"I won't let them." He said softly.  
  
She glanced down at his hand and looked back up at him, "You can fend them all off Michael."  
  
"I can die trying then can't I. You saved my life more than once, and I want to return the favor," She started to open her mouth when he brought his finger up to her lips so she wouldn't speak, "Just don't, I don't want you to argue, you gave me my life, and saved it countless times, your all I have left and you know it."  
  
Selene closed her eyes and then opened them, "Your all I have left too Michael. That's why I can't let you put yourself in front of me. Besides I can take care of myself."  
  
"For how long? How long will your bullets and guns last? I don't want to take the risk of losing you."  
  
Selene's heart beat started to speed up, "You think I do? I don't want to lose you!" She yelled at him, and he sighed.  
  
"Fine, just promise me, you won't do anything that could get you killed."  
  
"As long as you promise the same." She said holding out her hand to him. He took her hand and shook it firmly. She took in the warm heat that came from his hand as he shook hers. They let go and she started walking to the down the tunnel to the ladder, Michael followed behind her and waited by the ladder with her until the sun went down.  
  
She turned to him, "So do you know how to change into your hybrid form?"  
  
He looked up at her, "Not really, but I'm guessing that it will happen when I need it most."  
  
She nodded but remained silent. He started climbing up the ladder and cracked the hatch open at the top slightly, he sighed in relief when no sunlight came in, in fact the only light coming through the crack was that of moonlight.  
  
He motioned for her to follow and she began going up the ladder behind him. He climbed out and put his hand down to help Selene out of the hole, she ignored his hand however and and climbed out herself. She stood up and dusted her suit off as she looked around.  
  
She turned to Michael when she heard him give a low growl. "What is it?"  
  
His eyes snapped up to her, "I don't know, I sense something, not far from here, a vampire maybe." He told her unsure of his abilitys just yet.  
  
Selene nodded and pulled out one of her guns he followed behind her as she walked along starting to sense the same thing he did. Their feet made crunching noises on the ground as they walked along, tension building up as they came closer to the source of the scent.  
  
Selene heard Michael give another growl, though this one was more like a roar. It was definately the lycan in him, and he hadn't figured out how to control it yet, clinging to his mortal emotions and thoughts.  
  
His senses were better than hers' since he was more powerful than her, but she doubted that he knew how to use them correctly. She turned to look at him only to find him looking into the shadows of the thick dark green trees. His chest moving slowly as he kept his gaze fixed.  
  
"What is it Michael?" She asked him stepping next to him looking in the same direction as him.  
  
"Kraven." He said with a cold tone, the way he had said his name sent a chill up her spine. His voice seemed to tremble with anger and power.  
  
"Remember nothing rash." She whispered to him and he turned his head to look at her, when she looked back at him he nodded.  
  
Selene took a step forward and so did Michael. Selene didn't hear the sound but Michael did, it rang in his ears like death. The audible click of a gun trigger. Using his new found speed him dived at Selene, and let out a small grunt when the bullet went into his side.  
  
Selene's eyes widened as he fell to the ground and Kraven stepped out of the shadows a self satisfied smirk on his face. "Look what we have here." He said amusement in his voice.  
  
Selene pointed her gun at him and he took a step back, but not before raising his gun to point it at her too. Michael was laying motionless on the ground, the liquid bullets already entering his system and his veins starting to crawl. He gasped for air then his eyes turned blue, and then black. His fangs grew longer and his skin changed back into the mixed blue and silver, he then let out a loud roar.  
  
In less than a second he was up and holding Kraven up by his throat growling and hissing at him as Selene got to her feet and looked up at Kraven grabbing his gun she pointed it at him too.  
  
"What do you want Kraven?"  
  
Kraven made a choking sound and Michael tightened his grip on Kravens neck as he tried to come loose.  
  
"You belong to me!" He said rage in his voice as he spoke, but he was soon gagging on his words, as Michael tightened his grip on his neck to an almost bone crushing power, then shook him around.  
  
"I don't belong to anyone. Not anymore." Selene said keeping her gaze trained on him, but letting it glance at Michael as he let his anger out on Kraven, he was breathing hard, and showing his pearly white fangs.  
  
Michael spun around and threw Kraven into a tree, by the time Kraven was getting up Michael had already picked him up again, this time by his shirt, and he sliced his face with his claws. Selene just watched, lowering her guns as Michael continued to slowly kill and torture Kraven.  
  
Kraven was on the ground blood spilling from his lip and he smirked up at Michael, "Still alive, and it looks as if you've acquired some power." Kraven coughed as Michael kicked him in the stomach, "They'll be coming for you, you know? Markus is awake now, he will slaughter you both. With his army of vampires behind him, he is more powerful. You won't be able to save her, they will kill her and then you."  
  
Michael responded by letting out a fierce roar and slicing at Kraven's throat. Michael then stabbed him in the stomach. Kraven doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. "I'll see you both in hell when they do kill you." He said looking over at Selene then back to Michael when he placed his hands on his jaw, and the top of his head. Michael twisted his hands, snapping Kraven's neck like a twig.  
  
Kraven's body fell lifeless to the ground the wind blowing Michael's hair in front of his face as Selene walked up to him and touched his arm. He turned around to face her, changing back into his human form as she stared at him.  
  
"C'mon." She told him starting to walk again, stepping over Kraven's body as she went, Michael followed her his mind else where, he couldn't believe he just killed someone. He knew of all the things he had been feeling, that feeling was definately a human emotion, and he didn't really reject it, clinging to his past for just a bit longer.  
  
Selene kept going, the death of Kraven not really affecting her, it's what he had said before he had died that was affecting her. Markus had been awakened, and had all the vampires behind him, not to mention the lycans too. Now she really knew they couldn't win whatever they were going to be met with in the future. She stopped when she didn't hear Michael behind her anymore.  
  
She looked behind her but didn't see him, she spun around searching for him, but still didn't find him. A strong wave of pain swept over her, and her heart ached when she couldn't see him. She spun around once again, and noticed that it had begun to rain, and her hair was sticking to her face as she looked around for him, not knowing what was happening or what was going on.  
  
When she stopped spinning she opened her mouth to scream for him, but found a finger to her lips, she locked gazes with Michael as he held his finger over her mouth to keep her silent, she glared at him but stopped as soon as his eyes turned black.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, she didn't say anything but struggled to get out of his grip. It was then she noticed that they were standing in a completely different area. He put her down on the ground and she looked at him with her eyebrow raised. He just gave a small growl, and a huff in response.  
  
She sighed, but stopped when she heard voices. Her eyes turned to an icy blue as she stood against a tree Michael standing behind her. She poked her head around the corner and listened she could hear them, they sounded like lycans, the way they carried themselves as they walked. She was right, because just a few mintues later she heard a couple of them roar.  
  
She looked at Michael and he pointed, it was then she noticed that the lycans were directly where she and Michael had been standing not long ago. There were four of them, two in human form, who seemed to be fighting about something. Their voices were just loud enough for her to hear them.  
  
"Where the fuck are they?" One asked.  
  
"I don't know, but they were here." The other shouted back.  
  
"Well, where did they go?"  
  
"I don't know, you know as much as I do, their scent disappears."  
  
The two of them both growl in frustration and Selene feels Michael's arms wrap around her shoulder and lifted her up again. This time she didn't struggle, but let him take her wherever he was planning to.  
  
He put her down, and she realized that they were standing by a small stream outside of the large city. They were on a giant hill and could see the city below them, it must have not been far from where they had been because she could still sense the lycans, but right now, she really didn't care.  
  
Even though he put her down, his arm still rested loosely on her waist, and it didn't look as if he had any intentions of letting go. She glanced down at his arm and hand. They were still blue, and what surprised her the most through all this time is that she realized he hadn't been wearing a shirt since he had transformed.  
  
"Why are we here?" She asked him looking back out over the trees and to the city.  
  
His skin seemed to grow warmer and he began to speak, "Because it is safe." She looked at him and he had changed back into his human form, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.  
  
"I told you, you don't have to protect me."  
  
He sighed and dropped his arm from her waist, and she missed the warmth he brought in the rain, even though she couldn't really feel it, her body went numb.  
  
"I know I don't have to. I want to."  
  
She knew what he meant, he killed Kraven after all, because he found him to be a threat to her. Selene turned to look at him and he was looking up at the rain, and it came down running over his face and his bare chest. Making his hair wet and stick to his face, it was getting in his eyes, but he didn't blink, just stayed silent.  
  
It was then she noticed how innocent he looked. It was funny how when he was in his hybrid form he intimidated her, but when he was like this, still attached to his human skin and emotions, that she saw him like a lost little boy.  
  
"What are we going to do?" He asked her quietly.  
  
"The only thing we can do, keep going, and hope we make it out in the end." He brought his head down to look at her, and she watched as he pushed the few strands of hair out of his face.  
  
"Okay." He replied.  
  
And it was that simple, he followed her, and he would protect her, even though she didn't know why he would put himself in front of her. All the emotions she had been feeling were messing with her head, and confusing her, so she just pushed it away and focused on now.  
  
Selene started to turn around and noticed the hole in his side starting to disappear. It gave her hope that they would be alright.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael followed behind her, still he didn't know where they were headed or why they were even outside in the first place. It was raining, and lycans were hunting for them. It was then he noticed that they had made it back to their hideout. He looked around, and didn't smell or sense anything near by, he turned back to her and she opened the hatch, this time instead of climbing down, he just jumped.  
  
She came down after him, her hair in disarray, but so was his. He shook his head to get rid of some of the rain water. He looked back at her, she was walking towards one of the tunnels, he sighed and walked back to the room he had slept in. He looked throught the cabinets until he found one with a shirt and pants in it. He quickly changed and tossed his wet clothes in an empty cabinet.  
  
He walked out of the room and looked around the dimly lit tunnel. He could smell her again, his new powers were beginning to come in handy as he started walking.  
  
Michael walked until her found her, sitting on a chair looking off into space. "You okay?"  
  
Her head snapped up and she looked at him, "I'm fine."  
  
He just nodded and looked around the room. It only had a couple of chairs in it, but mostly it was filled with books. He looked around for a few more minutes before looking back at her. She was staring at him, but quickly looked away when she noticed he was looking back at her.  
  
Michael stood there keeping his gaze on her, but at the same time, acknowledging the fact of what Kraven had said. He knew he wouldn't be able to protect Selene forever, but he could try couldn't he? He had nothing to go back to, nothing to go to. He just had her, and what was his immortal life without her.  
  
He knew of course what he was feeling, and he knew that she probably could never return the feelings he felt for her, but he would settle his thoughts, because she did save him, even though he had been a lycan, she had to feel atleast something for him.  
  
"They will find us eventually." She said, not looking at him.  
  
"I know." He said leaning up against a wall but still watching her.  
  
He could hear her sigh and shift in her chair as he closed his eyes., "Michael we can't hide forever."  
  
"I know that too. I also know, that if we go out there now, we might not even have a chance to get anywhere before they kill us. I may not know a lot of things about this world yet, but from your memories, and Lucian's.... I've got a pretty good picture of this world. You said not to do anything rash, and I'm afraid if we go out there, we would be attacked and I would do something rash, and you would end up dead." He said opening his eyes.  
  
Selene stayed silent but looked up at him, she momentarily forgot that he had been bitten by her too and now carried her memories with him. "We will figure something out. I think you need to rest, you've been up all day, and now it's night." She said standing up.  
  
He was looking at the ground but looked up when he heard her move. He nodded and walked past her, he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep, but he would have to watch over her when she went to sleep, even though he didn't have to. The thoughts of what Lucian had said to him still clear in his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene just stood in the same spot after he walked out, staring at the floor. There were a lot of questions going on in her head, and a lot of them, she didn't have answers for. She sighed and walked out of the room and back towards the ladder. If anything was going to show up, it would have to come through there.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment forgetting where she was and seeing Kraven's lifeless and torn body laying on the ground. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. She had witnessed a power which she never wished to provoke in Michael.  
  
A power that breaks her warrior mask, and she feels human, scared and alone. She hates feeling like a human, weak and powerless, but it also was a change for the past two hundred years of her life. Not a bad change either, it was just nice to feel something different, and to actually feel it.  
  
She heard footsteps above her head and her eyes turned to an icy blue. They were just above her, she didn't know if they would be able to find them, she wasn't taking any chances though. Selene took out her guns and pointed them up at the hatch.  
  
Sure enough, the hatch opened, and the face of a lycan beast appeared, illuminated in the moonlight. Without a second thought she pulled the triggers and started shooting it. It roared in pain and then fell down the hole. Once it fell to the ground she shot it a couple of more times, just to make sure it was dead.  
  
Her head then snapped up.. just in time to see another lycan, already having jumped, roaring and landing on her, sending one of her guns flying from her hand. The lycan picked her up and she pointed the gun at it, it just smacked the weapon away, sending it to the ground with the other one.  
  
Her eyes widened as it let out a another roar. She tried kicking and punching but it was no use it's grip was too strong. It tightened it's grip on her neck and clawed at her face. She could feel the blood running from the side of her head as her vision started to get a little blurry. She heard another roar, but this one sent chills down her spine, the same chill she felt when Michael roared, she tilted her head and could barely make out his form as he rushed over and took her from the lycan's hands.  
  
He sat her on the ground and then stood up. She could see his feet as he started moving, and she closed her eyes as she heard the sound of flesh being cut open and blood splatering over the floor and the walls. She heard more roars before she passed out from the loss of blood.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael was laying on his back his eyes closed but his ears tuned in to the sounds around him. It was then he heard it, gun shots, and the sound of a roar, and a gun sliding across the floor. He jumped up as quickly as he could and rushed out of the room.  
  
He made it to the ladder to see a lycan holding Selene by the throat her face being cut open and bleeding. It was then one of Lucian's memories flashed through his mind. The one where he was forced to watch the love of his life turn into a pile of ashes from the sunlight. He felt the rage build inside of him and let out a loud roar. The lycan seemed to stop and look up at him, but all he saw was red.  
  
He rushed toward Selene and kicked the beast making it let go of her, he grabbed her and sat her on the ground. The lycan was going to pay for hurting her... he was going to pay badly. His slashed and roared, and even impaled the lycan with his new sharp claws. The lycan changed back into the form of a human and wasn't breathing, but was badly mutilated.  
  
He turned and looked back at Selene, he climbed up the ladder first and closed the hatch before returning to her prone form. He lifted her up gently and walked back to the room. Michael layed her on the bed and got found a small towel in one of the cabinets. He ran back to the ladder and climbed up, it was still raining so he waited until the towel was soaked before rushing back down to her.  
  
He cleaned the blood of her face, pushing her bangs out of her face, his fingers lingering on her pale and smooth skin for longer than he would like to admit. Once all the blood was cleaned off he stared at her and for the first time, studied her.  
  
She wasn't breathing, which gave her the appearance of being dead, and she wasn't moving, she was almost stiff as she slept. He ran his hand over her cheek gently feeling the cuts under his fingers. Anger welled up in side him, even though the lycans were his family, he couldn't help but hate them for attacking her.  
  
He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room, he had to protect her.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene woke up with a start, and looked around. Her hands went up to her face to find that she was completely healed. She sighed and got out of the bed. She walked down the tunnel quietly as she looked for Michael. He wasn't sitting by the ladder, which was a bit odd. So she started searching the tunnels for him, but only the ones she could sense he had been at. Which was basically in all of them.  
  
She came to the last tunnel and found him sitting on a table looking through a book. He looked up when she walked in.  
  
"Feeling better?" He asked her closing the book.  
  
"Yeah, what happened though?"  
  
He scratched his head, "I don't know that much just the part when one had you up in the air with it's claws around your throat." It came out a little harsher than he had expected it, but he was still angry at the lycans.  
  
She just stared at him, "I killed it." He mumbled running his hand over his face. "Then took you to the room and cleaned off your blood."  
  
She nodded but still remained silent, she couldn't find anything to say to him, "Why must you protect me?" She asked.  
  
"We already talked about this." He said getting up from the table and starting to walk out, but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Lucian once told me that the lycans were once the daylight guardians of the vampires. I feel like I have to protect you, as an instinct, and because I want to. Your all I have left, all there is left. I want to make sure your safe... and when I saw that lycan about to kill you. I thought I had failed to protect you, failed to keep the one thing I love most in this world alive. I was scared, I am still scared, but not of dieing. Just of you dieing and leaving me here."  
  
Selene opened her mouth to speak after processing the information he had given her...she couldn't say she loved him, to hear him say it to her was a shock even. She didn't know what love was, she hadn't loved in two hundred years and doubted she knew how. She understood why he was scared, because in the back of her mind, she was too.  
  
She blinked slowly and stepped closer to him.  
  
~*~  
A/N: I've always wanted to do a cliff hanger, and look it's my favorite movie, doubt i'm a good writer though..heh..anyways. Just wanted to write this and try to get the movie out of my system, I plan to keep writing more of it you know, because I'm pretty sure I won't get rid of it by one chapter. So review if you like it and I will post more....And, incase your wondering..no this isn't my first fanfiction, it's my first UnderWorld fic tho, and the first fic I have posted on fanfiction also. 


	2. Flicker of Human

She cupped his cheek gently and looked into his eyes. He wanted to protect her, and at the same time she wanted to protect him too. She could feel his breath warm on her throat as he stepped closer to her, pressing his body against hers.  
  
"What do you want me to say to that?" She asked him quietly.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I don't care if you don't feel the same now, or feel the same ever. I just don't want you to leave me."  
  
"Then do you know what you're saying?"  
  
"I do. I'm saying that I feel things that I have never felt before. When I look at you...I-I know that I can't live without you, and would have rather been dead."  
  
She closed her eyes when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. It was like being enveloped in a warm blanket, and for the first time since Viktor's death, she felt safe. Her green eyes burned into his blue oens as she dropped her hand from his face. "I couldn't tell you what I feel. I haven't felt for two hundred years."  
  
"I don't need you to say anything. Just tell me that you'll never leave me." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I won't leave you." She told him.  
  
She didn't know what was going on in his head, but she could figure it out later. He seemed to be at his breaking point. She froze when he layed his head on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" Selene asked a little bit alarmed.  
  
"I don't know." He answered her and buried his face in her neck. She gasped surprised by his actions, but was enjoying it more than she would admit.  
  
She could feel him kiss her neck lightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She realized that he was all she had left more times than she could count. Now, it actually meant something. He was doing this because he loved her, and not because he wanted what he could not have... like Kraven. He actually felt something...for her.  
  
He brought his head back up from her neck and to her face. He touched his nose to hers and smiled at her, before touching his lips to hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael looked up from the book as Selene walked in, "Feeling better?" He asked her closing the book.  
  
"Yeah, what happened though?" She answered.  
  
Michael scratched his head, "I don't know that much just the part when one had you up in the air with it's claws around your throat." Images of the lycan flashed through his head, along with the images of Sonja burning, instead though, it was Selene, and he was tied down screaming. This is the same thing he had been seeing since he saved her.  
  
"I killed it." He mumbled when she didn't say anything and ran his hand over his face, "Then I took you to the room and cleaned off your blood."  
  
She nodded at him and became silent, "Why must you protect me?" She asked him.  
  
He had this whole thing already worked out in his head, and he had already explained it to her, or tried to. "We already talked about this." He said getting off the table and starting to walk out of the room, but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Tell me." She commanded.  
  
"Lucian once told me that the lycans were once the daylight guardians of the vampires. I feel like I have to protect you, as an instinct, and because I want to. Your all I have left, all there is left. I want to make sure your safe... and when I saw that lycan about to kill you. I thought I had failed to protect you, failed to keep the one thing I love most in this world alive. I was scared, I am still scared, but not of dieing. Just of you dieing and leaving me here."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it not saying anything. He watched her closely. He had said what he felt, and had no regrets, he just hoped that she wouldn't freak out to him loving her. He knew it was love, he could feel it, fueling him, and making him weak at the same time.  
  
He kept his gaze locked with hers as she blinked slowly and stepped closer to him. Her hand came up and cupped his cheek, and his breathing became faster. He kept her gaze but her touch was becoming overwhelming, so he stepped forward and pressed his body against hers.  
  
"What do you want me to say to that?" She asked him in almost a whisper.  
  
All of his rational thoughts went out the window as he answered her, "You don't have to say anything. I don't care if you feel the same now, or feel the same ever. I just don't want you to leave me."  
  
"Then do you know what you're saying?" She asked him her eyes searching his.  
  
He had already made up his mind, a long time ago, "I do. I'm saying that I feel things that I have never felt before. When I look at you... I- I know that I can't live without you, and would have rather been dead."  
  
He gave into his emotions and wrapped his arms around her waist. Liking the comfort she could bring him. She watched him, and he kepted his eyes locked with hers as she dropped her hand from his face, his skin missing the contact already.  
  
"I couldn't tell you what I feel. I haven't felt for two hundred years." Her voice holding an almost unnoticable sadness.  
  
"I don't need you to say anything. Just tell me you'll never leave me." He whispered in her ear.  
  
When she didn't answer at first, his stomach seemed to drop to the floor, "I won't leave you."  
  
He felt happy again and laid his head down on her shoulder. He knew she wouldn't leave him, but there were other obsticles in the way. Again images of Selene under the sun burned in his mind, the thoughts were tearing at his mind. He could feel her freeze when he did this but didn't move.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked him, her voice sounding alarmed.  
  
"I don't know." He told her honestly and buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent where it was strongest... on her skin.  
  
He started to gently kiss her neck and felt her arms wrap around his neck. He skin was cold like ice underneath his lips, and it felt good. He let his lips glide over her neck, leaving warm trails from kiss to kiss.  
  
He brought his head up and touched his nose to hers. He loved her, and he didn't care if she didn't, he just wanted her to know how he felt, he had to show her. He couldn't resist the temptation and smiled at her, before bringing his lips to hers.  
  
~*~  
  
He tightened his grip on her waist as she did hers around his neck. His head was spinning at the cold contact of his warm lips to her cold ones. Her hands traveled through his hair as the kiss deepened. He was in heaven knowing that he was kissing her, and she was kissing back.  
  
He kissed her with all the passion he could muster into a kiss before pulling back to take in a deep breath. He then crushed her lips again with his. She scratched his scalp with her cold fingers which made him shiver as he continued to kiss her. He let out a moan as her tongue darted out of her mouth and to his lips.  
  
She knew that it was wrong to kiss him, but it's something that she realized made her feel very much alive. She wanted to stop what she was doing but she couldn't.  
  
Selene was loving the feeling of his arms around her and his lips on hers. It opened a new feeling in her that she hadn't felt before. She pushed back against his lips in equal force and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
She felt his hands roam over her skin tight suit as he continued to kiss her. He had taken a breath earlier, he was still attached to breathing from being a human for so long.  
  
She did something she had never done before and slid her tongue into his mouth and across his lips, and did it once again, this time his mouth opened up and let his own tongue out. They dueled in a battle fueled by passion.  
  
She felt her knees go slightly weak and he held onto her holding her up in his strong arms. He pulled away and his mouth trailed her jaw line, and her neck. He kisses light and gentle but held a warmth and passion.  
  
She closed her eyes and gave into the feeling he was giving her. She opened them when it stopped. Selene connected gazes with him before crushing her lips to his, kissing him with a passion she didn't know she could have.  
  
When they finally broke apart, he smiled at her, "I love you." She stared back at him. She knew he wasn't expecting anything from her, just wanting her to know what he felt. She accepted what he felt, even if she didn't feel it. It didn't matter. For once she felt almost completely human again.  
  
He pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her neck again. She played with the tips of his hair, and just let him hold her. Somewhere in her mind, she knew he needed to hold her, to comfort himself, to make sure she was safe and he hadn't failed.  
  
After a long silence she felt him grow a little heavier in their embrace and she tilted her head so she could see his face. He had his eyes closed, "Aren't you tired?" She asked him. It was more of a statement though.  
  
"No." He mumbled against her skin, which vibrated and made her shiver.  
  
"Yes you are Michael."  
  
"I have to protect you."  
  
"Well, you can protect me and fall asleep now can you?"  
  
He sighed, sending a hot breath onto her skin. "I don't want to leave you."  
  
"C'mon Michael, you have to go to sleep, and the sun is probably up by now."  
  
He sighed again, and pulled away but kept one of his arms loosly around her waist. "Fine, but your coming with me."  
  
It was her turn to sigh and she did. She walked with him back to the room with the bed and he reluctantly let go of her waist and layed down on the matress. He moved over so she would have enough room to lay beside him.  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest not moving from the spot. "Go to sleep." She told him.  
  
He made a groaning sound as he tilted his head towards her, his eyes closed. "Selene..." He whined.  
  
She muttered a curse under her breath before laying down beside him. He layed his arm over her waist as soon as she did and pulled her closer to him. Michael smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep, and Selene wanted to laugh. If she only remembered how, she hadn't laughed since she became a vampire, and forgotten how.  
  
She felt him sit up slightly and he kissed her cheek before laying back down and mumbling, "I love you." To her again.  
  
She kept her focus on the ceiling as his breathing became regular and slow. She knew that he had fallen asleep and she tilted her head to the side to get a better look at him. His eyes were closed and his lips parted slightly as his chest moved up and down. His hair had fallen onto his face. Selene knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.  
  
She had no idea why she was even in the same bed as him, let alone letting him touch her. She had distanced herself from everyone who had seemed to care after she became a vampire. Not wanting to feel the pain of loss once again. Not wanting to get hurt, and only out for revenge.  
  
His arm was laying gently on her waist and didn't move, but she could feel the warmth it brought to her skin. Selene closed her eyes and sighed to herself. Half of herself didn't know what was going on, but the other half seemed to know, only it wouldn't let her in on it.  
  
She must have still been tired because she soon found herself drifting off to sleep as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael opened his eyes and glanced around. He noticed Selene asleep next to him and smiled. He carefully took his arm off of her waist so he wouldn't wake her up and stood up. He stretched and yawned before walking down the tunnel and back to the ladder.  
  
The blood was still staining the floor and walls, but he had gotten rid of the bodies the night before. He dumped them in the river where he and Selene had stood ealier. The water should have washed some of their scent away, and they really wouldn't be able to tell where they had been before they were killed.  
  
If they ever found the bodies. Michael sighed to himself and ran his hand through his hair. Not far away in a small room was the vampire he loved. He had loved once, but this love seemed different, maybe because he had come across his feelings so quickly.  
  
Or maybe it was the fact that this love was immortal. He didn't know yet, but knew he would find out. He tilted his head up and looked up at the hatch above his head. They couldn't stay here forever, and he knew that, but he couldn't think of anywhere else to go.  
  
Michael stared at the hatch awhile longer, he senses getting stronger by the minute, and he now could feel the warmness coming through the hatch, but could also feel the coolness starting to spread. It would be night soon, and then, he and Selene would go, and find somewhere else to hide.  
  
He could hear her get up from the bed, and could hear her light footsteps, but he didn't move his head just kept his gaze on the hatch.  
  
"Awake?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes." She told him.  
  
"The sun should be down soon, and we will be able to move on."  
  
She nodded and looked down at the floor then back at him, "What are you doing?"  
  
He tilted his head back down to her, "I'm waiting for the sun to go down, and watching over you."  
  
She sighed but must have thought that she didn't want to fight with him because she just turned and went down one of the tunnels. Michael stood still in the spot, he knew where she had gone, and that she would be back soon.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to his surroundings. It was then he heard it, the faint noise of footsteps. These footsteps however were heavy and coming from above him, not Selene's. He sniffed the air, but couldn't really smell anything yet.  
  
His eyes opened slowly and he noticed Selene standing a few feet away from him at the entrance of a tunnel. He swallowed the lump in his throat that had begun to form for some reason unknown to him.  
  
"They're coming." He whispered.  
  
Selene gave him a confused look and walked up to him, "What?" She asked him.  
  
"I can hear them, heavy footsteps above us, coming closer." He managed to say the anger of earlier starting to take over.  
  
"Lycans.." She whispered to him.  
  
As soon as the word escaped her lips Michael let out a growl and his eyes changed blue and then black, his fangs grew longer and he exposed them when he let out another growl. His skin also changed to its blue and silver color.  
  
"Does this mean that you have figured out how to change from hybrid to human form?"  
  
He remained silent his black and cold eyes staring into her own. "Is that a yes?"  
  
He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. It was beating rather fastly, so fast in fact that she couldn't count the beats, or tell them apart. She pulled her hand back slowly and he let go of it.  
  
She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. He took her hand once again and placed it back over his heart, then took her hand back and placed it on her heart. The action was confusing, but had to have some simple meaning to it.  
  
Michael let out a growl, that sounded like a word, but was to much of a growl to decifer. He came close to her ear and let out a lower growl.  
  
Maybe it was just her or he said, "Emotions."  
  
"Emotions?" She asked more than stated.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"They are how you change? When you feel a certain emotion?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"What were you feeling just now then when you changed?"  
  
Michael looked down at the ground, and in a spilt second he was at the wall, and punched it, making a large dent and some of the surrounding rock crumble to the ground.  
  
"It was anger." She said looking back up at the hatch, "Lycans."  
  
He let out a fierce growl and moved towards the ladder, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, before starting to climb up it.  
  
Selene took out her guns that she had reloaded and started going up after him.  
  
When they reached the ground, Michael swung the hatch closed, he then sniffed the air and turned to her. He held his arm up in the direction it came from and she nodded, understanding. The lycans were in their path to the city. Blocking them.  
  
Selene decided they would try and go around them. She moved swiftly and quickly through the thick trees and plants, and Michael followed his hands out to his sides, and hands trembling as his anger grew, and the more he sensed.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael stopped frozen in the spot, they were coming fast, they had tracked their scent, and now they were going to be attacked. He looked ahead Selene had stopped and was looking at him a bit annoyed.  
  
"Go!" He growled, which she probably couldn't make out, but he pointed his finger to the direction she was going.  
  
She hesitated not moving but staring at him shaking her head.  
  
Michael felt a tingle on the back of his neck and spun around just in time to catch a lycan that had jumped at him, he tossed him to the ground and growled.  
  
He held his claws out and cut the flesh of the lycan, cutting and ripping until he was satisfied that it was dead. He knew however he was in a lot of trouble. The other lycans were probably hiding in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to strike.  
  
Michael walked over to Selene and picked her up, he then took off at a dead sprint towards the city, his scent disappearing behind him. He placed her down at the edge of the city and the woods.  
  
He changed back into his human form and stared at her as she looked at him.  
  
"Why did you tell me to go? You were doing something rash you realize."  
  
He sighed, "I know, but I figured I could handle it, and you would be safer away when they attacked than infront of me."  
  
"Fine, let's get going then."  
  
Michael followed her again, walking aimlessly through the streets after her. Wondering again what was going on in her head, and what they were doing."  
  
As they walked past a tall dark building a feeling rose up in the back of his neck and he transformed into his hybrid form. He spun around but it was a little late.  
  
Silver nitrate bullets were coming one by one, and going into his chest. He howled in pain after the first five, the pain starting to hurt him more than he realized. He fell to his knees, changing back into his human form and clutching his chest. There was too much silver in his blood, and it was killing his lycan half, which would mean it would kill him.  
  
He could hear his hearbeat ringing in his ears, everything seeming to slow around him, his eyes flashed over to Selene, her face was confused but determined as she looked around. He could feel the bullets still hitting his chest. It felt like his veins were on fire, and his skin was burning. He closed his eyes, breathing becoming harder to do. He fell back onto his back, the liquid silver  
  
Selene immediately rushed to his side firing her guns in the direction of where the shots had came from, only satisfied when the body fell from the roof.  
  
Her attention however was once again returned to Michael as he gasped for air, his eyes starting to close. It reminded her of just a few days ago when she had bit him.  
  
"S-Selene..." He choked out.  
  
"Don't move." She commanded, maybe just maybe if she bit him again, she could drain some of the silver out of his blood. She tilted his head back her eyes turning the same icy blue. She brought her face closer to his neck and sunk her fangs into his flesh.  
  
His blood tasted sweet, like a hot metal burning as it went down her throat. She felt an energy run through her body as she drank from him, pulling back before draining too much blood though.  
  
His eyes were slowly opening, then he gasped before sitting up and his body changing into his hybrid form. The holes over his body closing fastly.  
  
He was breathing fast and his chest was rising and falling as he put his hand down and helped Selene off the ground. He noticed the blood on her lip and wiped it off with his finger. He let his eyes roam over the area before pulling Selene next to him and holding on to her.  
  
She looked up at him curiously as he covered her mouth with his hand. He picked her up and ran down the street and farther away from the building. Although to Selene it only took a mere second to reach their destination, to Michael it wasn't fast enough.  
  
He set her down and tried to sense the presense he had tried to escape from, it was gone for now.  
  
"Michael?" She questioned.  
  
He changed back into his human form and looked around, "Lets keep moving." He told her.  
  
She nodded although she was slightly confused as to why he ran like he did. Selene turned around with her back to him and started walking. They weren't far from a place they would be able to stay at, it might be a little easier to find if you know to where to look, though.  
  
She stopped in front of a large iron door that entered the large old steel building. She pushed the door open and walked inside Michael following her close behind. She shut the door firmly behind them and started walking down a small spiral staircase.  
  
Michael looked around for a few seconds before following her down.  
  
When they reached they reached the bottom there was barely enough space for both of them to fit on the floor before Selene opened the door and walked through. Michael closed and locked it behind them.  
  
They were in a basement of some kind, the room was a large circle, furniture scattered around it in different parts. It had four doors leading four different ways. The one behind them leading to the stairs, the others he had no clue.  
  
"It will be safe here." She told him going straight and into the next room. He didn't move but instead stayed in the same place looking around the room.  
  
"How long will we stay here?" He called out to her.  
  
"Not very long." She replied, "Markus would be able to find us very quickly since he is an elder, and has connections with all the vampire clans."  
  
"Oh." He replied trailing his fingers over some carvings beside a door.  
  
He turned around to find Selene leaning against the door frame her arms crossed over her chest. Her gaze was fixed on the floor and her eyes seemed clouded over.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing." She replied quickly still keeping her gaze on the floor.  
  
"It has to be something." He told her.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Selene..." He started.  
  
"Just drop it Michael, it's nothing." She snapped.  
  
He sighed. "Sorry." He mumbled leaning back against the wall.  
  
"Why did you run earlier when you were shot. I mean, what made you move so quickly away from there?"  
  
He closed his eyes, "I felt something." He replied.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like...I don't know alright. Something strong, stronger than me and stronger than you. I don't know what it was, but it was getting closer, and I had to do something. I had to get you out of there."  
  
"Stronger than you?"  
  
"Yes stronger than me, and angry. It wanted to rip, to kill, us." He told her opening his eyes.  
  
"Markus." She whispered, "He's out for revenge."  
  
"Yes, I suppose that could be it." Michael said standing up straight now and meeting her gaze as she lifted it from the floor. "He won't get it from us though. I don't care how strong he is, I won't let him touch you." Michael's voice became deeper at the end of his sentence.  
  
Selene looked at his eyes, they were filled with compassion and love. "I know."  
  
"Good." He responded, "So what are we gonna do for now?"  
  
"Rest and wait." She told him, "Not much else to do I suppose."  
  
"Okay," Michael said plopping himself down in a chair. Selene turned around and walked back into the room she had came from.  
  
She came out of the room a few minutes later wearing a long black leather trench coat. He looked up at her, "Where did you get that?"  
  
"In that room," She told him pointing behind herslef, "There are clothes in there, we used this place as a hideout when we were tracking lycans once. It's pretty useful."  
  
He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest looking at the wall opposite of him. He heard her shift where she was standing and he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Anything wrong?" He asked, even though he knew what her answer would be, and wondered why he asked her so much, maybe it was the fact that he cared for her.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, just thinking." She replied.  
  
"Oh." Well, atleast it wasn't just plain no and drop it, maybe she was opening up a bit, "Do you mind if I ask what?"  
  
She looked at the ground her hair falling over her face and Michael felt himself want to hold her, "Just about my whole life. My lie of a life."  
  
Michael stood up and walked closer to her, she didn't move but kept her gaze on the ground. "I've wasted two hundred years on something that was all a lie. I was in the arms of the enemy and didn't even realize it. I was fighting against the wrong side. The side that was innocent, and I slaughtered them."  
  
She brought her head up slowly and looked at him, her gaze soft and unfocused. "He killed his own daughter, his own flesh and blood. All over some stupid belief of 'not' blending the species. He lied to me." Her voice wavering slightly and the end of her sentence ending in a whisper.  
  
Michael closed his eyes momentarily but reopened them and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him and pulling her against his chest. She buried her face in his bare chest taking in his mixed scent of rain and blood.  
  
He placed his hand on the back of of her head and stroked her hair. Her small arms came up and slid around his waist trying to pull him closer to her and he could feel her warm tears slide down his chest. He kissed the top of her head letting his lips linger for a few moments.  
  
She was feeling horrible now he knew that. She had been lied to, for two hundred years, it couldn't be that easy to deal with. "It will be okay." He told her gently. She was breaking down, most of him felt extremely bad for her, but the other was happy that she was starting to open up to him and show that she was hurting and allowing him to help.  
  
"Everyone is coming after us, I don't think that puts it under the category of okay, Michael." She told him pulling her face back and looking at him. Tears still visible in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean that. I meant that you will be okay. You will get through your past and the lies in it. I will help you if you need me. I just want you to be okay."  
  
Selene didn't know what it was, could it have been that being in his arms and him talking to her made her feel more like a human than she had ever felt before, or the way his eyes showed how much he truely loved her.  
  
All she knew is that right at the moment, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to kiss him so badly her heart ached. It ached to fill the warmth she knew he could give her.  
  
Her arms moved up to his neck and she pulled his face to hers crushing his lips with hers and kissing him with everything she had. Her hands became tangled in his hair as he kissed her back letting out a low moan as her tongue slid into his mouth.  
  
A few minutes later they pulled apart, and Michael trailed light kisses on her jaw and her neck. His fangs grazed her skin and she gasped. He stopped and moved his head up so that he was looking into her eyes.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered.  
  
"Don't be." She told him. It wasn't his fault that he coudln't control his beast yet.  
  
He began to nibble on her earlobe his hot breath on her making her skin tingle. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them to find Michael looking at her a sad smile playing on his lips.  
  
He brought his hand up gently and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her cheek softly. "I'm sorry you had to find out the truth, because I know it has to hurt. However, I will tell you that I will try my best to make you forget about it."  
  
"Is that going to be your mission then. To make me forget about two hundred years of lies?"  
  
"That and to protect you until I die myself." He said grinning but still being serious.  
  
Selene leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away. "I hope you succeed." She told him pulling away and walking back into the room she had came from.  
  
Michael sighed and followed behind her. He stopped when she shoved a long black trench coat at him. He took it and looked curiously at her.  
  
"The lycans wear coats, so when they transform, they can take their coat off and not shred their clothes. I figured you could use the coat because you've ripped all your shirts transforming, it would be easier and keep you warm." She told him as he put it on.  
  
"Thanks." He told her, not really worry about the coat at the moment, but thankful for it all the same.  
  
The coat fit him perfectly and she nodded."Your welcome." She told him as he looked back at her.  
  
"Do you...you know, think we have a chance at beating Markus?" He asked her hesitantly leaning against the wall.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, we killed Viktor, and he was not only the strongest but oldest of my kind. I'm sure once you come to grip with your powers, I suppose we could. But, he does have the whole vampire clan behind him, and the lycans are after us too."  
  
"I know that, but I don't think that they're our biggest threat. Markus...he felt...strong, and I want to believe that I can beat him, if I can't how am I supposed to protect you?"  
  
"Again, I never asked for your protection, you just gave it."  
  
"I know you never asked but I had to because I love you and I can't lose you." He told her.  
  
"And I never asked you to fall in love with me. I'm sorry if I am sounding rude, but as much as you care for me, you can't let that get in your way. That's why Viktor almost killed you. You let your anger cloud your judgement, and didn't see what was coming or how to beat it."  
  
Michael sighed.  
  
"If you really want to protect me, Michael. Then you won't let your emotions get the best of you. They will only make you weaker, and be your weakness."  
  
He had been looking at the ground as she spoke but looked up at her, his blue eyes locking gazes with her green ones. "Can you teach me then."  
  
"Teach you what?"  
  
"How to be like you. Teach me how to feel nothing when I fight. Help me beat him, so I can protect you." He said standing up.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, another exciting chapter...I think. I just finished...the last scene if that's what you want to call it. I call it...the human scene of the story. Don't worry though, there will be a hell of a lot more than that later on. Now, before I get any questions, I do have the DVD, and I took a lot of time, and a lot of debating with my cousin, sister, and friends over what color their eyes are. That's why I never used it until now! ^_^ The pics off the net don't give you that much, and you can't really tell in the movie because it's always dark. So pause and zoom if very effective. I used the scenes where Selene was talking to Kahn, when she brought back the round of bullets from the subway shoot out. For Michael, I used a number of them. When he met Lucian in the elevator, and when he woke up at the vampire mansion after having Lucian's memories play in his head.  
  
Boring yes, but thought that I would explain now, better than later. This chapter is up a lot quicker than normal, because I am grounded from the internet, but sneak on from time to time to post or to check my mail. I had already written over half of this chapter before I posted the first chapter, so the next chapter might be up a little slower. I sort of have an obsession for making each chapter atleast 9 pages long...call me weird I just believe chapters should be long.  
  
I'm glad for all the reviews I had gotten, just after the first day of posting. Amazing though, I'm just glad there are more fans out there that like Selene and Michael as much as I do! :P. Anyways, it's about...midnight here, and I have a Spanish test tomorrow.  
  
If you have an suggestions for the story, email me or leave it in your review, I think a story is always better when the readers actually have some things they want to happen...happen. And this is the longest A/N I have ever written...damn...bye! R+R Please!! 


	3. Disturbing News

She couldn't believe that he was asking her this. Asking her to make him cold and heartless. She couldn't deny him something he wanted. Of course it would help, she just didn't want him to lose his human feelings like she did. He made her feel different, and she was afraid that he couldn't make her feel the same if he was all demon.  
  
"Please?" He pleaded with her.  
  
She sighed, "Fine."  
  
He walked over to her, "Thank you." He told her kissing her cheek, "So when do we begin?"  
  
"Now would be good." She told him leaving the room and walking into a different one. He followed her his mind wandering.  
  
He looked around the room they were in and then at Selene she just nodded and turned to face him completely.  
  
The room was a large square, and that was basically it, except some barrels and coolers, filled with blood no doubt. In fact the room felt like you were standing in a freezer. He could see his breath in front of his face, coming out in small puffs.  
  
"Hit me." She told him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Hit me. You know, punch me."  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
"Then how in the hell am I supposed to help you?"  
  
He sighed and looked down at his hands, he felt the power start to surge through is body and took off his coat. He glanced at his hands as he tossed his coat to the side. They were blue, and instead of feeling the cold shoot through his body, he couldn't feel anything, the temperature stayed the same.  
  
He shifted his position so that he was facing her his arms out to his sides and claws extended. His hair fell in his face as Selene stood with her arms crossed over her chest, watching him intently. He pulled his right hand back and lept forward his hand shooting out towards her.  
  
She quickly moved to the side. "You'll have to be quicker than that. Don't let them know what you're going to do. Hide your moves."  
  
He jumped back and jumped at her again, still pulling his right hand back, but instead of swinging that one at her, when she jumped left he swung his left fist out. She caught it and sighed. "Good, but you need to be quicker and don't go easy on me, you won't hurt me."  
  
Michael looked down at his hands then back up, he didn't want to fight her...at all, but if he had to do this, he would, he had to protect her.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael slipped his coat back on after changing back into his human form. Cuts showing up on his skin. Selene had gotten her hits in too. It didn't bother him that much but as soon as he turned around to face her his hand came up and rubbed the cuts his claws had left on her flawless features.  
  
"Michael..." She warned, "I told you, you didn't hurt me and I heal quickly."  
  
"I know, just wanting to make sure." He told her still examining her wound.  
  
She closed her eyes and a couple of seconds later his touch left her skin making her eyes snap open. "Your tired. I've worn you out."  
  
"I don't think you've worn me out." She replied.  
  
"Then why do you look sleepy to me?"  
  
"I'm not sleepy." She told him starting to walk past him.  
  
"Where is the bed in this place?"  
  
"Across the room and into the other door."  
  
He picked her up and using his speed once again was by the bed in no time setting her down on it.  
  
"Listen, you rest, the sun is bound to be up and I'm not tired. So I'm gonna stay up and watch the place incase any visitors decide to make a surprise visit." He pushed her back down when she tried to get up.  
  
"Fine, but I won't be asleep very long." She told him laying back against the pillows.  
  
"That's okay with me, as long as you get some sleep."  
  
He bent down and kissed her forehead, his warm lips making heat spread throughout her body as he started to walk out of the room.  
  
He turned and looked over his shoulder at her before closing the door behind him and sitting down on a couch outside of the door.  
  
If the lycans did find them, he would be ready, he might not be the ruthless killer he wanted to be yet, but he was working on it. He leaned his head back against the back of the couch earlier conversations flashing through his head.  
  
~*~Conversation~*~  
  
Selene stood up above him, "C'mon, be quicker. You have to be ruthless, don't show your emotions to your enemy."  
  
His face remained frozen, not moving or twitching, just...emotionless.  
  
"That's better, but can you do that while you fight?"  
  
He jumped at her slashing and clawing his face remaining the same. It was then he felt his claw go into her flesh. He stopped and pulled his hand back as if he had been burned.  
  
He changed back into his human form and kept his gaze on the floor not wanting to meet hers.  
  
"Michael, I told you that you can't hurt me. It's fine, really. I will heal and the cuts will be all gone. As for now, maybe we should end for today."  
  
She started to walk past him, "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt at all."  
  
He nodded, "I didn't mean... mean to hit you."  
  
"I know, but you should have. You can't be ruthless or any better if your sorry for everything you do."  
  
"I know," He stated reaching for his coat.  
  
"Good."  
  
~*~ End Conversation~*~  
  
Michael shook his head a few times and looked around the room. He still had awhile to go, but he would wait forever if he had to until she woke up, if she had even fallen asleep yet.  
  
He stood up silently and opened the door slowly looking in the dark room. His eyes already adjusting. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her, a somewhat peaceful expression on her face as she slept. He studied her. Noticing that her cuts were almost completely healed already his sighed in relief.  
  
He didn't know his own strength, and Selene wasn't one to show weakness or that she was hurt, so she could have been lying to him.  
  
She was laying on her back when she took a sharp breath. Since when did she breath? He asked himself as he stepped inside the room.  
  
A candle that was lit in the far corner of the room seemed to get brighter and he could see her face more vividly. There was sweat on her forehead, and she looked more pale than he had seen her.  
  
In less than a second he was at her side, his eyes traveling over her for any sign of injury. He found nothing, but she took another breath, this one sounding more like a gasp. Her fangs showing slightly.  
  
He remembered how many times those fangs had saved him. First turning him into a hybrid, but also not twenty-four hours ago they had drained the silver from his blood, saving his life. He didn't know what was wrong with her or what was going on.  
  
He placed his hand on her forehead, she felt warm, which was not really normal. Her skin used to be cold. He remembered something then.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Selene grabbed his arm and pushed his arm away as he battled with her, her moves just a bit quicker than hers.  
  
"Your skin feels like ice." She told him spinning around and tripping him. He jumped back to his feet dashing at her and pushing her against the wall his nose touching hers.  
  
He kissed her gently on the lips and then pushed on the wall away from her, ending up at the other side of the room looking at her through his bangs.  
  
"Lips are cold too." She said running up to him and throwing a punch at him which he blocked.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
He was cold in hybrid form. It had to be the vampire in him then. He took off his coat and transformed into his hybrid form. He touched her shoulders and tried waking her up to see if he had to really do anything. When she didn't wake up, he decided something was wrong.  
  
He picked her up lightly and sat down on the bed laying her down next to him. Michael wrapped his arms around her using his cold body heat to bring hers down. He didn't know if it would work, but he had to try to help her.  
  
Something was wrong, and he didn't know what. She was fine a few minutes ago, what had happened. He pulled her closer as he felt her body temperature rise a bit.  
  
He sighed and held her as she shivered, quickly he let go and searched her face and arms for any kind of mark or wound. He didn't see anything, but that just made him worried more.  
  
He placed his arm behind her shoulders and lifter her up to him. Still, her eyes were closed and she was shivering. Michael ran his hands over her back, soothing her in her sleep. He hadn't been so confused since he had been bitten and his world was turned upside down.  
  
It was then he felt something. A small hole in her suit, on her left shoulder. He shifted his position so that he was looking at her back, and she was sitting up his arm supporting her as her head hung limp.  
  
There was a small metal object on her skin. A touched it lightly and it blinked. He closed his fingers around the small object and pulled it out quickly.  
  
He heard her take a sharp intake of breath and coughed. He shifted again so that his was infront of her. Her eyes were their normal green with hint of blue in them as he stared into her eyes changing back into his human form.  
  
"What.."  
  
Michael placed his finger to her lips and pushed her down against the bed, "Shh... you need to rest."  
  
"Michael, what happened?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't know." He told her holding up the object in his fingers, "I think this had something to do with it though."  
  
She looked at it and tried to get up, he just pushed her back down. "You had a fever, you were shivering and gasping, not to mention your skin was warm. I found this little thing on your back and pulled it off not knowing what it was. I still have no clue as to what it is. Just a little device that doesn't look too nice."  
  
Michael studied it for a few moments as it blinked red and blue. There was a small blade on the bottom where it had attached itself to her back, or was attached. He stood up and glanced at Selene, she was gazing at the wall across the room, not paying attention to anything.  
  
"You get some rest." He told her walking out of the room.  
  
Once outside he used a small knife from the weapons room to slice down a small crack in the object. Inside it had two seperate chambers.  
  
One filled with what appeared to be blood, the other with a blue liquid that seemed to be glowing. He touched the blue liquid and his skin felt like it was on fire. He pulled his fingers back and stared at his hand.  
  
The liquid had eaten through his skin, and he quickly wiped it off with a small rag. A few minutes later his skin began to grow back. After placing the object in a small container and walked out of the room. There was no telling what the thing had done to Selene.  
  
It had eaten through his skin and probably would have killed him eventually if he never got it off. He stepped back into the room where Selene was still looking at the wall.  
  
He sat down on the bed next to her. She didn't blink or look at him, there was no reaction and her eyes seemed dull.  
  
"Selene, what's wrong?"  
  
She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I-it.. it h-hurts..." She choked out, her voice dry and scratchy.  
  
"What hurts Selene? What hurts?" He asked his heart racing.  
  
"Everything." She whispered closing her eyes.  
  
Michael placed his hand on her forehead. Her skin was hot to the touch, and seemed warmer than it did earlier. Everything was happening too fast, and his head was spinning. He kissed her forehead and flipped her over on her stomach.  
  
He took this time to examine the wound more clearly on her back. There was a small hole, the skin around the hole looked burnt and bruised. He ran his finger over it gently and pulled his hand back. The blue liquid was again on his finger.  
  
That could only mean that the little device had injected the liquid into her. Maybe that was why she was warm, and sick.  
  
A distant echo knocked him out of his thoughts and his head snapped towards the door. Footsteps...  
  
Michael changed into hybrid form and rushed out of the room. Lycans...three of them appeared on the other side of the room, busting through the door.  
  
Michael let out a gutteral roar as the lycans roared back in response, though theirs weren't as fierce, any human would be shaking in their boots.  
  
The lycan in the middle changed back into his human form, "Don't." He said. Michael just growled again.  
  
"We aren't here to hurt you."  
  
Michael didn't respond but kept his thoughts on his vampire in the next room, weak and sick. He looked at all of them. The one in human form had his fists clutched tightly at his side.  
  
He was about the same height as Michael but had short blonde spikey hair. The two lycans growled in response to Michael's and the middle lycan put his hands up.  
  
"We've come to help you. Your our only hope, just hear us out."  
  
Michael changed back into his human form, fully aware that it could be a trap waiting for him, but if he needed to, could change back.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"For you to lead us. The vampires, they are crippling us. Your the only thing remaining that contain the past of our late leader Lucian. It's what he wanted. He knew he wouldn't make it through the war alive. You were his dream."  
  
"I can't lead you." Michael told them. "I feel nothing but hate towards you all. You attacked Selene, and me."  
  
"We didn't plan on attacking you." He said, "The vampire was in the way, she is still in the way, just come with us please."  
  
In less than a second Michael had knocked down the two lycans and held the one in human form up by his neck.  
  
"If you talk about her like that again, it will be the last thing you ever say."  
  
The lycan nodded and Michael dropped him to the ground. The other two lycans were at his side growling and roaring at Michael.  
  
"Listen I didn't mean it like that." The lycan glanced around the room before returning his gaze to Michael, "Its just.. your the only power that can stop Marcus. The only one that can end the war... like Lucian wanted."  
  
"I told you, I can't lead you. I have to stay here, I have to help and protect Selene. She's sick, I don't have time to lead a clan of lycans."  
  
"What do you mean she's sick? Vampires don't get sick. They're bodies are able to overcome diseases, it is impossible for a vampire to become sick, they are immortal, just like us."  
  
Michael glanced at the door out of the corner of his eyes, "Then why is she sick?"  
  
"We don't know, but we could help, if you help us. Be our leader, and we will do whatever it takes to save her."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked him.  
  
The lycan went down on one knee and spoke, "How do we know we can trust you and your vampire? We don't. We're taking a risk coming here and asking for your help, but we are being killed off, are numbers growing fewer as we speak. Marcus has been awakened and is enraged at the death of Viktor and Amelia. Your our brother, our kin. We don't have anyone else to turn to."  
  
"So you seek me out, because you think I can help you defeat Marcus because of my power? I have to protect Selene from him and from the rest of you. I can't worry about a whole race and protect her at the same time."  
  
"This is why we ask you Michael. We don't want you because we think you can defeat Marcus, you need us on your side just as much as we need you on ours. Your vampire will be safer with all of us helping protect her than just you and you know it."  
  
Michael sighed, "How can I help you?"  
  
"Lead us, help us, we need someone who has a level head on their shoulders. We have taken orders most of our immortal lives, and need some one to give us orders. There is no one else that Lucian would have trusted with this task. Your our only hope for keeping our race alive."  
  
"And Lucian, he would put so much trust and faith in someone he didn't even know?" Michael asked.  
  
"He intrusted you with his memories, and trusted that when you became hybrid, you would help us end the war, and fight on our side against the vampires."  
  
Michael nodded, "If I help you... you will have to promise me something, and I want every last lycan to hear this. You will not lay a hand on Selene, and you will not go near her if she doesn't want you too. If anyone, and I mean anyone tries anything, I will rip their throats out and make sure their body ends up in little shreds."  
  
The human lycan nodded and the other two gave him a low growl. "We will follow your commands."  
  
"Now, is this place where you all are safe? Away from the vampires, hidden?"  
  
"Yes it is. No vampire knows where it is. We moved dens after the death of Lucian."  
  
"Okay, the sun is down I presume. When we arrive at the den. I want you to help Selene, find out what is wrong with her, and help her. Do you understand?"  
  
They nodded and Michael left the main room, he grabbed the small metal object that was wrapped in cloth and walked back to them handing it to the lycan. "Don't touch it, the liquid inside of it holds a strange chemical, it's what was on Selene's back, and what I think happened to her."  
  
Michael then walked into the room where Selene layed. Her appearance hadn't changed, she seemed the same, for the moment. After changing in his hybrid form he walked over to her and placed his arms under her legs and behind her shoulders lifting her up. Her head fell back limp and so did her arms.  
  
He turned and made his way back into the room with the lycans. They were all now in human form. One was tall and had long dark brown hair, the other about the same height with black short hair and sideburns that went down to his jaw.  
  
The blonde lycan looked at Selene before raising his gaze up to meet Michael's. "Ready?"  
  
Michael nodded and followed the rest of the lycans quickly out the door and up the stairs. Once they were outside of the building the blonde lycan looked at Michael, "Stay close." He whispered before transforming into his beast form and starting to run.  
  
He let his glance travel down to the vampire in his arms before looking up and following the lycans.  
  
He kept up with them, basically ran right beside them, he would have gone faster had he known where they were headed.  
  
They made they're way up a long dark alley. Puddles of dark murky water laid in puddles and splashed when they ran through them. The faint sound of a police siren rang through the alley as they came to a holt at the end.  
  
They switched back into human form and the blonde lycan started to walk down a narrow tunnel to the left at the end of the alley. The other two stayed behind and made sure Michael was walking in front of them before starting to walk behind him.  
  
"Not much further now." The lycan in front of him said as he continued along humming a mellow tune to himself as he went.  
  
Selene was still motionless in his arms, but he could fell her take a sharp intake of breath every once in awhile as they continued to walk. She still seemed to be warm in his arms it only increased his worry.  
  
They stopped at the end of the tunnel there was a ladder leading down. Michael looked at the ladder while the blonde lycan went down. There was just enough space for him and Selene to make it down without hitting the sides of the walls.  
  
Without another thought he jumped. Careless and landed simple and clean on the ground, the dirt and dust on the grond flying up in small clouds around him as he did.  
  
The two other lycans followed a few years later.  
  
The small hallway they were in now was dimly lit and had a few torches going along the walls every few yards. Michael continued behind the lycan watching a small rat scamper across the floor. The light was creating large shadows on the wall, giving the hallway and eerie appearance.  
  
They finally stopped at the end, after going through a few turns, there was a large iron door, two torches on each side. The blonde lycan stopped at the door and knocked on it. A small metal door slid open in the door, the blonde lycan gave the password (corvinus) and the door opened.  
  
Michael stepped through behind the lycan the others following still behind him. Michael kept his eyes trained infront of him, fully aware of the stares he was getting. Lycans lined the walls and sat in the chairs, some sitting in small circles whispering. He let out a small growl and female and younger lycans stepped back scared and intimidated.  
  
They walked through the room and down another hallway, Michael doubted he would be able to find his way around if he needed to, they went through a few more turns and hallways before stopping in front of two large iron swinging doors.  
  
A man looked up from his paper his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, and his long bangs falling down infront of his eyes as they walked in.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Michael and quickly adverted his gaze to the floor. "M-may I help you?" He asked after a couple of seconds.  
  
"Yes, I believe you can William." William looked up his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "We need your help. Michael here," He said motioning to the hybrid, "needs you to look at his vampire. She is ill."  
  
William cautiously walked towards Michael getting a closer look at Selene's condition. "Well, set her on the bed over here." He said going over to a sink and washing his hands.  
  
Michael set Selene down on the bed and brushed a strand of her hair back. William came over and looked at her, "Can you tell me anything about her symtoms that you have noticed?"  
  
Michael changed back into his human form and looked at him, "Her skin is warm, and she has been sweating. She takes sharp intakes of breath every once in awhile, and she sleeps, she told me before she passed out that everything hurt."  
  
The blonde lycan who had been standing at the other side of the room walked forward and tapped William on the shoulder, "Michael found this on her back, the liquid in it is probably the main cause of her illness." He said holding it out and handing it to William.  
  
William uncovered it and set it down on a small metal tray, "I will have to run some tests, but I don't think this liquid would be very nice to have in your system. I'm guessing it is in hers. As of now there is no telling what the problem with her is. We can only hope it is nothing serious, and that whoever did it isn't planning on doing it again."  
  
Michael grabbed Selene's hand and gave it a light squeeze before the blonde lycan spoke, "We should let him run his tests, and get you settled in, not to mention tell all of the clan that you have agreed to join."  
  
Michael looked up at William, "Take care of her for me." William looked a little scared but answered in a steady voice.  
  
"I will, Sir."  
  
Michael nodded and followed the blonde lycan out of the room. The lycan turned and gave him a weak smile, "My name is Drake by the way."  
  
"Okay Drake, incase your wondering, I really don't have any idea what I am doing. So feel free to jump in anytime."  
  
Drake laughed and placed his arms behind his head. "To be honest, I don't really have that much of a clue as to what is going on either. The most I can tell you is that we are being killed off one by one when we go out to feed. Most of us won't even leave the den. The vampires have been chasing us down like a sport. If we stay in here we will starve, but it could be just the same as if we go out there, we really wouldn't have a chance,those new bullets they have. Can kill in just a few rounds."  
  
Michael nodded knowing full and well the power of those bullets. "Do we have any bullets just as deadly to them?"  
  
Drake nodded, "Sure do."  
  
"Well, we could have a chance there couldn't we. If we find out what they are up to, and what's going on, we might be able to dwindle their numbers down."  
  
"Well, looks like it's time to face the world." Drake said stopping by the doors they had entered earlier that led to the main room.  
  
"Yeah, looks that way." Michael said sighing.  
  
Drake put his hands back down to his sides and pushed the doors opened. The voices seemed to stop and everyone turned their heads to get a view of the ones entering the room. Some were even trying to act as if they weren't paying attention but their eyes still found their way to Michael's direction.  
  
Drake looked around the room, "I have some good news. Michael has decided to help us. To lead us. It was Lucian's dream to have our hybrid brother help us end the war. And finally, finally it looks like we can see the light at the end of the tunnel."  
  
A few of the lycans nodded in approval, some just stood still listening. Drake motioned for Michael to speak and Michael took a deep breath.  
  
"Lucian trusted me when he was alive, and I know you all probably don't trust me that much, and it is kind of hard for me to trust all of you, but there is only one way to stop this war, and that is to trust eachother. I will try and help you all that I can, I don't know much about what is going on, or what this war means to everyone, but I will try to learn and understand, to help you all. I was thrown into this world because of my blood, my life was normal once, as was most of yours I presume, you known more than me, so anything that you know and would like to share with me don't be afraid to, it can only help."  
  
Some started clapping, but not all of them (a/n: c'mon, you couldn't expect all of them to trust him! :P). Michael stepped back and Drake smiled.  
  
"Allow me to lay down a few ground rules. One I know most of you aren't comfortable with a vampire in the den. However, Michael trusts her, as should we. Two, no one is to make contact with her, talk, touch or otherwise. Three welcome our new leader."  
  
Drake nodded and tapped Michael's shoulder signaling him to follow. Michael turned on his heel and followed Drake, heading back through the doors and back towards William and Selene.  
  
"Nice speech." Drake commented.  
  
"Yeah." Michael mumbled,"I guess it could have been worse. Let's just keep it at that though."  
  
Drake smirked and kept walking, Michael kept behind him, glancing at the few lycans that seemed to be roaming the halls.  
  
They arrived once again at the large iron swinging doors and Drake again pushed them open. William turned and looked up taking off his glasses he sighed.  
  
Michael glanced at Drake who returned the action. They then looked back at William who was shifting papers around on his desk.  
  
"What is it?" Michael asked.  
  
"I wish I could tell you, but i'm afraid at this point, there is not much information on her condition. I do know however, that it is nothing life threating. It won't kill her, but, it's doing something to her blood. The most I have come up with, is that it is playing with the vampire virus in her blood. It seems to be trying to mutate it."  
  
Michael looked over at Selene who still had her eyes closed and seemed to still be sleeping. "Will she wake up?"  
  
"Eventually, the virus in her system should be enough to kill off whatever the liquid is."  
  
Michael walked over to Selene and closed his eyes, things didn't seem to be looking up.  
  
"I am still examining the liquid and I will tell you whenever something comes up. For now though, you can move her to a more closed off quarter where she can make her recovery."  
  
Michael nodded picking Selene up he turned and walked over to Drake. Drake patted him on the shoulder and held to door open so Michael could leave. Drake gave William once last sypathetic glance as he walked out letting the door swing shut behind him.  
  
Drake jogged to catch up with Michael, "Need some directions?"  
  
"It wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Okay, just follow me." Drake said turning a corner and opening another door. "I will tell you William is very good at what he does, and knows what he is doing. He will help her anyway he can. She will be okay."  
  
"Thanks." Michael told him.  
  
"Uhh... your welcome." Drake said stopping at the end of a corridor and opening the door. Inside the room was pretty large, a large bed against the wall opposite of the door, a desk beside it. There was another door not far from the desk. Drake noticed Michael looking at it and smiled.  
  
"It leads to your own shower. You would be amazed at what we can accomplish in a short amount of time. Building showers are the least of our problems anyways."  
  
Michael nodded and walked over to the bed, he layed Selene down on it gently and placed his hand on her fore head. He then stood up and turned to Drake. "Again, thank you."  
  
"It was no problem." Drake said stepping outside the door. "If you need anything, just.. walk down this hallway and take the door on the left. Someone in there should be able to help you."  
  
Michael nodded and Drake closed the door. He turned around and sat on the bed beside Selene. He kissed her head and whispered to her, hoping that she would be able to hear him, "You'll be okay, I'll make sure of it. I love you Selene." With that he layed down beside her laying his arm across her waist in a protective manner.  
  
He let all of the events that had happened in the past few hours pour out of him and let exhaustion beat him as he felt himself give away to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Drake felt someone grab his shoulder and he turned around. It was William.  
  
"Where is Michael?" He asked.  
  
"In his room, with Selene. Probably asleep. Why?"  
  
"I found something out about the liquid and what it may be doing to Selene."  
  
Drake's eyes widened, "Well, out with it, what is it?"  
  
"The liquid, it is a rare liquid nearly impossible to find or make. I was right earlier, it is trying to mutate her virus. It's trying to cure it. Trying to turn her human again."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ahh...another sorta cliffy, all those snow days pay off eh? Well, not that much Selene/Michael interaction but there will be in the next chapters. I know you all may be thinking... Selene human!? Those two words might not mix well, but I assure you, there is a reason, it builds onto... what pieces I have of a plot. I probably have to go to school tomorrow....bummer, I hate school, but, life goes on. I would have wrote more, but wanted to end there anyways, got 'The Sims Bustin' Out' Friday night...and sorta been playing it way too much.  
  
Though I will admit, it did give me more time to think of some other stuff to tie into my story. Heh...anyways, I love all your reviews, they help me lots! In the next chapters, I guess you can expect to see some Marcus, and learn more about my two new characters...Drake and William. They will play a bigger part in this story than you will realize at first, but it will become clearer. Now, I seem to be ranting, and if your like me, you really just skim author's notes anyways. You don't really read them, not that interesting. One of this days, I will put something in here that will catch your attention though.  
  
Read and Review...and...well, I will see you in the next chapter hopefully! 


	4. Authors Note

A/N: Well, this is what this chapter is, I decided, what the hell, might as well make another chapter for questions and such, since I do have a little time on my hands.  
  
chocochobunny1- thanks, I didn't really think about the whole anonymous review thing. It's great that you like the story, and thanks for the great writer thing, even though I doubt it sometimes. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
"The One and Only" Frek- You reviewed twice....thanks! Just for you, in chapter three I tried to make the backgrounds more descriptive for you. Hence the whole iron doors and torches. Just some things that made up the background I guess you could say. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Impulse5- The guardian thing came in around...the fifth time I watched the movie while I was writing. It's good to watch it. Gives you more ideas. Just to warn you..i'm not the best speller in the world..heh...warning..but I think, I will try to proof-read more! Thanks for reviewing. (I am seriously going to put this at the end of every comment I make! :P)  
  
brainfear- Between me and you..and well whoever reads this...I don't think I am that great of a writer, it gives me something to do, and hey... if people like it...they do, and if they don't then they don't have to read it! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
gentle-writer- It is nice to know you'll be waiting, although with my mind working how it is, I could mistake it as a threat, but, would just rather think you were talking about another chapter.. :) Anyways, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Julieanna- Thanks, and Erika will be okay, don't count on her as out of the picture or anything. She is still determined as ever to be by the man in power. Yes...it would seem that it is Marcus now eh? Anyways, will we see her later. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Vampiress221- I hate cliffhangers too! But, I think it is a trait that all writers here on FF.net love to use. Great tactic, and keeps your readers wanting more. Thanks for reviewing...twice!!  
  
Reven Eid- Well, I love that people are reviewing for more than one chapters! More reviews for me, and I love to read what you all think anyways!! Okay... you had questions. :) Kraven, ran from Viktor..in other words.. he knew his ass was grass! Yes, Marcus has lycan memories, therefore, he knows that Kraven was a traitor. Michael killed Kraven... and Kraven is out of the picture...for now anyways. Marcus is a hybrid yes. He is a direct descendant of Corvinus. And well, chapter three should have answered your questions about whether the lycans were helping Michael or not, I will explain more of that later. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
shaina- Well, thanks for reviewing...glad you enjoyed the story, and I don't know about the lemon, never done one...it might happen...eventually.  
  
celeste2001- Thanks, and I will keep writing...unless I end up in a freak accident...which I don't plan on doing anytime soon! :P Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Trinity144- I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Demon-In-My-View13- I like your name..sorta catchy..heh..off topic. Anyways, thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! :) UnderWorld is my favorite movie too! I like the positive and negative thing...when I read your review it put some ideas in my head that I could add onto my plot, hence anything happening with their relationship...like drastic changes...I will tell you that your comment helped in my writing it! It will give my story..more TwIsTs! Thanks for reviewing! (I'm getting good at typing that!)  
  
midnightqueen6- You don't have to beg... I will just keep writing...having a queen beg is just a bit weird to me..infact...*gets down on knees...* I beg for you to keep reviewing! I LOVE reviews! Almost as much as I love replying to them. Thanks for reviewing. ;)  
  
Ms. Vaughn- Me too! The movie needed more romance! Heh...probably one of my reasons for writing this story! Anyways...thanks for reviewing...twice I might add....yep...TWICE!!  
  
Matrix Fanatic- You know..I have never watched the Matrix...hmm..make a mental note...*watch Matrix after I watch UnderWorld...again* Thanks, and I hope chap 3 was the kickass chapter you were looking for! It is nice to know you spent all that time reading my story..thanks for reviewing.  
  
Madison Desdemona- Uhh..thanks for the hug! I feel the love from my reviewers! Again, no freak accidents = another chapter continued! Heh, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Well, I think that is all of them. I want to THANK! all of the people who reviewed...you give this story fuel, and incase your wondering...you might not be on this list if you reviewed just for chapter three at the moment...because I am writing it moments after I posted chap 3. So.. your time will come, and you will get a stupid comment from me!  
  
Any more questions I will be glad to answer...and if you would rather tell me in private about a question...or suggestions...just e-mail me at punk_death_dealer@hotmail.com you can also enter that in MSN messenger...I am usually on the net anyways, I have ICQ too! don't be afraid to talk to me or add me! I love to talk to people... and if u don't have MSN or ICQ and still want to contact old boring ass me....I have yahoo messenger too! add me as fates_vamp_anarchy I'm on there too! I'm usually on the net even when I'm just typin my story! I love hearing from people, and if you have nothing to do and add me! You can talk to me, and who knows...I just might let some spoilers slip...i tend to do that...says the person who told her cousin every little detail about the story on accident...now..she doesn't shut up! Heh, she knows what is going to happen, and probably gives me some ideas! So any ideas I welcome with joy, and reviewers...I love you ALL!!  
  
Sorry that this isn't a chapter...but I'm not that fast at typin a story...just fast at typing....anyways...chapter four will be up in...about...well, lets just say around...monday...or before that...im gonna make a deadline for myself...-_-*...i'm going crazy! Thanks! BYE!! 


	5. Welcome to the World of Questions

William sighed and flipped through the pages in an old book. He pushed his glasses that had fallen down on the crook of his nose back up. He let his eyes scan the page quickly, not finding exactly what he was looking for yet.  
  
However, he stopped. A grin came over his face as he read the page. He grabbed his pen and started writing things down while people passed the room he was sitting in.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene still hadn't woken up yet, although her temperature had gone down, not much else had changed. Michael leaned against the wall, watching her. Her hair wet from sweat sticking to her forehead.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Michael walked over and opened it.  
  
"Uhh..hey Michael." Drake said.  
  
"Drake."  
  
"I sorta got some news, about Selene's condition ealier and wanted to wait till you got some sleep before I told you." Michael nodded and Drake swallowed a big lump in his throat.  
  
"Well, the liquid William said, is very very rare. We don't know more than that it is trying to mutate her virus. It is trying to turn her human, and there is a chance that it will succeed. We are still trying to get some more information, and possibly a cure for it."  
  
Michael turned away from Drake and looked at Selene, "Will she wake up?"  
  
"Yes she will. I don't know when, but it won't be that long."  
  
He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. After a long moment he opened them again and faced Drake. "If you find out... anything new tell me."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Drake replied stepping outside of the room with a nod.  
  
Michael sighed and walked over to Selene's side. He knelt down and watched her sleep. It never seemed to not amaze him how his breath caught in his throat everytime he looked at her. A small smile appeared on his lips as her lips parted slightly and she gave a small sigh.  
  
She didn't seem like she was in any pain. He didn't even really know what was going on with her. Whether she was okay, or if she would be okay was beyond him. He knew though, whoever did this to her would pay. They wouldn't get away with messing with her.  
  
For all he knew she could die. But he didn't really want to think on that, he didn't want to be left alone, and lose another person he loved.  
  
He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb and placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up and walking out of the room. Once the door shut behind him he leaned against it and looked around. Lycans in their human form were walking around everywhere talking and laughing. Most of them doing a job of some sort.  
  
Michael continued until he reached the door Drake had told him to go to if he needed anything. There was a man sitting in a chair twirling a pencil in his fingers. Immediately he stood up, "Can I help you Sir?"  
  
"Yes, can you tell me where I can find.. William?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir. I can take you to him if you'd like."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A few minutes later Michael found himself standing outside of the same doors as he did yesterday. He knocked loudly and there was a large sound before the door swung open. "Ahh..h-hello Sir. Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Actually you can. I wanted to know if you know anything else about her condition that you're not telling me about. It's not that I don't trust you... its just that I really want to know, I have to help her anyway I can."  
  
"There is one thing I think is correct Mr. Corvin." He moved to the side, "Please come in, you can help me in my research and I can tell you about what I already know."  
  
Michael nodded and walked in. The room had books everywhere, some tossed on the floor pages of notes took up most of the table space, and picture of theorys were pinned down to a large bulletin board.  
  
Michael sat down in a large metal chair and looked at an open book that was placed on a small table beside it.  
  
"So what have you found out?" Michael asked him as William took a seat behind a large desk and fixed his glasses.  
  
"I know that if this virus can mutate her vampire virus, that it will turn her human. The side effects I am not sure on at the moment, but I think the transformation would be most painless. When she wakes up she will be a bit weak from her virus trying to fight off the new virus. Science wise. The liquid is made from human blood. A pure source of human blood, a descendant of the first most powerful human. That is why it is so rare. The blood you found in the chamber, I believe is the blood of whoever made the contraption. The use of their blood being in there has me clueless."  
  
Michael nodded. "I have heard of this being done a couple of times before, but have yet to find any information on the whole thing itself, only bits and pieces. This was believed to be a myth. I guess its not though."  
  
Michael picked up the book that he had been glancing at and started to look through it. It might be awhile before they found anything else he thought to himself as William scribbled something down on a piece of paper.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene cracked her eyes open. The room she was in was dark, but she sensed that she was somewhere else than where she had went to sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes all the way, her eye brows knitting together in confusion.  
  
The room was different. For a moment, Selene feared of what had happened. It was then she sensed it, the soft faint scent of a lycan, then she sensed it again, coming from a different direction.  
  
Her eyes widened and she searched the room with her eyes. She sat up, but fell back down against the pillows. Her body felt heavy and she had became dizzy. What had happened to her? The last thing she remembered was feeling a sharp pang on her back before she fell asleep. And then when she talked to Michael her whole body started to hurt and she passed out. Almost the whole time she was asleep she kept having memories from her human life play through her head.  
  
There were a few times she could hear Michael's voice in her head. Telling her everything would be okay. It was weird just hearing him in her mind. She wasn't too worried about what he was talking about when he said it would be alright.  
  
Selene again tried to sit up, this time managing it but still feeling a wave of dizziness overcome her for a moment. She shook her head lightly, it felt as if she hadn't moved in a couple of days. Her limbs feeling heavy and her body feeling exhausted.  
  
She didn't get much further when the door creaked and opened slowly. Her eyes turned an icy blue but turned back to their normal green when she saw Michael walk in. He must not have noticed her first off because he closed the door behind him and sighed.  
  
However, when he turned around to face her and bright smile came over his face. "Selene...." He whispered rushing over to the bed.  
  
He stared at her for a moment looking her over before he sat down on the edge of the bed and took her in his arms. Kissing the top of her head over and over again. She felt relaxed against his chest as he hugged her but was still too confused to let the questions in her head wander away.  
  
"Michael," She started her mouth feeling a bit dry, "What happened?"  
  
"A virus was injected into your system. Your vampire virus was trying to fight it off, that's why you might feel weak and tired." He said pulling away so that he could look at her face more clearly, "Do you feel alright?"  
  
"Yes." Selene said, "Where are we?"  
  
Michael took a deep breath, "We're in a lycan den."  
  
"What?!" Selene asked her voice raising a few levels.  
  
"Don't worry, they won't harm you or me. After you passed out they had come in to our hideout, they said they needed my help. That Marcus had been awakened and was infuriated. He has been killing them off every night when they hunt. They needed me to lead them because Lucian believed in me. Believed that I was his only hope to stop the war."  
  
"How long have we been here?"  
  
"A few days at the most. Since you've been here they're doctor has been looking over you, along with me mostly. He is even doing research on the virus that was in the device that transmitted it. Everything will be fine. No one will do anything."  
  
"Michael, I have killed their kind ever since I was able to. Do you think they would show mercy or they would trust a me, a vampire no less."  
  
"Listen to me, they will trust you. It may take a few days or a couple of weeks even, but they will come to trust you. They don't have a choice."  
  
Selene pulled out of his embrace and laid back against the pillows. "If I wasn't so weak I would have hit you upside the head already and try to knock some sense into you. I guess that will just have to wait though." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Michael smiled at her comment as he tilted his head towards her. "Get some sleep okay. You will gain your strength back much faster."  
  
She simply nodded and Michael placed a kiss on her forehead, "I will be back in a minute, you just relax."  
  
With that said he walked to the door and gave her one last glance before leaving and shutting the door behind him.  
  
Selene sighed and closed her eyes. Things could probably get worse, and Michael could have walked into a trap he didn't even know about. Lycans weren't as stupid as they seemed, they knew what they were doing.  
  
"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Michael." She said to no one as she drifted back off into sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael walked down the hall heading towards William's office, where he remembered it was now. He heard footsteps beside him and saw Drake with his hands in his coat pocket giving him a weird look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone sure is looking like he is in a better mood. May I ask what brought a smile to our leader's face?"  
  
Michael shook his head, "Selene has woken up."  
  
"Really?" Drake said raising his eyebrows, "The vampire that has captured our dear Michael's heart has awoken from her deep slumber only...."  
  
He stopped waiting for Michael to continue the small story, "For me to tell her to go back to sleep and get some rest."  
  
Drake laughed, "So, your queen is awake, where are you going now?"  
  
"To see William."  
  
"Ahh, dear William, the mad scientist in this crazy place."  
  
"Do you have to make a comment about everyone?" Michael asked turning a corner.  
  
"Actually I do, great Lycan Leader." He said smirking.  
  
Michael shook his head as he pushed the doors to William's office open.  
  
William was there sitting in and chair, his feet propped up on his desk, and a book in his lap.  
  
"William." Drake called out.  
  
William looked up and smiled. "What do you want?"  
  
"Michael hear has good... actually great news."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes at Drake as he stepped towards the desk, "Selene has awoken."  
  
William smiled, "That's great, if she is up to it tomorrow after she gets some more rest we could take some blood and look to see how the virus affected it, if it did at all."  
  
Michael nodded, "I'm sure she would be up for it."  
  
"Our leader is happy now, not sad and depressed like when his queen was in a deep slumber. I should thank her when she is able to see me."  
  
"Cut the crap Drake." William said setting his feet on the floor.  
  
"Awww... c'mon William I was just having some fun."  
  
"I know, but I'm afraid more comments can only lead to bad things."  
  
Drake sighed, "Ruin all my fun."  
  
"Its what I live for." William mumbled, "Anyways, Michael, I think that since she woke up that to some extent the virus might not have worked fully, it might not have even worked at all."  
  
"Hopefully it's the latter." Michael said heading to the door, "I'm heading back to get some rest."  
  
"Okay, I will tell you if I find anything out." William said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes before placing them back on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Yes, see you later leader, now go and swoon your queen when she awakes." Drake said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Goodbye Drake." He said chuckling and walking out of the room.  
  
Drake turned and looked at William who was looking at him with blank expression.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You need to tone down the old time story thing."  
  
"Just because I'm older doesn't mean I have to act like it." Drake said sticking out his tongue and laughing as he walked out of the room.  
  
William sighed before returning to his book and research, "God help us all."  
  
~*~  
  
Michael closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. Selene had her eyes closed and wasn't breathing. He brushed some of the hair out of her face, faintly noticing that her skin was as cold as ice again. He laid down next to her and laid his arm over her slim waist.  
  
She didn't move, still sleeping like a stone statue. He smiled as he closed his eyes.  
  
"I love you Selene." He told her as he too fell asleep. Tired from reading and researching all day. Some of it turned out useful, and he was proud at what he accomplished.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael opened his eyes and yawned. Selene was still motionless an asleep next to him. He smiled when he remembered that she had woken up the day before. He let his hand travel over her shoulder and her face. He pushed her dark hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
He yawned once again and stretched, he then sat up and stood up and stretched once again. After rubbing his eyes he walked towards the door. Michael stopped and turned around when he heard her shift.  
  
She let out a low moan and turned over her eyes opening but closing again. He walked back over to the bed and stared at her.  
  
She opened her eyes, "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing." He smiled, "You feeling any less tired?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Where were you headed?" She asked him sitting up.  
  
"To talk to William. Didn't think you'd wake up this early though."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm tired of sleeping though if I have been asleep as long as you said I was."  
  
"Yeah, I get your point." He said leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. If you want to take a shower and get cleaned up the bathroom is there." He said pointing to the door. I will bring you some clothes."  
  
She nodded and got up. Feeling well rested, but feared the lycan den at the same time. Which made her feel more tired than she would like. She walked into the bathroom and and shut the door behind her. Michael turned around and walked out of the door. He knew from experience where to get the clothes.  
  
He stopped at a door before he turned the a corner that would eventually lead to William's office. He walked in the room and found some clothes that he thought would fit her. They were leather, and that was the only thing he had ever seen her wear, so it would fit her perfectly.  
  
He carried the clothes back to the room and opened the door slightly, he then sat the clothes down on the sink that was by the door. He then shut the door and walked out of the room. He walked to William's office and knocked on the door.  
  
William appeared and opened it, "How is Selene doing?"  
  
"She is showering as we speak." He informed him.  
  
"Okay, have you told her about the tests I want to run?"  
  
Michael sratched his head, "Not yet. I haven't had time."  
  
William smirked, "Well, what were you doing all morning?"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"Your just lucky Drake isn't here now. He would definately find a fault in that answer."  
  
"I know, where is he by the way?"  
  
"Out hunting. He said he couldn't wait for orders and went out to eat. He was mumbling something about getting fast food. In his case that probably means he went out after a vampire. Oh well, come notify me when you have told her."  
  
"I will." Michael said smiling and walking back out of the room. Heading back to his and Selene's room.  
  
When he entered the room the first thing he noticed was the smell of soap, along with the mixed scent of Selene. Selene was sitting on the bed her knees pulled against her chest and her head resting on her knees.  
  
"You okay?" He asked her sitting down beside her.  
  
"What do you think they'll do to me?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The lycans. They don't like me and have no reason too. They'll probably kill me before I could make it out of this room."  
  
"Don't say that. I'm sure some of them have their grudges, but they won't hold it against you if they want to live. I'll make sure of that. They won't harm you, I'm sure of it. Besides, I think most of them have a great amount of respect for you anyways."  
  
"I guess we will find out sooner or later won't we?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh, William wanted to run some tests on you. Or... your blood. He wanted to see what the virus did, and he could answer any questions you may have, more than I could anyways."  
  
"Test my blood?"  
  
"Again, he can tell you more than I could. I think the most he is going to do is draw some blood and study it."  
  
Selene nodded, "When?"  
  
"Now, if you want?"  
  
Selene froze for a second before looking back down at the bed, "Are you sure they won't do anything?"  
  
Michael wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry."  
  
"Fine, I guess I will go."  
  
"Great." He said standing up and holding his hand out.  
  
She looked at it for a second before grabbing it and letting him help her up. He walked to the door, still holding her hand. She kept her gaze on their hands, more than paying attention to where they were heading.  
  
He pulled her along as she walked not looking up. The lycans seemed to stop as they saw her, most curious, others in shock at seeing her awake, and some scared.  
  
Michael gave them all his own small glare as he passed, pulling Selene closer to himself.  
  
Finally they reached William's office and Michael knocked. William opened the door and put his glasses on, he seemed to blush before stuttering, "H-hello." He said.  
  
Selene looked up at the man and glanced at Michael.  
  
"Hey William." Michael said.  
  
"Hello." Selene managed to whisper. Still not feeling comfortable being in the prescence of so many lycans.  
  
"It's good to see your awake." William said stepping off to the side and letting them in.  
  
Michael led Selene over to a small bed as William shut the door.  
  
"Who's awake?" A loud voice called from behind a shelf.  
  
"Selene." Michael answered.  
  
Drake's head popped around the corner, and his mouth hung open. He smiled and walked over to Michael and Selene.  
  
He bowed and kept his gaze on the floor, "My lady. It is good to hear your health has returned to you."  
  
Selene looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Michael let out a small chuckle and Selene turned to him a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Selene, this is Drake. Drake, you know Selene."  
  
"Sorry, bout him." William said from behind his desk, "He has been waiting for you to wake up just so he could freak you out. It is just how he is."  
  
Drake just smiled and stood up straight crossing his arms over his chest, "Mind your elders William."  
  
William coughed and then snorted as he looked through some drawers along the wall, "I will when they actually start acting more mature."  
  
Drake turned to face William, "I am mature thank you very much. Who was it who managed to hunt without getting killed, and fed off a vampire no less...." He trailed off and turned slowly and faced Selene and Michael, "Err... sorry about the whole vampire thing, no... uhh.. nothing intended towards you."  
  
"That's okay." Selene answered him for the first time. Drake's smile returned, "Thank you my Queen." He said bowing again.  
  
Michael sighed beside her and Selene wanted to smile at their humor they had even with a war tearing their race apart.  
  
"For crying out loud. Drake go make sure... something is working right."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Anything, just get out. We don't need you at the moment."  
  
Drake placed a hand on his chest, "I don't know whether to feel hurt, or honored. But, I'm just gonna say hurt."  
  
"Out..." William said pointing to the door.  
  
Drake gave him a mock glare before bowing to Michael and Selene, "Thank you for allowing me to enjoy your company my Lord, and his queen." He gave a short laugh as he exited the room, "Bye bye you castle clown." He called out to William as his voice became to distant to hear any longer.  
  
"Well now." William said putting on latex gloves and walking over to Selene with a needle, he glanced at her face, "Don't worry, it won't hurt, and I won't hurt you. Just here to help."  
  
She nodded and Michael let go of her hand as William cleaned a part on her arm and got it ready to draw blood from. Michael stood off to the side making eye contact with Selene, and she held it.  
  
He watched her the whole time as William sunk the needle into her skin and began to drain the blood slowly out of her vein. She blinked slowly from a loss of blood but her eyes remained on his. William pulled back and wiped her arm off one more time before taking the blood back to his desk and placing it in a tube.  
  
Michael walked over to her and rubbed her back. She looked up and him and then back to William. "You two can go, and I will notify you when I complete the tests."  
  
Michael nodded, "Thanks again William."  
  
He smiled and took off his gloves, "No problem."  
  
Michael wrapped his arm protectively around Selene's waist and walked with her out of the room.  
  
Selene looked around this time, not feeling as afraid as before. Lycans were staring at her again as they walked. Most of them remained looking at what they had been doing, a few were smiling and nodding at her, but some just glared on at her.  
  
Michael must have seen them too because his grip on her tightened and he whispered in her ear, "It's okay."  
  
She kept walking and soon they were back at the room.  
  
Selene sat down on the bed while Michael leaned against the bed post. "You okay?"  
  
"You always have to ask don't you?"  
  
"Well, I'm worried about you. I want to help and protect you, but I want to know what's going on too."  
  
"Well then, you tell me what the hell is going on Michael."  
  
"Alright, alright, I will. What do you want to know?"  
  
"How did we get here?"  
  
"You passed out, and I heard footsteps. It was lycans. Drake being one of them, the other two I'm not sure of. But they wanted my help, and I was scared because you were sick, and Drake told me vampires don't get sick. They agreed to help you, but I had to help them. Marcus has been killing their kind off one by one every night. Lucian trusted me, so they will trust me, but I told them they have to trust you too."  
  
"Okay, so it was more like an agreement."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But I think it has helped, I mean your getting better, and with William we have an idea of what we're dealing with."  
  
Selene stayed silent for a moment, "You seem to get along well with them."  
  
"I guess I do, they are about the only ones."  
  
Selene played with the comforter on the bed as she traced the pattern Michael sat down beside her.  
  
"What's bothering you?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Selene, it has to be something, your always quite when something is bothering you."  
  
"Really, it's nothing."  
  
"Your sure?" He asked her wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
  
She closed her eyes and took in the warmth his body brought to her, "I'm sure."  
  
Michael kissed the top of her head and pulled her against him.  
  
"Your lying."  
  
"Am not." She argued pulling away from him.  
  
"You can tell me Selene." He said his voice soft and his eyes showing pain and sorrow.  
  
"What's wrong with me, what don't I know about my condition?" She asked him not looking at his face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I never asked any questions, I don't know what is wrong with me. Why do I feel like... like, why am I feeling?" Her own question just made her more confused than she was before.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry bout the slow chapter. I meant for it to be up on Monday, but low and behold I went to my friends for her birthday, bowling, movies, and shopping. Busy weekend, but I typed and typed for you all, and I am getting a new cpu tomorrow, so I have to save all my stuff and transfer it to my new computer.  
  
This has a bit of a cliffhanger... not that much though. And if any of you want to know, Drake, is more or less the male me. Weird I know, but, I just think he acts like me. William, is actually like William from Buffy. AKA Spike. But, does have a difference which you will all find out later.  
  
Yays.. Selene has woken up, send me your questions and I will answer them the best I can. I will just tell you now... things in my story aren't permanent. Specially for what I have planned...*leans back in chair and does evil laugh* MUHAHAHA!! *lightning flashes, and thunder sounds*  
  
Heh, well thanks for reading and please review...I love 'em...keep 'em comin'!! 


	6. Face The Wolfs

Drake smirked to himself as he scanned the shelf in William's office.  
  
"I think you succeeded in freaking her out." William said from the other side of the room.  
  
"Huh? Oh, whatever, I'm not the one who was running tests to see what a virus did to her. Plus.. " Drake pulled a book off the shelf, "I'm not the one who took her blood either."  
  
"She knew why I took her blood, and I didn't take it, she gave it. Don't make a big deal out of it Drake." William said walking over to him as Drake skimmed the pages to the book he had been holding. William raised his eyebrow and sighed, "What are you looking for anyways. I didn't think you did research... for anything."  
  
"Heh, that's because I'm not. I'm reading." Drake replied a smug smile on his face.  
  
William grabbed the book, "Well, what are you reading...ten ways to kill your enemy 1700-1720. You know, I'm not even gonna ask why your reading this book. Or why I have the book in the first place."  
  
Drake grabbed the book back, "I'm not crazy if that's what you mean."  
  
"Well, there goes my first guess doesn't it. Hmmm... how about insane."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then what are you?" William asked looking at the shelf.  
  
"I heard something."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"About the vampires, when I was hunting. Or, I heard about the pack of death dealers that are going around. This is the era they are all from, all trained, and all elites. I figure it will give me more information on how they fight and how I can kill them easier."  
  
"Have you tried being a hybrid?" William said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Very funny Willy, but nope, I can't be a hybrid and you know it. Michael is the hybrid and as much as I fear so is Marcus. I know I always say I would try everything, but not things I know won't work."  
  
"Well then, you keep studying or whatever your doing again. I'm going to test Selene's blood." William said walking back over to his desk.  
  
"Told you." Drake mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" William asked stopping and turning around to face him.  
  
"Oh, I said, told you, you did take her blood."  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you, and for the last time, I didn't take her blood."  
  
"That's what you say." Drake whispered and smiled as he walked to the door, "I'm gonna borrow these."   
  
"Sure just return them to me... or on second thought, you can have them."  
  
"Thanks Willy." Drake laughed as he walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael just stared blankly at her, "Why do you feel? What do you mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I said." Selene said slipping from his hold and standing up on the other side of the bed, her back to him, "I feel... that's the problem. I'm not supposed to feel... anything. I haven't felt and I don't feel."  
  
"So, you feel, emotions."  
  
"Yes, I'm scared a lot of times and I feel my heart aching. I don't know what it is either, or when it started I suppose. I think it was when I woke up."  
  
Michael reached out and touched her shoulder, the contact made her shiver. "Your okay."  
  
She turned slightly so that she could see him out of the corner of her eyes, "How do you know?"  
  
"I don't. But, I have been a human for awhile, I know how you feel, I remember."  
  
Her eyes seemed to hold a sadness which he had never recognized in them before. She seemed vunerable, and almost like she was still a child. It was then he knew what William meant by human. Her emotions, they were human again, she was feeling everything she held in for two hundred years, she was going through all the hurt she had been through since the beginning of her immortal life, and the end of her human one.  
  
He finally broke the silence as she seemed to go distant and in her eyes he could see a glazed over look. "What are you feeling now?"  
  
"Everything..." She whispered, " Pain, regret, sadness, and anger, and those are only the major ones."  
  
He knew it was hard for her. Her emotional capacity must have been in overdrive by now. If it was him, he would have broke down long ago. But maybe their was still some of the emotionless vampire in her emotion system.  
  
Michael stood up and walked over to her. He brought his arms out slowly and wrapped them around her, bringing her closer to him and hugging her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked him her voice broken and toneless.  
  
"I'm trying to lend you support and comfort you, your going through a tough time, and I'm going to do everything in my power to help you through it."  
  
Her eyes locked gazes with his and a single tear slipped from the corner of her eye. His thumb came up and brushed it away gently. Their eyes still not leaving eachothers. He picked her up as she stayed silent and layed her down on the bed. His arms around her and her head laying on his chest. He absently stroked her back as she layed there like a statue, but awake.  
  
That was the only tear that every escaped while they were laying there at that moment, the only one she would let him see. She was the strong one and she was used to it, just because she was feeling things, didn't mean she had to acknowledge them. They were silent not a word was spoken, and to people outside of the room it would seem as if they had fallen asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Drake walked down the hallway humming to himself as he went going over the things he read in his head. He bumped into someone and looked up at them. It was Luke, one of the older lycans. A big guy too.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Move it, boy." He commanded pushing past him and walking away, leaving the den.  
  
Drake raised his eyebrow and watched his retreating figure, "That's no way to treat your elder!" He called out smiling to himself as he started walking again.  
  
In all honesty, whatever Luke was up to couldn't be good news. He had been out every night hunting and not once came upon any vampires, which was impossible given that he knew for a fact that vampires had been combing the city for the past few days. He had ran into two groups of them. Luckly they were young, and stupid. He had been complemented for such a heroic act taking out two groups of death dealers. But he failed to mention that they were young and almost fledglings.  
  
"Oh well." Drake told himself as he walked into William's office, "Hey Willy, what'cha up to?" He asked placing the book back in the shelf and sitting down on the desk.  
  
"Would you please quit calling me that."  
  
"What, I could do the old english thing again, I am from the area, want me to talk with my british accent again?"  
  
"No, not really, I'm quite happy without it. It was annoying by the way."  
  
"Hey!" Drake said standing up and putting his fists up, "That's my real accent. Are you saying that I was annoying when I talked?"  
  
William looked up and smirked, "Yes, I guess I am."  
  
Drake glared and gave a small huff before sitting back down, "So... are you done yet?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"The thing you have been slaving over for the past... hour."   
  
"Almost." William said, "Could you hand me that book of notes beside you?"  
  
"Aye, mate." Drake said smirking and picking it up. His eyes skimmed over it and noticed the various scribbles and sketchs over the page. "Seems like you've been busy."  
  
"Yeah, probably the most important thing I have ever done."  
  
Drake nodded and handed him the book, "You really need to get out more."  
  
"I think I'm doing just fine." William replied writing something down and looking back over at the microscope.  
  
"Yeah, sure you are mate. You haven't met a bird in what? A hundred years?"  
  
"That is none of your business, and stop talking like that."  
  
"Awww... c'mon, you know, I don't think that I 'ave ever seen you with a woman. In fact...."  
  
"Drake.." William started his head snapping up towards the older lycan, "Don't start, not now."  
  
Drake sighed, "Your no fun. I think I will go bug someone my own age thanks."  
  
"Fine then." William said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Drake left the room and William returned to his work. Sometimes he thought Drake was still a young man trapped inside of an old soul. He acted like a teenager, but had the responsibilities of an old man. He took pride in what he did, but he always had to goof off when doing it. Maybe it was his way of coping with his immortal life, and the loss he suffered before and after he was turned.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene stood up from the bed. Michael still asleep, he had fallen asleep a couple of hours after he had laid down with her. He never moved or spoke just laid with her soothing her the only way he knew how, and what he thought was best. On the outside she seemed lost and it may have been true also on the inside. A rage of emotions, most of which she hadn't felt in two hundred years.   
  
She believed Michael when he said he would do his best to help her. He did after all confess that he loved her. Even with all the emotions she felt, she didn't know if she loved him. She knew she didn't feel happy at the moment, but a part of her felt relieved to know that Michael was there for her. It was always good to have someone to fall back on.  
  
She glanced back down at him, his chest was moving faintly as he slept, his face showing a hint of worry as he slept otherwise peacefully. A memory of the past couple of nights hit her like a ton of bricks. Viktor had lied to her, for two hundred years without giving it a second thought. She took the place of the daughter he killed for loving Lucian. He almost took hers and Michael's life also.   
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she walked into the bathroom. She had already taken a shower, but it would help her relax if she took another one. After removing her clothes she stepped into the large glass shower. For animals, this place was nicely built, than what they usually hid in.  
  
She let the hot drops of the shower run over her, her body still feeling cold none the less as it tried to cling to the warmth of the water, only to have it's hopes smashed.   
  
After washing off she stepped out of the shower and put some new clothes, that Michael had lain on the counter, on. She stepped out of the bathroom to see Michael sitting in a chair his eyes focused now on her.  
  
She looked towards the ground, not wanting to really meet his gaze at the moment, he wet hair dripping as she looked at him through her hair. He stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Did it help?" He asked her quietly.  
  
"A little I guess." She replied just as quiet.  
  
He nodded and held his hand out, she looked up at him, "What?"  
  
"C'mon, I want to show you something."  
  
She looked back down at his hand and grabbed it. She felt his warm skin rush up her arm and heat her body. It was much more effective than the shower. He pulled her out of the room, and she stayed close to his side, still not feeling comfortable around the lycans.  
  
He led her with his head held high, but every once in awhile he would look back down at her and squeeze her hand in reasurance. She looked up from the ground when she felt someone's gaze upon her. She met eyes with a big man. He was just about seven feet tall, his eyes burning into her soul. They were a dark brown, but looked almost black. His eyes held a coldness that she knew was intended for her, and for her only.  
  
She blinked and looked back down at the ground. The thing that made a shiver go up her spine was that he was the only one that was looking, and the only one she could feel hate radiating from. Michael turned the corner and walked until he came to a large black door, he opened it and a large iron staircase that led upwards in a spiral was in the middle of the room.  
  
"What are we doing?" She asked him confused as to what they were doing.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm going to show you something, and that something... is up there." He said motioning to the door at the top of the staircase.  
  
She sighed and he smiled, he started pulling her up the stairs, and she felt a little better since she wasn't around any more lycans, just with Michael.  
  
They reached the top of the stairs and Michael opened the door slowly, watching her facial features change back into confusion as she looked at the room inside.  
  
Inside the room there was a large canopy bed, with black curtains. There were no windows, just candles and some lamps. There was also a large leather couch and some leather chairs in the corner of the room. Another door led off from the room, which she presumed was a bathroom. A desk and bookcase sat on the wall opposite of the bed. At the end of the bed a small metal chest was sitting in the floor. The room smelt of flowers, flowers that you would only smell in the daytime. The smell she missed from her childhood. When she picked flowers with her sister and mother.  
  
She hadn't smelt a flower in two hundred years, and it was then she noticed the flowers scattered around the room. There were red rose petals on the bed, and white roses hanging around the frame to the bathroom. Other flowers were in different spots of the room matching the tone and color of the thing it was sitting on or beside.  
  
"W-what is this?"  
  
"Drake had fixed this place up. He thought you would like it better up here, away from the other lycans. He never slept in here, nor has anyone else. He fixed this room up awhile back, and today he picked flowers to place in it. I think out of all the lycans here, he respects you the most."  
  
Selene stepped around the room, checking around.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"Why would he do this for me?"  
  
"I told you he respects you."  
  
"That doesn't matter, he gave me this room when he could have kept it for himself."  
  
"That's the funny thing about Drake, no one gets him. He is just him, unpredictable, and crazy. You have earned his respect and his trust, just a matter of time before you earn it from the rest of them."  
  
"Can you tell him thanks for me?"  
  
"Sure I will."  
  
Selene sat down in one of the leather chairs.  
  
  
  
"So again, what do you think?"  
  
"It's nice. Sorta reminds me of when I was younger.. and human."  
  
"I'm guessing its the flowers that remind you."  
  
"Yeah." Selene said looking up at him as he walked over and sat down on the couch.  
  
"You think you'll be okay for a bit while I go meet with the other lycan elders?"  
  
"Yeah, I will." She told him staring around the room once more."  
  
"I'll be back later." He told her getting up and kissing her on the top of the head before leaving the room.  
  
He may have been thrown into this world unexpectedly, but he had adapted pretty fast. Never asked questions, just did what he thought was right. Michael may not admit it, but his home was here, with the lycans. Selene had no home, not any longer. The vampires hated her for helping a lycan and helping slay a vampire elder, not just an elder. The strongest and oldest, and her own dark father, her sire.  
  
She closed her eyes at the image of the battle, she couldn't bear it then, and still couldn't bear it now.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and Selene stood up. She sensed the presence of a lycan on the other side she walked cautiously thr rest of the way to the door. She reached her hand out slowly and grabbed the handle of the door. She pulled the door open quickly and gave a small sigh when it was only Drake.   
  
"Hey neighbor." He said waving and grinning.  
  
"Hey." She replied, still not use to his cheerful manner.  
  
"You like the room I take it?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to thank you for it also. I didn't understand why you would let me have this room though, it's wonderful, and I really still don't understand it."  
  
"I suppose Michael said it was because you earned my respect right?"  
  
"Actually, yeah, that is almost exactly what he said." She told him looking confused.  
  
"I sorta told him to say that if you asked." Drake told her scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Explained why it sounded weird."   
  
"Yeah, just wanted to tell you, you did earn my respect, but you also earned my trust because I know how you feel."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's just say we share a common experiences, actually a few of them."  
  
"Do you mind telling me what they are?"  
  
"Maybe... sometime, but I don' t think now is the time."  
  
"Why not?" She asked him crossing her arms over her chest the warrior in her sufacing for the first time since she had woken up.  
  
"I haven't told anyone, no one knows. Its not something I can just come out and say to anyone. Its a secret of my past, and a secret of your future. I will tell you, but only when the information I have can save your life, for now, it can't, it could only make a worse mess than would have been foretold. Plus, I'm not much into story time at the moment. I have to get back to the elders meeting, before Michael goes bloody mad. He wanted me to check on you anyways. So, here I am checking on you."  
  
"Tell him I'm fine."  
  
"Are you?" He asked smirking circling around her and looking her up and down, "Well, I told him I would check, and I did, no visible wounds or sores. So, your in the clear. I will talk to you later." He said laughing and walking out of the door shutting it slowly behind him.  
  
Selene looked at the door before sighing and sitting back down in the chair she had occupied earlier. Drake seemed like the guy who only wanted to have fun, but he also had a serious side to him that most people never knew about. She was also wondering about the information he withheld from her, he must of had his own reasons for it, but she didn't know what ot think anymore.   
  
~*~  
  
Michael sat at the table, his arms crossed over his chest as Drake walked in. "How is she?" He asked, being worried about leaving her alone, for how long he didn't even know. He couldn't help but worry for her though. She had changed him, helped him, saved him. It was hard for him not to think of her well being every other second. Without her, there would be no him.  
  
"She is fine."  
  
"Okay." Michael said nodding.  
  
The other lycans started to come into the room. Of all sizes, but all around the same age, and they were all a lot older than Michael himself.  
  
They all took their seats around the round table and all had their eyes on Michael. He kept his gaze focused at Drake who was sitting down across from him and would smirk when he saw Michael's face.  
  
"Okay, boys. It looks as if everyone is here. We are here to discuss the plans for tonight, tonight we must hunt, but with the vampires trying to kill us faster than ever, there has to be a reason, besides revenge. Anyone got any ideas?" Drake said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Maybe they want to kill us all and end the war, but only at the end, there is none of us left." One lycan who was sitting to the right of Michael said.  
  
"True, but why is Marcus so intent on kicking our asses, I think he has other plans for trying to wipe us out, the only thing is we don't know what he is up to exactly."  
  
"Maybe he wants her." A lycan with long black shaggy hair and piercing dark brown almost black eyes spoke up.  
  
"Wants who Luke?" Drake asked, Michael even leaned forward a bit eagerly waiting Luke's response.  
  
"The vampire. It only makes sense, they want her, she killed Viktor afterall, they want revenge right, who not better to take it out on then the source?"  
  
"Yeah, that is a great idea Luke, "Drake said rolling his eyes, "They are killing us to get her. They don't even know where she is. How in the bloody 'ell do you expect them to find her?"  
  
"They could follow one of us back to our hideout without us knowing, and with all the lycans about, they could easily pinpoint her scent. Hell, maybe they already have, and that's why they are killing us."  
  
"You forget, when Marcus was awoken, he started killing us, he could not of known that we were searching for her as well, infact, the thought hadn't even crossed our minds yet, and he was killing us from the moment he woke up." Another lycan said.  
  
Michael watched them as they continued to agrue about whether it was Selene's fault. His anger building at the accusation, but he said nothing, just watched in silence, and when he had enough, he would speak up and made sure they would listen to every little word he had to say about it.  
  
"I say we offer her back to them, you know, maybe in a sorta peace agreement that they will stop killing us if we hand her over." Luke said, everyone went quiet at this comment, most of them looking out the corner of their eyes at Michael. Who sat silently, his anger already at a boiling point even before the comment, and had no exploded through the roof.  
  
"WE WILL MAKE NO SUCH AGREEMENT!" Michael yelled at him, "Selene couldn't possibly be the reason they are killing us anyways. There has to be another reason, and I suggest Luke, that you leave her out of any idea you have." His temper slowly fading but still enough to rip someone's head off, most likely Luke's.  
  
Michael stood up and walked to the door, "We will make to seperate teams for tonights hunt, any information that is found will be reported to me or to Drake, the sooner we figure out what is going on in their heads, the sooner we will know how to stop them."  
  
Michael then walked out of the room, other lycans following his lead and leaving also. Drake just smirked at Luke who was sitting almost across from him. "Well, looks like you got the shit yelled out of you. Better not piss 'im off again mate." Drake stood up, "And I will be watching you." He informed him his back to the Luke and he walked out of the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael walked into the room where he found Selene leaning back againts the chair he had left her in, he arms crossed over her chest and her eyes focused on the floor.  
  
"Hey." He said softly.  
  
She looked up at him, "How did it go?"  
  
"Good, I guess, although when I left, I did want to rip a head off."  
  
She looked at him for a moment, "Who's head?"  
  
He sat down in the chair beside her, "Some older lycan's head. Luke was his name."  
  
She nodded, "How did he piss you off?" She asked, tired of not knowing what was going on, and if this was the only way she could get answers, then this is what she would do.  
  
"Let's just say he said somethings that didn't settle well with me." Michael told her clasping his hands together and staring at the floor.  
  
"Michael, you can tell me what he said, I want to know."  
  
"I know you do, but I just don't want you to be upset about what he said or anything."  
  
"Was it about me?" She asked as he was about to open his mouth to say something else to her.  
  
"Yeah, it was." He said quietly ashamed of what he was trying to keep from her.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that the reason Marcus was trying to kill them was that he wanted revenge on you, that you were the cause of the whole ordeal, he also wanted to offer you back to them as a peace offering, to reach an agreement that they would be safe."  
  
Selene tilted her head to the side to think as Michael looked up at her, a thoughtful look on his face as well.  
  
"That is when I yelled at him and left the room."  
  
Selene turned her head and looked at him. "It is okay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What he said, I can see his point, maybe they do want me, and instead of killing a hundred lifes, why not just kill one and save ninty-nine others?"  
  
"Selene, I won't let you do that. His reasons were invalid anyways. They were being killed before they even came to us for help, that is why they came to us.. "  
  
"You. They came to you Michael, they weren't entirely wrong were they?"  
  
"Listen to me Selene." He said getting out of his chair and sitting on his knees in front of her, "I don't care what he said, or what they thought, your not the cause of whatever is happening on the streets around us. You're not going to give up on me, not now, not ever. It is not your fault and they know it, they are just looking for someone to blame for everything that is happening. You're not that reason, Selene."  
  
She closed her eyes, "I suppose you're going to tell me you love me and that is the reason you won't side with them."  
  
"Yes, and no." Michael started as he locked eyes with her, "I love you, it's something that I can't explain, but I know the feeling is there. I don't side with them, or Luke, because I know that what he is doing, what he is thinking is wrong. He has passed judgement, and passed reason on his rage of his kin dying to that of someone who had killed them. He doesn't understand why you killed them, or now that you know you were fighting on the wrong side. I don't side with him because he is wrong. I don't the right answer to any of this, but I do know that isn't it."  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm going to find the truth, save them, and save you. It is the only thing I can do."  
  
"How do you know what to say, when you feel so much?" Her emotions surfacing again as well for some odd reason.  
  
"I don't." He said giving her a weak smile, "You learn to deal with it, your emotions effect your judgement and choice of words, you just have to work your way past your problem and say what you feel."  
  
A knock on the door made them break away from the hold they had on eachothers mind as they had stared into eachothers eyes. Michael sighed and got up, he walked over to the door, he opened it to find Drake's back to him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked as Drake spun around.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" He asked peering over Michael's shoulder at Selene and waving to her.  
  
"No, what is it?"  
  
"No, I think this is a bad time, I will, umm.. talk to you later. It is not that important, sorry for interrupting." He said jumping over the railing and to the floor, "See you later Boss." He said walking away.  
  
Michael shut the door behind him and turned to face Selene, she was still staring at him, "Okay."   
  
She gave him a perplexed look as he smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wow, I typed a lot faster than normal, I guess I had a lot more ideas I wanted to get out in this chapter than normal, that and I got a new computer. So, I am in a floaty mood. Okay, again, I don't know when I will stop putting this in here... any questions you have about the story, don't be afraid to ask or anything. I'm always willing to answer...seriously, otherwise I might get bored. I tend to do that. :) Anyways, this is a good chapter I think, but that is my opinon, probably not my favorite chapter... as of yet, but it has a lot more background in it, based on Drake mostly, but he is important too. Anyways, next chapter, you will most likely come face to face with Marcus and Erika. For all you fans of them out there... I haven't met any as of yet, but I am sure there are some.  
  
I think that is all I wanted to say...yep just about covers it all. Hope you all liked this chapter as much as you liked the rest of the story so far.   
  
I'm out, thanks for reading, and if your like me...stay warm!  
  
Don't forget...read and review...or review, or maybe just read...ahh...it doesn't matter...enjoy it!! 


	7. Things You Want to Know

Drake walked along the hallway as he made his way away from Michael and Selene's room. He felt as if he had ruined an intimate moment for them when he knocked on the door, but it didn't really matter that much he guessed. The way Michael talked about Selene, they must have a close bond.  
  
Well, one had to be close to their.. part sire he supposed. He smirked when he opened the doors to William's office, "Don't you ever leave this place mate?"  
  
"Nope, I don't mate." William said imitating Drake's accent.  
  
"I see, pick on Drake day is it? Well then, I could bring up how you haven't met a woman in... how many years?"  
  
"I have met women, thank you very much. They just happened not to be my type." William said taking his glasses off.  
  
"Really, what is your type then Willy? A beautiful, smart, and very attractive woman? Does she have to be strong, and be able to stand for you to be what you are? Does she have to be human, or a vampire for her to be your type?"  
  
"No. I won't even bother with explaining it to you." William said his long brown bangs falling in his eyes as he shifted and wrote something else down.  
  
"C'mon, it's not like i'm going to tell everyone and you know it. I just want to know, since you've been here that has all you have ever done, work and research, I wasn't even sure if you were alive the first week after you were turned."  
  
"Drake, that was a long time ago. Besides you know everything there is to know about me."  
  
"No one knows everything about everyone William. It's not possible. Especially when that someone is immortal, a lot more has happened."  
  
"Why do you keep pushing the subject? Is it because ever since Lucian's death you have been ignored and no one will pay you the respect you deserve. Is that it? I just don't understand it anymore. Out of all the things. Are you bored Drake? Tell me." William said tearing his glasses away from his face and standing up his pen falling to the table with a low thump.   
  
Drake looked at him confused, "Listen I'm sorry, maybe you were right though, I am being ignored when I am older and stronger than most of them. Without Lucian to tell me what to do though, I am lost. Why do you think I went against our elders' orders in the first place to get Michael? I was respected at one time in this clan and now i'm not."  
  
"So you admit that you are being ignored but why do you keep pushing the subject of my relationships?"  
  
"Your the only person here who actually takes me seriously anymore. I look at you like a younger brother and that I missed half of his life. I guess I am trying to make up for it."  
  
"Fine you want to know all about my relationships about my life I will tell you." William walked over to a counter and pulled out a knife, he looked at Drake his blue eyes burning and cut his hand open. A trail of blood soon followed the mark the knife had made, dripping off the end of his hand. William then cut his arm, the blood starting to flow from there as well. With one last look at the knife as the blood covered the blade he cut each of his cheeks in two fluid motions.  
  
Drake looked like he had just seen a ghost, "Fuck." Drake muttered rushing forward to take the knife from William's hands, "What in the fuck are you thinking?"  
  
"I told you I would tell you." He informed Drake the blood still pouring from his wounds.  
  
"What does this tell me?"  
  
"It tells you that they cut her, and sliced her until she bled to death."  
  
"Wait.. who cut who?"  
  
"Lycans, they cut her."  
  
Drake's mouth hung open a bit, "Who did they cut Drake?"  
  
"My wife, they slaughtered her."  
  
Drake closed his eyes, he didn't remember the slaughter of a woman when he heard of William being captured. He opened them to find William with his glasses back on slaving over his notes once again, the blood still running though not as bad. It was dripping on the table as he wrote.  
  
"Looks like we both have something in common though William."  
  
William looked up at him the blood staining his cheeks and making his skin look white and pale, "What would that be?"  
  
"We are both dedicated to one person. Michael. He put his faith in you to find a cure, and I put my faith in him to lead us to peace between this blood bath that has raged on for too long."  
  
William nodded as Drake walked out of the room, tossing the knife down on the counter as he left.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael stood in the room adjusting his coat as Selene sat on the bed watching him. "Why not?" She asked.  
  
He sighed and turned around to face her, "It is too dangerous and if I am correct on how the world works, you are one of their most wanted. I'm not going to risk you, not now, not ever."  
  
"I told you I can take care of myself." She told him standing up.  
  
"You think I forgot that fact? You saved yourself and me many times, I know you can take care of yourself. If I knew that there wasn't a chance you could get killed or injured I would let you go."  
  
"You can't stop me from going Michael." He was standing infront of her as soon as the words had left her lips.  
  
"I know, and I know that you don't want to be here alone, and with lycans, some which still hold their grudges. But, I can't let you go and you know it."   
  
Selene looked past his shoulder and Michael placed his hands one on each of her shoulders so that she would focus her gaze on him. "I could say this a million times, but I love you, and I can't loose you."  
  
"Then why are you going out there? How do you know that I want to stay here, and what if you never make it back? What am I supposed to do then, let them kill me?"  
  
Michael seemed to think on it for a minute, "I will promise you that I will make it back, and I will come back to you. No matter what situation I seem to be caught in, if I know I can't win, I will make it back, just to make sure I keep my promise to you."  
  
"That doesn't make me feel any better about you leaving me to go fight, and leaving me here with people who hate me."  
  
"I know it doesn't make you feel any better, but that is how I feel if you come with me. Hell, I still feel it leaving you here. That's why I'm leaving you here with someone I trust."  
  
"Who would that be?"   
  
"William."  
  
"The nervous doctor?" She asked but came out sounding more like a statement.  
  
"Yes, him."   
  
"You swear he won't kill me?"  
  
"I'm positive." Michael said smiling as he moved behind her, his hands still on her shoulders, and pushed her forward. "Let's go."  
  
She sighed and started walking to avoid being pushed by Michael as he walked behind her. She didn't want him to go, but knew there was no changing his mind, he was going to help the lycans whether she wanted him to or not. He had Lucian's memories, he was their key to ending the war.  
  
They made it to William's office without getting as many stares as she thought they would however. Michael pushed the door open from behind her and they walked in.  
  
Selene stopped in her tracks as her eyes layed upon William, this was the man he was leaving her with? Michael stopped behind her, "Jesus Christ." He mumbled.  
  
William was sitting behind his desk, his eyes focused on them, blood still visible on his face and arm. It still wasn't drying at the moment.   
  
Michael stepped closer to William, "What happened?"  
  
"Just a little story telling." William said pushing his bangs out from his face, "Nothing to worry about, I will be fine, and no I am not crazy."  
  
Michael glanced back at Selene and shrugged his shoulders, he walked over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and then walked out of the room.  
  
Selene looked at William who had taken his glasses off, she was now under the stare of his intense blue eyes.  
  
"Feeling better Selene?" He asked her looking back down at his notes.  
  
"Yes." She answered him, her eyes traveling to all the cuts on him, "If you don't mind me asking. How did you get those marks from telling a story?"  
  
William looked back up at her and flipped over his hand showing a cut she had not seen before, "It was nothing, just trying to prove a point I guess."  
  
"What point do you make by cutting yourself?"  
  
William sighed and ran his clean hand through his hair, "A good one evidently, he hasn't come back to nag about the topic he has been dragging on for days."  
  
"Who?" She asked, doubtful that she would know who he was talking about though.  
  
"Drake."  
  
"You mean the blonde one that was here the yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, that would be him."  
  
Selene went quiet knowing that if he wanted to tell her about what happened he would, but not until he wanted to. Instead she took as seat in a chair by a bookshelf almost exactly across from William.  
  
She looked at him as he wrote down some more notes, then he looked up, "Sorry," He said putting his pen down, "I'm just finishing up some things, and I am not the most pleasurable of social guests. I don't talk very much."  
  
Selene simply nodded and looked around the room, "You're in here a lot aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I live in here, and hardly ever leave it." William told her.  
  
Her eyes traveled across the room until it landed upon the weapon he had used to inflict the wounds on himself. He must have noticed because he got up and walked over to it. His hand darted out quickly and picked the knife up. Selene almost flinched, she didn't have a weapon and was still feeling unsafe around the lycans anyhow.  
  
William looked at the blade in his hand and closed his fist around it, the blade shattering into small shards. He tossed them into his trash can, small cuts visible on his hand from the metal. Selene wasn't so sure she could have trusted her mind at the moment, he had just shattered a blade, and he wasn't even in his lycan form.  
  
"Sorry bout that." He told her picking up a cloth to wipe off the blood from his hand, "Don't worry, it wasn't real metal or silver thank goodness." He threw the cloth into the trash and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
The room fell silent, neither really knowing what to say. It was William who said the first thing breaking the silence, "I feel as if the immortal life is just a shell of what we used to be."  
  
  
  
Selene looked at him, "Or a shell of what we would have become."  
  
William gave her a half smile, "True."  
  
~*~  
  
It was his first hunt, and he was proud of himself, he had done pretty well. Michael glanced back at Drake who was fighting with Luke. "Both of you stop." He commanded, "You're going to get us all killed."  
  
Drake crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, "He started it."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and Luke growled, "Both of you, don't make me kill you before they even get a chance."  
  
Both of them went silent following the orders they were given, for now anyways. Why did he have to take Drake and Luke with him on the hunt? He had no idea and really didn't have much time to think about it. Using his speed, he made his way closer to the source they were watching.  
  
He picked up the sound in his ears, even though he couldn't see them, the sound he was recieving was incredable.   
  
"I thought you said you found him?" A roaring voice asked.  
  
"We did Sir, we found his scent at an old hideout."  
  
There was a noise, and Michael was pretty sure the bigger voice was the one that had caused.  
  
"Well then, where in the hell is he?"  
  
"We haven't figured that out yet. 'Tis complicated, you see his scent disappears right where it started, we can smell where he was in the building but once outside, the scent is gone."  
  
There was silence and then the roaring voice spoke again, "Keep working on it. I want him found, looks like I will have to finish the job Kraven didn't."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Michael stood up straight, Drake and Luke looking on, "That was very useful." Drake commented.  
  
"Looks like they're looking for you Boss, but I still don't think that is the reason they are hunting us into extinction."  
  
Michael nodded and started walking away. They had raided some vampire hideouts earlier and gotten some of the cloned blood. Until most of the vampires were halted they were never going to be able to hunt like they had done for years before that. The other team of lycans had killed humans, snapping their necks and taking them back to the den as food.  
  
While he felt satisfied that they had got enough food to last them a few days, it didn't make him feel any better about the situation he was in. Thrown into a world where he was beind hunted because of what he was or what he had become, and endangered the lycans and also Selene.  
  
This must have been what she had felt when she told him about just letting go of one life to save ninty-nine others.  
  
"Boss!" Drake called waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh?" Michael asked shaking his head.  
  
"Death Dealers are on their way, not far from here, should we stay and fight or head back?"  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
"I don't know, about five I would think, probably all armed."  
  
Michael nodded his head, "What do you want to do Drake?"  
  
"I want to kick some vampire ass!" He yelled shaking his fists.  
  
He smirked and looked over at Luke, "What about you?"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"Okay then, we shall wait." Michael said slipping off his coat his eyes turning cold and black. His fangs slide out and grew longer as his skin and body changed form.  
  
Now in hybrid form he let out a loud roar, Drake and Luke soon followed changing into their lycan forms, giving a roar of their own.  
  
It was then the sounds of guns rang out on the street they were on. All of them using their top speeds avoided the bullets and locked in on their targets. Michael roared as he sensed one standing behind a wall aronud the corner. The vampire didn't even realize it was coming, and by the time he did it was too late. Michael had him pinned up against the wall.  
  
The vampire hissed and bared his fangs until Michael impaled his fist through his stomach and twisted his head, snapping his neck. Michael felt the sting of a bullet entering through his back.  
  
He hissed and growled spinning around he pushed the vampire that had stopped dead in his tracks, the vampire stumbled backwards dropping his gun. Letting out a large roar Michael showed his fangs and picked him up by his throat, after tossing him again, Michael pounced on him cutting at his throat.  
  
He loved the feeling, though he knew he shoudln't, the fear he could see in their eyes, and smell in their scent.  
  
Michael sliced at his throat, the blood spraying everywhere, until he chopped the vampires head clean off his body.  
  
He stood up his gaze frozen on the body and felt another pain this one burning and searing through him. He glanced down to see a sword lodged through his abdomen from the back.  
  
The sword was silver and stung his insides. He dropped to his knees and scratched at the blade, reaching his arms around to his back he pulled it out, the blood pouring from the wound. Michael got back up and turned around Drake bit the vampire that had impaled him and now there were no vampires left.   
  
They all changed back into their human forms. The blood and wounds showing up on their white skin. Michael grabbed his coat and walked away from the scene, Drake and Luke following wordlessly.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene stood up as the door opened. A younger lycan who looked in his late teens was standing there, "They are returning from the hunts."  
  
William nodded and looked at Selene, "We better get out there."   
  
Selene followed him out looking at the teen lycan. He smiled at her and shut the door behind her. They walked until they came to the main hall. Lycans were lined around the room, all packed in as the first hunting group returned. It wasn't Michael's group however.  
  
They came back looking fairly well, not hurt or anything, but not in the condition that they left in. William nudged her and she looked back at him.   
  
"He should be here in a few minutes, don't worry about it."  
  
Sure enough a few minutes later Drake came through the door Luke behind him. "Kicked some ass tonight boys!" Drake said clasping hands with some of the other lycans who were laughing. Michael came in then. Holding his coat in his hand. His hair wet from sweat, and blood dripping from his chest, and pouring from his abdomen where she spotted a large hole.  
  
Michael walked up to her, "Told you I would return."  
  
"Looks as if you almost didn't make it in one piece." She replied eyeing his wound.  
  
"I will be fine, I was just caught off guard that was all."  
  
Selene looked over at William and then back at Michael who had closed his eyes for a second, "I think you're the one who has lost a lot of blood this time, and while you may not get us both killed at the moment, I still think it is better if you get it looked at, atleast until it can begin to heal."  
  
William glanced at the wound, "I agree with her boss, the wound does look pretty nasty. I'm sure I could fix it up though."  
  
Michael sighed, well, I guess I don't have a choice now do I?"  
  
William led Michael and Selene away from the crowd and back towards his office. Once inside Michael tossed his coat on a table and sat down as William grabbed supplies. Selene stood against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest and her gaze focused on him.  
  
"What happened?" She asked him.  
  
"Nothing really, we sensed some vampires on the way back from the hunt, and decided to take them on. There was only a few of them, nothing I'm sure we couldn't handle, but I guess you just get caught off guard every once in awhile. While I wasn't paying attention a vampire stabbed me with his sword. Took awhile to get it out too. That was just about all that happened, well, for the most part."  
  
William came back with his supplies and looked at Michael. He grabbed his cloth and poured some alcohol on it. Within a few seconds he had successfully cleaned Michael's wound and patched it up with bandages. "It's a miracle that you made it back on your feet. A few minutes later and you might not have made it back from blood loss. That and the silver tore at some of your organs, but didn't mess the with any major ones, and it seems that the ones it did tear are growing bakc already."  
  
"So that's a good thing, right?"  
  
"Yes, I would say that you are luckly to be alive in fact."  
  
Michael looked over at Selene who was staring at the floor then back at William, "So, am I free to go?"  
  
"Oh, sure go ahead, you will probably want some rest anyways."  
  
Michael nodded and stood up, only wincing slightly for a reason he didn't know, but he supposed that it was his wound. After grabbing his coat he placed his hand on Selene's shoulder and she looked up at him, he moved his head in the direction of the door and she started to walk.  
  
Michael waved to William as he left and shut the door behind him.   
  
The walk on the way back to their room was quiet. Neither of them breaking the silence, as they climbed the stairs the silence continued.  
  
Michael tossed his coat on the chair in the corner of the room and Selene sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at her as she looked up at him, her eyes burning with emotion.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You do realize that you are very, very lucky to be alive right now don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but why does that bother you?"  
  
"That's not what bothers me. What bothers me is that you almost didn't make it. You heard William a few minutes later and you would not have made it."  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or anything like that. I'm sorry that I wasn't careful."  
  
Selene's anger at him dropped as he looked at her, she could see the sorrow in his eyes. "I didn't mean to.. to yell at you."  
  
"Its okay." He told her sitting down beside her, "I understand why you were mad at me. I should have paid more attention, but I was distracted by little things."  
  
Selene nodded her head, "That usually happens."  
  
Michael gave her a half smile and threw himself back against the bed. As he was laying on his back he began to speak, "I think I know something the vampire are after."  
  
"What is that?" Selene asked turning her head to look at him.  
  
"That they want me."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, they want you?"  
  
"Exactly what I said, we overheard some vampires talking about finding me, and losing me. They are probably still tracking me down. I think that it might be harder for the lycans now. If they vampires sense my scent where we were fighting, they will know I am helping them."  
  
"Which only creates more problems."  
  
"Exactly. I think we can think about this tomorrow night, I'm pretty tired right now."  
  
Selene nodded at him and they shifted so that they were both laying on the bed. The room was completely dark and the fell asleep to silence as the sun began to rise.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for that late chap up people. But, atleast I was able to finish it eh? Anyways, its cold, and I am very tired. I finished this for a friend whom I was talking to on msn. Sorry I logged off, but, I finished this chapter for you. I hope you all enjoyed it! And hang in there for the next chapter! You've got questions...I've got answers! Corny I know, but it is 3 in the morning!!  
  
Buh-Bye!!! 


	8. Author's Note

A/N: Ahh...another review chapter...tired, and I am almost finished with the next chapter, about about done with it anyways, and I thought to myself, "Self, you need to answer those reviews before you go nuts." Here is my answer to myself, I'm answering questions and saying thanks..check your calendars!  
  
Vampiress221- You have reviewed 4 times since I last put one of these up here. Thanks for reviewing. Great chapter that was, and yes, I like Drake too, I think I have lost it, I found myself laughing at things he said and did in the last chapter. As for you wanting a protective boyfriend...I think every girl does! :) And I am trying to hurry up with the next chappie!!  
  
Matrix Fanatic- I don't think the liquid sounds all that great either, and it is all one big mystery, it will have your head spinning for days when you read my next couple of chapters and you find out more about the liquid itself. Thanks.  
  
Aliesha- I am glad you liked my story, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ms. Vaughn- Glad you liked the chapters, and I think you might be mad at me because it will be awhile before they hook up, I mean they are together, and interact with eachother, but not having that passion with love and such. Thanks.  
  
Madam Rage- Thanks for your praise and I will try and hurry, I accidently burnt my finger over the weekend, but I should be back in typing 50 words a minute any day now...Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Impulse5- Thanks about the science thing, someone knows what I was talking about atleast, and eh...science isn't my best subject, but I think I will just keep the liquid basic and stuff like that. Thanks.  
  
arawong- Thanks and I will try to post soon.  
  
XIV Trinity- Thanks for bookmarking it! :P   
  
Shyann- Yes, I am nuts, and I did leave a cliffhanger like that! About the whole human thing, I think I mentioned something about things not being permanent in my story, like the ships, and the plot is always changing. In my head, I see the big picture of what I want to happen, and then some little pictures that will help me get there on the way. The human thing is missing a few pictures. Don't jump to conclusions just yet!  
  
PainfulsinTearz- I don't want to be slaughtered...EEEK! Anyways, I even confuse myself sometimes no biggie there, and yes a long boring kiss is just what the doctor ordered..to make you fall asleep, I just kept writing..never realized how long it was...  
  
midnightqueen6- Okay, thanks for reviewing, and anyways, questions.. that is a good question, who would want to make her feel human? I can't answer that, plot restrictions. She got shot with the liquid while they were moving to the new location when Michael felt the big 'power' so to speak. The liquid takes awhile to take affect. The blood thing, Michael has the blood of the first pure immortal, in the next chapter, you will found out about the blood and who it came from, maybe not their name, but how they are what they are. Thanks! :)  
  
Trinity144- Thanks for reviewing and loving my story...anyways, everyone seems to have a problem with her changing into a human, I guess it adds more drama to the story. I want all of you who are reading this to think past the human thing. Thanks.  
  
LadyVader5- Yeah, I think Michael does have to repeat it to her. She isn't human..yet..^_^ and he knows that, he wants to remind her, and himself. Of all the evil in the world, he thinks his voice isn't being heard, that she doesn't really take him seriously. He has to protect her for himself and her. I think he likes to remind her, to reassure her that he is there incase she has any doubts. Thanks.  
  
icewolfdemon- Thanks, I am glad that you love it!  
  
Demon-In-My-View13- Yeah, the hyper thing is alright. As for your questions..what do you think? Some lycans can be trusted, and Drake... who knows he could be on both, but I am guessing he is on the good side. :) Don't worry you don't scare me either..yet.. Don't worry she will go out and hunt with the boys eventually. I think your approval matters too :P!  
  
Amethyst Anenara- Wow...best fanfiction huh? I think you might want to take a look around more stories before you make any conclusions. Thanks though!  
  
hi hi- I'm glad you loved it! And I will try and update as fast as I can. Thanks.  
  
Madison Desdemona- I think most of us did want to yell along with Michael, I know I did. Yeah, you guessed right too, most of the lycans are going to start being a major pain in the ass! Thanks.  
  
gentle-writer- I am glad that my story had that effect on you... ^_^ Yes, Selene is still a vampire, and I noticed you enjoyed my chapters from your reviews.. :D! Thanks.  
  
vampirehuntr00- Thanks, and I noticed how my stories are different too, I've read most of them, so I know how to contrast my story, to make it more...new... I also know what you mean by waiting to review..I do it all the time! ;)  
  
Raz- I really didn't get your review...give me some time and maybe I might understand it better, for now, all I can promise is that I will try to hurry the chapter up! Thanks.  
  
Everyone seems not to want Selene to be human... well, I have a remedy that will help you all over the problem, instead of asking what drug did this person take to make her human...ask yourself something like this. Who did it? Why did they do it? How does this help anyone? Most of you have already asked the questions here are a few more. What is the author's reason for turning her human? What does this mean for her and Michael's relationship? How does this effect her life, mind, and emotions.  
  
Thanks for reviewing... I love all of 'em... gotta go work on the next chapter..heh..Hope you all enjoy your little section in my brain, you may not have got any humor this time, but...eh..it's a crappy week..you have all had them, and if I have to watch one more movie on diseases and medicine...I will shoot myself...personally, I don't understand why they make us watch them... most of us sleep. Anyways..again I'm usually on..talk to me or something...read or whatever..stay warm...even though it is warming up...and uhh..have fun, don't break anything doing someting dangerous!! 


	9. When Did This Happen?

Michael opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He glanced at the empty spot on the bed beside him and sat up quickly.   
  
"Well, your awake." A voice said.  
  
Michael turned his head to see Selene sitting in one of the chairs. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Just a few more hours than me, your wounds were healing, so it was nothing big." Selene replied.  
  
He looked down at his stomach to find the bandage still attached to his skin, after pulling it off, he found that she was right, all that was left was a large scar. He let his fingers run over it before glancing back up at her. She had her arms folded across her chest her head hung low and her hair in her face.  
  
Michael swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. "Are you okay?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I am fine."  
  
He knew she was probably stressed or thinking, she still wasn't used to being friends with the lycans. It had to be hard for her, and now having to deal with human emotions because of a virus couldn't be all that great either. "I am going to get in the shower before I have to go back and hunt."  
  
Selene nodded looking up at him, "I am going to visit William."  
  
Michael was shocked at her comment, "Really, alone?"  
  
She nodded, "I can't be scared of them forever, besides William is supposed to be finished examining my blood, and I want to be the first to know what I am facing."  
  
Michael smiled, "Okay, I will be down as soon as I am finished." He grabbed a pair of clean pants and walked into the bathroom while Selene walked out and down the stairs.  
  
Once she was in the hallway she kept her gaze focused infront of her, true, she knew she shouldn't be scared, but it was hard when there was so many of them, and it kinda intimidated her. She took a deep breath and sighed when she saw William's office door and amazed that she had found it without getting lost.  
  
Selene knocked and waited for him to answer, hopefully it wasn't a bad time. He answered by opening the door a few seconds later a small smile on his face when he saw her.  
  
"Come in."   
  
She walked past him and into the room and he shut the door behind her. William made his way over to his desk and flipped through his notes. "I presume you are here for your test results."  
  
"Yes I am." Selene responded sitting down in the same chair she had sat in the day before.  
  
William looked up at her, after putting his glasses on he glanced back down at his paper, "Well, you probably already know what the virus was trying to do to you. I don't think it succeeded though or the other affects would have already happened. Since there are no recorded events on this topic, I don't think I have much information, but I will tell you all that I have."  
  
Selene nodded for him to continue, William looked back down at his paper and started to read off some of the notes he had taken, "First, the only time this type of virus was mentioned was almost 600 years ago. It just said that it was performed on one of the immortal damned, it never mentioned who it was though. The virus is supposed to eat away at the virus that was transmitted to them, the vampire or the lycan virus. It trys to mutate the virus, to change them back to their human self again. The symptoms of the virus includes, loss of memory, they lose any memory that had as an immortal and continue as if it were the same day they were changed. A loss of power, they shall lose all of their strength, speed, and anything enhanced by their immortal virus."  
  
He took a moment to glance up at her, "By the time the virus is finished they shall be human once again. The virus is pretty much a miracle for some of us who hate to be immortal, and a curse for us who live for it. The downside to this virus is that changing you back, is even more painful that changing to an immortal."  
  
"Is that all." Selene asked after a moment.  
  
"Well, there is one more thing you might want to know. The virus may work and change the immortal back into a human, but it can also kill them without any sudden warning. The books and records don't give me much, and they don't give any word on if the immortal survived the virus."  
  
The door opened as William finished the sentence, "Hey Willy!" Drake yelled looking down at a book as he walked in.  
  
"Do you mind?" William asked him and Drake looked up from his book, he noticed Selene and smiled at her.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I just pop in all the places at the wrong time eh? I will just be outside, tell me when your done."  
  
William rolled his eyes as Drake walked out of the room, he then took off his glasses and looked back at Selene, "That is all I have for now. I am pretty sure that the virus didn't work, it probably didn't have the right type of blood it needed to work."  
  
"The right type of blood?"  
  
"Yes, the blood from one of the first true immortals, but not that of Corvinus. There is another tale, of the time in which Christ was alive. A man corupted by power was damned to hell by his family and country. He tried to kill one of holy men that walked this Earth and was thought to be the first demon. He was cursed by them, to live forever as a human. His blood is pure of that of Adam and Eve, the first humans. His blood is the only blood that can reverse our curse. He had thought to be dead a long time ago though. Even before the war, no one had seen or heard from him, some even say he was killed."  
  
"So mean, the guy with the pure blood, he could still be alive?"  
  
"Yes, I guess he could."  
  
"Do you think he could be able to reverse what ever is happening to me, if it does continue to happen?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. How could we ask for help if it was him infact that did it? Even if he didn't do it, who else has access to his own blood?"  
  
Selene remained silent and William sighed, "I will look for more answers to your questions. I want to know the answers as much as you do anyway." He gave her a small smile and placed his glass back on the bridge of his nose his eyes gliding across the paper as he re-read his notes.  
  
"Do you think the virus actually worked?"  
  
"I doubt it, it didn't seem as if there was a substantial amount of the virus injected into your blood stream. I am pretty sure that you will be okay."  
  
Selene felt comfortable with William, like she had known him for years. In fact he reminded her of a bother she had, who died many years ago though, a few years before her family was slaughtered. His body recovered found mutilated almost, but his body parts all together and he was recognizable.  
  
She shook her head, all of her memories had been coming back the last couple of days since she had woke up, she tried not to let it bother her, but.. it sorta did sometimes, she didn't need to remember her mortal life when she was immortal. Her head snapped up when she heard the door open and Michael walked in, his hair still wet from his shower.  
  
"Hey William." He greeted and walked over to Selene, he gave her a smile and looked back at the door as Drake walked in dropping a book on the desk.  
  
"'Ello Michael, Selene... Willy." He greeted them all before disappearing behind one of the shelfs. Michael and William locked gazes and gave eachother an equal confused stare.  
  
"Is he always this happy?" Selene whispered to Michael.  
  
"I don't know, most of the time I think. I think he is just excited that he is going on another hunt tonight."  
  
At this statement Selene crossed her arms over her chest never letting go of Michael's gaze. Michael sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as well. "We have already gone over this Selene."  
  
"Yes, and the last time we had this conversation, you came back after being impaled, you were almost turned into a hybrid on a stick, you almost died."  
  
"But here I am alive. I told you, I was just distracted, and if you went I might be even more distracted. I know you can handle yourself. I just don't think I could control myself with you there. I might end up getting us both killed."  
  
Selene tilted her head to the side, "Michael you couldn't get me killed."  
  
"I almost got myself killed." He responded breaking her gaze and looking down at the floor.  
  
Drake made a gagging noise from behind the shelf and they all turned to look, "Sorry.." He mumbled and went back behind the shelf.  
  
William looked back at them, staying silent for this was not his fight, and he had no purpose to break in.  
  
"If I am there I can watch your back." She told him almost pleadingly.  
  
"...Selene..."  
  
"I don't understand Michael, I know you want my help, but what is holding you back!" She almost yelled some of her humman emotions surfacing and a tear forming in the corner of her eye. She wiped it away quickly and ran out of the room. Michael ran after her shouting her name, trying to get her to listen to him.  
  
Drake looked at William and William looked back at him, "So what do you thing will happen?" Drake asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I am betting she will win. She is much stronger, and seems more stubborn than he does. He will succumb to her point of view in not long."  
  
Drake nodded, "Well, better get back to the old book shelf."  
  
William shook his head and looked down at his notes and flipped through a couple of pages in the book he had laying open.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael chased Selene through the hall and up the stairs, either he wasn't going as fast as he could because he knew she didn't want to talk about it and that is why she was running, or she was faster than he was at the moment.  
  
Her heavy boots were clanking on the metal staircase as she ran up them determined to reach the top before he did. His face showed determination as he climbed faster behind her.  
  
Lycans they had passed had watched on silently as they ran and he called out to her, and she never answered him.  
  
"Selene, please stop!" He called out to her as she reached the top of the the stairs.  
  
She spun around a tear slipping out of her eye as she stepped back and closed the door. Michael reached the top of the stairs and pounded his fist against the door, "Selene, I'm sorry, please open the door. Tell me what's the matter?"  
  
The door never opened, and there was never a sound, even with his enhanced hearing.  
  
Michael sighed and hit the door once more, "Damn!" He whispered harsly to himself as he began to climb down the stairs in a slow pace hoping the door would open. But it didn't and he kept walking.  
  
He sat down on the last metal step and closed his eyes. He really didn't understand why she ran like she did, or why she wouldn't answer him. It confused him more than he could explain. It didn't help matters that she wouldn't explain to him what he had done to upset her. He knew with all the emotions she had been feeling him adding on to it didn't help though.  
  
The door of in front of Michael opened and Drake stepped in. Michael glanced at him before putting his head in his hands and sighing.  
  
"She's not talking to you eh?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"She will come around."  
  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked looking up at him.  
  
"Selene, is very wise even at the young age of 200. She is very strong, and I have known many women. Human, vampire, lycan, none of them are as strong as she is. So, she will tell you what is wrong when she knows what is wrong. Don't forget, she isn't human, she doesn't know, she may have never known."  
  
"Known what?"  
  
"What love is. What it means, and how you know when you love somebody." Drake responded taking a seat next to him on the stairs.  
  
"I am totally lost." Admitted Michael.  
  
"She will set you back on track. I on one hand think you should have just agreed and let her come on the hunt with us tonight. If anything she would be an asset."  
  
"Yeah I know, but it is just to risky, the vampires are determined now more than ever to catch either me or her. I can't let them do that to her, no telling what they would do as punishment for Viktor's death."  
  
Drake nodded, "She doesn't want you to protect her all of the time Michael, and pretty soon you won't be able to protect her she knows that."  
  
"Any advice then?" Michael asked him.  
  
"Yeah," Drake started standing up, "Back off Michael. Let her figure this out on her own it works out better that way. Just don't bring it up anymore and she will tell you what is on her mind."  
  
"How do you know so much about this?"  
  
"I know women, I have dated them for over 700 years, why not know how they all act?" Drake said smirking, "Every one of them have been different in their own way. I may not know all of their personalitys, but I do know that they take things very seriously, and most of the time it takes awhile for them to think about things."  
  
"Hope it doesn't take her very long, I want to be able to talk to her, and see her."   
  
"She is just confused right now. Having to go through all the human emotions again can't be good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, Boss." Drake said walking out of the room.  
  
"I feel so stupid..." Michael told himself outloud.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene sat down her back against the door as she closed her eyes. See could hear Michael's footsteps as he walked down the stairs. She wiped another tear out of her eye, she couldn't cry not now, not ever. She was stronger than this, and how could she let anything make her sob like a teenage girl. Certainly not a man she had only met a few days ago, one that had already told her he loved her. Could she?  
  
She coudln't remember when her life became so messed up. Was it when she met him? Or when she killed Viktor. When ever it was, she had never felt the things she had been filling now. She supposed she had the stupid virus for that. Running a hand through her hair she heard Michael talking to someone. Using her vampire senses she found out that it was Drake he was talking to.  
  
Selene kept silent and listened in on the conversation. It didn't hold anything that interesting, they were just talking about her. She felt a little sorry for just hiding from Michael and not trying to explain or anything.  
  
She pushed the feeling away though and stood up. Sighing she sat down on the bed and tucked her legs up to her chest resting her chin on her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs. Her dark eyelashes resting against her pale cheeks as she closed her eyes again.  
  
Images kept flashing through her mind, some of her past, and some of moments ago. Even with her eyes closed tight a few tears had escaped leaving a warm trail of salty water on her face. She couldn't begin to count everything bad that had happened to her, the one sticking out the most was loosing her family to a lair whom she trusted. Two hundred years... wasted by a lie.  
  
Her tears stopped as she heard the door close she opened her eyes and looked towards the door. It was then she heard Michael, "I feel so stupid..." He uttered, and she could hear the sorrow in his voice.  
  
Selene stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. Her hand resting on the cold handle as she took a deep breath. She had no idea what she would say to him, or what he would ask her, all she knew was that she couldn't fight with him forever. He was the only constant in her life now, the only thing she had.  
  
Slowly she opened the door and looked down at the bottom of the stairs. On the ground Michael was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself as he sighed. Suddenly he raised his head and looked up at her as she stood almost frozen in the spot.  
  
Cautiously he started to walk up the stairs his gaze never leaving hers. He stopped a few steps before he reached the top. Selene still had her hand resting on the handle as she looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry.." He told her.  
  
"No, I should be the one saying I am sorry."  
  
Michael glanced down before looking back up, "I was the one who started arguing with you, and I should have just listened to you."  
  
"Michael, it is alright. I was just upset that you won't let me go out with all of you."  
  
"I understand, I want to let you know though, that I didn't mean to upset you and I have come to a decision. If you still want to go out with us. I will let you. It's not worth fighting over. Even though I feel as if I will regret it sometime..."  
  
Selene squinted her eyes a bit, not fully believing that he would give up that easy and let her go with them. "Are you serious."  
  
"As I will ever be, and you better hurry up and decide before I change my mind."   
  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
  
Michael gave her a small smile and put his hands in the pockets of his coat, "No problem."  
  
~*~  
  
"See, I already regret this." Michael told her as Drake danced around the street singing some song he made up about a queen.  
  
Selene just looked at him, "I can see why he hasn't died hunting yet."  
  
"Really?" Michael asked as they continued walking.  
  
"Yeah, they think he will get himself killed just by running around. No need to kill something that is like a walking death."  
  
Michael laughed at this and continued walking glancing back at Drake who was currently jumping on Luke's back.  
  
"Get off of me you over grown child!" Luke said grabbing at Drake who jumped off and ran up to Michael and Selene as Luke glared at him.  
  
"You didn't drink anything before we left did you Drake?"  
  
He looked at Michael shocked and stopped walking, "You really have no faith in me do you? FYI, no I didn't just excited being out with you and Selene, and even Luke tonight. I am finally glad to be on the same side as her and not the opposite side running for my life." He said grinning at Selene who made no comment.  
  
"Okay, just making sure." Michael told him stopping and everyone else followed suit.  
  
Drake sniffed the air and looked over at Luke who had evidently sensed the same thing. "Vampires..."  
  
Drake was the first to change taking off his jacket followed by Luke. Michael looked at Selene who pulled out her guns. "Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"As I will ever be." He nodded and took off his coat. Transforming into his hybrid form he growled and walked behind Selene as she walked behind Luke and Drake.  
  
They stayed quite as they traveled the street the lycans with their heavy foot falls and Selene with her silent steps and the swaying of her coat in the wind. Then you had Michael his cold black eyes looking back and forth across the area, his breathing heavy.  
  
The sound of machine guns going off soon were heard as the vampires came out of their hiding shooting at the group standing in the street. Luke and Drake took leaps tearing apart their opponents. Selene started shooting not blinking, the lycans had supplied her with their new bullets, and they were very effective as she spun around shooting at some of the vampires that had began to come out of the alley ways.  
  
Michael ripped flesh and snapped bones as he tossed his screaming victims around. His skin was pierced every once in awhile by a silver bullet, but it was not enough to stop him. Good thing the bullets weren't silver nitrate.  
  
He let out a roar and stopped most of the vampires that still had their guns. Soon, the group of death delers were all dead. Drake and Luke returned to their normal form and Selene put her guns down. Michael however stayed in his hybrid form. He still felt something.  
  
It hit him like a wall, "Change back now!" He commanded. Jumping up on the roof of a small building. Where a scream was heard. Selene pulled her guns back up and started firing on vampires that started jumping through windows on buildings and shooting from the roofs. It was a trap...  
  
Luke and Drake had changed quickly and let their animal instincts take over biting and tearing. The bullets starting not to faze them. Meanwhile Michael jumped off the roof covered in blood. Vampires started advancing on Selene and Michael stopped them one by one as she fired on most of them. Changing rounds Selene glanced at Michael who had closelined one of the vampires.  
  
She shot one down as it came after him with their sword held up high. It was then she felt a small twinge on the back of her neck and her gun in her left hand fell from her grasp. She closed her eyes as she felt a hot liquid start to burn her skin.   
  
Selene dropped her other gun and Michael turned around when he heard it echo as it hit the ground. He ran over to her and knelt down as her breathing became slow and in short gasps. Michael changed back to his human form and placed a hand on her arm.  
  
Drake and Luke killed the last vampire and changed back, both of them bloody and bruised both fairly concerned about Selene.  
  
"Selene!" He said starting to panic.  
  
"My..n-neck." She stuttered, the burning sensation starting to spread throughout her body. Michael moved her hair gently away from her neck to find the same metal thing on the back of her neck that held the virus. Quickly he pulled it off and crushed it between his fingers ignoring the effect it had on his skin.  
  
He lifted her up, "We have to get her back.. now!" Michael said taking off in a sprint heading back towards the lycan hideout.  
  
Drake and Luke exchanged glances before they picked up their own coats and Drake picking up Michael's. Before they left they took a look at the devistation they had just took part in. Both a bit satisfied for getting some small amount of revenge.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, well, looks like we found them boys." A man with short black hair said with a smirk on his face."  
  
"Lord, should we follow them?"  
  
"No, just wait, the time will come and we will be able to eliminate them once and for all without breaking a sweat."  
  
"Are you sure Marcus?" A another vampire asked.  
  
"Positive."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: This chapter is sorta short, and I have some issues with my friends to take care of as of now. So I had to cut the chapter short so you could atleast read it while I deal with stuff! So, some drama... will be on the way! And looks like someone is out for the hunt again.  
  
Ah...Marcus's second appearance, and incase you didn't realize his first one was in the last chapter. Well, review and I will see you all in the next chapter. :D...Had fun writing this...yep...especially the part about Drake dancing, I think he is drunk, or on something, but I am not going to make conclusions..yet! 


	10. Mistakes and Vincent

William sighed as he removed the last bullet from Luke's abdomen. "I still don't see how you all managed to make it back alive."   
  
Drake looked up at him as he was cleaning a cut off on his face, "Lucky as hell."   
  
William rolled his eyes and took of his gloves. He then looked over at Michael who was the first to have his bullets removed and was now sitting by Selene who was barely awake. The situation didn't look to good though, another lethal dose of that virus into her blood stream once again. He wasn't sure if she would be able to fight it off.  
  
Luke grabbed his jacket, "Thanks Doc, I think I will go."  
  
"Alright Luke." He answered washing his hands and putting on another pair of latex gloves.  
  
After drawing more blood, he began to run more tests as Selene fell asleep and Michael watched her. Drake was looking around the room not paying much attention but glancing over at Selene and Michael every once in awhile.  
  
Michael looked up as William came back over to him taking the gloves off of his hands. "Well, I think it still may be too early to tell anything yet, but it looks like the virus is moving faster than the first one was. My guess is that they either used a slightly different type or they gave it a lethal dose. Now, I think that it would be safe for you to take her back to your room tonight, no need for observation. She should wake up pretty soon though, I think she fainted because of the more powerful dose she had gotten."  
  
Michael nodded and got up, after picking Selene up carefully he carried her out the door and up to their room, not really believing that it could happen again, and blaming it on himself more than anyone.  
  
William sighed as he watched him leave and glanced over at Drake who had leaned into a corner his eye swolen from being cut with a sword. "What?"  
  
"What part of the fight did you get that nasty cut?"   
  
"Don't remember much, jus' that fanged and ugly got me good as I turned around to face 'im." Drake explained crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
William let out a short laugh as he returned to his desk and took off his gloves. "It looks as if you got lucky then. You had less bullet wounds than anyone besides Selene, and no serious injuries."  
  
"Yeah, I did." He said his voice becoming a little softer, "Uhh.. well, I guess I will go and rest, hopefully this thing," He said motioning to his swollen eye, "will be gone."  
  
"Okay, night Drake." William said as Drake grabbed his coat and walked out of the room leaving William to sulk in his own thoughts as the war raged in the streets above them.  
  
~*~  
  
The boy fell on his back, the shallow, muddy and murky water splashing up around him getting him wet and dirty.  
  
Still the large shadow still towered over him. The boys bright and firey red eyes stared up at the shadow of the monster that chased him. Quickly his hands and feet moving on instinct he backed up in the mudd sliding and falling, but his gaze never leaving.  
  
"I didn't do it!" He yelled, "I did my part!"  
  
The shadow moved closer the monster's face cloaked in the darkness.  
  
"We didn't ask you to kill her." The eerie voice told him, "Only to make her human again."  
  
"Yeah, well, I did do it didn't I? Succeeded, and I shot her twice! More than any of you could have!" The boy stopped moving as he came to a wall and was now at a dead end.  
  
"You are young and foolish boy! She has already fought the virus off once!" The voice of the shadow boomed making ripples in the small puddles that reflected off the moonlight.  
  
"I am not young, or foolish." The boy corrected him his eyes flashing in anger.  
  
"Oh yes, you are very old, but are condemned to live in a child's body.. or is it, this is how old you have always been? Cursed to live forever...mortal." The shadow gave a laugh and stepped out of the shadows that cloaked him. His piercing blue eyes turning black faster than you could count.  
  
The boy stood up, his amulet hanging around his neck swinging with his movements. "I may be mortal, but you remember you cannot kill me."  
  
"I am not here to kill you." Marcus said peering down at the teenage boy who now stood before him. "Just to merely remind you who is in charge of this little stunt."  
  
The boy's head snapped to the side as Marcus punched him in the face. Blood poured from his mouth and the boy titled his head back to face him.  
  
"If Lucian could only see you now." He commented smirking slightly, his words slurred from his broken jaw.  
  
"Ahh..yes, what would your father say? I guess he can't he is dead."  
  
Marcus raised his eyebrows as the boy glared at him from underneath his long bangs, his red eyes glowing in the moonlight.  
  
"Don't you ever speak of my father that way!" He shouted.  
  
Marcus picked him up by his throat now in his hybrid form, "I will talk about him any way I damn well please, I am the power, I am everything now. Not him, or Viktor, or anyone else. I am the only one."  
  
"You mean you wish to be the only one." He let out a growl and shoved the boy into the wall the surrounding bricks breaking on impact, "You're scared... Michael, he is stronger than you and you know it."  
  
Marcus's claws dug into the boy's neck as the anger flowed through him from the boys words, "I am the only one." He repeated slicing the boy's stomach open, "Remember that the next time we meet."  
  
With his last words uttered, Marcus dropped the boy on the ground and changed back into his human and walked back into the shadows.  
  
The boy never spoke a word as rain began to fall on the city as the mortals slept. Silently the boy rose to his feet, anger welling up inside of him, all of his pain running through him as he moved along the alley. The pain was unbearable, but he had learned long ago how to ignore it... the second time he was born.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael watched Selene as she slept. Still like a vampire. He turned his attention to his hand, which at the moment was growing it's skin back. That liquid really did a number on him.  
  
He couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened on the hunt though. He kept repeating the words over and over in is head, "I am going to regret this." That was a few hours ago, and now, he knew why he had said it.  
  
Nothing in his immortal, or mortal life for that matter ment as much to him as Selene did. It was his own stupid decision that she ended up this way, and he would take all the blame for it.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered to her leaning forward in the chair and closed his eyes but opened them as he felt the same power he had felt twice now. Each time it had felt strong, as if it was determined to hurt. This time, it was weakend and felt as if it was being destroyed.  
  
He stood up and glanced back at Selene, whatever had done this was the same power he felt, he knew it. Now, he had to stop it.  
  
After slipping on his coat Michael walked out of the room. Quickly he made his way to William's office, "Watch over Selene." He told a startled William.  
  
"I-what?" He said sounding shocked, "What is going on?"  
  
"I have to stop it."  
  
"It, it who?"  
  
"The thing that did this." Michael said starting to leave.  
  
"You don't know what did this Michael..." William said only to himself because Michael was gone.  
  
Michael continued on his way as lycans watched him leaving, Drake ran up to him, "Hey, Boss, where are you going?"  
  
"To find it."  
  
Drake knew exactly what he was talking about and he tilted his head to the side, "Do you know where 'it' is?"  
  
"I can sense.. him."  
  
Drake pulled his coat over him tighter and walked behind Michael, "I'll go with you."  
  
~*~  
  
"Call me crazy, but if thing is a strong as you can sense it, and hell, even I can sense it a bit now. How are you gonna beat it?"  
  
"I don't have to beat him."  
  
"How do you know it is a him?"  
  
"I can sense it."  
  
"So then, you can sense that you can beat it."  
  
"No, he is wounded and weak." Michael said jumping to a ledge of the buidling across from where he and Drake had stood just seconds before.  
  
"You don't have to do this Michael."  
  
"No," Michael said stopping and looking at Drake, "I do."  
  
This answer seemed to calm Drake down as he didn't ask anymore questions for the rest of their little 'outing'.  
  
"It's here." Michael told him stopping onto of the current building they were on, "Below us."  
  
Drake exhaled deeply and looked at Michael, "Shall we?"  
  
"Don't have a choice."  
  
They both changed, Michael to hybrid, and Drake to lycan. Taking a strong leap, they fell through the roof and to the floor below themselves.  
  
Michael was the first one to spot a figure in the shadows, hunched over and barely breathing. Drake gave out a small growl and the figure moved facing them now, his face still hidden in the shadows, but the rest of his body clearly visible. He was tall and his figure lean. An amulet hanging around his neck.   
  
His eyes adjusted to the dark and Michael noticed something that left his mind blank. Red eyes... as if on instinct Michael roared and launched himself at the mysterious man; grabbing him by the throat.  
  
"Not again." The man said.  
  
Drake stopped his pounding footsteps across the room and changed back into his human form. Michael glanced back at him.  
  
"Vincent, Michael, don't!"  
  
Michael was now showing his fangs as he let out a sound between a roar and a hiss.  
  
"Don't," Drake said taking a step forwards, "Please, you can't kill him."  
  
Michael dropped Vincent back on the ground and changed back into his human form, "Why not?"  
  
"I can't tell you, I can just tell you, you can't hurt him."  
  
"Then you give me no real reason."  
  
"A reas-I do have a reason actually. The reason however, I cannot tell you for I was long ago pledged to silence on the issue, and is not something I can go back on."  
  
Michael looked at the man, who seemed no older than seventeen. His bangs were long and hung down in his face, the rest of his hair was short and spikey. Blood covered the bottom of his face as his red eyes peered up towards Michael.  
  
His black shirt was muddy and torn as he began to stand once again.  
  
"He is just a boy." Michael commented.  
  
"No, he is far more than just a boy Michael, he is just a bit younger than me infact."  
  
"Can he be trusted?"  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
"Then why did you stop me from killing him?" Michael asked glaring at Drake over his shoulder.  
  
"Because he can't hurt you either." Drake responded.  
  
About that time Michael heard a click and turned around, A gun was pointed at his chest. He growled and the boy pulled the trigger before Michael had time to react.  
  
The bullet entered Michael's bloodstream, but the metal hull stayed on his skin, like it had attached itself there. Michael pulled it off quickly but soon fell to his knees as a power weakened him and his blood was boiling.  
  
He took a few deep breaths and finally was able to cool off. The pain was leaving and Michael looked at his arms and hands, his skin was crawling but was slowly stopping and he stood back up.  
  
"What in the hell was that?" He yelled.  
  
Drake had long ago taken the gun from Vincent and now looked at it, "The virus weapon." He uttered silently to Michael.  
  
"Why didn't it work?" Vincent asked out loud.  
  
"Maybe because ol' Mike here is a hybrid." Drake responded.  
  
"It still would have eaten through his skin." Vincent argued.  
  
"No, it can't." Drake said smugly, "Lucian's blood runs through Michael's veins. Your virus won't work on him."  
  
The boy tilted his head slightly at Drake's comment before letting his gaze fall to the floor, when he spoke, his voice was full of rage and anger, "All of you, lycans, you killed him. He was your leader and you all betrayed him!"  
  
Michael looked confused while Drake took a step forward, "What in the hell are you talking about? We didn't kill Lucian."  
  
Vincent's breaths were coming in short ragged pants. The amulet he wore hung freely as he used his hands to pop his jaw back into place.  
  
Regaining his strength Michael returned to his hybrid form as Drake watched on, willing his boss not to kill the boy. Instead the boy let out a small sound that sounded like a hiss.  
  
"Shit..." Drake muttered to himself as Vincent showed his fangs.  
  
Michael lunged at the Vincent driving him into the wall as he growled at the boy, and was reminded of his situation almost five days previous when he was fighting with Viktor. His own cold black stare was met with that of Vincent's own firey red stare.  
  
"We don't want to hurt you Vince." Drake called to him still holding the gun in his hands, "But, we didn't kill Lucian, we would never. He was our leader, our King."  
  
Vince snapped his gaze over to Drake before going back to Michael, but no matter how hard he pushed, punched, or kicked, Michael wouldn't budge.  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
As if the boy's prayers had been answered, a single shot rang through the air as a bullet entered Michael's back. He turned around quickly dropping Vincent as he turned to see who fired the shot, Drake stood their with his arms up, Michael's gaze flickered to the open window as he spied a vampire sitting on the ledge of a near building.  
  
He went to move but felt something grab his arm he spun around and was met with a fist to his face. This wasn't a normal punch though, this one burnt his skin like the liquid virus. It was then he noticed that Vincent had cut his hand and blue liquid now poured from his wound.  
  
He punched Michael again this time in an upward motion from his chin then again on the left side of his face. Drake went to jump in but was met with a silver bullet lodged in his side.  
  
Vincent furrowed his brows together before punching Michael in the chest with all he had sending him flying back into the wall opposite of himself. Michael's skin seemed to sizzle and the smell of burnt flesh was clearly in the air.  
  
"Lies.." Whispered Vincent before jumping out of the open window and taking off running throught the empty streets of the dark and damp city.  
  
Drake shot the vampire using the gun he had took from Vincent, the vampire fell from the ledge and Drake stood up. He looked at Michael and winced.  
  
He could see the bones and muscles that were usually hidden by skin, but now.. there was nothing there. He knelt down beside him as Michael changed back into his human form and attempted to get up, "We have to get him." He said wincing as he spoke.  
  
"Can't, sorry Boss, but your injured and need to heal. We have to get back to the hideout, and there is only one way I know how to get back and get back fast."  
  
Drake helped Michael up and sighed as he realized that their coats were on the roof, "Oh well, needed new ones anyways."  
  
Drake helped Michael down to the sewers as he led Michael through them as quickly as possible, "Almost there." He told him practically dragging Michael along beside him.  
  
Michael remained awake for the whole trip but his skin was burning and the pain made him hurt worse than anything he had felt before. It made him really wonder what were they up against and if he was as powerful as they say he was, why did Vincent beat him without breaking a sweat, and whatever had beat the shit out of him was probably still prowling the streets.  
  
Drake leaned Michael up against one of the walls while he climbed up some stairs and lifted a hatch open. He then jogged back over to him and helped him up the stairs and into William's office.  
  
"I never knew this was here." Michael told him.  
  
"Me neither until a few days ago when I was looking for a book." He said smirking.  
  
They were behind one of the various bookshelves that were placed around the room in William's office. After helping Michael around the bookshelf he layed him down on the bed and was relieved when William walked in Selene following behind him, looking weak, but awake and moving none the less.  
  
Michael smiled a bit as he noticed that she wasn' asleep as long as she was last time, maybe the virus didn't work again. When William saw Drake and Michael in the room he stopped and winced as he noticed Michael's condition.  
  
Selene did almost the same thing, she saw Michael and her breath caught in her throat. Her throat also became dry and hoarse as she took a step towards him, "What happened?" William asked as Selene had her gaze fixed on Michael.  
  
"We found him." Drake replied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Err.. him."  
  
William sighed, "Drake.." Drake replied by tossing the gun on the table infront of William.  
  
"Found Mr. Virus."  
  
"Who is it?" William asked examining the gun.  
  
"Vincent." Replied Drake quietly.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Shit, sorry, forgot that I am older than everyone here. I also can't tell anyone who he is, only he can."  
  
"What is this some sort of game?" Selene asked for the first time surprising all the men in the room.  
  
"No, I just made a promise when he was born, and I can't say anything, I swore on my life, my very existence."  
  
"Great." William muttered under his breath as he ejected the rounds to find the bullets that were on Selene.  
  
He dropped the gun back down on the table and walked briskly over to Michael's side, "Well, what happened here?"  
  
"Virus incident."  
  
William looked at him, "Vicent, the boy's blood is the virus."  
  
He turned his attention back to the wounds on Michael as he heard Drake's reply. The flesh was already starting to grow back, slowly, but surely.  
  
"I think he will be fine." William commented grabbing a small bottle and a needle before returning to them, "This should numb the pain though, and when it is all healed you will feel like new."  
  
As William gave the shot to Michael, Selene watched silently and Drake looked at his swollen black eye in the mirror, after letting out a sigh her returned back to watch William.  
  
"I am very eager to find out why the virus just ate your skin instead of infecting your blood stream."  
  
"His blood burned me." Michael responded for the first time and Selene watched him intently.  
  
"Excuse me?" William asked.  
  
"He shot me once, but it wore off. Then I was distracted and he cut his fist, each time he punched me it felt as if my skin was on fire and I was helpless to stop it."  
  
William nodded and took the needle out of his arm, and bandaged up the 'burns', "I will look into it for you, for now though, I suggest you go and get some rest the sun will be rising soon."  
  
Michael nodded and Drake helped him up off the bed. As soon as he was on his feet Selene stood beside him a look in her eyes that he couldn't quite place at the moment for the drug was starting to affect him.  
  
Michael placed his arm over her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waist. They didn't remember much of what happened, and neither of them really wanting to think about anything else than the well being of the other they just quietly walked back to their room, Selene helping him up the stairs and to the bed.  
  
As Michael layed in the bed he tilted his head over to Selene she was laying on her back looking up at the ceiling. She was the last thing he remembered seeing before he fell into a sleep from exhaustion.  
  
"Goodnight Michael." She told him quietly, this being the only thing she had said to him from William's office, all the way to their room.  
  
~*~  
  
Drake walked out of the room waving to William as he went and headed towards his room. Seeing Vincent again had really given him a scare, but he knew, whatever was happening had to happen to get the war over with, no matter how much he denied it.  
  
His role in the cure, as he called it, wasn't ready yet. When they needed him though, he couldn't turn them down, and he would do his best for now to lead them to his answer he was trying to tell them, but would never be able to utter to a single one of them.  
  
He whistled to the song he had made up ealier that night and shut his door to his room behind him. After falling flat on his face and onto his bed, he closed his eyes. This was a hell of a way to live. Curse the immortal damn for doing this to him.  
  
"You hear me...this is the last time." He told no one in particular.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wow, fast chapter! I hope all of you review! Tell me what you think. About the friend issue, it's not settled but getting there. So, now that I worked so hard on this chapter...I have to catch up on all the school work I neglected while doing this! ;) So, I hope you enjoyed, and I know you will all have lots..of questions. Oh yeah, and about the last title.. Selene asked herself a series of questions after the disagreement she had with Michael, this questions were asking about how things were different than there were from the rest of her immortal life.  
  
Her life had changed, I think the main question she asked herself, even if I didn't list it, was when did this happen? Or when did my life change? Okie, done with that question and I can't remember the rest of them at the moment, thanks for reviewing anyways! This chapter is for you guys! HEH! Hope you enjoyed and please...review! Gives me something to think about while I try and write the next chapter!  
  
Thanks...Punk-Death-Dealer 


	11. The Message of Marcus

Selene kept her eyes closed tight. She didn't know what was happening to her. Everything was starting to feel different, and she was starting to forget stuff. Of course, it was just simple stuff that was easy to forget. Ever since she had woken up and Michael had been gone. She had been forgetting where she was momentarily.  
  
She supposed it had something to do with the virus that once again had been injected into her system. The symtoms William had given her seemed to ring out in her head as she began to see if any of them had been related to the way she had been acting as of yesterday.  
  
The pain was gone for the moment. She didn't feel like she had a small metallic figure swimming through her veins and burning her skin. She felt Michael shift beside her and she tilted her head towards him, cracking her eye open she saw that he was still asleep with one arm thrown over his head the other resting on his stomach.  
  
He eyes drifted to the banadages on his chest and face. As if she had been hit with a wall she felt very sad and for the first time wanted to cry for the pain he must be in. The whole reason he was in pain was because of her anyways. He tried to catch, Vincent and it turned out to be almost like a massacre.  
  
She couldn't believe the man's blood had eaten away at his skin. Hopefully they wouldn't have another run in with him any time soon though. When she had walked into William's office yesterday and saw him laying on the bed covered in blood and bruises, not to mention his bone and muscle showing through his skin, she thought he was dead. His eyes were closed and his breathing harsh. For the second time in her life she thought she was going to lose him. The feeling wasn't a good one.  
  
As they had walked back up to the room she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Part of her wanted to yell at him and scream. She wanted him to know how stupid it was to chase after someone dangerous. She wanted to make sure he knew that she was worried for him. Though she had never told him anything and accepted his kisses and embraces, they had been missing the last couple of days, and she had missed the contact she had shared with him.  
  
It was hard for her to admit to herself too. She wasn't used to touching, or to feeling the things that she had long ago forgot. Somehow she liked to think that he brought out the human in her. The other part of her thought that it just must be the effects of the virus, and that this time it would work. If it did, she wouldn't be around much longer.  
  
She let out a deep sigh and opened her eyes all of the way. The room was still dark, no windows, thank God, and no candles, that must have blown out during their sleep. After her eyes quickly adjusted to the amount, or lack there of, light she stood up.  
  
Her movements were graceful and slow, she didn't want to wake Michael who was still healing. Giving the only man she would ever really trust anymore one last glance she headed to the shower to wash away her thoughts and pain of her memories that came flooding back once again with a hit of a bullet.  
  
Selene let the warm water flow over her cold skin as her eye brows furrowed in thought. She didn't really know why she was still here, with the lycans, she supposed it was for Michael. The steam filled the room and the warm air entered her lungs when she took a deep breath in, just to feel the warmth.  
  
The small overhead light in the small room seemed to become dimmer as the steam covered over it like the sun and a cloud. It was funny, how she still remembered the sun and the clouds, maybe it was because of her memories. Whatever it was, she was glad for that memory, although it did make her resent Viktor just a bit more.  
  
After washing her hair Selene stepped out of the shower and dried her wet raven hair with a fuzzy dark blue towel. She sighed into the towel as she dried her face, it was going to be a long day and she just had a feeling it wasn't going to end in their favor once again like it had in the past.  
  
She looked in the mirror at her reflection, it was funny how the humans thought of a vampire, that they couldn't see their reflection. Dead or alive, human or immortal, you will always have a reflection, it was your way of knowing that your still there, and you still have to face everything, a reality wake up. If they only knew.  
  
After slipping on a knew suit Selene walked out of the bathroom her wet hair still moist and damp as she shut the door behind her.  
  
Michael was sitting back in one of the chairs in the corner of the room one of his hands up and placed on his chin as he held his eyes closed. Selene raised an eyebrow at him and watched him hoping that he didn't notice her come out of the bathroom yet.  
  
He shifted dropping his hand and wincing as it came into contact with his bandaged stomach. His eyes snapped open and although he wasn't looking in her direction she already knew that he had sensed her. Acting calmly she walked over and sat down on the couch beside him.   
  
Michael looked over at her and smiled as much as he could with his bandages on.  
  
"Feel any better?" He asked her.  
  
"I think I should be asking you that question."  
  
"Yeah, bu-"  
  
"No, your the one who was beat within an inch of your life." Selene said cutting him off and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Michael looked at her for a second, "I was just trying to help you."  
  
"By getting yourself killed?" She asked her voice raising.  
  
"Yes, if that is what it takes." He told her his voice matching her's.  
  
"Michael, why can't you see, that is what they want isn't it. They want you out of the way, then it will be no problem killing me or the lycans."  
  
"I can see that Selene. That's why I am still here. I won't let them beat me, I can't lose you, or the clan."  
  
"Then why do you keep letting your anger take over? You are doing the same thing I tried to teach you not to." She yelled at him.  
  
Michael kept his mouth shut and adverted his gaze to the floor, "You're right." He agreed with her, "But, I can't just sit back while everything is just happening like this."  
  
"Sometimes you have to let things happen in order to make your move. You can't rush everything, I know that now. When I..I hunted lycans, I always wanted to go back out and attack them in force. Most of the time, we would succeed, but that is because we had better weapons and more people. That doesn't mean we didn't lose some of our best in the process."  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do? I was just thrown into this! I have no clue what is going on and everyone expects me to save them, to protect them! And look at what has happened, you've been attacked again. Luke and Drake are banged up, and I am barely hanging on! What kind of leader am I?" Michael yelled letting out the thoughts that had been running through his head since he had woke up.  
  
Selene paused at first but then spoke, "You're the kind of leader that is trying his best. You have big shoes to fill and it is going to be hard. They don't expect you to be their hero, they expect you to be there for them and to help them out when they need it most. You are here to make decisions that they can't make on their own and would end up fighting until there were none of them left."  
  
"Did I mention I have no clue what I am doing or why I am even still alive?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah, part of that."  
  
Michael sighed, "I just don't want to lose you."  
  
"You won't as long as you keep a clear head."  
  
"That is sorta of hard you know!" His voiced raising even though he didn't mean for it to.  
  
"Well you don't think it isn't hard for me? It might be harder!" She said letting some of her frustration out.  
  
"I know it has to be hard for you, but you have been here a hell of a lot longer than I have! You have some clue as to how things work, you have had more practice at this than me! Your not entrusted with thousands of lives!"  
  
"No, but I have taken thousands of lives! It isn't easy living with an old enemy who will probably kill me when I am not expecting it! I may have been alive a lot longer than you, but I was living a lie for the most part of my years! Don't tell me that it is harder for you! You aren't the one who has been injected once again with a virus that is fatal if it works!"  
  
Michael went silent and his lips dropped to a frown. Selene closed her eyes and shifted her head away from him.  
  
"You, you never told me, no one ever told me that it was fatal." He told her his voice cracking.  
  
She turned her head towards him, "You mean you didn't know?"  
  
"No, no one ever told me." Michael stood up and ignored the pain that followed with his sharp movements. "I have to find out why I was never told." He said starting to leave.  
  
Selene stopped him and stood in front of him, "Maybe they thought you already knew."  
  
Michael sighed, "I just don't get it. Why didn't they tell me?"  
  
"They probably thought I would have told you." Selene told him not wanting to see anymore blood shed for awhile. She knew it would happen if Michael marched down to William and Drake.  
  
Michael was silent, his eyes were glazed over as he spoke, "So, I could lose you over this stupid virus."  
  
Selene listened to him, his voice was tight and he closed his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you could."  
  
Michael looked up at her and swallowed, "Now do you understand why I must stop Vincent? Why I am so irrational."  
  
Selene took a moment before nodding. He wanted to save her, even when he didn't know. He knew that Vincent or the power he felt held some sort of answer. She didn't want him to have more of a reason to be irrational now. "Yes, I do, but you can't just go off and fight him for a cure Michael. I don't even know if the virus has worked yet."  
  
He just stared at her his face blank but his eyes held a sad look in their depths. Selene stood still frozen to the spot and not able to move, "Michael..."  
  
He took a step towards her brushed a strand of wet hair back out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
Selene was about to open her mouth to speak but Michael cut her off by covering her lips with his own. His kiss was hungry and at the same time gentle. This was the contact Selene had been missing, and on instinct her arms came up and tangled themselves in his hair.  
  
Waves of warmth flowed through her veins as they continued to kiss parting once in awhile to look at eachother before kissing again. Finally Michael pulled away, "I'm sorry."  
  
Selene looked at him confused, she didn't know if he was sorry for kissing her, or sorry for something he hadn't mentioned yet.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Please forgive me."  
  
"For what Michael?" She practically yelled.  
  
"For having to do this."  
  
Selene was about to answer but he kissed her once more distracting her long enough for him to use his hybrid speed and run out of the door and the room.  
  
Confused but still fully aware of what happened Selene ran out after him tracking his scent that she could tell from a mile away.  
  
The lycans were staring at her but she never paid them attention as she looked around trying to find any trace of Michael but seeming to have lost him. Quickly she ran to William's office the only place she knew where to go and the only other place that she felt welcome.  
  
William fell out of his chair as she swung the door open. "What is it?" He asked alarmed as he stood up and fixed his glasses.  
  
"Michael, I can't find him. We were talking and he left."  
  
William gave her a confused look, "Do you know where he might have gone?"  
  
"No, but we were talking about..my virus and we had been arguing and he told me he was sorry and he left. I think he went to find Vincent."  
  
"So, I am suggesting he found out about the virus being fatal then."  
  
She nodded, "And I am guessing he wanted to rip my head off?" She nodded again.  
  
"Instead he is going for the next best thing." A voice from the doorway called and there stood Drake, "And he is taking over half of our best fighters with him. He is storming Marcus' mansion."  
  
William muttered something under his breath and Selene remained silent.  
  
"Where is he?" Selene commanded.  
  
"Second floor down gathering troops as we speak. He doesn't know I am here so I can only take you part way before rejoining the rest of the group. I think you are the only who could stop him anyways Selene."  
  
She nodded and Drake led her out of the door and down some stairs and hallways until they made it to the end of one longer hallway where it seemed darker than most. Drake stopped and so did Selene, voices were coming from around the corner of the hallway.  
  
"This way." Drake whispered moving slower now towards the corner of the hallway, "I will distract most of the fighters while you talk to the Boss...or...err..Michael." He said correcting himself.  
  
Selene nodded and Drake ran into the room first. He knocked into one of the bigger fighters and he shoved him back knocking him into another person. This continued until practically everyone in the room was shoving eachother. Selene took this as her chance and ran into the room and to Michael where he stood with his back turned as he talked to another lycan.  
  
"Michael, stop!"   
  
He turned around to face her, his gaze concerned and confused, but also determined.  
  
"This is insane. You can't do this." She explained to him stopping directly in front of him.  
  
"I have to do this Selene. Whatever is going on, I just know that Marcus is a part of it. I may not know him or how he works, but it seems to me that with how he has ordered his death dealers, that and the vampire I saw last night when we met up with Vincent, it just has to be him."  
  
"Michael, listen to me. Marcus, this is what he wants, I have been around and I know Marcus. He is trying to get you to come to him, and he will be ready. Viktor was all about going in full force and coming out on top. Amelia was about the beauty and the rich life. Marcus, he is about tactics, he knows how people work, he knows how to push their buttons to get what he wants."  
  
Michael hung his head but looked back up at her, "I have to do this, Selene. If this is what he wants then I will give it to him, but he won't win."  
  
"You don't have to do this Michael. Just wait, have a good plan before taking your chances. You said asked me what kind of leader were you. Take a look yourself. You are putting their lifes out their, for what? An ounce of revenge that is surely will only lead to wanting more for the lives that were lost in the battle."  
  
Michael sighed, "You know that I care for you more than anything in this whole world. It is not like I haven't made a rational choice here. This is about saving you, this is about them getting the revenge they have waited so long to taste."  
  
"But now is not the time." Selene said interrupting him, "Not now, not today."  
  
Michael glanced around the room most of the lycans had stopped fighting and were now looking at him, lost and confused looks on their faces. "I'm sorry, it looks as if this will have to wait for another day." He told them.  
  
Selene watched their reactions some of them looked relieved while others were still itching to get revenge.  
  
Drake gave her a thumbs up from the crowd and grinned before heading out of the room with the others. Michael looked over at her and started to walk out of the room himself, Selene followed him, glad that she had atleast put a hold on death for a day.  
  
Instead of following most of the lycans back into the main room Michael walked back to the room he shared with Selene. Selene followed him, knowing that he must be mad about her stopping him from leaving and protecting her the only way he could think of.  
  
She studied him closely as she walked a few steps behind him. His back muscles were tense as he began to climb the stairs. His posture was sort of hunched over and his fists clenched at his sides.  
  
He stopped at the door and took a deep breath before opening it and walking in, letting Selene shut it as she came in after him. Michael took off his coat and layed it on the chair as he sat down. Selene leaned against the wall and watched him, her gaze flickering over his bandaged wounds for just a moment before returning to his bruised face that was already almost healed. Still thoughts of yesterday in her head.  
  
"Go ahead, give me a lecture on how I am not being rational." He told her.  
  
Selene rolled her eyes, "We do I need to lecture you when you already know it?"  
  
He looked at her, "I know you want to say something though don't you. Something about how I was acting irrational and thick headed."  
  
"No." She said bluntly.  
  
"Huh?" He asked not sure if he had heard her correctly, which would be almost impossible with his enhanced hearing.  
  
"I said no, I am not going to lecture you, and I have nothing to tell you."  
  
Michael just stared at her, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, you seem to be sorry a lot today don't you? Your sorry for things that haven't even happened yet."   
  
"No, I am sorry for what just... almost took place." He said shaking his head slightly.  
  
"But it didn't, so there is no reason for you to really be sorry."  
  
Michael dropped the subject then and just stared at her. She shifted a bit uncomfortable under his strong gaze but kept her eyes focused on him. Images of the past few days flashed through her mind as her eyes searched his. Things seemed to have really gotten out of hand and she felt as if she was in some warped reality.  
  
A reality where you felt things you once could not. A place where everything was the opposite. The place that made you wonder what was real and what was fake.   
  
Michael shifted in his chair and his fingers fumbled with the cloth that was covering his wound. Without much thought to what he was doing he ripped the bandage off revealing his partially covered wound. There was a small hole where you could still see blood and a part of one of his organs that was not covered all of the way. Selene stared at it but quickly turned her head away as he covered it up.  
  
It was things like his wound that he had recieved that made her think of what they were really up against. What she was up against. This man's blood ate away at Michael's skin until it was missing. That same blood was injected into her veins. What would it do to her? There were so many possibilities, but the one that she seemed to think about the most was to idea of dying.  
  
Sure the thought had crossed her mind, she had been a Death Dealer. She faced death every night for two decades it constantly crossed her mind as a lycan had jumped at her or as her ammo ran out. This was different somehow, this felt different. As if she knew that her abilities wouldn't help her now. Her instincts wouldn't get her out of the trouble she once faced.  
  
Michael stood up then and Selene was knocked out of her thoughts.  
  
"I'm gonna go visit William, you should come. He said he would test your blood today anyways."  
  
Selene nodded still trying to shake the thoughts that had gathered in her mind. Michael walked out of the room and held the door open for Selene once she walked out he shut the door and walked down the stairs behind her heading towards William's office.  
  
~*~  
  
Drake stood on the corner of the street as cars zoomed by. His blonde hair waving in the wind as dark and heavy clouds covered the clear sky and the moon. People walked past him, not aware of what he was and really not caring at the moment.  
  
He sniffed the air and turned to walk down a deserted alley. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his coat he kicked aside trash that layed thrown aimlessly. Bums alseep in their boxes as the night grew longer. If it had not been for their snoring or his sensitive hearing, he would have thought them to be empty and dead bodies.  
  
The sound of a heart beating rang out in his ears like a deathly scream in an echoing room. He could feel his blood lust rise but pushed it back down, he wasn't in the mood to hunt or eat at the moment.  
  
He felt a eerie tingle in the back of his neck as the wind stopped blowing for the minute. Instinctively his head snapped up towards the sky. Light engulfed the alley as the cloud moved away from the large moon. It was like he had been put on a spotlight, singled out.  
  
Turning his attention back to the path that layed at his feet he continued walking. Tired of walking around like a human Drake jumped and climbed up the side of a small building until he reached the roof. A gust of wind which was powerfully strong attempted to blow him over.  
  
Sighing and watching his breath in the cold night at Drake looked around. If there was one thing he hated more than having to lie, it would be lying even if it meant death to someone close to you. This was the first time it was happening to him, but in the past it had happened to many others. In any case, the secret he carried was what kept him alive for as long as he has been.  
  
Nearing a small abandoned building he began to sense two strong powers. One made his senses tingle with confusion for the fact that it couldn't identify the powers true race. The other power however, was unmistakenly a hybrid. Not just any hybrid though, it was one with the strong scent of a vampire, and the feeling of one that is old.  
  
He knew exactly who it was. Both of them. Marcus and Vincent. They were in it together, that is why Vincent believed they turned against Lucian. Marcus was brainwashing the biggest weapon in this underground war.  
  
Suddenly the scent of the hybrid was gone, as if he had disappeared. Raising an eyebrow Drake decided that now would be the best time to confront Vincent and tell him the truth.  
  
Drake stepped onto the edge of the building looking at the next building across the small deserted street where he could still sense Vincent. Just as he started to leap off the ledge something caught his foot and slammed him back down into the stone of the roof.  
  
"Oww... what the fuck?" He asked holding his nose as he stood up. His stare was met with a pair of black cold eyes.  
  
The beast within him began to take over at the appearance of the vampire elder and his coat dropped to the ground. His eyes turned black and his body changed to the state of a wolf. He let out a gutteral roar and the hybrid Marcus just smirked at him.  
  
"Lost little Lycan..." He whispered.  
  
Drake lunged at him his claws digging into Marcus' chest leaving trails of blood. Marcus fought back clawing Drake in the face and punching him until he fell to the ground.  
  
Drake growled and opened his mouth as Marcus lowered his fist to punch him again, instead of getting the punch like he wanted, Marcus' fist was met with that of a lycan's sharp and deadly fangs. Drake bit down hard, his teeth using every muscle they could to lock his jaw in place the bones of Marcus' hand cracking slowly under his giant fangs.  
  
Marcus let out a grunt of pain as he kicked at Drake who was in heaven tasting the blood of a hybrid elder. The copper taste burnt his throat as he drank from him fiercely.  
  
Using his free hand Marcus punched Drake in the face and pushed him away. Drake let go of the death grip he had on Marcus' hand and stood up. An enraged Marcus punched and kicked and clawed at Drake until he was on his knees, blood pouring out of his wounds.  
  
"You damn animal!" He spat looking at his remains of a hand.  
  
Drake seemed to smile even in his lycan form but that was soon ended when Marcus drove his claws straight into Drake's abdomen. His control gave away and with a gasping breath he changed back into his human form. His eyes wide in shock and in pain and Marus turned his hand inside of Drake's stomach, twisting his organs and ripping at his insides.  
  
Blood began to pour from Drake's ears, mouth, eyes, and nose as Marcus removed his hand and continued cutting and slicing at Drake.  
  
Marcus stopped however, and looked down as Drake layed motionless on the ground. "No point in killing you, when you will be dead before the sun rises." Marcus changed back into his human formed and bent down, placing his hand on his knee he spoke to Drake, "Tell your leader, I will be waiting for him, him and his traitor of a lover. If you ever make it back that is. I don't want to ruin your fun so I will be on my way." Marcus then left a torn and broken Drake laying on the roof top.  
  
Drake's eyes began to roll to the back of his head as he pushed himself up off the ground. Carefully he placed on his coat and walked over to the edge of the building. "Let's try this one more time." He told no one in particular.  
  
He stood on the edge, his feet hanging over the ledge, his feet feeling the emptiness below him as he jumped down. Without the use of most of his senses or abilities, he fell to his knees as he landed and winced.  
  
"That's going to leave a mark." He told himself rising to his feet once again and beginning to walk towards the den, a trail of blood following him.  
  
He leaned against the wall of a building a few meters away from the den. He could barely breath and the blood loss made his skin pale and cold. His vision was beginning to blur as he held his hand over the hole caused by the vampire leader himself.  
  
He looked at the entrance to the den and that was the last thing he remembered as everything went dark and as he lost all of his feelings.  
  
'What a way to die...' He thought as his voice in his head faded even from him.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wow, I got another chapter done. I know, it may seem confusing and some of the characters might seem..well out of character, but I had to in order to get pass this chapter. This chapter sets up the main plot for the later chapters. Also this is the longest chapter I have written thus far, even though it may not seem like it.   
  
Now, no one get upset with what just took place...who am I kidding? I bet none of you ever saw that one coming. Anyways, questions? comments? I don't have much of a life so they keep my busy, and I love feed back. Its sorta like saying..."FEED ME!"..'feed me reviews' heh..i'm stupid and I'm gonna go now...to err...start on the next chapter! Bye. 


	12. Shocking Discoveries

Michael sat in the office silently as William drew the blood he needed to run the tests on Selene. His wounds had been fixed up and his skin healing faster than ever. Selene looked over at him as William pulled the needle from her arm.  
  
Her eyes enchanted him, having the spark of one that is not mortal, but also one that is cold from the years of lies, and wise from the years of experience. Her gaze flickered to the other side of the room and Michael looked towards the door as he heard someone passing by.  
  
The smell of blood entered his nose, burning like a fire. His ears tuned in to the sounds around him and his eyes grew deep with a longing for the blood. His head snapped towards Selene who was also staring at him. They both felt something. A noise of a glass breaking made them turn their heads to face William.  
  
His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open. He had felt it too, there was something not far from where they stood, dieing, slipping away slowly. The smell of the open blood wounds stinging their senses and drinching them in blood.  
  
Michael was the first out of the room, followed by Selene and then William. Without stopping his pace Michael pushed through some of the small crowds on his way to the main entrance leading out of the den and into the empty street where he had carried Selene in a few days ago.  
  
The other lycans must have felt it too, for their eyes were wide and their noses were up in the air, trying to determine where the smell of the blood was coming from.  
  
The sun was still down as Michael stepped out into the street. He noticed the body right away slumped up against a wall that was covered in blood. The body lay in a puddle of its own blood. He came upon the body and cringed at the sight shuddering at the thought of the massacre that had taken place.  
  
Drake laid torn and broken, his body barely recognizable, but his scent and his soul weren't mistakable. William leaned down dropping to his knees beside his friends body. His hand going to his throat checking for a pulse.  
  
"He is ice cold..." He whispered to Selene and Michael, "His pulse if very faint."  
  
Michael swallowed the lump in his throat, "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
William looked up at him, his eyes shinning in sorrow, "Perhaps, if we can get him back to the lab, there just might be a chance, but I will require a great favor from you."  
  
"Anything you name it." Michael told him honestly.  
  
"It will require your blood."  
  
This made Michael raise his eyebrow slightly, what good could his blood do?  
  
"The blood that stains his lips is mixed with that of a hybrid, Marcus, this is the reason he is still alive the blood is keeping him alive."  
  
He nodded, "Sure if it means that he will live."  
  
William let his gaze linger on Micheal for a second before picking Drake up and carrying him into the den Selene and Michael following him their gazes locked on the ground in front of them as they walked.  
  
~*~  
  
Drake opened his eyes, "Am I dead?" His asked his voice rasp and sore.  
  
"I don't think so." His eyes moved slowly to his left finding Michael sitting their a needle in his arm with a tube running in his own arm.  
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"Your being healed." Michael responded simply.  
  
"So, how long have I been out?"  
  
"About four hours. Nothing special you just lost a lot of blood." William said walking up beside Michael and looking at Drake.  
  
Drake smiled at him, "I feel as if I have just fallen off a building and got beat up by a powerful vampire elder."  
  
"That may just be the story." William told him grabbing a packet of blood that was kept in the lab for such occasions.  
  
"You will need to drink this now so we can let Michael's blood return to him." Drake nodded and Michael pulled the needle out of his arm the blood coming to a stop. Drake pulled the other one out of his forearm a few drops of blood staining his white skin as it dripped.  
  
Michael stood up feeling a wave of dizziness wash over him he walked over to the door and placed his hand on the wall to support himself, "I am going to go rest."   
  
"Okay, thanks a lot." William said.  
  
"It was no problem." Michael replied.  
  
Michael gave him a small wave as he walked out of the room and started down the hallway.  
  
"Your weak."  
  
He turned his head, Selene was standing in the shadows her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"I'll manage." He told her beginning to walk once again as another wave of dizziness hit him. He knew that he might not make it to the room by himself, but he didn't want her to see him weak, he had to be strong, for her, and for the clan.  
  
"Michael, you gave up most of your blood to help Drake, your drained. Even your skin is white as death." Selene reasoned as she walked up beside him.  
  
He looked at his limp hands as he walked, they were white, compared to his normal skin tone. "I'm a little pale."  
  
"Michael," She stopped him grabbing his arm, his sking was cold, "your skin is more white than mine." She held her own pale hands against his.  
  
"I will-"  
  
"No, you are going to let me help you." She said cutting him off her voice dripping with her serious tone.  
  
"Besides, I think you are the one who told me once, that I was the one who lost a lot of blood, and if I didn't stop the car I would end up getting us both killed."  
  
He looked at her, "But I am not driving a car."  
  
"No, but you are leading a clan of lycans. You would be putting their lives in danger without rest."  
  
Michael thought on this for a minute, he knew that she had made a point, but still his male pride wouldn't let it go, "I will rest."  
  
She nodded as Michael walked slowly towards the stairs, "How much blood did you give him anyways?"  
  
He looked at her and grinned, "Enough I guess since he is awake and alive."  
  
"That is one thing I will never know about lycans and never remember of humans."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"How they are so willing to give their own lives for ones they care about. To keep them safe they sacrifice themselves."  
  
"It's natural I guess." He told her opening the door and walking in, he swallowed a rather large lump in his throat as he looked up the large set of iron stairs.  
  
Selene looked at him, "I could-"  
  
"No," He began looking back over at her, "I can do it on my own."  
  
His bare feet on the cold iron steps made him shiver at first but then he felt nothing. Selene watched him carefully as he began his journey up the twisted steps.  
  
She followed behind him, she was close enough to help him if he had trouble but not close enough for him to notic her presence on top of him.  
  
He wobbled every so often but was determined to make it up on his own. By the time he reached the top all color had completely drained from his body and his eyes were glazed over as if he was on the brink of death.   
  
Some part of Selene wanted to reach out and hold him, to comfort him and to tell him things would be alright. The vampire of her forgot the feelings and pushed them off as having a close bond with him for the reason.  
  
He stepped in the room and almost missed the bed as he fell on it face first emitting a rather tired sigh that sounded more like a yawn.  
  
"Do you think the sun is coming up yet?" He asked her closing his eyes.  
  
Selene who had been shutting the door tilted her head at his question, "I don't know, maybe by now."  
  
"Miss the warm rays.." He mumbled as sleep began to take him, "It's cold."  
  
Selene dropped into a chair and watched his still form as he slept. She didn't know how it felt to be cold, or the meaning of cold that he had been implying. She was always cold, for over two hundred years. The only warmth she felt was the warmth of a shower, or of Michael's touch. The sun could never touch her perfect white skin. It would be her undoing.  
  
He rolled over in his sleep his mouth slightly parted as his chest rose gently and then fell as his lungs compressed and allowed the air to flow out of them. She got up and pulled a cover over him, after watching him for a moment she pushed a one of his dark brown locks from his face.  
  
Her brows knitted together in thought, he was the most caring person she had ever met. Always helping others when it wasn't required of him and giving everyone around him a sense of hope. She sighed and sat down on the bed next to him.   
  
~*~  
  
Drake leaned his head back on the pillow and counted the cracks in the ceiling. He was still a bit weak from his accident and was still healing. Michael's blood had helped immensely though and he was now fifty percent better than he would have been in a week.  
  
William was moving through the room checking different things. He seemed to be focusing on Selene's blood at the moment though and ignored any comments Drake had given him since Michael had left.  
  
"Can I have a book?"  
  
"No." William answered his gaze never leaving the blood he was examining.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you need to rest, and I need to get some work done."  
  
"I can keep talking." Drake said.  
  
William sighed and rolled his eyes he grabbed a book off the shelf and tossed it at Drake who caught it and looked at the title.  
  
"'One Hundred Ways to Tell That You're Dead', my what a nice book." Drake said flipping through the pages.  
  
"I know, good choice." William said returning to his work.  
  
Drake mumbled something about banning certain books as he read some of the articles that interested him, and even those that didn't, "You're not breathing!" Drake started laughing as he flipped the page.  
  
William sighed and wrote something down on his notepad, maybe he shouldn't have given him that book.  
  
"No pulse and ice cold skin. They have paragraphs for everything. There is even a whole page on the reason, 'Your Spirit is Hovering Over Your Lifeless Body'. Tell me how that is right?"  
  
"Drake, just keep the readings to yourself."   
  
"Fine, ruin my boring fun I was having to pass the time I have to waste in this place."  
  
William stopped working and put his pen down, Drake looked up thinking it was something he said, and he didn't want his buddy to go nuts like he did last time.  
  
"What?"  
  
William just looked at him, his expression blank but his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"I'm not going to make it am I?" He asked dropping the book into his lap.  
  
"No."  
  
"What!?" Drake yelled.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant, you're going to be fine, it's not you."  
  
"Then who is it?" He asked part of him not wanting to hear the truth.  
  
"Its Selene, the virus, it has began to work. Unless there is some more information buried somewhere that we don't have access to, I am afraid she is on her own after she hits stage two."  
  
Drake frowned and went silent, "Wait, what is stage two?"  
  
"Where she looses her memory and converts back into a human."  
  
~*~   
  
Drake frowned as he sat in his dark room. William had released him an hour later to get some rest in the sanctuary of his own room. The surprising news of Selene's virus still had him in deep thought. Everything he heard and everything he knew about the virus wasn't exactly good.  
  
Again he cursed who was ever responsible for his dillema. There were rules and guidelines he had to follow, for whatever reason, none of which really made sense to him. He owed Michael his life, the least he could do was save Selene's if it came to it.  
  
The clues he had left around were his only hopes at helping them for the moment. Touching the wound on his stomach softly Drake rolled his eyes, if there was one thing he hated more than his damn curse, it was that damn vampire elder Marcus. Afterall he was the only elder Drake had ever come into contact with.  
  
That was the third time they had fought alone. More than five when in groups. He had always managed to come out alive though. A miracle everytime. But what goes around comes around, something was trying to tell him it was almost up. The last fight was way too close.  
  
It was funny how all the vampires thought lycans to be stupid animals that had no common sense or a brain. Which was not true at all. Look at William, he was the smartest person Drake had ever met. Lucian, he certainly wasn't stupid, he knew what would happen, knew how to deal, and even had time to plan things on the side.  
  
True, lycans did tend to give into their beasts loosing the part of themselves that was once human. Drake was still holding on to his, for as long as he could. Michael seemed to be doing the same thing. The human in him showing Selene how much he really cares for her, but Selene not excepting it, the human in her died long ago.  
  
Sighing he ran a hand through his short spikey hair. After six hundred years the war still raged. Not looking as if it would come to a close soon. But there was hope, Michael, the hybrid, the strongest of them all, the one Lucian had put all faith in. He was the light that would destroy the vampire empire.  
  
He never saw this coming, he never saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel for the lycans, but now he wasn't so sure. They had Michael and Selene, who was the best damn Death Dealer Drake had ever seen or heard of. Although with a virus this might not be the best of help at the moment.   
  
He vowed though, she would make it through no matter what. It was had to explain the bond he felt with the vampiress, but he sure as hell knew that she was like his little sister. Younger, confused and always in some kind of trouble.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael woke up to hear whimpering, like that from a small child. He sat up, his blood all returned to normal flow and his senses alert.  
  
His head looked around but only spotted Selene laying on the bed beside him. It was she that was whimpering in her sleep.  
  
It struck him as odd, never since he had met her did she ever make a sound in her sleep.  
  
Another thought hit him, the virus had been again injected into her. Maybe it was starting to take effect. This only made him worry for the fear of not knowing what would happen to her.  
  
She turned in her sleep now laying on her back, a small frown on her face. Michael pressed his palm to her face. Her skin was room temperature. Not the cold skin he usually touched nor the hot skin he touched when she had been sick.  
  
A frown appeared on his face. None of this made sense, and he didn't really want to know the truth of her symptoms.  
  
He pulled his hand back and leaned down, he kissed her forehead and pulled back watching her as she tossed and turned in her dreams.  
  
Michael prayed that she would be fine and that they would make it through whatever was in store for them in the future, it was all he could do.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene opened her eyes and squinted when there was no light. There was no smell of the fresh sun that always had greeted her in the mornings. It was then she felt a presence in the corner of the room watching her.  
  
She sat up rather quicky and looked towards the corner of the room, willing her eyes to adjust to a room that she didn't even recognize. What had happened to her? Where was her home? Where had the man that had saved her gone?  
  
The figure in the corner moved and stepped forward. Her breath hitched in her throat as she held the blankets close to her leather clad form.  
  
He stopped, his face still not visible in the darkness of the room. With each passing second se became more aware that this wasn't her home, and this couldn't have been the man that had held her, his presence seemed more comforting to her, more relaxed.  
  
The room was all black. It wasn't the bright room she had left and that she wished desperately to be laying in at the moment. Her mind still however was roaming over what had taken place. The massacre of her family.  
  
A tear came to her eye but she held it back, not wanting the man in the shadows to see her cry.  
  
"Selene." He whispered, his voice full of worry and cracking with emotion.  
  
She eyed the figure cautiously as he stepped closer his form becoming clearer. His dark brown hair hung in his face covering up most of his features. He wore a dark long black leather coat that ended at his calfs and no shirt. His bare chest was covered in scars and some light bruises.  
  
His blue eyes pierced hers'. Showing how worried he was, but for what she still wondered. His pants had a few rips in them and he wore no shoes. Everything was confusing her. The clothes, the decorating, and why she was here in the first place.  
  
He repeated again, "Selene."  
  
She kept silent wondering how this man knew her name when she had never seen him in her life.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked stepping again closer to the bed. A tear slid down her cheek and her breathing became labored.  
  
Michael stepped forward and slowly moved his hand towards her face to wipe away the tear. She pulled back and his hand stopped moving.  
  
"What is it? Tell me, what is the matter? Why are you crying?" His tone was worried and it showed through in his eyes and in his face.  
  
"W-who are you?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Me- I'm Michael. You knew that. What is going on Selene?"  
  
"No, I didn't know that. I still don't know who you are. I don't know any Michael."  
  
The man stopped and took a deep breath. The virus had started to take affect. She was human. A living, breathing, human who couldn't remember her past as a vampire.  
  
"Could you.. stay here for a moment. I will be right back." He told her before rushing out of the door.  
  
Selene glanced around the room as another tear slid down her warm cheek. It wasn't the first time she had been scared in her life, but it was the first time that she didn't have anyone to help her through it. Her family was dead, by lycans was what the man told her. He had been about to tell her something else when she blacked out.  
  
All she knew was that he was going to give her a chance to avenge the death of her family. Now, she didn't have a clue as to where she was, who Michael was, and where was the man that had saved her life?  
  
What was to become of her now? She had no family, and no idea what was happening. For all she knew she could be dead and in some sort of hell.  
  
She didn't have anymore time to think when she heard footsteps climbing stairs. The door opened and Michael stepped in another man behind him looking rather nervous.  
  
His own sandy brown hair was cut short but his bangs were long. He looked at her a frown on his face. "I told you Michael. I have no more information on this."  
  
"Well, give me what you have." He said looking even more stressed than he had a few minutes before when he walked in.  
  
"The new virus joined with the others that had failed, together they made the process twice as fast. I can't tell you how long she has, or what will happen. I am sorry."  
  
Selene looked back and forth between the two men, "What is going on?" She asked tired of not knowing anything when they were clearly talking about her.  
  
Michael turned to look at her. He glanced at William who shrugged but nodded.  
  
"Well, I don't really no where to start."  
  
"From the beginning would be nice." She said getting restless.  
  
He sighed, "I don't know exactly everything. Just images and thoughts transferred from you awhile ago."  
  
She raised an eyebrow but remained silent.  
  
"The man that saved you, Viktor, he was the one that killed your family. That night he made you a vampire, you were still thinking that the lycans did it. He gave you the power to avenge the death of your family. You put it to good use and became a resourceful and one of the best Death Dealers."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A lycan hunter. You were one of many vampires that hunted and killed the lycans." He told her crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"When I first met you, you were following two lycans in the subway. A fight soon was underway as everyone started shooting their guns. This is two hundred years after you were changed."  
  
She gave him another confused look but didn't say anything yet.  
  
He closed his eyes thinking on all of her memories that he could make out. "Viktor, he was asleep and so was Marcus. Marcus was to be awakened the night after the death of Lucian and Viktor. You helped me, and when you came to save me, that is when the lycan leader died, and you killed Viktor, who confirmed that he was the one that took away your family."  
  
"While running from the vampires, you were shot with a bullet that latched onto your skin and injected a virus into your system that would revert you back into a human."  
  
William piped in, "It failed though."  
  
Michael smiled at him before focusing his attention on confused woman that sat in front of him, "The lycans asked for my help since I was Lucian's only hope before he died, they trusted me, and they were learning to trust you. You went out on a hunt with a few of us and you were shot again. The virus worked faster this time and it erased the memories you had as a vampire, it also made you human once again."  
  
Selene just stared straight ahead a glint in her eye. It was hard to process information such as the one she was just given. The man that had saved her so to speak, lied to her, for two hundred years about what had happened. That was why he was covered in blood in her memory of that night.  
  
She looked up at Michael, and then to William, "Are you a lycan?"  
  
William nodded, "Yes I am."  
  
She glanced over at Michael, "Are you?"  
  
"No." He answered.  
  
"A vampire then?"  
  
He shook his head, "Why do I feel like there is something you haven't told me?" She asked.  
  
He gave her a small grin, "Lucian had bit me and you had taken me from him. You were injured in the process and wrecked your car. I pulled you out and you took me back to the vampire mansion, not knowing that I was a lycan at the time." Selene nodded.  
  
"I was kidnapped and tied up at the lycan hideout, you came and saved me as a war raged between the vampires and the lycans around us. We came upon Kraven. Who is the maniac who was after you, and who was head of the house while Viktor slept. He shot me with the silver nitrate rounds and Lucian made it long enough to tell you to bite me. You did and here I am. A full hybrid."  
  
William looked at Selene for a moment, "A hybrid is half vampire, half lycan. Normally one can't be both, but Michael's blood allows for a perfect union between the two viruses."  
  
Selene nodded. William glanced at Michael, "I will have to get to Drake, and maybe he can help me find something else out since he was alive around the time the last virus was transmitted."  
  
"Okay, thanks for all of your help."  
  
"No problem." William said leaving the room, "Oh, and it was nice talking to you Selene."  
  
She remained silent still off in her own little world trying to understand all of the information she was given.  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
She looked up at him, "I don't know."  
  
"Could you please tell me more of what you know. Maybe just about the last few days. Or can you tell me why I feel so comfortable around you when I don't know you."  
  
Michael sighed, he was hoping he wouldn't have to mention anything about this. Selene must have noticed.  
  
"You were in love with her. Your in love with me aren't you?"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, I am done, took awhile but I have been swamped with homework and dealing with a stupid math teacher all week. Sorry it took so long though. Drake is still alive! ^_^..sorry I just couldn't kill him, he is too important to the rest of the story.   
  
I know all of you will hate me...Selene...human! But before you send me to hell or..hunt me down, remember, they still don't know everything about the virus. But, there is someone besides Vicent who knows everything about it. I think I made it a little obvious about who it was...but ah..oh well!  
  
*Scratches head* I think...I will let you all go so you can stop reading this stupid note..and IT'S OVER!!...not really, just thought that it might get your attention? If it didn't and you're just skipping over this little rambling..:P 


	13. A Vampire From The Old Ages

A/N: Something I have never realized and now feel..really stupid..DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except the plot, William, Drake, Vincent, Luke, and Lydia. :D..Okay, I was reading over some things, and have come to the conclusion. If this were a movie, who would play my lame made up characters? Well, I am here to give you an idea and maybe you can picture them as the character.   
  
William: Ethan Hawke Drake: James Marsters Vincent: Drew Fuller Lydia: Juliet Landau Luke: Joey Kern  
  
~*~   
  
Michael crossed his arms over his chest and exhaled. Selene watched him as he settled his gaze on the floor. The only other man she had ever been around in her life was her father. It was the only man she had ever felt comfortable with, besides the feeling that she got when she was around Michael.  
  
He looked up at her, "I haven't known her for very long, but," He paused and closed his eyes, "I feel as if I have known her forever." He opened his eyes.  
  
"I feel stupid for say her when its you I am talking about."  
  
Selene gave a slight smile, "That's okay."  
  
"She-you, saved me. Gave me a new chance at life, and you are my mentor, my teacher, my everything."  
  
"What about your family?" She asked slowly, not sure if she should ask.  
  
His voice was deep when he answered, "I really don't have a family. I haven't talked to them in years, not since my fiance died and I left America to come here."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quickly.  
  
"No, don't be, I would have to say it sometime anyways. So, I guess you could say I am in love with you. Things I never feel, have happened when I am with you."  
  
Selene watched him, her eyes soft. "It makes me feel bad that I can't remember the things you can."  
  
"Thats okay. Its no big deal." He told her scratching the back of his head, "Umm..do you want to take a shower?"  
  
(A/N: Now, I am no good at history, so 200 hundred years ago, was there such thing as a shower? Well, I don't know, so lets just say that there isn't. For story purposes..:D)  
  
"A shower?" She asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Uhh..yeah. It's like taking a bath, except you are standing up and the water comes down on you."  
  
Selene gave him a confused look, "C'mon follow me."  
  
She got up and walked behind him as he made his way towards the bathroom door. He opened it and led her over to the shower. "This is a shower." He said pulling the glass door open.  
  
Selene looked over at it, looking at the different nobs and such. Michael put his hand on the hot water nob and twisted it. Water started to pour from the spout above them on the wall.  
  
She smiled and Michael turned it off. "I sure have missed a lot."  
  
Michael smirked, "Well, I will get you some new clothes and a towel and then you can take a shower."  
  
She nodded as he left the room and went to gather the things. He came back in the room moments later with a towel and another suit for her to wear. He layed it on the counter and started to leave the room. "Just yell if you need anything."  
  
"Okay, thank you, Michael."  
  
"No problem, Selene."  
  
He shut the door behind him and Selene sighed, running a hand through her hair and looked back at the shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Drake yawned and stretched out on his bed. There was a knock at the door and he sighed. "Come in."  
  
William opened the door and walked in. He glanced at Drake before sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We've hit stage two."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Selene is human again." William said rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache.  
  
Drake sat up quickly. "Please tell me you're just joking."  
  
"Nope. Michael came and got me this morning. She has no clue of her vampire existince."  
  
Drake sratched his head. "So, what did you come here for?"  
  
"I need your help." William told him leaning back in the chair.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Well, you were around during the first time this happened weren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"So you should know all about it, and even if you didn't I am sure you can tell me what happened to them atleast."  
  
"William, I would love to help you, but I-it's not that simple."  
  
William tilted his head trying to understand what exactly was going on.  
  
"Yes, I was alive during the first and original case of the virus, I just can't- not allowed to tell you." By this time Drake was covering his face and standing up in his room. The candles flickered as he sighed loudly.  
  
"Why can't you? And don't give me this I was sworn to keep my mouth shut."  
  
"I just can't. It's not like I don't want to! Hell, it's the only thing I want!" Drake yelled dropping his head to the ground, "If I helped you, it will bring something so terrible to this world, that it will destroy all the races, human, vampire, lycan, mortal and immortals alike."  
  
"I see. So, saving millions of people is more to you than saving Michael's mate?"  
  
"No, but, what will there be if I told anyone, we would all die."  
  
"Fine." William said standing from his seat and walking out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
Drake said and plopped down on his bed. It wasn't time, but then again, he wasn't sure when the right time was either.  
  
~*~  
  
Vincent closed his eyes as he layed back against the brick wall. His breathing became heavier as he felt her. The vampire, her thoughts were starting to run through his head. His virus had worked.  
  
Now he had complete access to Selene the vampire. The human would live now, and the vampire would be forever forgotten, by the rest of them.  
  
If Marcus had never been awoken, none of this would have ever happened. Both races would have hid until they came to peace. None having leaders, and no where to turn.  
  
That idea was out of the window now. The vampires had their Marcus, and the lycans Michael. It was just about his time to leave, his job was done here and he didn't have to worry about it anymore. Anything that would happen, would happen.  
  
Standing up he tucked his amulet under his shirt and started to walk out of the small alley. Fog laying low on the cold streets. After making sure his gun was hidden in his pocket Vincent exhaled deeply and stuck his hands in his pockets. Just as his was about to walk across the empty street a figure appeared, jumping off a building and landing on the sidewalk opposite from him.  
  
They had their hood up and they looked very skinny. He walked up to the figure and looked at them closely his red eyes searching for their own.  
  
The figure's hand was exposed as they moved to uncover their face. Their hand was pale and looked soft almost as if it had been carved from a statue. Their finger nails were long and elegant, painted black.  
  
They removed their hood and revealed and woman who's face was still hidden behind her long dark brown hair, that hung straight and soft stopping at her shoulders.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Vincent." The voice said softly and slowly. The woman's voice was like a sweet melody and comforted his fears.  
  
She took a step forward her hair falling back out of her face as the wind blew. Vincent watched as she revealed her dark blue eyes and perfect skin. Her dark eyeliner making her eyes stand out more. Her lips were stained a dark red and were full.  
  
"Lydia..." Vincent a little unsure of what he was seeing.  
  
"The one and only my child." She told him smiling and her long white vampire fangs showing behind her lips.  
  
He rushed and her and hugged her, she herself was a full two inches shorter than he was but he didn't notice.  
  
"My how you have grown tall." Lydia said pulling away.  
  
"Well, it has a been more than a few centuries since I last saw you."  
  
"I know, and I am sorry that I didn't come back sooner."  
  
"I thought that you were dead."  
  
"No, they couldn't kill me no matter how hard they try. Tell me, what has become of the war over here."  
  
"Viktor and Amelia have died." Lydia gave a small gasp at this, "And Lucian."  
  
"Am I right to guess that all order has been lost and the young Marcus has been on a rampage killing every lycan he sees?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is something bothering you? Is there not child?" She asked looking concerned.  
  
"I feel awful. I have made a terrible mistake, but I can't take it back, all I can do is move forward and forget it ever happened. That is a task within itself."  
  
"What have you done that has made you feel this way?"  
  
"I injected my virus unto a female vampire upon the orders of Marcus."  
  
"Why would Marcus want your virus in his own kin?"  
  
"Because, this vampire he has disowned. She is the mate of the new lycan leader, but she isn't a vampire anymore."  
  
"First of all, who is the new lycan leader? Second of all, what do you mean by she isn't a vampire anymore?"  
  
"The new lycan leader is the dream that Lucian had, he is a hybrid, but so is Marcus now."  
  
"Descendants of the Corvinus clan." She said quietly.  
  
"The second part is that, the virus has turned her human once again."  
  
"Vincent!" She said crossing her arms over her chest, "You can't leave! You must undo this right at once!"  
  
"I can't. Marcus will get angry and he will kill everyone."  
  
"Forget Marcus, you need to help this vampire, you cannot turn your back on your father's dream."  
  
"My father turned his own back on his dream. He died and left me here to rot, knowing full well that when he died my life would be left in the hands of the vampires."  
  
"He never-"  
  
"He did, I am left here, and they are to decide my fate and use me however they please. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to leave before they come after me and lock me up to use again!"  
  
Vincent started to leave his eyes trained on the ground as he walked briskly.  
  
"Vincent, you can't run forever! You have to help them and you know it! Why don't you put a little faith in what your father had planned!"  
  
He waved behind him and kept walking ignoring her on purpose the best he could.  
  
Lydia frowned and turned around, after pulling her hood of her leather jacket back up she walked down the street heading to the place she only sensed and hoped that she could help.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael sighed as he leaned against the wall. Selene had taken a shower without needing any help, which was good. Now she was sitting on the bed her arms crossed over her chest. The silence was more uncomfortable than he would like to admit.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Michael opened it. "Sir, there is a woman outside, she said she needs to speak with you."  
  
Michael looked puzzled and frowned, "Alright I will be right out."  
  
He turned to Selene, "Can you give me a moment?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." She told him.  
  
He nodded and hurried out the door. When Luke, who was waiting at the foot of the stairs led him to the main door stopped Michael looked at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can't go out there."  
  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked confused.  
  
"She already killed two of our best fighters when they spotted her outside."  
  
Michael nodded and walked out the door Luke closing the door quickly behind him. The woman had her hood up and was leaning against the wall her arms crossed over her chest. Michael tilted his head, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
She nodded, "You're Michael then?"  
  
He nodded, but couldn't tell if she could see him through her hood, "Yes, I am."  
  
She took a step away from the wall and dropped her arms down to her side.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Lydia."  
  
Michael sniffed slightly, "You're a vampire." He growled, his eyes starting to turn black.  
  
"Yes, but I am not here to hurt anyone."  
  
"A little late for that."  
  
"They jumped me first. I didn't mean to kill them."  
  
Michael looked at the fallen bodies of his two brothers, "That is besi-"  
  
"No, I only came here to talk. If you don't want to hear what I have to say, then it is your loss. I don't have to be here, helping you."  
  
"Then why are you here?"   
  
"Where is your human?"  
  
"My wha-" Michael started to ask before he was cut off.  
  
"Your vampiress. Where is she?"  
  
"What do you want with her?" He asked his voice raising.  
  
"There is no need to yell. I just want to know if she is alright."  
  
"How do you know her?"  
  
"Your just filled with questions aren't you? I am not here to answer questions, I am here to give you answers. And I don't know her personally. A friend just mentioned her."  
  
Lydia started to walk off when Michael grabbed her arm, "Wait, what do you know?"  
  
"I know a lot of things I believe you don't, but I think what I know can help you out."  
  
"Well, what do you know?"  
  
"First of all it is what do you know?" She asked pushing is grip off of her arm.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Michael, I have been out of the country for more than enough centuries. More centuries before the war even started. I need you to tell me what is going on in this side of the war. I need to know about you, and about your vampire."  
  
Michael nodded, "I don't think this is the place to talk."  
  
"Me neither, that annoying brat of a Prince, Marcus, could be listening at almost anytime." It hit Michael that the way she spoke of the vampire elder, that she did not like him, and was possibly not working with him.  
  
"Would inside be good?"  
  
"As long as I have a gaurantee that I won't become food for a clan of lycans."  
  
"No you won't, as long as you can help me, help us."  
  
"You have my word."  
  
Michael turned around and opened the door, Luke who was standing on the other side stood up straight quickly as he walked in, Lydia, with her hood still up, following behind him.  
  
"What are you doing bringing her in here?" Luke said jumping back and standing in a defensive position.  
  
"She is here to help, Luke."  
  
"She killed some of us, how does that qualify as helping?"  
  
"It was a mistake. She was only protecting herself."  
  
"Why are you so intent on seeing things her way. You're our leader, and obviously you don't give a damn about us. What is it with you and vampires anyways?"  
  
Michael grabbed Luke by his coat collar, "Don't you dare say I don't care, if I didn't I wouldn't be here. And never, and I mean never, forget that I care more for Selene than my own damn life!"  
  
Luke held his arms up in surrender as Michael let go of his coat, "Come Lydia."  
  
She nodded only glancing at Luke through her coat as she passed him. He scowled and crossed his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
The lycans all looked up as they sense a vampire. Most hiding behind the stronger fighters or lurking in the corners of the room. Others took a page out of Luke's book and stood defensive a deep growl in the back of their throats.  
  
Lydia seemed over all calm about the situation, never raising her head, and never making any threats as she followed Michael past the room full of lycans.  
  
Michael led her to an empty room, not far from where his room was, just incase Selene needed anything. Lydia took a seat in one of the chairs. Michael sat in the one across from her. Luke was standing by the door, his gaze locked on Lydia.  
  
"Leave us." Michael said before looking back to the woman before him.  
  
Luke did as he was told and shut the door as he went out. Lydia raised her arms up and uncovered her hood. Letting her long hair fall back across her shoulders. Michael took notice in her pale features. Like Selene, her skin had been erased of all age. Her dark blue eyes pierced his gaze as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
Lydia nodded, "Your scent, it is confusing. Though, I have been informed that you are a hybrid. Would you care explaining to me how it is you have become the lycans last hope? Their savior with incredible powers."  
  
"It wasn't that long ago actually. It was like every other day. I made my way home from work taking the subway home. I didn't notice I was being followed, but evidently, the vampires did."  
  
Michael began to recount the story through his subway "adventure", purposely leaving out most details about Selene unless they were asked for.  
  
"The woman you locked gazes at in the subway was a vampire then?"  
  
"Yes, she was. The same one that broke into my apartment and the same one that saved me from Lucian after I had been bit. I ended up at the vampire mansion with her."  
  
"A mortal, in Viktor's house? There has to be something that you didn't tell me." Obviously Lydia knew Viktor very well in her time.  
  
"Actually there was, Selene, Lucian stabbed her in the shoulder as she was driving, and she passed out. The car flipped into the water. I managed to get her out of the car. When I fell asleep, I awoke in the vampire mansion."  
  
The story continued and Lydia continued to ask questions, mostly about the relationship between him and Selene. Michael felt as if she knew something he didn't entirely understand and that she was keeping it from him.  
  
"Selene, she killed her own sire then?"  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't just any sire, it was Viktor."  
  
Lydia only smiled at this comment. "Sounds to me like Selene is very important to you then. Giving up everything for someone she didn't know."  
  
"She is very important to me. She is the only thing I have left. She made me what I am, and I can't let that go."  
  
Lydia nodded and there was a knock on the door. Michael stood up and opened it. Drake was standing on the other side of the door his coat on and his head looking towards the ground.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Huh?" Drake asked looking up not really looking at the woman in the room, who had turned her head away from him, "Sir, I don't think Selene would be to happy about you spending all this time with another woman."  
  
Michael glared at him, "Just joking, anyways, William thinks it will be good if he would be able to take some of her blood again. To check it out you know, see what is going on."  
  
"Why doesn't he?"  
  
"Well," He said stratching his head, "Selene won't open the door for anyone except for you. Hell, she won't even answer us. Plus, none of us feel comfortable just walking in on her anyways."  
  
Michael nodded and looked back at Lydia, "Would you like to join me?"  
  
She nodded and placed her hood back upon her head. Which seemed odd to Michael and Drake for a second but they just waved it off as caution. Drake left Michael then heading to the lab where William was slaving away for information.  
  
"I didn't want to leave you in there. Even sometimes they don't listen me, and I still need you."  
  
Lydia nodded, "I understand."  
  
They walked until Michael came to the door and opened it, he walked up the stairs, Lydia following him. When he finally reached the top of the stairs he opened the door slowly.  
  
As the door swung open he spotted Selene laying on the bed her eyes closed and she seemed to be asleep. There were dried tears on her face as her chest rose and fell gently.  
  
He walked over to her and touched her face which was warm thanks to her human body heat. He remembered Selene telling him once that the room reminded her of her human life. Maybe it had unlocked some of her memories and that was why she was crying. Other than that he didn't have a clue as to what had upset her.  
  
"She is just as I remember her." Lydia whispered and Michael turned to look at her.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know her."  
  
"Well, at first I didn't, but when I saw her I knew, this was the same girl I watched grow as I was held back in the shadows, hidden from the vampires since before the time of the lycan revolt."  
  
"I think you still have a lot to exlpain. About what you know, and about who you are." He told her as he looked back at Selene."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Nothing special, a normal chapter I guess. Sorry, not a lot happening in this chapter but, yet again..I managed to pull out another crazy character from my hat. I don't think any of my characters have a secret that they reveal right off anyways. Gah, hope you all liked this chapter and hope I get more reviews, I love reading them! *maybe I should wear a shirt that says "Feed Me and I will Write"* Thanks! 


	14. Learning of a Past, Long Far Gone

Selene opened her eyes to see a smiling Michael standing above her. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness after a few moments, though it wasn't as sharp as it would have been if she was still a vampire. Slowly she sat up and glanced around the room, a woman stood by the door smiling at her under her hood.  
  
"I'm sorry for waking you." He told her, "But, William would like to take some blood so he can test it, and see what is possibly going on."  
  
Selene nodded, her throat dry from her sleep, "Who is that?" She managed to ask, raising her hand and pointing at Lydia.  
  
"That is Lydia, she is helping us." He informed her as she climbed out of the bed and stood up straight.  
  
"Hello." Lydia said her voice soft.  
  
"Hello." Selene replied back, willing herself to remember why this woman seemed familiar.  
  
Michael started towards the door, "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Selene told him as she walked with him and out the door Lydia following a few seconds behind them. This was the first time she had left the room, and she was feeling a bit uneasy about being around the lycans, even worse though, she was in their den. Overall, she felt a little better when she looked over and saw Michael giving her a small smile.  
  
Lydia was walking behind them and Selene could feel her eyes on her, even though she had something covering them. This woman's skin was pale, and her voice was calming, but strong also. It was a shame she couldn't remember anything, or feel things like she supposed she should. It was all very confusing.  
  
Michael stopped abrubtly beside her at a large door, he opened it and walked in holding the door open for Selene and Lydia. Once they were in he shut the door and William walked out of another room into the one they were now at, his office.  
  
"Hello, Selene and.." He said looking at Lydia.  
  
"Lydia." She told him her hood still blocking his view of seeing her complete face.  
  
"Lydia." He repeated, "Hello."  
  
"Yeah, the greetings are all good, but you needed to see Selene did you not?" Michael said from his spot by the door. Selene looked over at him, he had his arms crossed and a thoughtful expression on his face. Some of his hair had fallen down over his eyes as he kept his gaze at William waiting for a response.  
  
It was funny, how she found herself paying more attention to a man she had only known for a few hours. She looked at William when he started to respond.  
  
"Yes, I needed to take a sample of blood and see what the virus is doing."  
  
Michael simply nodded as William washed his hands and took out a needle from his cabinet. Selene watched him carefully as he walked towards her. He grabbed her arm and smiled at her, after wiping it off he inserted the needle into her arm. She winced slightly as it stung, but the pain was soon gone and he was extracting the blood from her. As soon as he was done he pulled the needle out and wiped her arm off once again.  
  
"Done." He announced walking back over to his desk.  
  
Selene glanced down at her arm then back up. Michael was smirking at her his eyes twinkling as he watched her. Lydia had remained silent since announcing her name and was glancing through her hood around the room.  
  
"We will be going then." Michael told him opening the door once again.  
  
"Okay, thank you."   
  
"No problem." He said as Selene and Lydia walked out of the room, he followed closing the door behind him.  
  
They walked down the hallway silently none of them making a sound except for the sound of their shoes on the floor.  
  
They stopped when they got back to Michael's room. "We can talk in here." He told Lydia as Selene walked in the room and sat down on the couch. Michael took a seat next to her, and Lydia sat down in the chair looking at them her legs crossed and her hands sitting in her lap.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" She asked.  
  
"I want you to tell me about you, who are you? Where are you from? How long have you been alive?"  
  
Lydia nodded and took off her hood. "As you know Michael, I am Lydia, a vampire. To any vampire eye, they know who I am, I should have been an elder, but I became attracted to a human, who thought I was a human with a skin condition. Eventually the council found out about my affairs."  
  
"The man found out that I was a vampire, it was forbidden for a human to know back then, but sometimes when you're in love, you can't keep a secret like that to yourself. Just like Viktor though, he ran and told our father."  
  
"Your Viktor's sister?" Michael asked interupting her.  
  
"Yes, his only, elder, sister." She told him a smile on her face, "Although I don't look a day over twenty. The male vampires tend to look older during their prime. Anyways, Viktor found out, and he always had to be the annoying little brother. So, he told my father, a respected council member, and one of the eldest vampires of his time. My father was much like Viktor in a way. Didn't believe in blending of the spieces of such. A rule that had gone way back in our family. Father never went to the extremes as to kill me as Viktor did his own daughter, but-"  
  
"You knew about that?" Michael asked not sure on the timeline that was being laid down in front of him.  
  
"Yes, I was there hidden, watching my niece as she screamed. I couldn't rush forward to save her like I wanted to, I still regret that day. Although my love's fate was regretable as well, my Father hunted him down and went to kill him, he was followed by some rogue lycans that had escaped servitude, before he could kill him however, he was attacked. The lycans took off with the man I loved, and I never saw him again. He could have been a lycan, killed, or is still alive an immortal today."  
  
"The year came when Viktor killed my Father and became the new power in our clan. It was only a few years after that he killed his own daughter, who had already witnessed the death of her grandfather."  
  
"Why weren't you there, you said yourself you couldn't help her?" Selene asked as they both turned to look at her. Lydia with a smile on her face continued the story.  
  
"When my Father had come back empty handed, he told me to stay away, it wasn't his decision, if it was he would have let me still live by their sides, but the council feared that my love would be turned and then the blending would begin if I ever found out. They sent me away, never to return to face any of my family or my friends ever again."  
  
"I became friends with Lucian after he had escaped, I gave him a place to stay, and in return he helped me by watching over where I lived. He was safe their while he planned what he wanted to do for revenge. I helped him, being smart and I knew how Viktor worked. It was I who helped him organize a way to let all of his kin escape."  
  
Lydia smiled at the memory, "The look on Viktor's face told me I had won, and that I would suffer for it. He never acted though. Then one of the biggest surprises of history happened before my very eyes. Sonja showed up at my door one night while Lucian was out. I thought she had been killed, but she had been alive all this time, and had given birth to her son."  
  
Michael and Selene looked confused, "The Sonja that had been killed was a fake. This was done by none other than Kraven. He owed it to his cousin Lucian, therefore, he made a stand in, the only problem is that he never told Lucian about it. He hid Sonja from Viktor as long as he could then let her go only a few months after the birth of her and Lucian's son."  
  
"Of course, I took her in, and when Lucian arrived he almost fainted, it was a beautiful moment, and it almost reminded me of when I had met the man of my dreams only a hundred years before. Their son, was beautiful, his eyes were his best feature, they were red."  
  
"Vincent..." Michael whispered.  
  
"That is right, Vincent is the son of Lucian and Sonja. It was strange when this child turned out to be human and not a lycan, vampire, or a blend of the two. Not soon after though, when he was able to talk, we found that he had actually lived before, he was the cursed mortal, the one that would live forever."  
  
"He had died, a few years before and was born as their son. It didn't bother them however, they took care of his and raised him. When he was of seven years of age, a very intelligent boy at the age of seven I might add, he lost his mother. Sonja was killed in a vampire raid of my house. We barely managed to escape, she sacrificed herself, just to see the look on her father's face when he killed her with his own hands."  
  
"Lucian almost killed Viktor himself, but had to run with his son. I distracted the vampires the best I could while he escaped, I managed to kill most of Viktor's warriors when they neared me, he eventually left, to greive the death of his daughter all over again."  
  
"Lucian had to leave when I caught up with them a few years later, he wanted me to raise Vincent, I owed it to him, and my niece, so I did. Lucian gave Vincent a amulet, or a pendant type of necklace, his mother's and father's innitials engraved in the very core with a red ruby cut in the shape of a heart."  
  
Lydia looked down at the ground, "He told him, when the world was even, and vamipres and lycans lived together, when there was no fighting, or hunting, when there was peace, and you could love whomever you wanted, that is when they would reunite. That day never came, and it never will."  
  
"Vincent is leaving the city, I caught him on his way out. The poor boy trys so hard, but he has lost all faith in what he has come to know. Marcus, he is controlling him. It was Sonja's will that if anything happened to her and Lucian, and me, she wanted him to be with the vampires, no matter what they thought of him."  
  
"Why is it he is not with you then."  
  
"He ran away, determined to find his father, that day never came though, and he never returned to me. I searched for him, I knew though, that it would take time for him to learn and to deal. I was still worried though, he was only twelve years old when he left. I see now that he has grown from the boy to the young man I saw today."  
  
"When you said he is leaving the city. Why is he leaving?" Michael asked her placing his elbows on his knees and leaning forward a bit.  
  
"He doesn't want to be controlled, he knows of his father's death, and he just wants to be alone, and be independant. If it helps at all, he told me he had made a terrible mistake, but he could never take it back no matter how hard he tried."  
  
"What mistake?" Selene asked who had been listening intently the whole time.  
  
"The mistake of turning you human. He new of his disease in his blood that could manipulate your virus, Marcus ordered him to do it and he had to follow through, it was for his mother, and that was the only reason he obeyed, but they also had locked him up."  
  
Michael was silent for a moment and glanced at Selene out of the corner of his eye, "How do you know Selene?"  
  
"Well, when you have nothing to do, it pays to watch over your brother sometimes. I watched as he killed her family, bathed himself in their blood, and I watched him hold this woman who was a lost girl, I watched as the image of Sonja's death played out infront of me. I watched over you," She told Selene, "All the times when you fought with the lycans, I helped kill some so your death wouldn't happen. I guess I looked at you as though you were one of my own."  
  
Selene gave her a small smile, although it would have been a lot better if she could remember what had happened when she was a vampire.  
  
Lydia stood, "I must be going for now. She said, the sun will be up in a few hours and I must get back to my home. It was a pleasure to meet both of you, maybe I will run into you again sometime."  
  
"Maybe," Michael said standing up and shaking her hand, "Thank you for your help, I am sure that I will need your help once again though."  
  
"It would be my pleasure to help you."  
  
"Thank you." He told her and proceeded to lead her out of the room and out of the lycan den. When he returned, Selene was still sitting down biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Hey," He told her walking into the room.  
  
"Hey," She replied looking up at him.  
  
"Listen, I know the sun gonna be up in a few hours, but I know you might be hungry. So do you want to go get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure." She told him.  
  
"Okay, let's go." He said holding his hand out to help her up. She took it and smiled at him as they walked out of the room. When they had reached the bottom of the stairs it was then she noticed that they were still holding hands. She blushed and let go of his hand. He smiled at her and opened the door.  
  
They walked out of the room and towards the enter of the den. Selene avoided looking up at him, but was not really afraid to look at the lycans as she passed. Michael placed his arm behind her his hand on her lower back and kept glancing at her to make sure she was okay.  
  
They stepped out into the street and Michael took in a deep breath. The cool night air was a nice change from the warm inside of the den.  
  
Selene looked around her surrounding, things looking different than they had a long time ago when her family had died.  
  
"Everything looks different." She commented looking over at him.  
  
"I am sure it is. It won't take that long to adjust though."  
  
She nodded, "C'mon, we will stop by my apartment first and I will grab some money."  
  
Michael started to walk Selene right beside him, good thing they weren't that far away from his house though.  
  
They made it to his apartment after walking a few blocks. Michael walked into the building and almost laughed at his open door. The building looked torn to pieces and seemed to be in the repair stage.  
  
He walked into his apartment and into his bedroom. Selene stayed in the main room, she noticed pictures laying on the table among other things. She picked them up and looked through them, stopping on the one of him and another woman smiling. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.  
  
Michael returned to the room, "That was my fiance." He told her and she dropped the picture on the floor, startled by his voice.   
  
"I'm sorry." She said as she picked it up.  
  
"That's okay. It doesn't bother me that much anymore."  
  
Selene gave him a small frown before setting the pictures down where she had picked them up. Michael gave her a weak smile and started to walk out of the room, "So, what do you want to eat?"  
  
"I don't know." She replied walking beside them as they walked out of the building, "I don't exactly remember the last two hundred years."  
  
He laughed and smiled, "That's okay, but since it is morning. Looks like we will be getting some breakfast."  
  
They continued to walk until Michael raised his arm and got a taxi. He let Selene in first and then climbed in after her, the driver smiled at them though he still looked half asleep.  
  
"To Kensington Street." He told the driver who nodded.  
  
Selene watched out the window at the passing cars, people making their way across town to their job. Some were walking on the streets, holding their coats around them tightly as they walked along, bumping into other people along their way.  
  
She felt eyes on her and turned her head. Michael was staring at her a grin on his face.  
  
"You know, you can't really find humor in this."  
  
"Actually, you'd be surprised that I can."  
  
If she didn't feel so comfortable with him she wouldn't have said anything in the first place, but there was a burning feeling in her stomach as he smiled at her, and she gave him a mock glare.  
  
Michael was, grinning even wider if possible now, he was glad to see Selene express an emotion besides cold and hate, even if it was only because she was human once again.  
  
It was then he felt it, the warmth of the sun's rays on his skin as it rose of some of the buildings casting away fog that laid low on the streets.  
  
Selene tilted her head and looked out the window at the sun, she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth it brought. The feeling, it seemed as if she had forgotten how it felt in the first place, but now, she was glad to be under the warm rays that made her feel a lot warmer, and it filled the empty spot that she had been trying to figure out since she awoke as a human.  
  
"Missed it?" He asked her his voice soft and low.  
  
"Yes, it feels like it has been forever since I have felt it, I mean really enjoyed it."  
  
He nodded and glanced at the driver who wasn't paying much attention to them, his attention focused on the road.  
  
The taxi stopped and Michael paid the driver before stepping out and holding the door open as Selene got out. She glanced around pulling her coat tighter to keep herself warm. Michael slipped his hands into his pockets and started walking down the sidewalk, "It's not far from here."  
  
She nodded and followed him. He stopped infront of a small dinner with no more than three people inside eating, and about two operating the shop. Michael smiled at her and opened the door. A small ding from the bell echoed throughout the room making people turn their heads to see who had walked in.  
  
A woman was standing at the counter cleaning it, she looked up and smiled, "Michael, thank goodness. I thought something might have happened to you when you never showed up from your breakfast like you do every morning."  
  
He smiled at her, "Sorry, I was- out of town."  
  
"Well, I am just rude." She said laughing a little, "Take a seat and get some food."  
  
Michael grabbed Selene's hand, who had been looking around the diner, and led her over to a table in the corner of the room by two large streak free windows. They took a seat opposite from one another and Michael handed her a menu.  
  
She looked at him confused and he almost laughed again, "Sorry, forgot." He mumbled taking the menu from her and setting it back down.  
  
The woman came over a small notepad in her hand, "Well, what will it be?"  
  
Selene studied the woman as Michael ordered, she seemed to be in her late fortys, like she was old enough to be his mom, and her attitude showed that much.  
  
The woman left the table and Selene glanced out of the window. Her dark green eyes connecting gazes with a few people who looked into the window as they passed.  
  
"It's quiet here."   
  
He nodded, "Yep, a bit different than from at the den. Even with all the people about, it is always peaceful during the morning here."  
  
"It's strange you know? How much things are different from when..well, when I was alive with my family."  
  
"Time is pretty scary I can imagine. I think you are the strongest person I have ever met."  
  
She almost wanted to roll her eyes at his comment as he grinned at her, "I am being serious."  
  
"Well then, thank you."  
  
"No problem." He said as their food arrived.  
  
They ate in silence not really having anything to say. Michael was smiling to himself, tasting the food he hadn't ate in a week. Selene just happy to be eating something.  
  
When they were done eating Michael laid the money on the table, and leaving a tip like always.  
  
They were walking out when the woman tapped Michael on the shoulder. He turned and smiled at her. She gave him and hug, and he was a bit surprised but hugged her back.  
  
"Take care now."  
  
"Don't worry I will." He told her. Selene watched them silently as Michael moved towards her and grabbed her hand leading her out of the diner and out onto the sidewalk.  
  
"She's more like my own mother than anything." He told her sqeezing her hand lightly.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
The sun was above them now, it's warm rays indulging them in light.  
  
He gave her a light smile, "Well, we have got some time, what do you want to do?"  
  
Selene thought for a moment, "I don't know, things are different here, so what do you suggest?"  
  
Michael scratched his head with his free hand and looked at her, "Well-"  
  
"We can just take a walk." She said cutting him off.  
  
He looked around and nodded, "Okay."  
  
They started walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand, passing people who stared occasionally at the way they were dressed, but they ignored them.  
  
Selene asked questions about the last few days, and Michael answered them the best he could. They walked and talked for a few hours, everyonce in awhile making a joke at something and laughing. Michael was glowing, he loved Selene even more than he thought possible, and he finally saw the other side of Selene, and he loved them both.  
  
They had held hands most of the walk and were still holding them when they had arrived back at the den.  
  
"Ready to go back in?" He asked.  
  
"I guess." She told him as the walked into the shadows and into the den.  
  
~*~  
  
Drake stood leaning against the wall kicking a small rock back and forth between his feet. He looked up when he sensed someone walking past him. William grabbed his coat collar and pulled him in the direction of his office.  
  
"You could've asked you know." Drake said making William release his grip and straightening his collar.  
  
"Do you know who Lydia is?" William asked standing outside of his office.  
  
Drake crossed his arms over his chest, and adverted his gaze to the ground, "No, I'm afraid I don't. Maybe it would help if you told me a little bit about her, I mean, I have only been alive for about six hundred and fifty years. I have known many women with the name of Lydia."  
  
"The vampire Lydia. Strong powerful elder vampire."  
  
"Yes, who hasn't heard of Lydia." Drake said rolling his eyes.  
  
"That was her." William said bluntly as Drake opened his mouth again to speak.  
  
"Lucian would have killed to see her back here. In a lycan den no less." Drake said chuckling to himself and smirking.  
  
"Do you think she knows anything?" William asked leaning up against the door beside his room.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, anything about the virus. She is the only person I know that may have been alive around the same time period that it could have happened."  
  
The blonde man sratched his short hair, "If she did know anything, how do we know that she hasn't already told Michael?"  
  
"We don't, but, they did spend most of the day talking, she must have told him something."  
  
"Your point is?" Drake asked looking a little lost.  
  
"My point is, she is a vampire-"  
  
"New that, the whole time, right here." Drake said tapping his head with his index finger.  
  
"If you would let me finish," The brown haired man said glaring, "Since when do vampires ever tell everything they know?"  
  
"Almost never." Drake said after a moment of trying to think.  
  
"My point."  
  
"Finally, what is it?" Drake asked looking hopeful.  
  
William sighed and turned towards his door, "I told you already you dunce."  
  
"Right, I got it, knew it all along, just wanted to see if you got it yourself." He said as William walked into the office. Drake gave his back a mock salute and walked away.  
  
"Sharp as a needle, Drake." He told himself as he walked back down the hall fixing his collar one more time.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Decided I would end this chapter on a more lighter note, well, light for me. A bit of humor I guess! So, now all you people who wanted to know about Lydia...well, now you do, a little bit. Don't kill me, or hex me or anything if you don't get everything yet, cause I don't really yet either. And my picture of the end keeps changing the more thought I give to it.  
  
I guess there is time for that later, for now, I must go work on a drawing for my friend, and I will type more later. One hint though, there will be a lot of blood spilt in the next chapter...thanks to Marcus, and a surprise visit from Erika! 


	15. Enemies Are All The Closer

Michael sighed and leaned back in his chair. It had been almost four hours since he had moved from the small room he was in. It was another boring meeting, of course he wanted to know what was going on, but a lot of the arguments they had were really pointless.  
  
Luke and Drake sat at one end of the table, Drake looking at the ceiling and making pictures in his mind, and Luke carving his initials in the table with a sharp knife.  
  
"Marcus is aware of us, and obviously he knows a lot more than we thought he could." A man said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes, but he might not know our exact location. I mean, I never got the feeling that he knew where we were when he was beating me to a bloody pulp." Drake said titling his head down and looking at all of them.  
  
"That sounds promising." Luke sighed.  
  
Drake shrugged, and the rest of the lycans around the table began talking about different options. To Michael they all sounded like a bunch of mumbling. His mind drifted to the morning he had spent with Selene, the human Selene. He had never felt happier since he had came to England, hell, even in his whole life, except for the moments he had spent with her.  
  
Even though things seemed calm, and smooth on the surface, he knew there was something brewing just beyond the horizon. Marcus was planning something. They didn't know what, but it just might involve one ex-vampire.  
  
"What about that vampire?"  
  
"What one?"  
  
"The one that was here yesterday?"  
  
Michael listened to two of the lycans talk, both of their eyes were now on him.  
  
"Lydia." He said calmly.  
  
"Yes, what was her purpose? She was here and talked to you, then she left? Can you tell us what may have happened? It just might put most of us at ease."  
  
"She was helping me."  
  
"With what?" Another lycan interjected.  
  
"If you would let me finish," Michael said slightly annoyed and not wanting to be in the room much longer, "She was telling us what she knew of the virus."  
  
"You let a vampire in to find information of a forbidden virus?" A lycan shouted jumping up and his chair falling over backwards.  
  
"This virus is a matter between life and death. And Marcus has almost full control over it. One shot, and it could kill you understand? Her knowledge may be able to save your life and the man sitting next to you."  
  
"It has more importance to you though, does it not?" A lycan in the corner of the room asked speaking up for what seemed to be the first time.  
  
"Yes, her information could help me more than saving all of your lives."  
  
"Selene?" He asked.  
  
Michael nodded, "Yes, Selene's life."  
  
"If Marcus really can control the virus and whoever it is doing it. Don't you think we should stop him before he goes any further."  
  
"You're right. But I have already put a lot of you in danger by just hunting for food. I can't order an attack when I don't know what he is planning or doing."  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Luke said putting his knife back inside his pocket.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"We could organize a spy team. To watch the mansion. See perhaps what they are up to. The spys will go and watch, and return any information that they find. We should have enough information in a few short nights of spying."  
  
Michael nodded, "So it is settled then. Luke, assemble a team. If you will, lead them do not make contact with any vampires if you are spotted try to get back without engaging in combat. If you are followed, try confusing them so we can make sure they do not stumble across our den."  
  
The lycans stood and walked out of the room silently following their orders and leaving with their thoughts.  
  
Michael watched the ground as he walked along the corridor and down the hall making his way back to his room to see what Selene was up to.  
  
He climbed the stairs with a bounce in his step and grinned as he reached the top in record time. He didn't know what to expect when he opened the door, whether she was there or not he had no clue. It was for the simple fact that for once in his life he actually looked forward to seeing someone.  
  
He frowned when he saw that she wasn't in the room. The door leading to the bathroom was ajar, so she must be out walking around in the den. Sighing Michael walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He sniffed the air, now that she was human, her scent was harder to identify.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene walked down the hall her eyes wandering. She was still living in the past and everything here was so different then what she was used to.  
  
A few of the lycans standing in the hall would glance at her as she walked past, but most made no move to attempt to speak with her or even let her know of their prescence. That was until she bumped into someone turning a corner.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders to make sure she didn't lose her balance and smiled at her when his blue eyes made contact with her own dark green orbs.  
  
"Sorry, are you okay, Selene?" He asked.  
  
She nodded at him, noticing that she didn't have a clue as to who he was. He dropped his hands from her shoulders and ran his hand through his short blonde hair. "I'm Drake." He said extending his hand.  
  
She took it and shook it, "I guess you already know me."   
  
"You'd be surprised. Of course I know you."  
  
"I'm sorry that I can't remember you though."  
  
"That's no big deal." He reassured her smiling.  
  
She smiled back, "So," Selene started glancing around, "I seem to be lost." She said blushing.  
  
Drake gave a short laugh. "Where were you headed?"  
  
"I was just looking around. I didn't like just waiting up in the room by myself."  
  
Drake nodded, "Well, the meeting let out not too long ago, and I am sure that Michael is worried and looking for you already."  
  
"I'm not fragile. Or helpless."  
  
"Yes, I am sure he knows that, but I think Michael hasn't really liked anyone the way he does you."  
  
"Or her you mean."   
  
"What do you mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He likes the Selene I used to be, the one who saved him. The one he has told me so much about. The one that I will never be."  
  
Drake gave her a sad smile and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I think you're blind."  
  
Selene who had looked at the ground after her last comment looked up at him a confused look on her face. "I can see you just fine."  
  
"Not blind that way... well, maybe. You're blind because he does love you, sometimes you just can't see it. The other way is that the looks he gives you. Have you seen this man? He looks at you like a lost puppy. Before and after this whole- situation. Hell, he even still talks about you. You're his number one priority."  
  
"It all sounds really flattering too. I just don't know if I can believe it. Even so, I don't know how I feel for him."  
  
"Maybe it is just a little early to tell." Drake suggested before he saw someone ou of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Drake." They called out walking over to him, "Gotta job for you."  
  
"What is it, Luke?"  
  
"Special mission. Michael is having me assemble a spy team to overlook the mansion."  
  
"Sure, sounds real special."  
  
"That's not your mission."  
  
"Then why bother telling me? I already knew that, I was there remember." Drake said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"You're going to watch Lydia."  
  
Drake sighed, "Why me?"  
  
Luke smirked, "Well, me and the boys have a bet going, and we think you know who she is, on a personal level."  
  
"Like hell I do!" Drake yelled dropping his arms to his sides and turning them into fists.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down, I was just joking." Luke said putting his hands up slightly. "No need to get your ass kicked over a few words."  
  
Drake glared at him, "I don't know her. Other than stories, see is just a legend, besides what I have seen with my own two eyes."  
  
"Sure." Luke said smirking, "What things did you see with your own two eyes exactly?"  
  
Drake snapped his eyes lit in anger as he picked Luke up by his collar and slammed him up against the wall. Selene who had been watching the exchange quietly jumped back at the sudden and violent movement.  
  
"I don't know her! And if you know what is good for you, you will leave it where it lies! She is stronger than most of us put together! I wouldn't invoke her!" Drake yelled his face inches away from Luke's and a deep growl emitting from his throat.  
  
Luke shoved him back and let out a small roar. Both of them were breathing fairly heavy at the moment and Selene could feel the tension in the air she took a step back. Knowing full and well that they were both primal beasts.  
  
Luke was the first to move ripping off his coat and changing into his lycan form. Drake soon followed, once both were changed they jumped at eachother.  
  
Selene stumbled backwards to avoid being hit and fell to the ground with a thud. So this was what they looked like, she thought to herself as she crawled backwards. The scene infront of her made her think back to the day of the bloody massacre of her family. Although, Michael had told her that it was Viktor and not the lycans that killed her family.  
  
Watching them, it sure didn't feel like it.   
  
It was hard to tell them apart now. All she did know was that there was blood starting to fall to the ground from the claw wounds. More lycans had started to gather around the fight. Most of them yelling and cheering them on. Others looking, much like Selene, terrified.  
  
It was a loud and angry voice that stopped everything though, "STOP!" The word was mixed between a growl and a hiss as a fully hybrid Michael stepped through the crowd and shoved both lycans apart from eachother.  
  
They stopped growling and stopped snarling. Changing back into their former selfs, covered in cuts and bruises, grabbing their coats they hung their heads as Michael glared at them from his cold black eyes. A memory flashed and Michael spoke, "Your acting like a bunch of rabid dogs!"  
  
They looked up at him, both with confused looks on their faces but stayed silent none the less. "You're starting to make me question the orders in which I gave you tonight, Luke."  
  
"And the faith which I put in you, Drake."  
  
Michael spun on his heel, "Now leave. On with your orders, and no fighting." His cold black gaze seem to soften as they landed on Selene who was sitting up against the wall her eyes wide.  
  
She didn't know who it was at first, but judging from the hair and his voice, and they way he looked different, it had to be Michael.  
  
He looked worried as he came to his knees infront of her. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice quiet and soft.  
  
Selene didn't answer, but kept her gaze on him her eyes traveling over his body, which was strangely a grayish blue.  
  
Her hand came up slowly and rested on his cheek. His skin was rough, like a tough amour. But it was also soft under her finger tips.  
  
His large hand came up and covered her's as he gazed into her eyes. Suddenly she was looking at the human Michael his deep blue eyes piercing hers.  
  
He picked her up after dropping his hand from her's. She closed her eyes but reopened them when he didn't put her down, but instead started walking away.  
  
Lycans watched the scene in amazement, but they soon scattered as Michael glanced back at them.  
  
~*~  
  
Drake walked into William's office and started raiding the cabinets. William walked into the room and frowned.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked setting down a empty bottle on the desk.  
  
Drake turned around to face him and William flinched.  
  
"Jesus Christ, what happened to you?"  
  
"Luke." Drake muttered turning around and going through the cabinets once again.  
  
William sighed and walked across the room, he opened and cabinet and began pulling out supplies. Drake turned and looked at him, "You'd think I'd know where everything is by now."  
  
"Yeah." William said coming over to Drake who took a seat on a table. "You really need to come to a truce with him."  
  
"I know, I just don't know what his problem is. I mean, just because I was alive a lot longer than he was, I don't think that really gives him a reason to treat me like pond scum."  
  
William cleaned a deep gash over Drake's eye brow, "I think that one might leave a scar."  
  
"No kidding," Drake mumbled as he fidgeted with a bandage sitting on the edge of the table. "Why I have been assigned to watch over Lydia I have no idea."  
  
"What do you mean?" William asked bandaging up the cut above his eye.  
  
"Well, I really don't think Michael would want me to look up on Lydia. He seems to put a complete faith in her, and I think that Luke is doing this from his own cautions. That and so he can tease me."  
  
"About what?" William said tending to the rest of the wounds.  
  
"Anything he can find. Which may be a lot since I do have a long past."  
  
William dropped a cloth that he had been using and walked over to the cabinet to get another one, "So, have you talked to Michael about it?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid that he might be a little angry at me for the moment."  
  
"Don't tell me.." William started.  
  
"Yep, he broke us up."  
  
"Well, he couldn't be that upset about it."  
  
"I don't know," Drake said looking ashamed.  
  
"What now?" William asked sighing.  
  
"It sorta happened right in front of Selene."  
  
William smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Ouch! What in the hell was that for, I am already injured!" The banadaged lycan yelled holding the back of his head.  
  
"I cannot believe what an idiot you are."  
  
"Really, you've had a few centuries to get used to it."  
  
William smacked him in the head again.  
  
"Jesus Christ! Are you trying to give me a concussion? I don't need you slapping me around like some..idiot." He said starting to get up but William pushed him down.  
  
"Did you forget that Selene is a human now. You probably scared the shit out of her, you both turned too didn't you?"  
  
"No, we used words." He said sarcastically.  
  
"No wonder he was angry, you're such an idiot."  
  
"Well, I am sorry, I just may have some issues that are a little more important to me at the moment."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like-stuff that doesn't concern you."  
  
William dropped his tools and walked away from him, "That's your flaw, Drake. You keep secrets, and secrets won't help you."  
  
"They have so far, besides, most likely I won't have anymore in less than a week."  
  
"So, is that your commitment, or your challenge? Telling all your secrets in less than a week-"  
  
"Its not that!" Drake yelled, "They will come out without me opening my mouth. They will take place right in front of your eyes. Then, maybe, just maybe, you'll all get off my back and realize the secrets were put in place for a good reason!"  
  
"You're starting to make me question the faith and effort I put into knowing you."  
  
"Really? So is Michael."  
  
"How old are you really, Drake? Where are you from? How did you become what you are? Why do you have so many damn secrets? Whe-"  
  
Drake tossed a knife and it stopped William; hitting the wall inches from his head.  
  
"I've told you all that already. Me saying them again won't help you."  
  
"But how do I really know that you're telling the truth? Maybe it is just some lie to keep a secret."  
  
"I wouldn't make it up, William." Drake said walking to the door, he placed his hand on it and without turning around he spoke again, "You put your faith in me, you trusted me, and I have done the same with you. Don't question my actions, and I won't question any of yours."  
  
Drake left a dumbfounded William standing in the room the knife still vibrating in the wall next to him until he pulled it out.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael sighed as he finished walking up the stairs. He didn't want Selene to see him like that; afraid that it might scare her just a bit.  
  
She hadn't said a single word since he found her sitting on the floor. That really made him angry, he could sense her fear when he saw the crowd, and he knew she was there. He wanted to rip Luke's and Drake's necks at that moment.  
  
Still, he could feel her eyes on him as he opened up the door and walked in, kicking it with his foot to shut it behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He told her setting her down on the bed.  
  
"Don't be, it wasn't your fault, they acted like they were supposed to."  
  
"And how was that?"  
  
She looked at him, her eyes showing innocence and fear, "They acted like beasts."  
  
Michael was a bit surprised at her words, "That is what they are."  
  
"I know.." She trailed off looking down at the blanket on the bed, which seemed more interesting at the moment.  
  
He wondered if she hated him for being part beast, or if she didn't like the idea that he was both, a vampire and a lycan. Part that killed her family, and part that she came to believe that did kill them.  
  
It wasn't good in any situation in his opinion. He didn't want her to be scared of him, and he feared that was where he was headed.  
  
She looked up at him after he was silent for a few moments.  
  
"I don't scare you, do I?" He asked his nervousness almost showing through.  
  
Selene looked at him, "No, you don't scare me."  
  
"What about my beast form?"  
  
She thought a moment, trying to find the right words to tell him, "I will admit, it is a bit scary, its like I can feel your power in your essence. But, I think that if you are truely both races, that they equal eachother. Making you less scary."  
  
"So you're not scared?"  
  
"No, actually it sort of gives me some comfort amoung the chaos, like that of what took place today."  
  
He gave her a small smile.  
  
"Could you-" She started but he nodded before she finished her sentence.  
  
He stood up quickly, and it was the first time she noticed he was only in his pants. He closed his eyes for a moment, and she watched in amazement as he started to change, more quickly than he had when the transformation had first occured.  
  
She gasped when he opened his eyes again staring at her with black eyes, that seemed to make her soul warm, but she supposed that it would strike fear into most other people.  
  
"It must hurt."  
  
He let out a deep breath and took in another one, "Not really, the first time was by far the worst though."  
  
She stood up infront of him and looked him over. Everything from his black eyes and grayish blue skin. To his claws and dark black pants. Her hand came out fast and she touched his hair; twirling it between her fingers.  
  
Her hand left his hair and moved back to his face, her warm body heat spreading over his cold cheek. Her thumb rubbed his skin gently before she touched her thumb to his lips and ran her warm fingers over his icy cold lips.  
  
His lips parted slightly showing his long white fangs. Her eyes glanced at them but quickly moved away as her hand rested on his chest.  
  
His breathing began to become harder as his eyes concentrated on her. Her eyes seemed to take in every detail of his hybrid form.  
  
They must have lost all awareness as Michael slowly changed back into his human form, panting slightly from the pain of changing.  
  
His hair now hung down over his face as Selene tucked it behind his ears still, just staring at his eyes which were now deep pools of blue.  
  
Michael's shifted his hand so that it rested on her around her waist. He pulled her to him and hugged her, loving the feeling of her in his arms more than anything. She seemed surprised at first but soon relaxed into his embrace.  
  
Truth be told, the scene she hd witnessed had scared her more than she thought was possible. She just didn't want him to worry about it. She may have missed the last two hundred years, but she knew he had enough to deal with at the moment.  
  
Selene layed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. It felt normal for her, like he was the only person she had ever let hold her and the only person she ever would.  
  
Her eyes closed momentarily but she reopened them when she felt his warm breath on her neck. She moved her head to look at him. His eyes were filled with lust and hunger, and something that she couldn't really describe, but she knew it was stronger than the other two put together.  
  
He moved closer to her face and she felt herself leaning up to meet him half way. Their noses were touching now, but neither said a word and just stopped moving for a second. They both started to move at the same time, their eyes closing as their breath could be felt on the other's lips....  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: You have no idea how fun it is to torment you all. I know half of you will want to beat me down with a giant metal pipe. Well, anyways, it seems that Marcus and Erika didn't quite fit in this chapter, but I promise that they will be in the next chapter, as will Lydia.   
  
I hope you all are enjoying this and now I have to get started on replying to those reviews. It may take forever, but as luck would have it, I am not that busy this week. :D, please review, and if you're reading this, I already know you read the whole damn thing! See you all around, by the way, sorry this chapter was up so late, I had a busy previous week. 


	16. Don't Let Go

A million thoughts all ran through Michael's head at once, as he moved forward slowly. The only thing he could focus on at the moment though, was the woman standing infront of him. Looking for the first time since he met her as fragile.  
  
It wasn't as if he had never kissed her before, he had, but not like this, not when she was human. He had missed her touch, and it seemed as forever since he felt her lips against his.  
  
She moved forward he could sense it even with his eyes closed. Even at the slow movement they were in, their lips crashed together with force. For the first time, Michael felt her lips, and instead of being cold as ice, they were infact warm like his own.  
  
That was his last thought as his mind went blank and the kiss became deeper.  
  
His arms tightened around her waist as the kiss grew more passionate and aggressive. Michael pulled away from her, but kept his eyes closed, out of breath he began to speak, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be," She replied her breath coming in short gasps.  
  
He opened his eyes to find Selene gazing right back at him. Her hand moved and brushed a strand of hair back behind his ear. He remained silent focusing on the feeling of her now touching his face with her hand.  
  
She leaned forward slightly, her gaze clouded and glazed as her breathing started to return to normal. Michael could hear the distinct sound of her heartbeat pulse faster than normal as she moved forward quickly pressing her lips to his.  
  
She pulled him closer as they kissed, trying to be close to him, and feel him against her. Michael moved his feet, also heading towards the same goal that she was. They tripped and stumbled, falling onto the bed, Selene resting on top of Michael, their lips still locked.  
  
The palms of Selene's hands rested on his bare chest as she stared at him a moment after breaking the kiss. His hands still rested calmly on her waist.  
  
A strong force of passion was coursing through her, one that she hadn't felt before, and one that she didn't understand. The feeling didn't feel new to her, but it did in a way. Maybe this was how the vampire Selene felt about Michael but never acted on the feelings.  
  
Her hair had fallen over her face, and sense their faces were almost touching, it cut them off from anything around them, acting as a shield.  
  
Michael tilted his head up and gave her a chaste kiss, soft and gentle. As he pulled away he noticed her staring at him, with something swirling about in her eyes, an emotion he hadn't seen there before.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, his tone concerned.  
  
"Nothing." She whispered her breath warm against his face.  
  
Michael stared at her for a moment longer bringing his hand up to touch her face, that still seemed unaged for being over two hundred years old.  
  
She gave him a small smile before resting her head on his shoulder and burying her face against his neck.  
  
He couldn't even imagine what she must have been thinking at the moment. She seemed very open when she was human, and he didn't know exactly how hurt the death of her family must have been. It turned her into a cold warrior, and he could honestly say that he didn't doubt Viktor had something to do with that.  
  
Viktor, he wrecked this woman's life. Killed her family, and made her a vampire. The other part of him wanted to thank him, not for killing her family, but for changing her, if he didn't, he would have never met the incredible woman that was laying on top of him.  
  
He felt her breathing begin to slow and fall into a normal pace. He moved his head to look at her and found that her eyes were closed. He knew that without her vampire energys, she would be more tired, not accustom to the living hours and all. It didn't take him a month to figure that one out as he watched her.  
  
He felt his eyelids become heavier as he slowly started to drift, he blinked slowly a few more times his breathing becoming shallow.  
  
"I love you, Selene." He murmured his eyes closing and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Drake sighed as he stepped off the roof of a building, his feet hitting the ground with a strange softness. Glancing around the street it seemed that almost no one there had noticed it, without another thought on it, he walked straight his head pointed to the ground and the moon outlining his figure as he went.  
  
His shoulders tensed as he felt a strong force in the building beside him, and for the life of him he didn't know why he hadn't sensed it before.  
  
Tilting his head to the side, Drake looked around him only to find that there was no one on the street around him. Bending his knees, Drake jumped into the air, his hands managing to grab a window ledge as he placed his feet on the side of the building.  
  
Bending his knees once more, he pressed off the wall, moving higher and feeling the presence grow much stronger. His eyes became glazed, the sense of the power close to him was starting to overwhelm him.  
  
He was almost level with it now, one more jump. As his hands gripped the window ledge tightly he peered through the window.  
  
A woman stood with her back to him. Blood filled his senses and his eyes shifted quickly to her hands that were closed at her side. Blood dripped from them slowly, making puddles of blood on the floor around her.  
  
He bit his tongue trying to keep the scent of blood out of his mind. Instead he started to focus on her.  
  
She wore a hood over her head and a leather jacket that stopped at her ankles hanging a few inches from the ground.  
  
Drake jumped back a bit when she started to move, turning around. Even in the darkness he could see her eyes as she turned to face him, her eyes burning a hole through him.  
  
They were icy blue, that of a vampire, but somehow they seemed different, a sense of pain emitted from their cold depths.  
  
He knew all hope was lost for spying as her fists unclenched and her hood fell back away from her face.  
  
"What do you want?" Her voice soft.  
  
"Sorry," He mumbled pulling himself up and through the open window, "I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Invade my privacy." She finished for him a small grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a long silence as they stood their.  
  
"Are you alright?" Drake asked a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Fine." She replied quickly, "I'm guessing the scent of blood called you to me?"  
  
"Something like that." He said giving her a nervous smile.  
  
"You scent tells me that you're a lycan."  
  
"Yours tells me that you're a vampire."  
  
She nodded as the blood on her hands started to dry and the cuts began to heal quickly.  
  
Drake glanced at her hands for a second before his eyes came back up to her's. They were still blue, but not that of a vampire, they were dark and held a warm sense about them.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked him taking a step towards a chair in the corner of the room, her hair falling over her face.  
  
He hesitated for a moment as a strange feeling came over him, "Drake." He replied.  
  
"Hello, Drake. I'm-"  
  
"Lydia." He told her quickly.  
  
"That's right," She told him with a confused smile, "How did you-"  
  
"I've only felt a power as strong as yours three times in my life." She tilted her head confused, "Right now, then yesterday at the lycan den, and more than six hundred centurys ago."  
  
Lydia only smiled the moonlight playing over her features as she remained silent. However, that was only for a moment, "Why are you here?"  
  
He didn't really want to say that he had been sent to keep an eye on her, because in all truth, Drake knew Michael didn't order him to do this. He didn't even have to follow Luke's orders, maybe he was just... curious.  
  
She would probably sense if he was lying though, and he could feel the sweat forming on his forehead as he scratched his head.  
  
"Orders."  
  
"Not from Michael, I presume?"  
  
"You presume correctly." He told her grinning but his face soon fell into a frown, "Besides, I am not on the best of terms with him at the moment."  
  
Lydia nodded knowing whatever had occured had effected the lycan that stood before her.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"  
  
"Only if you don't mind me asking what was going on when I- peered through your window." He said pausing and feeling embarassed.  
  
She nodded, "It is only fair, but you first."  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair, "Well, it started when I bumped into Selene in the hallway after our meeting. She is very different as a human than she was as a vampire, much more open." Lydia nodded for him to continue as he leaned up against the wall.  
  
"Luke had come up to us and I told me I was to watch you since the rest of his team were to be spying on the vampire mansion. He then started teasing me..." He trailed off uncertain of telling her anything about the teasing.  
  
"About me?" She asked the corner of her lips twitching. He was about to ask her how she knew when she began talking again, "You said the last time you felt my power was centurys ago, and if Luke is the type of person that I think he is, he probably brought something up about you knowing me anyways."  
  
Drake's mouth hung open in shock, "You really are as smart as they say you are, aren't you?"  
  
This made Lydia give a small laugh, "Who are they?"  
  
He seemed to regain control of his mouth and smiled, "The countless books and reports, not to mention Lucian's own stories of you. Even some of our encounters with you have been talked about for months."  
  
She paused her expression unreadable at the moment, "I hold nothing against you kind, it is just sometimes it is hard to go against your nature."  
  
He nodded understanding what she meant. She exhaled deeply resting her hands on her lap, "Tell me, what happened that made Michael upset with you?"  
  
"I let my anger get the best of me," He said his voice weak as he looked at the ground, "I changed and so did Luke, it was one of the fights most of us normally had around the den, but this one was different, I forgot about the human Selene standing only feet away from us."  
  
Lydia gave a small gasp, "The poor girl, she must have been frightened."  
  
"I know, I got an earful from William already about being an idiot. I feel bad too, but I don't know really what to do about it now."  
  
"There is nothing you can do to erase the past." She told him looking out the window at the stars, "The best thing you can do is live for the moment you have. You can apologize for mistakes, and celebrate for accomplishments, but it does no good to live in the past, or try to change it."  
  
Drake stayed silent for a moment but the gave her a soft half smile as she looked up at her, "So, what about you? What was going on when I-" He hesitated, "-came in?"  
  
"I was trying to sense Vincent."  
  
"Were you able to?" Drake asked looking slightly concerned.  
  
"No." She sighed a little surprised that he knew who Vincent was.  
  
"Was it because I came in?"  
  
"No," She answered again her blue eyes focusing calmly on him, "He is blocking his scent and mind from me."  
  
Drake gave her a confused look, "Okay, I'm not a vampire, so can you actually do that?"  
  
"Elder vampires." She answered her eyes flashing, "We can sense those of our kin and others amoung the clans, even humans at most times. I am the only who uses it, It think. Vincent has been able to keep me from his mind so that I do not come after him or know where he is for that matter."  
  
"Hearing that, it makes us lycans sound really stupid and dull."  
  
Lydia gave him another smile, "I think you all have something that makes you different, probably the way you all care for eachother as a group, you're all like family. With vampires, they are power hungry always trying to be better than the best."  
  
"Sorta the same with lycans, we all compete in our own ways."  
  
"Every race does." Lydia admitted.  
  
Drake looked out the window before returning his gaze to her, "Why was there blood coming out of your hands?"  
  
Lydia lifted both of her hands towards him and turned them over as they lay open he noticed the slight finger nail marks in her skin where the wounds must have been before they healed. "It's harder to concentrate on finding a mortal, immortal."  
  
"Did that happen on purpose?" He asked examining her hands more closely, he knew their claws were powerful, but didn't think that they would puncture their skin the way her's seemed to have been.  
  
"No, atleast I don't think so. Vincent is farther away than I thought he would be, trying to reach him takes most of my mind and will, I didn't notice until I felt your presence at my window."  
  
Drake gave her a smirk a little of his normal self showing through, "It might have been a good thing I was "spying" then."  
  
Lydia gave a short laugh, "Yes, it might have been."  
  
Drake smiled and took in a deep breath. His eyebrows went together as he tried to concentrate.  
  
Lydia must have sensed the same thing as she tilted her head. "Strange." He heard her mutter as she stood up.  
  
"You're telling me." He said sighing and clenching his fists at his side.  
  
"A hybrid, he is coming this way." Out of the corner of his eyes he could see her's turn an icy blue almost glowing in age and power.  
  
He felt his own hair stand up on the back of his neck and his eyes began to change not wanting to frighten her he held himself back, a growl still in his throat.  
  
"It's not Michael." He warned.  
  
"I know, it must be Marcus."  
  
Drake remembered how close to death he had been after his encounter with Marcus and knew of his new found power and abilities. "You should go." He told Lydia.  
  
"I live here. I am not going anywhere. The spoiled little Marcus will not scare me off."  
  
"Maybe not, but I have already delt with him once in his hybrid state, and it's not pretty."  
  
He could practically hear Lydia roll her eyes as the hybrid got closer.  
  
"He is moving rather slow." Lydia told him glancing in his direction.  
  
"Maybe he found out about the spy team and was attacked." Even though Michael told them not to attack. He added as an afterthought.  
  
"How many were on the team?"  
  
"I don't know, they were some of our eldest and most experienced though, I think there was about ten of them."  
  
Lydia simply nodded, "And they sent you to watch me?"  
  
"Well, I am the oldest out of everyone there, I am just never taken seriously." Lydia smiled at this showing her fangs before returning her gaze to the window and tracking the sense of power that was coming nearer.  
  
"Why do you think he is coming here?"  
  
"He probably senses a lycan and a vampire. Viktor trained him, he does not believe in blending of the spieces either."  
  
"Damn." Drake said under his breath, which made Lydia almost laugh as she placed her hand on the wall beside the window and looked out.  
  
"I see him."  
  
"I want to give you one last chance to leave. He almost killed me once, he won't do it again."  
  
"There is no point he has already sensed the both of us by now, if one of us flees he will just track the other down again."  
  
"True." Drake said quietly as a figure landed on the wall the strength making the building shake slightly.  
  
Lydia didn't even flinch only moved her hands calmly to her sides. Drake glanced at her feeling his own hands become slightly moist with sweat.  
  
She stepped away from the window closer to him but her back was still towards him. Marcus jumped through the window the glass shattering and Drake covered his eyes as did Lydia to avoid the sharp objects.  
  
Marcus stood before them his hair wet and his breathing heavy. Drake noticed cuts on his face and smirked a bit.  
  
"Still alive animal?" He asked sneering.  
  
"Alive and well, Marcus. Having a little trouble with the crowds these days?"  
  
A deep growl came from his throat, before he lunged at Drake shoving him against the wall, "Why weren't you with your little friends when I killed them?"  
  
Drake's eyes widened. He wasn't to fond of his fellow kin, but his anger was starting to overwhelm him.  
  
"You bastard!" He screamed pushing Marcus away from him and punching him in the face.  
  
"I knew I should have finished you off when I had the chance."  
  
"Well, here is your chance." Drake said pulling his coat off revealing that he wasn't transforming but still wore pants.  
  
"It will be my pleasure." Marcus said shedding his own coat and transforming.  
  
Drake glanced at Lydia who was standing in the corner of the room next to him watching them intently.  
  
Drake was the first to move dropping to the ground and tripping Marcus who just pushed himself back up. Drake's eyes turned black for a second before flashing back to normal and the fight continued.  
  
Marcus caught Drake's fist as it came towards him and flipped him over. Drake grunted but used the momentum to pull him down with him. Drake was the first to his feet feeling energy pulse through him.  
  
Lydia had her eyes closed focusing her energy on the lycan before her as he moved swiftly across the room.  
  
Marcus punched him sending him stumbling backwards as he stood back up.  
  
"You can't win boy."  
  
"No, but I can kick your ass until someone else kills you." He said jumping towards him, "And I am NOT a boy!"  
  
Marcus caught his shoudlers before he could reach him though, sending him flying backwards and out the window he had entered previously the glass shattering and cutting into his skin.  
  
Lydia gasped but felt a little relief wash over her when she saw his hands still on the window ledge pulling himself back up.  
  
As he jumped back up to come through the window Marcus jumped forward kicking him in the face and knocking him out of the window once more. The sudden shock from the hit sent him flying from the building and down onto a car on the street below setting off the alarm and Marcus smirked turning to Lydia.  
  
"How nice to see you. Lydia."  
  
"Nice to see you too again, Marcus." She said glaring at him.  
  
In less than a second his cold black eyes were only inches from her blue ones, and his heavy breathing blowing on her face.  
  
"Back off!" She yelled shoving him backwards which sent him flying over a table and into a cabinet breaking on impact.  
  
"You little bitch! Is that any way to treat your leader? He asked starting to come after her roaring, only something jumped through the window tackling him to the ground before he could reach her.  
  
He bared his fangs looking at a bloody Drake who had a metal piece from the car lodged in his side.  
  
He gave a short laugh, "Not through yet?"  
  
"Never." He said right back this time when his eyes turned black from anger, the power behind them never wavered.  
  
Lydia noticed him wincing as he took in a deep breath, "Silver..." She trailed off as the lycan jumped forward his claws extending as he transformed part way. A trick she knew that older lycans were able to do so that they would not lose themselves completely to the beast within.  
  
The claws broke Marcus' armour like skin in his midsection slicing him open and small trickles of blood beginning to form at their corners.  
  
Drake stepped back quickly as Marcus lurched forward his fist planning to make contact with him. Using Marcus' momentum against him Drake grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him towards him before kneeing him in the gut and uppercutting him across the room.  
  
The movement made him stop as the metal lodged in his side shifted in his organ that it had punctured and he could feel the steam rise from the wound.   
  
He closed his eyes tightly but opened them when he heard Marcus shift infront of him. Before he had time to react Marcus had moved forward and punched him in the chest a couple of times while he tried to block but it was useless as Marcus took an opening to grab the piece of silver and push it farther.  
  
Drake let out a scream of pain as he fell to his knees and felt the object pierce his other side, now completely going through him.  
  
Marcus gave a laugh as Drake rolled on the floor trying to pull the metal out but to no success. He then looked up at Lydia who was staring back at him her eyes blazing in the dark room.  
  
"Worried about the little animal?" He asked.  
  
Lydia would admit even though she did have instinct to kill lycans most of the time, Drake reminded her of the time when she was with Lucian, and the man she had once upon a time loved. In truth, Drake was almost the only lycan she had felt comfortable with in almost a century.  
  
Of course, she felt comfortable with Michael, but Drake had an aura about him that intrigued her and at the same time made her wonder what was going on. She hadn't known him very long, but she could relate to him and that was all she needed.  
  
He even tried to protect her by telling her she should leave, but she didn't want to leave him alone knowing what powers Marcus may hold now that he was hybrid. She felt almost exhausted though, she had been tranfering energy to Drake. She had never done that to a lycan before and his energy was already at a boiling point when she began.  
  
Silently she tried to enter his mind as her gaze stayed focused on the man before her.  
  
'Drake..' His head snapped up ignoring the pain he gave her a questioning look as Marcus didn't seem to notice anything.  
  
'Relax your mind, I can't reach you if you don't' His eyes wide he only nodded and focused away from the pain and only on her eyes.  
  
Time seemed to slow as he could hear his heart beat ring out in his ears and a blinding flash blinded him. When he opened the again he felt a strong energy pulse through him. His blood was pumping and skin was crawling.  
  
He heard her voice again, 'I can't hold on much longer, your beast is draining my energy. Fight him.'  
  
The words echoed in his mind as he roared and Marcus turned around a shocked look on his face.  
  
"What did you fucking do, Lydia?" He asked as Drake jumped at him the strength behind the motion sending them both through the wooden wall. Lydia leaned back against the wall gasping for a small breath of air as she concentrated on Drake's life force.  
  
His energy was overwhelming her and her whole body was shaking at the rate of power in which she was draining from herself.  
  
Drake roared again showing his fangs as he punched a clearly surprised Marcus. Marcus came back with a punch of his own but Drake ducked and brought his claws back up slicing him from above his pants to right below his neck. He closed his fist quickly and punched Marcus' jaw with a shattering force.  
  
Marcus fell back blood spewing from his mouth as he coughed and his signature power started to fade. "There will be no one to help you now that your very own kin are dead."  
  
"I," He began punching him in the chest and in the face with each word, "will-avenge-them!" The last punch he sent flying at Marcus seemed to have broke a few ribs and Marcus' transformation failed as he turned back into his human form and fell back through the window.  
  
Drake fell and tried to shut the power link Lydia seemed to be feeding him with. 'What are you doing?'  
  
"You need your energy i-in case he comes back and we have to move." He said out loud stuttering over a word as he winced when he recognized the pain the jolted through him once again.  
  
He layed on the floor and barely could sense Marcus fleeing away from him, but he did sense Lydia walk into the room her blue eyes looking over his form quickly.  
  
"We have to get that out."  
  
Drake held his eyes shut, "I will be fine, just give me a second."  
  
Without warning Lydia kneeled beside him though and placed her hand gently on the metal running through his body.  
  
'Don't move.' Her mind told him faintly as he registered what was about to happen.  
  
He felt her grab his hand and squeeze it gently. 'Concentrate on your anger at the moment.'  
  
He did as he was told as images flashed through his mind and he felt a small jolt he opened his eyes to find Lydia holding the annoying piece of metal in her hands.  
  
Drake glanced at her eyes which were now an icy blue. The smell of fresh blood was making her lust and he knew it.  
  
He owed her his life, he felt her begin to draw back when he gave her hand a firm squeeze, making her look at him intently her eyes still icy blue.  
  
He turned their hands over exposing his veins on his wrist to her.  
  
"No." She told him firmly.  
  
"You drained your energy when you gave it to me, and saved my life. I owe it to you."  
  
"If I take anymore of your blood you will die."   
  
"No," He hesitated, "I won't."  
  
She sighed as she glanced down at his wrist his grip still firm on her hand.  
  
"Drink and regain some of your energy incase he brings reinforcements."  
  
He held his wrist up closer to her face this time and she opened her mouth unable to resist the offer any longer. Her fangs broke the skin on his wrist with with a faint cracking sound.  
  
He closed his eyes feeling her drink from his wrist. He had to admit that it didn't feel to bad past the biting part.  
  
She stopped herself moments later, "I can't drain anymore."  
  
Placing his wrist back down she gave him a grateful smile and their wasn't a drop of blood spilled on her mouth.  
  
Drake smiled back when image after image played over in his mind to fast for him to catch at first as his head felt like it would explode.  
  
A lone woman sitting beside a tree as the leafs fell in the darkness of the night and the light from the moon.  
  
Drake sat up quickly ignoring the pain in his stomach as he gasped for air a sudden sense invading his mind.  
  
"Lydia..." He whispered.  
  
"What is it?" She asked concerned from his behavior.  
  
"Lydia." He repeated just as quiet, "Don't let go."  
  
She recognized the tone and the voice now. How could she have ever forgotten.  
  
A memory played out in her mind. A man stood beside her leaning against the large tree she sat under.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said a tear coming to her eye as the man stared out at the lake.  
  
"I just don't understand." He started.  
  
"I can't let them kill you."  
  
"And I can't let them take you from me."  
  
"We have no other option." She told him as he dropped to the ground beside her.  
  
"I love you." He told her his voice soft and strong at the same time, "I can't let you go."  
  
"As I love you, that's why you must understand the decision I have come to."  
  
He sighed and kissed her cheek gently, "Lydia.. don't let go."  
  
He stood then and walked away leaving her there by the lake to cry to herself silently. "I never will, Christopher."  
  
Lydia looked back at Drake.  
  
He gave her a sad smile, "Don't let go." He repeated.  
  
"I never have, Christopher Drake."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: HAHAHA! I will admit this chapter..is up..very late, and I apologize. But, it is longer than normal, and don't be surprised when I tell you I wrote the whole thing from where Drake started walking in one sitting. :D, the ideas spilled out and that is where we are now. Sorry all of you Michael/Selene fans out there, even though I am a big one too!  
  
Not much happened between them in this chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed the fight and the reuniting of 'Christopher' Drake and Lydia. I don't know if any of you seen it coming, but oh well, if you didn't now you know! Interesting twist and I want to thank my cousin for giving me the idea! If you're confused, don't worry about it, I am starting the next chapter while I still have the creative vibe.  
  
I really want to answer the reviews but I just can't seem to do it as of the moment, so if I don't get around to posting one up, I will just answer all of them at the end of the story! And that's far away.....I will try though.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review!! 


	17. Death, Destruction, and Truth

Luke leaned against the building as his team assembled quietly behind him. They weren't far away from the mansion now and all they had to do was spread out.  
  
"Alright," He said over his shoulder quietly to the men who were all silent, "We need to spread out and form groups of two. If we all were in the same spot the vampires would be able to sense us, so make sure your group stays farther away from the other groups."  
  
The men nodded and moved to form groups without complaint. Luke looked beside him as his younger brother loaded his gun and glanced up at him.  
  
"You and me then?" His brother asked.  
  
"Guess so." Luke replied. His brother was only a few years younger and had the same black hair and dark green eyes, they could almost pass for twins if Luke wasn't taller and if Daniel had dark brown eyes.  
  
Luke raised his hand and made a motioning for his men to move. They all moved quickly and swiftly through the trees, spreading out around the mansion careful not to trip any sensors.  
  
He glanced at his brother as he jumped up into a tree and leaned back against a branch watching the mansion with his hand on his gun.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Watchin'." Was his brother's only reply. After sighing Luke turned around and faced the mansion pulling his binoculars out from his coat and watching carefully as vampires scattered around the house hurried from destination to destination.  
  
It wasn't something unusual for the part of the mansion they were watching. Vampires usually took it slowy and enjoyed their lifes in the main room where there were less windows, but the upper floors were filled with warriors and leaders rushing about.  
  
Of course, that is where most of them slept also, but it was in the early night, there was no way a vampire was going to be asleep while the sun was finally down.  
  
He heard his brother shift in the tree above him and glanced away from his binoculars to look at him. His brother gave him an impish grin as he shrugged.  
  
Luke scowled, there was only one bad thing about his brother. He seemed to follow in Drake's footsteps. He almost made a joke out of everything and was usually always happy and hyper.  
  
He couldn't like someone that didn't take things seriously, if you weren't serious you were dead. Though, that statement hasn't really made itself known to Drake.  
  
Again looking back towards the mansion he noticed that there seemed to be less movement. After he squinted his eyes a bit and refocused them, Luke muttered how useless this actually seemed to be.  
  
His attention was diverted when he heard a loud cracking noise behind him. His face flashed with anger, "What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
His brother was now laying on the ground clutching his chest. "Silencers." He heard him whisper.  
  
A Silencer was a Death Dealer trained in the art of silent attacking. Their weapons and movements were silent so you couldn't track them, they were even harder to sense.  
  
Luke focused his eyes on the surround trees listening, but not moving. Placing his hand on his holster he spun around and pulled his gun out shooting into a tree. Daniel tilted his head and watched the blue bullets zoom into the darkness and heard the distinct sound of flesh breaking as someone fell from the tree, their body starting to smoke.  
  
Daniel pulled the silver bullet from his chest, luckily it didn't go in far enough to puncture any of his organs.  
  
Luke looked around the area his gun still held tightly in his fist. "Tell them to retreat."  
  
Daniel nodded and pulled a cell phone out of his coat pocket; dialing the first number that would continue around the five groups, vibrating against them as they went off.  
  
"Retreat." Daniel said firmly as he heard shots ring throughout the air, and he ducked behind a tree.  
  
Luke pulled out another gun and had both of them up firing at the direction the bullets seemed to be coming from.  
  
They listened to the roars as their fellow kin transformed running and jumping through the trees trying to get away.  
  
Luke and Daniel locked gazes and Luke nodded to him as they both started to make their way away from the mansion a figure appeared infront of them the blue skin being recognized, but the vampire scent gave it away.  
  
Luke shot at him, firing round after round as Marcus lunged towards him already covered in blood from previous encounters that night obviously.  
  
Daniel tackled Marcus to the ground before he could reach his brother, this effectively made them both crash into a tree the wood cracking as they struggled to back to their feet first.  
  
Luke kept firing and reloading, but his bullets were seeming to have no effect on the vampire elder.  
  
Marcus now had the upper hand punching Daniel with his left hand and bringing his right hand up to give him an uppercut that sent him flying backwards through the air.  
  
Luke took the distraction to run forward and dropkick Marcus from behind knocking him to the ground before shooting at him once more, now at a closer range.  
  
Marcus roared and started to stand back up slowly, but the more bullets in his system, the slower he became as the pain started to overwhelm him to the point where he couldn't ignore it.  
  
His skin was almost like fire when Daniel jumped out of a tree, his right hand coming down and punching Marcus in the face. He dodged a punch and claw from Marcus as he spun around and kicked him square in the stomach knocking him back a few feet while Luke hit him in the head with his gun.  
  
Daniel meanwhile took out his guns and started firing until he felt something hit him from behind. He spun around to find a vampire standing behind him with a large silver pipe. Daniel lifted his gun and shot the vampire in the head, his body crumbling to the ground and turning to ash.  
  
Daniel smirked and stepped on his dead and burnt body. Luke and Marcus trading blows on the rocky hill behind him.  
  
Marcus grabbed Luke by the throat and threw him to the forest floor below. Jumping down to finish the job as Luke tried to get up but his head was bleeding.  
  
Daniel had managed to beat him to it, growling and punching Marcus to distract him. Luke grabbed a large rock and started to pull himself up ignoring the wave of dizziness that hit him.  
  
Marcus cut Daniel in the face and then punched him in the stomach his claw stratching him through his coat and tearing the annoying material blocking him from making a devistating blow.  
  
Marcus was now waiting for Daniel to get back up and Luke knew what was about to happen as he began to run as fast as he could to reach where they were fighting.  
  
He saw Marcus' hands come up, one on the top of Daniel's head, the other hand on the other side by his jaw.  
  
Luke jumped towards them only as he felt something hit him in the side of the head making his world go black from the impact.  
  
~*~   
  
Selene saw a large lake from the building she seemed to be standing on. Rain fell to the ground far below her, it came down hard, pelting against her leather coat and running down her face as her gaze stayed trained on the lake.  
  
The rain was making ripples in the water and it was holding her attention until a faint howl made her look away. A full moon loomed over head coming out from behind the dark clouds that had shadowed the city but now let light spill through the streets.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder at the building behind her she locked gazes with a man who held a gun in his left hand, a camera hanging around his neck from the long leather strap. His blue eyes flickered to the ground for a moment before coming back up to look at her.  
  
She nodded and he jumped landing swiftly and gracefully on his feet and continued walking as if nothing happen. After giving her surroundings one more glance she leapt off the edge of the building landing in the alley below her, one row of buildings seperating her from the lake she had just been gazing at.  
  
Her shoulders tensed as she felt something come up behind her, she spun around and pulled out her gun, a lycan stood not far from her snarling and spitting as it moved towards her at a semi-fast pace. Without a second thought she pulled the trigger to her gun.  
  
The shot echoed throughout the alley making the man with the camera jump out from his hiding spot and beginning to fire on other lycans that had appeared.  
  
She her a faint growl behind her and spun around a lycan was about a foot away from her mouth wide open and ready to bite.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene sat straight up letting a small scream escape her throat as she glanced around the room. Michael sat up almost as soon as she had opened her mouth. His hand laying gently on her shoulder.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nightmare, I think." She told him her hair sticking to her forehead from how much she was sweating.  
  
He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She shrugged looking at him for the first time sense she had woke up, his blue eyes burned into her very soul as he questioned her.  
  
"It might help." She finally told him.  
  
He simply nodded pulling his hand away from her should to grab her hand. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder as Michael tilted his head towards her.  
  
Selene recounted the dream, or what she could remember of it and Michael turned away; thinking.  
  
"Maybe it was a memory." He suggested turning his head to look at her once more.  
  
"Could be. I mean it felt real enough."  
  
Michael used his grasp on her hand to pull her closer to him and hug her, which she immediately shifted and leaned into him wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
The memory frightened her, it reminded her of what she had witnessed earlier. She supposed that the vampire Selene wouldn't even have given it a thought, but she wasn't the vampire any longer.  
  
She relaxed a little bit when she felt Michael kiss the top of her head. It seemed no matter what troubled her, that this man could make her feel relax and make her forget about the last twenty-four hours.  
  
"You gonna be okay?" He asked her softly leaning his head down so his breath was warm on her ear.  
  
"Yeah." She told him moving her head and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "Thanks to you."  
  
He smiled at her, "Glad I could help."  
  
Michael layed back against the pillows taking her with him as he held her against his chest listening to her breathe and listening to her faint heartbeat that he could catch when he concentrated.  
  
Selene traced circles on his chest with her fingers as she tilted her head up to see him asleep. A peaceful expression on his face, and his arms still wrapped protectively around her waist.  
  
Finally feeling sleep starting to claim her once again she layed her arm over his chest and moved her head to his shoulder, after giving him a quick look over she closed her eyes, unable to resist the temptation that sleep brought.  
  
~*~  
  
William half smiled as he stepped out of the den for the first time in almost a year (Getting Drake, not being counted). Being a doctor and who he was, he didn't get out much, his work mostly consisted of inside.  
  
The den was unusually quiet, and William decided it had something to do with the mission that lay at hand. Shakiing his head of the thoughts of bodies littered across the room, blood spewing in every direction, he exhaled deeply.  
  
He didn't look too out of place. With his loose black pants, and his dark red button up shirt. A leather coat covering him from the cold that was sure to come in not too long.  
  
William rarely transformed and didn't find the need to just wear a coat and pants around. Looking up at the sky he sighed. He knew something wasn't right, and that sinking feeling in his stomach wouldn't fade.  
  
Inhaling the fresh night air and shoving his hands in his pockets William walked back towards the den. There seemed to be a better air of security there anyways.  
  
After stepping in his office he took of his coat laying it over the back of his chair before he sat down in it. Shifting to lean back against the chair and prop his feet up on the desk.  
  
He folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes feeling a sense of peace overcome him.  
  
Tonight was the night when something was going to happen, leaving the war in question behind it's wake. Powers would be manipulated, and alliances would be torn to shreds. People would die, friends, family, and kin, would die.  
  
Nothing was forever now. Even if the mission was just for spying, something definately wasn't right about the way the whole situation felt.  
  
William opened his eyes slowly gazing at the wall that held shelves, adorned with tools that had no doubt saved someones life before.  
  
Sighing he stood up, reaching for his coat, he disappeared behind the bookcase and down his secret staircase.  
  
Emerging a little bit later on an abandoned street. Looking around he put his coat on and started to walk down the street, sniffing slightly to find any familiar scents in the area.  
  
The path to the den was behind him as he stepped in puddle after puddle walking down the street. No lights were on in the buildings windows as he passed and they seemed lifeless and empty.  
  
The street lights were in need of a change as they flickered on and off, a lot of them already broke or busted out. The distant sound of a car passing could be heard a few streets over from the spot he stood at for the moment.  
  
He could see the light beyond the street, where the city was alive at night. Every light on, and almost not a single person asleep.  
  
The smell of blood filled his nose, and luckily it really didn't have an effect on him. Cleaning wounds and being around blood for a living made him almost immune to it. That and even his beast was full, he had eaten before the first time he had stepped outside.  
  
William now had his hands in his pockets and was absently rubbing his thumb over the small object in his right pocket. Turning his head he stopped, his eyes becoming glazed as he saw a figure staring back at him.  
  
While everyone else on the street was moving, this person stared at him, not even fazed by people pushing him as they went past.  
  
William held his gaze and noticed him reach into his coat. Glaring at him now, he noticed for the first time what color the person's eyes were.   
  
An icy blue pair of orbs stared back at him as he kept his posture and didn't attempt to make a move.  
  
~*~  
  
The sound of dripping awoke Luke from his sleep, his head already pounding from the blow he had recieved earlier.  
  
Squinting from the pain in his head he tried to sit up, but failed not much to his surprise. There was a heavy weight on top of him, preventing him from so much as moving his arms.   
  
The dripping noise disappeared and was replaced with the distinct patter of rain coming down heavy on the ground. The smell of blood clouded his senses as he tilted his head to the side trying to regain his sight which was now blurry.  
  
After a few minutes of moving his eyes they started to adjust but were still blurry enough that he couldn't see the things far away from him.  
  
He could hear someone breathing heavy a few feet away from him as he tried to look at what was keeping him held down.  
  
His breathing stopped, and so must have his heart. His face etched with painful features. His eyes dull as they lost their luster.  
  
His brother lay overtop of him, his eye wide open and his neck popping out at an odd angle.  
  
For several moments he didn't move. Trying to take in the fact that his brother was dead, and lay on top of him.  
  
Closing his eyes and swallowing hard he finally opened his eyes and carefully lifted the lifeless body of his brother off of him. He felt his strength start to return as he stood up and looked around. Bodies were scattered around the area, his fallen kin, their deaths surrounded him.  
  
He watched as he saw more lycans emerge from the trees reinforcements came and picked the bodies off the ground. Looking back down at his brother's form he placed his hand over his eyes and closed his eye lids, giving him the appearence of being alseep.  
  
Placing his arms under him he picked him up off the ground and followed the lycans wordless, along their path of grief.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael's eyes snapped open as he heard a distant voice echoing in his head. 'Michael..'  
  
He moved slowly as to not wake Selene who was sleeping peacefully beside him her arm thrown over his chest and hugging him like a giant teddy bear.  
  
The voice returned to his head calling him once again, 'What do you want?' He answered silently to his mind.  
  
'There is trouble, you must send reinforcements to the mansion.'  
  
The sentence froze his mind. Something must have happened and he faintly recognized the voice in his head as Lydia's.  
  
'What has happened?'  
  
'Marcus attacked Drake, here where I am, and said he killed the whole spy team. You need to send reinforcements to help anyone who may still be alive.'  
  
Michael moved Selene's arm from him and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before standing up and walking out of the room, unaware that her eyes opened as the door shut.  
  
He walked swiftly down the stairs and down the hall heading towards the room where the warriors practiced and talked amoung themselves.  
  
"I need reinforcements." He ordered.  
  
The men in the room looked up all confused, "Our spy team has been attacked, I need reinforcements to be able to go out and retrieve anyone who may still be alive, and bring back the bodies of those who aren't."  
  
The men nodded and half of the room emptied, grabbing weapons as they filed out. Michael started to follow them a gun in his hand, when someone stopped him. It was Selene her eyes wide.  
  
"You cannot go with them." She told him firmly grabbing his wrist.  
  
"I must, it was on my order that I sent the spy team there, and my fault that they were slaughtered."  
  
Selene searched his eyes for a moment, "I don't want you to go and knowing you may never come back."  
  
He knew what worried her, the fact that the vampires that had ambushed their spy team could be out there.  
  
"I will be careful, and I will always come back to you."  
  
"What if you-" Michael silenced her placing his lips against her's.  
  
When he pulled back her eyes were still closed.  
  
"I don't want to feel lost, and I would be without you." She finally said opening her eyes to look at him.  
  
"Now you must know how I feel without you then."  
  
She nodded slowly understanding that he had been thrown into this world just as she had been after being turned human.  
  
"That must tell you that I will never leave you."  
  
"I believe you. Just please be careful." She whispered.  
  
"I will, trust me when I say this is something I must do. These men went out to protect us, and to put an end to all of our suffering, to everyone's suffering. I have to repay them the best I can, and if getting their bodies back to their loved ones is what I must do, then I shall."  
  
Selene nodded finding the truth in his words. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He smiled wrapping his hands around her small waist and kissing the top of her head.  
  
He slipped out of her embrace as much as he didn't want to, the men were waiting at the door, obviously noticing that he was coming with them.  
  
He glanced at her over his shoulder before they left the hall heading towards the main entrance, she stood her arms wrapped around her waist and her eyes on the ground. She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile.  
  
Without another word he looked back infront of him where the men stood waiting their guns in their hands.  
  
~*~  
  
Lydia looked at Drake as he slept, regaining his strength. She felt totally stupid for not recognizing him at first. It was so long ago though, she couldn't be blamed for it. He looked older and his hair was much shorter.   
  
His wound was healing faster than she had expected, but she guessed because it was from his old age, his abilities had developed like Lucian's had over the years. Of course she had stayed in contact with Lucian, through her mind, if only she would have thought of Christopher.  
  
Her eyes widened as she remembered Marcus' words. He had destroyed the spy team or so he had said, but she still had to warn Michael.  
  
'Michael..' She whispered closing her eyes and concentrating on his mind. His mind was blackn, or something like that his thoughts drifted about not making any sense, he must be asleep.  
  
'Michael..' Lydia tried again this time louder.  
  
'What do you want?' He asked and she got the faint thought of Selene in her mind.  
  
'There is trouble, you must send reinforcements to the mansion.' She told him her ears alert at the sound of Drake moving from the couch he was laying on.  
  
'What has happened?' His voice sounding alarmed.  
  
'Marcus attacked Drake, here where I am, and said he killed the whole spy team. You need to send reinforcements to help anyone who may still be alive.'  
  
He didn't respond but she felt his mood shift and knew he must have got the message clearly. Cutting her mind away from his she opened her eyes and saw that Drake was looking up at her, a sleepy look on his face.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked her his voice raspy and dry from his sleep.  
  
She let her hand slide over his forehead pushing some of his short bangs off of it and feeling his warm skin against her cold skin.  
  
"Michael is sending reinforcements to the mansion."  
  
He nodded looking up at the ceiling keeping silent for the minute.  
  
Lydia wondered why he didn't remember her, since she looked the same as she did then. She had never been one who didn't speak what was on her mind, so she asked.  
  
"Why did you not remember me?"  
  
He looked at her and brought his hand up to touch her cheek. His hand trembling as he held it there.  
  
"They took it away." He dropped his hand and his gaze.  
  
"Who are they?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I-" He started but his voice faltered, "I cannot say."  
  
"Christopher, you must tell me, I fear I cannot see you lie, you were honest when I knew you then, you truely couldn't be different now?"  
  
"I want to tell you, I do. I just can't." He said looking at her his eyes swirling with emotion.  
  
She stood up looking down at him her eyes glazed, "If it is important to you," She began.  
  
"It is, if I tell you, that could mean the end to all of us. Believe me when I tell you that I love you, and that I trust you. But the answer is not mine to give."  
  
Lydia remained silent; thinking, "I love you too, my Christopher, but if you love me, even if it means the end of us all, I must know the truth."  
  
He sighed and sat up looking at her still as she turned her head slightly. "They are the very rulers of the UnderWorld itself."  
  
Her eyes widened, "What do you mean? They are dead."  
  
"Yes, as once, so was I." He told her looking down at the couch and tightening his jaw.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I think I gave everyone a little diversion in the story, I hope. Some Luke, for the Luke fans...if there is any, and Drake and Lydia fans...not that there is any...except for me, and I know of a lot of Michael and Selene fans...if not..why are you reading this story?   
  
Anyways, the rulers of the 'UnderWorld'. *laughs* Damn, every since I saw that movie, I always laugh when the word pops up in a book, movie, tv show, or a game. @_@, the movie is controlling me. Sorry bout that, anyways, they are who you will learn about in the next few chapters...it seemed as if I rushed this story and I fear that it may be over sooner than I thought. No worries however, even when this story is over, I plan to make a sequel...if at all possible.  
  
OR, I will just start another story...lots of ideas floating around up here! *points to head* I have to go to school tomorrow, so I will write more later, thanks everyone for reading and please review! 


	18. Love is the Only Peace

Michael stood silently at the edge of the path the lycans had made. His heart racing in his chest and his mind swirling with images of his fallen brothers.  
  
His eyes filled with sorrow and his breath caught in his throat. Nine had died that night. The only one who didn't was carrying the body of his brother now.  
  
Michael stopped him placing his hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke looked at him silently obviously not trusting his voice.   
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
Luke nodded, "So am I." He replied his voice low and soft.  
  
Michael closed his eyes as Luke continued to walk past him. Looking back towards the direction of the mansion he vowed that Marcus would pay. They may never be able to spy, but Michael knew that it wouldn't be long before they would need to try and defeat the vampires.  
  
They were running out of time, and so was Selene.  
  
He remembered William telling him that the virus could kill her suddenly, he didn't want it to happen and there had to be a cure somewhere and somehow he would find it.  
  
Watching as the last body was carried away in front of him he motioned for the extra men to follow him as they walked away following the trail that had led to their brothers' deaths.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene sighed and layed her head in her hands. She had the biggest headache and to make things worse Michael hadn't returned yet.  
  
A sound made her raise her head from her hands as she kept her gaze focused on the door. A slight knock sounded and she stood up, after making her way to the door, she slowly opened it, not knowing what to expect on the other side.  
  
A woman stood on the other side of the door, he shoulder length blonde hair looking dark without any light. She could see the girls light green eyes staring back at her.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
The girl nodded slightly, "We have just got word that the lycans are starting to return. They will arrive in about ten minutes and it was made a request by Michael that you be down there when they return. He knew you were worried and thought it would be best if you could see him to make sure he was alright."  
  
Selene nodded forgetting about her headache, "Thank you." She told her.  
  
"No problem, Selene." She said walking away and Selene watched her go. Michael must have been the most caring person in the world. She was surprised at his kindness and his eagerness to keep his promise to her. Without another word she started walking shutting the door behind her.  
  
Luckily she knew where the entrance was from the time Michael had taken her out to breakfast. Clasping her hands together she continued to walk noticing not as many lycans were staring at her now.  
  
~*~  
  
William kept his gaze on the vampire before him and it seemed that minutes passed by as they just stared. William was never trained to fight, but it came on instinct, and if he had to bet, his beast would kick in when he most needed it.  
  
The vampire pulled out a gun from his pocket, not blinking as he raised it. The sound of screaming was faintly heard in William's mind as time seemed to slow down and the click of the trigger sounded.  
  
Diving aside he managed to miss getting hit and was quickly back up onto his feet and ducking behind a dumpster. He could hear the man's footsteps as he walked closer.  
  
The clicking of the vampire's feet stopped and William once again moved his hand into his pocket, he could sense the vampire almost right next to him now.  
  
Making a choice William stood up quickly and pointed the gun at the vampires head, shaking as he wasn't accustomed to using a gun William growled.  
  
"Step back or I will blow your brains out."  
  
The vampire showed his fangs but lowered his own weapon and stepped back.  
  
"Drop your weapon."   
  
The vampire did as he was told, the gun dropping to the ground with a clank from the metal.  
  
A smug look crossed the face of the vampire as his eyes moved around to the surrounding empty streets.  
  
Before William even attempted to ask he pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting the vampire in the head and the blood beginning to pour from the wound in a small trickle.  
  
The vampire fell to his knees and opened his mouth to scream in pain as smoke poured out of it and his skin began to turn grey and black.  
  
The remains of his body fell to the ground in a heap of ashes, which began to blow in the wind that began to move through the empty street, bringing in the dark clouds for a giant storm on the move.  
  
William sniffed the air but didn't sense anything. Placing his gun back in his coat his gaze fell upon the scorch marks of where the vampire had died.  
  
A familiar sense made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Turning his head sharply he could smell the scent of lycans. His mouth turned into a frown as he sensed more.  
  
Not only did he sense lycans, but also blood, and the faint stench of death.  
  
That could only mean one thing, and that was that his senses were right. Moving quickly he made his way back towards the den, his footfalls echoing off the stone walls of the surrounding building and empty street.  
  
~*~  
  
Lydia gave Drake's hand a light squeeze.  
  
"It really sucks that I can't even tell them about it." He continued from his story.  
  
"It will all work out." She told him with encouragement.  
  
"Yeah, but for it to work out, Vincent needs to be here. It could happen any day now, anytime, I can't risk my part being too late."  
  
Drake sighed and hung his head. Lydia grabbed his head in both of her hands and tilted it up to face her.  
  
"With what you have told me. They have this planned out, you can undo whatever has been done with the information you have."  
  
"Not without him, and to top it off he doesn't trust me."  
  
Lydia remained silent at his comment but then dropped her hands from his face and smiled, "Maybe," She began slowly, "We can show him."  
  
Drake looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Even if Vincent can block me from speaking to him through his mind, he can't stop me from sending different memories."  
  
"You mean like, taking control of his brain and showing him images to change his mind so that he comes back."  
  
"Exactly." She said smirking at him.  
  
"I love how you think." He told her mirroring her smirk and placing a chaste kiss on her cold lips.  
  
"And I love how you think." She told him her eyes sparkling, "Ready?"  
  
"Always." He replied watching as she closed her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Vincent turned over in the small bed tossing his blankets off of him. He was dreaming again.  
  
~*~Dream~*~  
  
Sonja smoothed his short dark hair, "It will be alright my son." She said gently.  
  
"I can feel it Mommy." He told her looking up his big red eyes making contact with her own.  
  
She pulled him closer and hugged his small frame to her body, "You are strong."  
  
He gave a small whimper and the bandage over his small arm started to show a blue like puddle from the inside.  
  
"It burns." He cried.  
  
She placed a finger against his lips and rocked him gently. He had been cut by a vampire who had stalked the streets when he was sitting outside.  
  
His blood ate the vampires skin alive from the touch and killed him almost instantly, but made him suffer first. The blood was now burning him. It made her sad that she knew there wasn't anything she could really do to help him, nothing like this had never happened to her knowledge.  
  
The dream flashed and shifted to another memory.  
  
Vincent hid behind the door, his eyes watching the scene unfold infront of him. His mother had been stabbed and now had fallen to the ground on her knees. His breathing began to speed up as did his heart rate.  
  
A small laugh escaped his mother's throat, "Kill me again Father." She told him with pure hate in his voice.  
  
His Grandfather gave a small snort, "I must do what I must."  
  
Vincent's eyes widened and he could no longer stand it. Jumping from behind the door he lunged forward covering his mother's form. "NO!" He shouted.  
  
"Vincent," She hissed, "You have to run."  
  
"I will not leave you mother, you cannot leave me." He said glaring at the man that was Viktor with hate in his eyes and tears stubbornly clinging to the corner of his eyes.  
  
"This is the abomination." Viktor growled pulling out his sword.  
  
Sonja stood ignoring the pain she felt from her wound and pushed him behind her, "You will not touch him!"  
  
"Why not, I have a right to see my own Grandson."   
  
"No, you lost that the moment you decided that he needed to be killed, and I with him. You are no longer my Father, and in no way will I let you harm him."  
  
Viktor glared at her, "After all I have done for you. How could you do this?"  
  
"After all you have done for me? You tried to kill me, to kill my son. I am your daughter and you keep my happiness from me."  
  
Viktor's eyes flashed and he lunged forward only to be shoved back by a seemingly invisble force.  
  
Vincent looked up to see Lydia standing infront of him. Her back to him but he could feel power radiating from him, which was strange because he usually couldn't feel any presences.  
  
"Lydia." Viktor spat standing back up his warriors behind him.  
  
"Long time no see brother?" She asked.  
  
"Still alive."  
  
"Alive and kicking."  
  
"Still annoying as ever."  
  
"Still as backstabbing and heartless as ever."  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
"For you to be dead already."  
  
Viktor hissed, "You're really starting to get on my nerves."  
  
"Can't handle that I am older than you can you? Or wiser, you can't stand that I can out smart you."  
  
"You better watch your mouth, you are talking to the newest Elder."  
  
"That scares me." She said in a sarcastic tone, "You know I could beat the hell out of you. I admit, it was rather clever of you to tell father about my love life. But you forget, it was also your mistake. I am not scared of a Coven that has long since abandoned me."  
  
"Have your way then." He said running his tongue over his fangs.  
  
The vampire warriors armed with their swords, daggers, and axes jumped forward heading towards Lydia with a frightening speed.  
  
The first wave of three vampires came with their swords raised high in the air hissing as they moved.  
  
Lydia ducked one hit and closelined the vampire knocking him to the ground, she quickly dispatched of the other two breaking their necks without much force.  
  
Vincent looked at his mom as she bent down to her knees to speak with him, "Your father will be here any minute and you must go with him."  
  
"What are you-I can't." He told her shaking his head.  
  
"You must be strong. I must do this, this is what he wants and he will neve stop until it is done. You must live and stay with your father and aunt Lydia. It is very important that you know that I love you more than anything."  
  
"I know mother." He told her wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her tightly while she kissed the top of his head. Lydia still fighting off the vampires infront of her as reinforcements arrived for Viktor.  
  
"I will never let you go. Always remember Vincent, you must always do-"  
  
~*~End of Dream~*~  
  
Vincent sat straight up on his bed, beads of sweat falling down his face and bare chest.  
  
His breathing was faster than normal and his heartrate was also up, the same way it felt when the event had happened.  
  
Rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out he stood up and walked to the dimly light bathroom. After splashing cold water on his face he sighed.  
  
He had, had these dreams before, but never had they felt so real. Stepping out of the bathroom he placed his black button up shirt on leaving it open and stood beside his window.  
  
He could feel a faint presence in the back of his mind, but it didn't feel the same as it usually did when Lydia was in his mind, and it left him wondering.  
  
Closing his eyes for a moment and trying to concentrate the images flashed again before him of what his mother had tried to say.  
  
"Always remember Vincent, you must always do what-" He opened his eyes again clenching his jaw. He felt the presence again, and his almost growled. Someone was feeding him these memories, the memories he didn't want to remember.  
  
"Get out of my mind!" He yelled both mentally and verbally.  
  
Sighing once again as he felt the presence fade a little more he sat down and pressed his back against the wall.  
  
For most of his life he had been able to block the memories of his past out, and never in his dreams had he ever gotten as far as he did tonight.  
  
He sat there for what seemed to be forever, thinking of everything that had taken place within the last few days and last week.  
  
He didn't know what was going to happen, and he didn't know what was happening, but from his view of the situation, it didn't look to good.  
  
Vincent made a small grunting sound as a pain shot through his skull like a lightening wave. Closing his eyes tightly he felt himself slip into another memory.  
  
Selene made eye contact with Michael in the subway, and then stepped away from his view her thoughts moving almost too fast to catch.  
  
Another memory, Selene leaned in forward and gave Michael a chaste kiss before handcuffing him.  
  
It didn't stop there either. Selene let her tears fall as his grandfather's words echoed in his mind about her being tainted by an animal.  
  
The flashes kept moving and the pain was growing, somehow Selene's memory and essence as a vampire had be let to run wild in his mind.  
  
"I love you.." Michael told Selene his gaze reflecting the love he felt.  
  
Vincent opened his eyes quickly and raised his hands to his head trying to make the pain go away and shake the memories from his head.  
  
The pain started to fade as he tried to push the thoughts away then something else hit him when he closed his eyes, another memory, but it wasn't one of Selene's.  
  
Lucian cupped Sonja's cheek in his hand, "I love you.." He whispered and kissed her softly on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
He tried to open his eyes as he felt the memory start to change again but he found that he couldn't and it hit him again.  
  
"Always remember Vincent, you must always do what is right." Sonja whispered to him, and Vincent tried to shake the memory from his head, literally.  
  
"Always fight for the justice you see being destroyed this very moment. The union between two opposite lovers, can only bring peace if the bond is strong enough to overcome the trials it will face." She pushed him away after giving him one final kiss on his cheek, "I love you.."  
  
He clenched his fists at his side as he felt someone grab him from behind. Lucian stood, towering over him. "Sonja."  
  
She looked at him and amidst the chaos taking place around them, it seemed as if there was nothing else. "I love you, Lucian. And someday, we will be together again."  
  
His seemed as surprised at this comment as Vincent had, "No, Sonja you can't leave me, I can lose you again."  
  
She stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly kissing him on the lips soundly and pulling back with a sad smile, "You'll never lose me, neither of you will." She told them looking down at Vincent as well.  
  
"Hurry!" Lydia said stabbing a vampire with their own sword.  
  
"Go now! Take care of him Lucian, and if anything happens to you, or to Lydia, trust to vampires to take care of him."  
  
It didn't make any sense to him, but his mother was a vampire and trusted them with her life, well, sometimes.  
  
Lucian gave her one last loving glance before picking his son up, "We will both always love you, and someday we will be together once again, all of us."  
  
She nodded, "I love both of too." Sonja turned to face her father and Lydia as Lucian tore his eyes away from her form and carrying Vincent away from he scene before him.  
  
Vincent gasped as he opened his eyes. His mother's words still ringing in his ears. He glanced at his watch that was glowing in the dark on his wrist. Looking up at the dark and empty room his red eyes remained immoble, staring into space.  
  
Finally he made a decision. Standing up Vincent grabbed his coat and put it on quickly, there was only one more thing he needed to do. Sighing he let his mind roam freely, and opened it to Lydia. She would give him guidence when he needed it.  
  
Stepping out of the hotel room Vincent returned the keys to the man at the desk before leaving. Once outside the building he looked up at the moon, 'Time to make things right.' He said to himself, but somehow he knew that Lydia could hear him.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael could sense her presence in the room before he entered it. Her's being different from a lycan, the scent of a human.  
  
As soon as he stepped into the room, he sought for her dark green eyes. He found them staring back at him. He knew his eyes must have seemed dull from the pain he felt inside, and he knew now that it just wasn't his pain, but the pain of Lucian too.  
  
He walked up to her, his thoughts from earlier returning as he tried to push them away and just focus on her now. She had her arms crossed over her chest and looked vunerable. He gave her a small smile and grabbed her shoulders. She let her arms fall as she looked at him.  
  
Without thinking she leaned against him and stepped into his inviting embrace as he held her close to him. She layed her head on his shoulder her headache slowly disappearing, and his thoughts slowly drifting away.  
  
The were completely oblivous to the lycans around them as the others moved past carrying their fallen kin, and the ones looking on were staring at them in silence, seeing their former leader Lucian in Michael as he held to his love tightly.  
  
Michael pulled away and clasped her hand as he led her away from the crowd and walked quietly back to their room, not wanting to face the facts just yet. She followed him giving his hand a slight squeeze in an attempt to give him comfort.  
  
He gave it a squeeze back as they reached the top of the stairs and he opened to the door with his free hand.  
  
Once inside he let go of her hand reluctantly and sat down in one of the chairs. Selene watched him feeling helpless to help his mood any.   
  
She walked over to him and kneeled on the ground at the front of the chair. Michael who had hung his head looked up at her through his long bangs.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly.  
  
"I'm fine. Just not used to the feeling yet."  
  
Selene understood that he meant the loss of his trusted kin and she didn't pressure him anymore on the subject.  
  
Instead she stood and pushed him back against the chair gently before sitting on his lap and tucking his hair behind his ears so she could see his blue eyes more clearly.  
  
"I'm glad you came back."  
  
He gave her a small smile, "So am I."  
  
Michael cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb as she leaned into his touch. She knitted her eyebrows together as the headache shot through her mind again but quickly pushed it away enjoying the feeling Michael was giving her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked stopping his actions.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little headache."  
  
He moved his hand up to her temple and massaged it gently with two of his fingers. She closed her eyes relaxing at the touch.  
  
Michael brought his other hand to do the same on the other side as Selene placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself so she wouldn't fall if she became too relaxed.  
  
When he finally stopped she rested her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders holding her gently as if she might break.  
  
"Thank you." Selene told him bringing her arms up and placing the around his neck.  
  
"No problem." He replied giving her a smile and tilting his head so that he could give her a kiss on the cheek and let his lips linger there feeling the warmth of her skin.  
  
He let his hand slide up and down her back sensing her weariness as she layed against him, and the only that mattered to him at the moment was making her feel better and making her happy. He removed his lips from her cheek and continued rubbing her back.  
  
It was funny how she was soothing him at first, and now it was him soothing her. She lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye their noses almost touching and her breath warm on his skin.  
  
His heart beat started to speed up as he felt himself moving forward slowly. She kissed him then, pulling him close and kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
For Michael he never wanted the moment to end as he kissed her back with just as much of the same force, as he tried to contain his beast that was wanting to get out and be let free.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Looks like a good place to stop..well, for the lack of a cliffhanger anyways. So, Vincent is back in action and in not too long you will see everyone in the SAME chapter! That's my goal, well sort of, among a list of others that go with this story. I figure I might as well answer one question a reviewer had. So, yes, Selene will be turning back into a vampire.   
  
This is the only time I am stating this so if you didn't read this note, then you will have missed an important piece of information, hope you all will be happy with that announcment.  
  
Hope you liked it and read and review...if you can, if not, well then nevermind, but hope you enjoyed it. Talk to you all in the next chapter! 


	19. Devistating Results

William closed his eyes as Luke walked in the room, covered in cuts and blood dripping from his dirty form. He opened them when Luke started to talk.  
  
"Can you help me Doc?" He asked, his voice missing it's usual tone.  
  
"Sure, Luke." He replied taking off his coat and pulling his sleeves up; walking over to the sink to wash his hands he heard Luke sit down in a chair.  
  
"Were you planning on going out somewhere?" He asked.  
  
"Nope," William replied putting the latex gloves on his hands and turning to face him, "Already been out."  
  
"Run into anything with fangs and icy blue eyes?"  
  
"Actually," William started grabbing his tools and taking a seat on his stool, "I did."  
  
Luke raised his eyebrows, "What happened?"  
  
"I killed him." William said shortly cleaning the wound on Luke's head from the blows he recieved there.  
  
"What happened?" William asked grabbing a cloth and pouring alcohol on it so he could help clean it better.  
  
"The vampires must have found out that we were there, they used Silencers at first, but then came out full force," Luke paused his voice cracking a bit. William had always thought Luke to be really tough, something horrible must have happened then, "I'm the only one that survived."  
  
William's eyes widened knowing that his thoughts had actually happened, and more than half of him wished he hadn't been correct in his thoughts.  
  
"You're very lucky." William told him placing a bandage on his head as Luke winced a bit.  
  
"Tell me about it." He said running a hand through his dark hair; avoiding his new wound.  
  
"It will heal in a few days, and other wounds?"  
  
Luke looked at himself, "Not really, thanks."  
  
"No problem, Luke."  
  
Without another word Luke walked out of the room touching the new bandage lightly. William sighed as he took off his gloves and sat down heavily in the chair. Just when things were starting to look up, they suddenly didn't.  
  
He wondered where Drake was at the moment. He was the only one William ever trusted with his thoughts, but maybe something happened, there would always be later anyways, he thought to himself as he tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling light.  
  
~*~  
  
Drake watched Lydia open her eyes, "What is it?" He asked her.  
  
"He is coming."  
  
"You mean it actually worked?"  
  
"Ye-Wait," Lydia paused giving him a mock glare, "Did you doubt my abilities?"  
  
"No, no, that's not what I meant and you know it." He told her pointing at her, his finger almost hitting her nose.  
  
"You're right." She said smiling and kissing him, before pulling back and beginning to speak again, "The thoughts I sent to him are bringing him back, although I think his own dreams had something to do with that fact. We're lucky he was asleep when we attempted this or it would have never worked."  
  
"I guess we are just lucky then."  
  
"Just." She told him leaning against his shoulder.  
  
"Should we head back to the den before the sun comes up? To see what is going to happen and what has happened." He asked her leaning his head on her's.  
  
"Sure, only if you're up to it though, you lost a lot of blood and I'm not sure how long you could last before we reach the den from here."  
  
"It's not that far." He told her.  
  
"Not when you came, but it will seem longer on the way back."  
  
"Then why don't you carry me?" He asked grinning with humor shining in his eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid that I would drop you." She told him challenging him with her tone.  
  
"But you are stronger than anyone else I have ever met. How could you drop me?"  
  
"On purpose." She said to herself but with his immortal hearing he could hear her clearly.  
  
"I'll show you on purpose." He growled playfully moving quickly and tackling her to the couch pinning her hands above her head."  
  
"You definately are Christopher Drake." She told him quietly staring into his eyes.  
  
"Was there ever any doubt?" He asked his face now only inches from hers.  
  
"At the begin-" He kissed her then but pulled away too soon for the both of them.  
  
"Don't answer that." Drake said before leaning down to kiss her once more.  
  
When they pulled away they decided that it was time to leave and if they didn't they would not make it before sunrise.  
  
Drake walked confidently down the stairs Lydia behind him ready to catch him if his step wavered. But looking at him now she couldn't even tell that he had went through hell just about an hour before.  
  
"You amaze me." She told him as they reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I know I do, I am just an amazing person." He told her grinning.  
  
"Has your ego always been this big? Or is it a recent developement?" Lydia asked.  
  
"It could be both, I think it started the day I met you."   
  
"Nice to know that for a fact."   
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
She stopped and looked at him, "Don't make me stop this conversation."  
  
Drake smiled remembering her saying the exact same thing when his life was much more simple and he was much more, mortal.  
  
"You started it."  
  
"I never meant for you to finish it."  
  
"Then answer the question."  
  
"No, it isn't nice to know that." She said raising her voice but was smiling in her tone, their conversations always ended like this a long time ago, when their relationship was still a secret, to everyone.  
  
Drake put his hand over his heart and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
Lydia sighed, "Oh, stop being such a baby."  
  
He paused, "You mean I am not?" He asked his voice and facial expression looking and sounding shocked.  
  
She rolled her eyes now. "No, I cannot believe this, I have gone through all these years thinking that I was just another kid." He continued.  
  
Lydia smacked him lightly upside the head, "Do you want me to burn to a crisp when the sun come up."  
  
Drake switched to his serious mode, "No," He told her wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Then lets move." He nodded now, not wanting to lose something he thought he had lost many years ago. They moved apart slightly but Drake still let his hand linger around her waist as the continued to walk. The pain he felt disappearing for the moment.  
  
~*~  
  
Vincent stepped off the train the wind blowing his bangs across his face. He sniffed the air before walking. Glancing up at the moon, he sighed. It looked darker under his sun glasses. No matter how many times he hadn't worn them, he didn't think people on the train would like to see someone with red eyes staring back at him.  
  
As he returned his sights on the street before him he ran into someone almost knocking them over. "Sorry," He mumbled bending over to pick up his glasses that had fallen off of his face.  
  
Vincent looked back up to see a girl about twenty standing in front of him her eyes looking at his curiously. He thought she was going to scream or something but she didn't, she just stared at him.  
  
"I'm so-" He started, trying to put his glasses back on.  
  
"I like your eyes." She told him, pulling his hand down so she could see his eyes, before he could finish his sentence.  
  
He gave her a surprised look as he stared at her almost like it was the first time he had noticed anything about her. She had chestnut hair and brown eyes that appeared to have flecks of red in them.  
  
"Thanks." He told her, "Sorry about running into you, I should have been watching where I was going."  
  
"That's okay, I wasn't watching either." She told him giving him a smile.  
  
They stared at eachother in silence for a few moments before Vincent spoke up, "I should get going, I have to meet with my...grandmother." He said pausing for a moment when his words failed his mind.  
  
"Okay, maybe I will see you around sometime."  
  
"Maybe." He told her as she walked away from him giving him one last wave as she stepped onto the train.  
  
He watched her go for a minute before replacing his glasses and heading back towards the lycan den where he was sure Lydia would be considering that is where she felt most welcome and if she wasn't he would look at her house.  
  
He rounded the corner of the street and broke out into a dead run trying to reach his destination as the sun came up over the horizon behind his form.  
  
The streets were almost empty like every morning in this city, with the exception of the people arriving from a night shift of their job, or people leaving to go through their long day at work.  
  
Even if he wasn't a vampire, a lycan, or a demon of any sort, he was thankful that he could sense other immortal presences. Looking up at the top of a buildling he noticed a figure looking down at him. He could smell both vampire and lycan in the area surrounding him, the bad part is that the figure could be a vampire, but being so close to the lycan den could be influencing his decision, in thinking that it was a hybrid.  
  
Taking a step back he clenched his fists at his side. The figure didn't jump off the building however, instead they turned and left.  
  
Vincent, who was shocked, pushed the thought and scene that had just transpired out of his mind. Maybe it was just a spy, although if they were this close to the lycan den, there was no doubt that they new where it was. It wasn't that hard to find considering the scents, but to a younger vampire, it would be quite hard.  
  
Sighing to himself he looked at the entrance before him and hesitantly brought his hand up to the door knocking on it.  
  
~*~  
  
William looked up from his book when the door opened and Drake walked in a smile on his face.   
  
"What do you want?" He asked setting the book down.  
  
"I want to introduce you to the love of my life."  
  
"Are you drunk?" He asked narrowing his gaze.  
  
"No, no. I am very sober."  
  
"Where did you meet this one?"  
  
"By a lake," William opened his mouth to interrupt but Drake just continued, "Before the lycan revolt."  
  
William looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I met her before I was turned." Drake stated simply.  
  
"You mean to tell me, you have just found her again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What a load of sh-"  
  
"Oh, Lydia," Drake called stopping William in his tracks, "He doesn't believe me."  
  
"I don't blame him." She said stepping into the room.  
  
William froze his eyes widening, "You realize that Luke will make fun of you horribly once he is himself again."  
  
"Yes, I know that he will." Drake said wrapping his arm around Lydia's waist, "But what was that about you saying him being himself again?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Uh..I'm drawing a blank here."  
  
"The spy team was slaughtered. The only one who survived was Luke."  
  
Drake looked down at the ground at the moment. "Christopher, you knew about this."  
  
He looked at Lydia, "Yeah, I just didn't know how bad it was."  
  
"Wait, hold on just a minute." William said from his seat behind his larger desk, "Your name is Christopher?"  
  
Drake glared at him, "Yes, my name is Christopher, Christopher Drake."  
  
William started laughing and Drake's eyes became even narrower.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said wiping his eyes as he was sure that he face was red from the lack of oxygen.  
  
"You better be." Drake said glaring at the man who had saved his life countless times, "Besides, I am sure that William is not your real name. Tell me your full name."  
  
William crossed his arms over his chest and layed back against his chair, "William is my name actually, William Bennington."  
  
"Nice last name." Drake commented.  
  
"Same with yours Christopher Drake." He retorted.  
  
The two glared at eachother a moment before Drake sniffed the air, "Did you meet someone fangy tonight?"  
  
William sighed, what was it with the warriors asking him this question, and how could they smell the dust the blew over him? "Yes."  
  
"Killed 'em didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, bullet straight to the head."  
  
Drake grinned, "I have tought you well grasshopper."  
  
"You haven't tought me anything except how to annoy people." The brown haired man said idily as he turned his chair around and grabbed a notebook.  
  
"That is not true." He said looking at Lydia out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yes, it is." William told him peering at him through his glasses before opening the book and pulling out his pen.  
  
"Are you still at it?"  
  
"I told Michael I would do everything in my power and put this at my top priority, so I am."  
  
Drake could feel Lydia tense up at his side as she got a better look at what he was doing.  
  
"Well, you're loyal, that's one thing I know for sure about you."  
  
William bit his lip as he sketched around on his notepad, drawing the device in which Vincent used. "That's me. Trustable and reliable William." He grinned slightly as he put the notebook back down on the desk in front of him.  
  
"What do you have to add to the pile I have been working on?"  
  
Drake paused a moment, "Uh.. I haven't got anything to add."  
  
William only nodded as he stood up and walked over to one of his shelfs, he pulled out a couple of books before speaking again, "You see Drake, there is a reason I am a doctor, and there is a reason I am the one that has to do this."  
  
"What is the reason?"  
  
"It's my duty, and I am the only one here, who I think," He paused looking down in his book, he knew he had to provoke Drake to get any kind of answer out of him, "Wants to really save her life."  
  
Drake glared at him for a second, "You know William, you're not the only one who cares about her, sure I don't have as many one on one talks with her, but I know she is important to Michael, and Michael is like a brother to me, and that makes her more important than just some girl he is head over heels with."  
  
"I do know. Just tell me why won't you help her when you obviously know something that you won't tell me, tell us."  
  
"We have been down this path before, and I still cannot tell you anything even if I wanted to."  
  
William slammed his book down on the desk and looked at Drake his hands twitching in anger, "It is not about what you can or cannot do! You know Michael loves her, and if he finds out that you know something, anything, he will get it out of you any way he can!"  
  
Drake only nodded trying to keep his temper below the boiling point.  
  
"Are you scared, Drake?" William asked.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Scared that we will look at you different, or hate you for the secrets that you cannot tell. Is that your problem?"  
  
"NO!" He shouted moving from Lydia's side and stepping up to William.  
  
"Then what is your fucking problem?" William screamed in his face.  
  
"You want to know my problem?" William nodded his eyes never leaving Drake's, "My problem is that you don't trust me enough to know that I will tell you, all of you when the time is right!"  
  
"Well, maybe that time is now!"  
  
"It couldn't be." Drake told him.  
  
"How are you so sure, remember sudden? It can happen anytime, how are we to know that it hasn't happened already?"  
  
"Because, it just isn't possible."  
  
"Oh, but it is."  
  
Lydia watched the two exchange words, they seemed very capable of sharing what they felt with each other openly. But they had gotten more violent from the minute.  
  
William slammed Drake against the wall, "This is a life or death situation. If you don't tell me, I will take action."  
  
"Like what? Bore me to death with books and sketches?"  
  
William growled his eyes flashing in anger, "No, like hurting you by shooting you."  
  
It was then Drake noticed that William had a gun in his right hand.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything." He whispered not needing to shout because they were so close. "I want to know everything you know about this virus, and I want you to tell me how to stop it."  
  
"Fine!" Drake yelled, "But first put me down."  
  
William dropped him to his feet and took a step back, he turned his head and clenched his fist around the handle of the gun.  
  
"How do you know everything anyways?" William asked still not making eye contact.  
  
"Because, I have been through it." Drake said looking at Lydia who nodded for him to continue.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene broke away from the heated kiss she was sharing with Michael to smile at him. Whether she was human or vampire, she knew without a doubt in her heart that she was in love with this man before her.  
  
He smiled back at her, his eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, even in the dim light of the room.  
  
"I never want this to end." He whispered in a low voice, still out of breath.  
  
"Me neither. But how do you figure it will end?"  
  
"Hopefully the same way it started." He told her.  
  
"How was that?"  
  
"Like this." He replied kissing her hard on the lips, and without her super fast healing, she was sure her lips would be swollen in the next couple of hours.  
  
She grinned against his lips as they continued to kiss, her hands roaming over his body. And his hands holding her close to him as she was let run free over his body.  
  
Selene let her palms rest on his toned chest as she pulled away slightly and kissed the corners of his mouth before diving back into the kiss, not wanting to not be able to feel his lips against her own.  
  
When Michael stopped moving she pulled away slowly, "What is it?"  
  
"Will-can you promise me something?"  
  
"Sure." She told him looking at him concerned.  
  
"No matter what happens, always keep going, and never give up."  
  
"Michael, what do you mean? No matter 'what' happe-"  
  
He placed a finger over her lips, "Can you just promise me?"  
  
She looked at him silently as he removed his finger from her lips, "Always."  
  
He gave her a smile and put his forehead against her's. "I love you."  
  
She had heard him say it before, but somehow now, it was different, almost like he knew something she didn't.  
  
She kissed him, trying to wash away his thoughts and his worry, but it didn't have the effect she planned, well, not all the way.  
  
"Everything will be okay." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hopefully." He told her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that there are things I can't explain, and things that I wish weren't real. But no matter how hard I try to block them out, I know that they will happen eventually. I can't lose you."  
  
She saw the sadness in his eyes, and for the first time knew exactly how much he loved her, how much he loved Selene. "You will never lose me."  
  
"That's all I want to hear." He told her as he picked her up and stood from the chair, "Are you hungry?" He asked his voice still soft and full of emotion.  
  
"Sure." She said, but in the back of her mind she wanted to know what was bothering him so much and what he was afraid of happening. There was something he wasn't telling her and she was going to find out.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, it didn't end with a kiss! Oh yeah, something I forgot to mention about the last chapter was that I found a way to drag Drake's secrets out, and that is by not letting you hear what he tells each person until he is telling the last person about the secret. Mean, or very creative, you decide. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, and I would have everyone in it if only Marcus was in it.  
  
I might be slow on the next chapter, Spanish and English report I have to work on, and I never have enough time to do them at school, so I will have to do it here at home, which means less time to write the next chapter. Our next chapter will involve the mystery girl Vincent met in this chapter, oh yes, another character as the plot thickens and I let my ideals run wild on the computer.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review, hope you enjoyed! 


	20. The Fight For Life and Death

Michael stopped smiled at Selene as he stepped out of the room wiping some blood off the corner of his mouth. She had given him the oddest look when he had drank the blood. But he knew she would, she was human afterall, and he would admit, he still didn't like the idea of having to drink it to survive.  
  
He went from being a doctor to a killer in a matter of days. It was funny how someones life worked out, especially if it worked out to be something you only thought of as fairy tales for almost your whole life.  
  
"That was gross." She commented as they started walking.  
  
"What?" He said looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "I have to eat, and blood keeps me strong and healthy."  
  
"So you mean, I used to drink that stuff, like for over two centuries?"  
  
"Exactly." He told her smiling as she stuck her tongue out.  
  
He gave her a small laugh but stopped when she placed her hand on her head. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied, "Just a small headache. It's nothing big."  
  
He looked at her as if he knew that it might be something. Michael moved his hand and cupped her cheek, "You sure you're gonna be alright?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry about it right now. Let's go do something."  
  
He sighed and grabbed her hand and let her pull him down the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene closed her eyes and placed her hand to her temple, flashes were running wild through her head and she felt as if she would explode with pain.  
  
She saw herself with longer hair, the hair she remembered having, standing in a large room a sword a grasped tightly in her two small hands, her icy blue eyes scanning the room. A flash of an older man appeared as she saw him in the shadows, watching her as a vampire entered the room a sword in his hand also.  
  
She opened her eyes quickly to find Michael staring at her, "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing," She said dropping her hand from her head, "Just a small headache. It's nothing big."  
  
He looked at her and she was sure he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, but he didn't say she was lying, instead he cupped her cheek, "You sure you're gonna be alright?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry about it right now. Let's go do something."  
  
She said giving him a small smile as he sighed and grabbed her hand, in her rush to forget the sight she had seen in her head she pulled him through the almost empty hallway of the lycan den.  
  
Again she stopped as another wave of headaches hit her and she shut her eyes tightly. She could faintly feel Michael tighten his grip on her hand as he pulled her closer towards him.  
  
It was another image of herself, cutting the older man she had seen before, his head slicing right in half, and with a blue hybrid that she could only assume was Michael, kneeling on the ground beside him.  
  
She could feel her heart rate speed up as his head fell into pieces and his body dropped in an eerie silence. Not a word was spoken as her vampire self walked over to Michael and stared at him as he breathed deeply his dark eyes piercing hers. The sword fell from her hand and Michael glanced around as lycans retreated from the den in terror and in fear, but partly in relief that the war was close to being over.  
  
Her eyes snapped open only to meet those of a concerned pair of blue ones. One arm was around her lower waist holding her against him while she leaned back slightly as his other hand held up her head.  
  
"Selene."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You can tell me the truth." He told her standing her back up.  
  
"I know, and I am."  
  
"Selene..." Michael whispered in her ear,"Remember what I told you? About things might happen that you can't control."  
  
"Yeah, I remember." She replied focusing her attention more on him now.  
  
"If you don't tell me what is really happening, how am I supposed to help you?"  
  
She sighed and layed her head against his chest. "It hurts my head."  
  
He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, "What hurts your head?"  
  
"All these visions, these thoughts," She paused and then finally said, "memories.."  
  
Michael froze up, he didn't know what was going on, but there was usually someone who always had a level head and he could only think of one person he knew like that.  
  
"Let's get you to William, I am sure he has some information on what is happenening."  
  
Selene simply nodded as Michael walked with her carefully down the hall, picking her up and craddling her like she was a small fragile child.  
  
She didn't complain however, just simply laid there incase another memory decided to make an appearance.  
  
As they came upon William's door they heard yelling and something crashing into a wall. Michael didn't wait to see what it was but simply kicked the door in and everyone inside froze what they were doing to look at him.  
  
William let out a small gasp as he ran over to Michael, "What has happened?" He asked fixing his glasses.  
  
"She seems to be getting memories."  
  
William glanced at Drake but it went unnoticed by Michael who was laying Selene down on a bed.  
  
He looked at Drake asking him silently if could say he knew what was going on, Drake furiously nodded 'no', Michael didn't notice that either.  
  
Lydia who was watching the whole scene quietly, stepped towards Drake, "Maybe now is the right time." She whispered so only he could hear.  
  
"No, it is too early, I will know when it is time, and that time shouldn't be very far away."   
  
"I do not want to pressure your judgement ment Christopher, but I highly doubt we can wait much longer." She said as she saw Selene's nose start to bleed.  
  
Drake gave a sigh out of anger to calm himself and tilted his head towards the ceiling. "We still have time, trust me."  
  
~*~  
  
As Vincent pulled his hand away from the door someone grabbed the collar of his jacket pulling him back and then letting him go so he fell a few feet from the door landing on his back.  
  
"What in the bloody hell?" He asked using his accent he had acquired from his stay in the country.  
  
The same figure stood before him hand outstretched and eyes blazing.  
  
"Now, now boy." The man said taking a step towards him.  
  
"What do you want?" Vincent growled.  
  
"Where have you been? And not answering your phone. I would say that you are trying to run away from the problems you have created." The figure smirked at him.  
  
"I didn't create them, I was created for them." Vincent answered glaring and pulling himself up off the ground.  
  
"Must you always look at your situation as a curse and not a gift?"  
  
"A gift doesn't make you suffer."  
  
  
  
"That is not necessarily true. A gift can bring you many downfalls, but it can also bring you to your prime."  
  
"Don't you get it?" Vincent yelled clenching his fists at his sides.  
  
"I have had it with your mouth boy!"  
  
"My mouth! Don't you ever think that I may not want to listen to what you have to babble on about? Let me spell this out for you, I am not your pawn. Your reign is over and there is nothing you can do about it. Your death will follow soon!"  
  
Marcus gave a large roar before charging at the boy and using his arms to knock him backwards. Vincent slid across the puddles along the empty and narrow street coming to a stop near a large piece of twisted metal. Picking it up with his shaking hand he jumped to his feet.  
  
His glasses falling to the ground as he threw the piece of metal at the unsuspecting Marcus. Impailing him through his stomach.  
  
Marcus let out a short howl in pain as he pulled it out; blood seeping from the wound. "Using your definition, your aren't a gift at all boy!"  
  
Figures appeared along the edges of the buildings. "NO!" Vincent yelled, "I did my part, you can't do this to me."  
  
"I can and I will." He said smugly pulling out a gun from under his coat and pulling the trigger before Vincent could dodge it.  
  
The figures jumped down from the building, loading their guns they stepped towards the entrance to the lycan den.  
  
"You know what to do. Bring me the girl...alive." They all nodded silently they only thing you could really see was their icy blue eyes.  
  
The vampire at the front of the line kicked the door in and pointed his gun at a lycan who was standing near the door, shooting him twice the others ran infront of him. Marcus meanwhile picked the drugged Vincent up off the ground and shouldered him before returning to a car parked nearby.  
  
After throwing the boy in, he slammed the door shut and got into the driver's seat. Starting the car he glanced back at the lights flashing from inside of the den through his mirror before pressing on the gas and speeding away.  
  
~*~  
  
The noise of screaming made Michael snap his attention away from Selene. With a glance at William who nodded, Michael tossed his coat to the ground and transformed. Drake followed his lead and did the same, both beasts then quickly broke through the door and followed the strong smell of death.  
  
Lydia watched them go and looked at William as he pulled a gun out from his coat and walked over to Selene who had her eyes clenched shut. He calmly stroked her forehead feeling her temperature and keeping his gaze focused on the hole in the wall.  
  
Michael and Drake saw the vampires and joined in on the lycans who were already fighting them. Only a handful remained as Michael used his claws, emotion, and power to slice a vampires head clean off it's shoulders. Their body fell to it's knees; blood spewing from their cut throat.  
  
His breathing increased as another lycan fell to the ground shaking from the silver entering their body and transforming back into their human form.  
  
William fired his gun as the vampire stumbled into the room, the bullet took it's effect and the vampire screamed as he turned to dust.  
  
Another vampire wasn't far behind and lunged at William who pulled the trigger, "FUCK!" He yelled when he noticed the clip was empty.  
  
The vampire collided with him as William hit him in the side of the head with his gun. The vampire rolled off holding his head.  
  
William scrambled to his feet and kicked the vampire. He heard a growl in the distance and turned his head. A lycan was fighting with a vampire further down the hall both of them growling and trading blows.  
  
He returned his attention to the vampire before him a little to late as the vampire pulled his own trigger and shot William. William moved to dodge the bullet but it hit him square in the jaw. He could feel the bone crack upon entry and he bit down, catching the bullet between his teeth and spitting it out like it was fire.  
  
The vampire's eyes widened as he shot William again in the chest. This time it made him stumble backwards falling over some bookshelves. Lydia screamed and hit the vampire from the back.  
  
He turned and grabbed her arm and tossed her across the room. He smirked and wiped the blood from his temple before grabbing Selene's prone form and heading through the door that led to the tunnels.  
  
Michael the hybrid stepped into the room moments later his cuts already starting to heal as he changed back to his human form and fell to his knees. "No..." He whispered.  
  
Drake stepped into the room moments later his eyes about the same as Michael's had been as he rushed over to help Lydia.  
  
"What happened?" He asked her as he placed his arms around her waist and picked her up.  
  
"The vampire, he took Selene, through the tunnels."  
  
Michael jumped to his feet and swiftly moved to the tunnel. No one saw him leave for it was far too fast. They did however see him return. "Damn." He said banging his fists against the wall.  
  
He heard a moan and looked over at the fallen shelves. He jogged over to them to see William lying amoung the books his jaw swollen and in the wrong place. Also blood pouring from his chest.  
  
Michael calmly stuck his fingers into the wound and pulled out the metal bullet. The sound coming out of William's mouth didn't sound so much like a wince but the expression on his face clearly showed it.  
  
"Don't move." He told him slowly looking at the hole in the side of his face where he had been shot, and that was what must have broken his jaw.  
  
Michael couldn't see where the bullet could have gone out, but he knew it couldn't see it in there.  
  
"He caught it between his teeth and spit it out." Lydia told him as she wiped the blood off of her head from where she had hit it on a glass container.  
  
Michael carefully picked William up and layed him down on one of the beds. "Now is not a good time for you to be injured."  
  
William rolled his eyes and Michael gave him a small smile ignoring the aching in his chest at the thought of Selene gone, and possibly dying from her disease before the vampires could seek their revenge, or before he could save her.  
  
0  
  
"I'm gonna go see if I can help some of the injured. Drake, see if you can bandage Lydia up and then come help me."  
  
Drake nodded and started to pull things out of the cabinets as Michael ran out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
The vampire locked the chains tightly and securely around her wrists. "Its not like she still posses any of her powers." Another voice said and the vampire turned to him glaring.  
  
"Shut up kid." Vincent just smirked as he hung against the wall, his hands and feets chained down.  
  
"What? Just letting you know, it probably isn't necessary to chain her down, she is human afterall."  
  
"Master Marcus' orders." The vampire replied leaving the room.  
  
Vincent stared at the woman before him, the same woman who could lose her life all because of him. Mentally beating himself up for being so stupid he tugged on the chains willing them to break or snap so he could undo his mistakes and save her and take her away from these horrid creatures.  
  
He sighed deeply when they wouldn't budge, only rattled annoyingly as he pulled on them. He stopped and looked back at Selene who was chained to the wall but not hanging like he was. Her chains were long enough so that she could lay down.   
  
Squeezing his eyes shut tightly he tried to focus on Lydia, but her mind wasn't focused like it normally was, that must have ment something bad had happened.  
  
'Lydia..' He said through his thoughts still staring at Selene.  
  
There was no answer, and Vincent wasn't really patient, so he gave up and hung his head his red eyes closing from exhustion, and from whatever drug they had given him to keep his energy at bay.  
  
Selene moaned and lifted her head up making his eyes snap back open, but were still heavy from the drug. "Don't move." He whispered calmly.  
  
Her eyes snapped opened and she tried to move quickly only it was hurting her head and body to do so.  
  
"There isn't a reason to be afraid." He told her his red eyes searching her own green ones.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked her breathing still heavy from the shock.  
  
"We are in the Vampire manision. Marcus and his followers have locked us up. Me to be used again, and you to either be punished or used as bait for Michael."  
  
She looked at him confused.  
  
"I'm Vincent by the way." He added, "I would shake you hand but I'm..a little chained down at the moment."  
  
Selene just stared at him, "You're the one that did this to me?" It sounded more like a statement than a question however.  
  
"I-" He started dropping his head to the ground, "Yes, under Marcus' orders and rules, not to mention constant beating, I did do this to you. I am terribly sorry if it helps."  
  
She simply nodded; bringing her knees up to her chest. "How much longer do you think I will have after memories start to appear?"  
  
He tilted his head, his hair falling in his face, "Three days exactly." He whispered.  
  
She nodded, "So if we are in here for three days, you witness me die."  
  
He gulped, "As much as I wish not to watch, I wish even more for you not to die at all, and if what I heard of Michael is true, he will be here before the end of the first day, trying to save you."  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled looking up at him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Just for being honest with me."   
  
He only gave her a quick grin before going back to his broody mood as he hung against the cold stone wall, with only a small torch burning in the corner of the room close to Selene's figure, it wasn't that bright, and very dark and damp. They were in a holding cell, he thought they didn't use those anymore, but maybe he was wrong.  
  
"Does your head still hurt?" He asked her bringing his red eerie eyes up to her face.  
  
"Not at much, but I don't think there is a lot I don't remember."  
  
"So, do you remember if there is a way out of these damn cells?"  
  
"No, I don't remember."  
  
"So, your still missing information, but you can get mental images and flashes of your past life?"  
  
"I guess." She replied tugging at her chain and wiping semi-dried blood from her face where her nose had been bleeding.  
  
"Then I was correct you do have three days."  
  
"How do you know exactly, I mean everything about it?"  
  
"Because I have gone through this once before. Even when I died, I kept a very detailed record in my memories, sort of like how vampires do when they awake the elders, transferring memories. There has only been one other person to go through this experience and I gave my life to save him."  
  
"So, he is still alive?" She asked curiously searching her brain for more memories of her past.  
  
"Yes, he is still alive, and still the same person he was before. Yet, he is burdened with the struggle of keeping silence for the good of all races and the world."  
  
Selene knitted her eyebrows together in thought. "Will- I mean, can you tell me who this happened to?"  
  
He nodded, "Even though I know it is not my place to tell, you deserve more answers at the moment than riddles or lies. Christopher Drake, a lycan, and a warrior."  
  
She began searching her mind for answers, "You mean Drake? The blonde cocky lycan?"  
  
Vincent gave a short laugh, "Yes, him."  
  
"How?" She asked at a lost for words.  
  
"It was under the order of my Master before my second birth more than six hundred years ago."  
  
"Your Master made you do this?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"Drake killed my Master, my Teacher, and my Father. They're all the same people, but he was my everything, the only reason I am still standing here today. Drake didn't know at the time, he was just a beast on a hunt and was trying to fill his lust for blood. I shot him then, with my bow and poision (virus) arrow."  
  
"How long did it take to take effect?"  
  
"In a shorter period than yours, lycans don't have the immune system like vampires, they are safe from diseases and death by them, but when it comes from a virus that is made to minipulate, there is a weakness."  
  
"How did you save him?"  
  
"By sacrificing myself."  
  
Selene was still utterly confused and didn't understand what he meant by that, but she knew that he probably wouldn't go any further than that on the subject.  
  
"So killing yourself will stop the virus?"  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
"Would you come back like the last time?"  
  
"I doubt it. The rulers of the UnderWorld would not allow it. They let me off once, in the path that I would not use the virus again. But it is funny how things work out, isn't it?"  
  
Selene only nodded. "How was it you got captured in the first place?"  
  
"I was coming to save you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was coming to fix things. I figure, even if they don't let me back, I could atleast be with my parents. I could atleast be with Sonja and Lucian, my second parents. There isn't much for me in this world, I was born to be a curse to existence, and now I choose to do the right thing no matter what, and the right thing is saving you, I know that now."  
  
"What changed yoor mind?"  
  
"My mother once told me, that, I should always do what is right, when it comes to love, well, it is the right thing and it is what makes peace. Of course she never said it like that, but that is how I imagine she ment it."  
  
"So-"  
  
"Your and Michael's love for eachother is what will bring peace. I cannot destroy that. He is like a lycan, their leader now. You, well, when this is over shall be a vampire, but two different races. Just like Lucian and Sonja, my mother and father. Your bond is strong. I can feel it in your memories that have been running rampant in my head."  
  
"My memories?"  
  
"Yes, where did you think they went? Just disappeared?" He gave a short laugh, "No, they are with me, when I die I will return every one of them."  
  
"You talk about dying like it is nothing."  
  
"It truly isn't if you know what it feels like. I think we shouldn't be scared of dying, that's what most immortals truly are, afraid of what awaits them."  
  
"Is that what you think boy?" Marcus said from the doorway.  
  
"Yes, that is what I think, you have proven this to me, you lying bastard!"  
  
Marcus made a tutting noise with his tongue, "Such temper. You should keep it in check, if you catch my drift."  
  
Vincent just growled, "What is it you want this time?"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you were securely locked down, don't want you doing your deathly ritual, and ruining things for me."  
  
"I'm just a curse it is my job."  
  
"Yes, well, a curse that can sometimes be useful." Saying this he glanced over at Selene. "Yes, how are you my, dear?"  
  
Selene didn't answer him, "Well, that is rude."  
  
"Maybe she just doesn't speak bullshit!" Vincent yelled at him.  
  
Marcus spun on his heel and punched Vincent in the side of the head making his head snap to the side, "I have had enough of that mouth boy. Besides you speak it too then."  
  
"It has taken me many years under your rule to learn it, but at last, I have captured it in it's essence." Vincent replied.  
  
"We will see about that boy, but for now, I must get ready for phase one of the downfall of Michael Corvin."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Finally, I finished it, and not a moment to spare, eh? Sorry it took so long, among the reports, which I am still working on my english final copy, and a rockin' concert on last Wed., I have slept as much as I can trying to regain my energy to sit down and type the rest of this chapter.  
  
Just so you know, the concert RULED! Hoobastank was great and so was the local band, Last Man Standing. I had a great time, lots of fun! So, I revealed a little more about Drake's secret than I would have liked, but, what can you do? I have, in my mind, got most of the dialog for the last chapter or final scene in my head. You know, not that I want to rip off a movie or anything, but I find reading books and watching movies can give you great ideas.  
  
Seeming how the last chapter is about...two more away, so that's like a total of three chapters... I can tell you this. 3 people die, 2 people fall in love, 1 person is born. That's it! :D, you can all hate me for putting that, but, it doesn't matter, I think the death toll might go up a bit throughout the chapters, that's just it for the last chapter.  
  
Anyways, if you missed that piece of information you will be in for a shock when all of this is over. For now, I just want to thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed the messed up thoughts floating around in my mind.  
  
Thanks....Punk-Death-Dealer!! And I'm out! 


	21. Three Days and Counting

Michael put the finishing touch on the last lycan's wound. It was a small cut from a silver whip, nothing real serious. He sighed as he stood and pulled the gloves off of his hands. With a small smile to the lycan he spoke, "You're all done."  
  
The lycan nodded and touched the bandage on his shoulder lightly before standing up and heading out of the door with a small, "Thanks."  
  
Michael only nodded at his back and ran a hand through his hair. There wasn't as many injuries as he thought there would be, but there were a lot of dead vampires, and a few of his fallen kin resting in the den around him. Drake had left after helping the wounded make it to the room Michael was in, William's office.  
  
William was laying on the bed at the far side of the room, his eyes closed. Michael was amazed that he was able to catch the bullet in his teeth after it broke his jaw, shattered is more like it.  
  
The bullet wound on him was already beginning to heal, but he had no idea how long it took an immortal to grow back their bones and heal from something like that.  
  
Turning the lights out, Michael exited the room shutting the door quietly to let William rest. He had never noticed William to be a fighter type. He had never thought of himself as a fighter either. It had to be the beast.  
  
Even though it wasn't as strong in him as it was in William or other lycans, he could feel it. Wanting to rip and tear and getting a pleasure that couldn't be captured through anything else. The other part of Michael loved to fight, and loved a challenge, even though it did find pleasure in killing, it thirsted for blood more than the beast, but the beast wasn't far behind.  
  
He supposed that maybe he had it harder than other immortals, having to control to beasts that have hated each other since the dawn of time. Sometimes when he transforms it feels as if one wants to take more control and beat the other.  
  
Michael climbed the stairs to his room still thinking about himself, but as soon as he entered the room, he collapsed on the bed. Tired from fighting, and tired from his nonstop worrying for Selene and whatever was happening to her at the moment.  
  
He couldn't even fall asleep no matter how much he willed his body to; his mind was set on Selene and Selene alone. Her image clouding his vision, and her voice still ringing in his ears, like a soft melody he could barely hear.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly, he had to find her, he had to save her, and he needed a plan.  
  
Vincent spit the blood that leaked from his busted mouth. Selene just watched him as he shook his head.  
  
"C'mon Lydia." She heard him whisper.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I'm trying to see what has happened."  
  
She stayed silent for a moment, watching as his face shifted to one of concentration. He seemed to be talking through his mind to Lydia.  
  
"What about Michael?" He asked aloud his eyebrows knitted together.  
  
Selene's full attention was now on Vincent and the conversation inside of his head.  
  
"If you see him again, tell him that she is fine, I can see her right now." Vincent said again out loud and in his head as he smiled at Selene, "No, Marcus is planning somethin- what is that nut talking about?" He asked, finally hearing another voice that Lydia seemed to be talking to.  
  
"What do you mean the doctor is injured? He's been shot. Never mind, there are things going on over here!" Vincent sighed.  
  
"I don't think Marcus has any intentions of letting Selene go until the third day at least, by then it will be too late. I sense something, go...plan or something, do what you know and can."  
  
Vincent scowled, "Damn Drake." He muttered.  
  
The door opened making a loud noise and Vincent's head snapped up.  
  
"Are you talking to yourself again?" Marcus asked walking in with some papers in his hand.  
  
"Sod off!" Vincent yelled disliking Marcus even more if it was possible.  
  
"I give you shelter and this is how you repay me?" Marcus asked no longer staring at the glaring prisoners but setting his papers down on a desk.  
  
"God, would you shut up! I don't want to hear your voice...ever, again."  
  
"Well, we don't always get what we want, do we?"  
  
Marcus pulled a whip from his coat pocket letting the tip fall to the ground, this action made Selene's eyes go wide.  
  
"Obviously." He remarked growling at Marcus.  
  
With one swift movement the whip smack against Vincent's face, cutting his skin and making a trail of blood flow down it slowly.  
  
"You just keep coming back for more." Marcus told him sighing and cracking the whip again this time hitting him in the chest and tearing his clothes. Still Vincent had yet to let out a cry or use any sign of emotion.  
  
"You're heartless; I don't know how you have even survived this long."  
  
"Well, I will tell you my secret." Marcus walked closer to Vincent, "it's keeping secrets like you away from everyone else that helps me survive. You never know what is up my sleeve."  
  
"A bunch of bulls-"  
  
The whip sounded again and Vincent's face snapped to the opposite side, "-hit." He finished while Marcus grinned.  
  
"Persistent little whelp, aren't you?"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
Marcus hit him twice for this remark. Making an 'X' across his chest. Vincent only let out a small growl in anger, not wanting to give Marcus the satisfaction of knowing it was hurting him.  
  
"You should be more like Selene here, quiet, almost nonexistent."  
  
This time Vincent didn't reply. And Marcus smiled, "Finally you do something right."  
  
Vincent snorted at the comment thinking that if Marcus had not stopped him he was already doing something right.  
  
Marcus watched him for a moment, "Why don't you just kill me already?" Vincent asked.  
  
The hybrid gave a hollow laugh, "I couldn't do that, if I kill you, the vampiress Selene will once again be back."  
  
"I'm glad you studied so much, Marcus."  
  
Marcus hit him with the whip once more, and it was now dripping with blood, "Silence, you boy."  
  
Vincent held back the urge to kill Marcus and breaking through the chains to make things right, so instead he just looked at the ground as he heard Marcus walk away to his desk and pick up his papers.  
  
"I will leave you two now, I have much to discuss with the other coven."  
  
Vincent closed his eyes as her heard Marcus' retreating footsteps as he left the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Lydia sighed as Drake paced around the room, "That isn't going to do anything but make holes in the floor."  
  
He turned to her his hand on his hips and his blonde hair sticking up from running his hands through it. "I can't help it."  
  
"I can try to contact Vincent again." She told him from her chair in the corner of his small room.  
  
"What good will that do?" He asked her, "Selene is the one that has been captured."  
  
"Yes, but he can help, Marcus trusts him to an extent. If I can find out what is happening to him and where he is, then it will make it one step easier."  
  
"Try if you must, hopefully it will help."  
  
Lydia only nodded and focused her attention on Vincent's energy. She could feel his brain and his mind, images and thoughts running around in his head.  
  
Before she could attempt to contact him, she heard his voice in her head.  
  
'Lydia...C'mon Lydia...'  
  
'Vincent?' She asked in her mind  
  
'Yes, Lydia, is everything alright?'  
  
'Its getting better. The vampires attacked and took Selene. Some lycans were wounded and a few dead, but we managed to kill most all of them.'  
  
'What about Michael?' His voice floated in her head with the question.  
  
'He is devastated when he found out. He helped the wounded lycans and then he went to his room. He hasn't come out for a few hours. If something happens to her, I am afraid he will do something rash.'  
  
'If you see him again, tell him that she is fine, I can see her right now.' His voice paused and he could feel him smile. 'I am in the dungeon with her, Marcus captured me before he raided the place, we're cell buddies now.'  
  
'Well, then we must rally the troops and save the both of you, how much time do you think we have left?'  
  
'A little less than three days.' His voice answered quietly.  
  
'Then we must act quick, one quick raid and we should be able to get the both of you out of there.'  
  
Vincent could hear someone talking to her, since she was focusing her attention on them. He listened in but couldn't make out the whole sentences, but only small words as Lydia spoke to him, he recognized the voice to belong to Drake. 'No, Marcus is planning somethin- what is that nut talking about?'  
  
The voice was now louder but still sounded like mumbling. 'He is worried about William, the doctor he was injured.'  
  
'What do you mean the doctor is injured? He's been shot. Never mind, there are things going on over here!'  
  
'Sorry, do you think that there is any other way that he would let his guard down or something?' Her voice faltered not knowing exactly what to ask when there were so many questions and not enough answers.  
  
'I don't think Marcus has any intentions of letting Selene go until the third day at least, by then it will be too late. I sense something, go...plan or something, do what you know and can.'  
  
With that being said she could feel him disconnect his mind from hers. Opening her eyes she saw Drake sitting in a chair opposite of her his head resting on his hand as his elbow rested on the arm of the chair.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Marcus captured him."  
  
"This does not make me feel any better." He told her moving his head and running his rough hands through his golden locks.  
  
"I know, but on the better side, he is with Selene, she is in the cell with him."  
  
"Did you ask him how long we have?"  
  
"Less than three days now. Three days until the virus takes full effect and kills every part of her completely."  
  
He sighed and drummed his fingers on the armrest, "Any ideas?"  
  
"None." She told him quietly and secretly wishing that she did have a plan.  
  
"Do you think Michael does?"  
  
"I doubt it; he would be too worried to worry about a plan at the moment. Not to mention, even if he did have one, it wouldn't be to thoughtful and well planned. You saw him; he is a complete emotional wreck without her."  
  
"Well why wouldn't he be? I mean she did introduce him basically to this world, and he has clung to her as his savior. I imagine that it is not easy for him at all."  
  
Lydia only nodded, "Whatever the case, I think you should go make amends with Luke, he is the only other option for now."  
  
Drake raised his eyebrow, "Only for Selene." She heard him mumble as he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the door heading to find Luke.  
  
William tilted his head slightly. The pain in his jaw was only a dull ache, far from what it had felt like when it had first broke.  
  
His stomach was healed; he just wished his jaw would hurry up. He didn't care about the secret anymore, and he would fight if he had to, to make sure that Selene lived.  
  
Sighing through his nose, He sat up slowly, careful not to move his jaw. Glancing around the room, he noticed empty bottles and boxes of supplies.  
  
The vampires had really done a number on them. No doubt Michael was grieving not only for the loss of his love Selene, but also for the lost of his fellow lycans, he knew Michael felt responsible for every single one of them. But you can't prevent the inevitable.  
  
Slowly he stood up and moved to his desk. He couldn't move his jaw, but it wasn't going to keep him from working.  
  
Ignoring the pain his jaw, William continued to scribble on his notepad, for the life of him, he wouldn't let this secret or this story go unwritten, and nothing was going to erase it from time, people would need to know.   
  
Raising his head, Michael looked around the room. He had only closed his eyes for a few moments, and found that he just couldn't fall asleep for the life of him.  
  
Her image was keeping him awake. He knew they didn't have time to mess around, if the vampires didn't kill her, the virus would. Even with all the information he had, he could still feel that something was missing, and that he wasn't getting all of the information he needed.  
  
Sighing he sat up and stretched. The wheels in his head beginning to turn as he tried to think of a plan, the only problem is that he didn't know where they had took her. Pulling on a loose black button up shirt he found Michael stepped out of the room in search of Drake.  
  
It wasn't long before he found him, sitting in the hallway drumming his fingers nervously on the arm of the chair.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Drake looked up a bit surprised, "Oh, it's nothing; I'm just trying to... come to a truce with Luke, you know, so we can put it behind us and focus on what really matters."  
  
Michael nodded and Drake stayed silent looking at the ground his fingers still beating against the arm of the chair.  
"Oh, Lydia wanted to talk to you, she got a hold of Vincent and has found some new infor-" Drake paused as Michael was already halfway down the hall, "-mation." He finished grinning.  
  
Michael made it to Drake's room and knocked on the door. He heard Lydia moving on the inside as she opened the door. "Drake said you have some information."  
  
"Yes, yes I do." She told him moving aside so he could come in and sit down.  
  
Michael sat down and watched her as she took as seat next to him and folded her hands in her lap.  
  
"Selene is currently being held at the vampire mansion."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Vincent is there also."  
  
"So is he a traitor?"  
  
"No, they have captured him as well. He was on his way here to save Selene, when Marcus came up and knocked him out with a drug."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That she is fine, he told me to tell you that, and that she is in the same cell with him and he can see her." Michael only nodded.  
  
"Vincent says we have three days before the virus...takes it's final effect."  
"What do you think we should do? I mean, I don't think a raid of any sort would do us any good."  
  
"I don't know, if we do attempt a raid, we will need to gather reinforcements. The only ones I can think of don't live too far away, and they would help without any question if it meant it could possibly end the war."  
  
"Can you give me a location? I will go and retrieve as many as I can. We don't have any time to waste."  
  
Lydia nodded, "If you head east of here, there is a small town called Velkan. They will be there, almost everywhere, the main power of the clan sits at the top of the hill in the center of the town, a large house, it won't be that hard to miss."  
  
Michael nodded, "Thank you, and tell Drake that he is in charge while I am gone, and I should be back before the sun goes down."  
  
Lydia smiled at him, "You're welcome and I will."  
  
Michael walked out of the room as Lydia stood and watched his back as he retreated in almost a sprint as he neared the end of the hall.  
  
He didn't waste any time and as soon as he was out of the lycan den he tossed his shirt to the ground and changed into his hybrid form. If he went fast enough, the humans wouldn't be able to see him.  
  
The hybrid disappeared in a gust of wind as he ran east towards Velkan.  
  
Marcus sat at his desk and watched as the sun came up. His room was the only one in the mansion that didn't have any blinds on them. Since he was now a hybrid it didn't matter that much.  
  
If the coven reached the mansion by tomorrow, it would be the end of the lycans and of Michael Corvin, he loved it when a plan came together.  
  
Sighing and smiling he pulled a string and closed the blinds and spun around in his chair.  
  
A guard walked in the room and bowed, "We have received word that the coven has accepted the terms and will be arriving tomorrow, should we have a team assembled, my Lord?"  
  
"Yes, have a team ready and waiting. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Good, now leave."  
  
The guard only nodded and left without as so much as another look in Marcus' direction.  
  
With a smile on his face Marcus stood from his chair and walked over to his bed, "Perfect."  
  
Vincent pulled on his chains, even though the task was useless, he didn't want to give up. He looked over to see Selene fiddling with her own chains as well.  
  
"This task seems to not be going anywhere."  
  
"It's our only hope." She replied.  
  
Vincent only nodded as he yanked once more on his chains. Finally though he gave up and sighed; wishing for once that he could sit down but could only hang.  
  
Selene wasn't having much more luck, but she seemed to be in a much more comfortable position sitting against the wall.  
  
"Do you think he will come for me?" She asked in a small whisper, Vincent was silent his eyes closed as he seemed to be thinking rather hard.  
  
"Of course. I imagine by now, from what Lydia has said, that he is already getting troops and weapons ready for a raid. Then he will come to his senses and realize that a raid won't work. Making his decision for him."  
  
"What would that decision be?"  
  
"That he must travel a few towns over to get hold of a new lycan coven and gain more access and more reinforcements."  
  
"How long would that take?"  
  
"The sun seems to be up, considering I can hear the guard at the door sleeping, and sense he is a hybrid, Michael will be running full sprint to Velkan."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Lydia taught me most of what I know, and if I know just a little bit about a person, I can usually tell what they are going to do. That, and Lydia told me of his actions a few seconds ago." He grinned at her.  
  
Selene only nodded, even though his behavior did make her feel better than she had while pulling on the chains.  
  
Vincent noticed the worry on her face as he spoke to her, "Selene, don't worry about what will happen. I have only met Michael once in my life, and I know without a doubt that he won't stop until you are safe, and he succeeds."  
  
"That does seem like him."  
  
"You're younger than me, but I fear that you are much wiser than anything I will accomplish, so I will tell you this." He told her his red eyes almost glowing in the dark, "Fate has a weird way of working though I have found that it is almost never wrong. Things will happen, but you must believe that there is always hope."  
  
"I wonder where you come up with it."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"With everything. I mean, how can you say something and make everything seem so right, and that everything will be perfectly fine."  
  
"I guess it is just a natural talent of mine."  
  
"You're not the only one who has acquired this talent."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Michael does it as well. Though, I think that it is because of my feelings towards him more than anything that makes me fell comfortable, and allows me to put so much trust in him."  
  
"You feel as if you have known him your whole life, have you not?" Vincent asked studying her.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Then there is nothing to worry about. If you feel as much for him as I think he does of you, then he will be here and there will be nothing that can stop him."  
  
"Then what can we do?"  
  
"Just wait."  
  
A/N: Well, the end of the chapter at last. Would have been up sooner but I have been everywhere this weekend. I haven't been home since last night after I left for school on Friday morning. So of course that left no time in between to write the end of the chapter.  
  
The story is coming to a close, and the 'Battle of the Hybrids' isn't far away. Anyways, I watched Van Helsing over the weekend, and that gave me the name "Velkan" He is Anna's (Kate Beckinsale) brother in the movie. My dedication to one of the best characters in the movie.  
  
Hope you review it is almost the only thing that keeps me going. Oh, and in a minor note, there will be a sequel to this story. So, the story may never end!!  
  
Thanks for reading and see you at the end of the next chapter. 


	22. The Bloody Revenge

Michael Corvin stopped outside the _'Welcome to Velkan'_ sign. The wind blew his thick hair to the front of his face. The wind seemed to circle the city that he had never heard of and protecting it in a curtain. It was keeping it away from harm and from the outside world.  
  
Sniffing the air he noticed that this was completely a lycan village. Their scents were overwhelming to the point where it almost smothered him. He could sense them just beyond the front row of buildings.  
  
His black hybrid eyes roamed until it reached a hill standing solo in the middle of the city, a large house sitting on the hill.  
  
He could hear the faint sound of howls in the distance as the full moon was revealed from the small dark cloud in the sky. The stars were shining bright and heavy footsteps were starting to echo throughout the small city. It was oddly strange how it had just been day time a few miles back. Now, it was night.  
  
They were all moving fast, which only left one option for him. His eyes flashed and, like the wind, he was gone drifting through the seemingly empty streets.  
  
The hybrid stopped when he felt them following him. Sniffing the air, he caught their scents, they weren't very old. Young and curious is what he felt from them. He couldn't let them distract him though, Selene was in danger.  
  
It scared him more than a whole pack of elder lycans could. Using his strong back legs, he kicked off hard from the ground launching him through the air. He landed at the base of the hill. The tall house towering was over him.  
  
There were vines growing up the sides of the house and claw marks visible in the old stone. Looking around he noticed that he seemed too had lost whoever was following him. Without another thought, he ran up the hill. He had to get help, and there was no time to waste.  
  
Before he could reach the door however, two large male lycans jumped down descending upon his form. He wondered why he hadn't sensed them before. He didn't have any time to dwell on the thought as they began lunging at him. He didn't want to hurt them, but he didn't have a choice.  
  
Pulling his fist back he spun around punching one lycan square in the chest and sending him sprawling backwards. Turning quickly he was only met with a fist to his fast which made his head snap back. Using the momentum of the punch he received he found himself doing a back flip and landing on his feet, hunched over and waiting for the next attack.  
  
Instead, the lycans growled and stepped further away from him. Their growls became quiet as they fled the scene, not sure of what to make of the monster they had just faced.  
  
Shaking his head Michael ran the rest of the way up the hill and ran to the large wooden door that would be his way in.  
  
Michael didn't bother to knock on the door as he stopped in front of it. Instead he just rammed into it. The wood cracked open and the small splinters fell like sheets of rain and swirled in dust.  
  
A man jumped back startled by the action and was growling as soon as he returned to his feet.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked his eyes flashing black as he hunched over a bit.  
  
"I mean you no harm." Michael said in the calmest voice he could muster, since he mainly growled in his hybrid form and he was panting heavily.  
  
"What are you?" The man asked, never letting his gaze stray, even as others began to enter the room.  
  
Michael was at lost for words, he wasn't sure of what to say. He didn't know if they even knew what a hybrid was, but there wasn't much room for an alternative. "I'm a hybrid."  
  
The man before him seemed confused. "You smell like a vampire, but also of wolf."  
  
Michael closed his eyes and willed himself to change back to his human form. Usually it came easy to him, but now he was tense and didn't know if he really should change. Finally he felt his skin begin to shrink and he opened his eyes again.  
  
The man before him stared at him in awe.  
  
"I am both. A hybrid of vampires and of lycans." He said staring at him through his long and shaggy bangs.  
  
"What is going on?" A loud booming voice asked from the stairs.  
  
The man standing before him bowed at the man and gave a small yelped surprised. "S-sorry S-sir. You have a v-visitor."  
  
The tall man who stood on the stairs looked at Michael. "Michael Corvin." He said taking a step with each word as his foot now touched the marble floor.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, Lucian's dream has really come true then? I heard it through a twist of words that he had created his dream, but died in the process."  
  
"He did."  
  
"You're here for a reason. Are you not?" The man said stepping forward. His light blue eyes shinning.  
  
"I am." The man just stared at him to continue, "I need help."  
  
"Say no more. Lucian was a trusted man, especially among us. Anything for his dream."  
  
"Don't you want to know why I need help?" Michael asked, confused by his agreement to comply without knowing the terms.  
  
"Sure, that would be fine."  
  
"I am to lead Lucian's pack to end the war. But, my..."  
  
"Mate, your vampire, your lover." The man supplied.  
  
"Yes, the woman I love."  
  
"Is deathly ill, and the vampires have capture her."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Word travels fast, especially when you have the right men for the job. I knew you were coming before you arrived. It was only a matter of time."  
  
"Then."  
  
"I will send you as many warriors as you need." He said snapping his fingers. The terrified man came up to him, "Gather them."  
  
"Yes, S-sir." With that, he scurried out of the door and away from the room.  
  
The man turned back to him and held out his hand, "My name is Dorian."  
  
Michael took his hand and shook it firmly.  
  
"I would also like to share a piece of information to you that have might not reached your ears yet."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
He glanced around the room, and the lycans that were listening in, left in a hurry closing all doors behind them.  
  
"The vampires are also bringing in reinforcements."  
  
"How do you-"  
  
"A slip in the wire. It is always good to have someone on your side that is actually pretending to be on another side."  
  
Michael only nodded.  
  
"They will arrive tomorrow by train at night. You should take your men there, they wouldn't suspect it. Kill them and you will have almost nothing stopping you."  
  
"I don't know how to thank you." Michael said looking at him with a sincere expression.  
  
"Just beat Marcus and end this war. You are lycan, you are hope, and you are a brother. That is all the motivation I need to give you help." He told him smiling, "Now, tell me about your vampire."  
  
Michael gave him a questioning look.  
  
"How is she ill?"  
  
"A virus."  
  
The lycan only nodded, "The 'Vincent' virus."  
  
The hybrid nodded and the man frowned.  
  
"How much time do you have?"  
  
"Less than three days now."  
  
They both turned their heads as the man entered once more, "T-they are ready s-sir."  
  
The man sighed, "I told you, the name is Dorian."  
  
"Y-yes S-Dorian."  
  
"Three days isn't a lot of time, Michael. Make the most of it, and save her. Love is always purest. Remember that and you'll be fine."  
  
He nodded and stood, "If you ever need anything else, don't hesitate to ask for help."  
  
"I won't and thank you again. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"I think on some level I do." He said smiling, "The men will trust you as much as your own clan would. Most of them have family in the clan you command, they will be loyal."  
  
"We can only hope their nobleness isn't for nothing. Oh, and I am sorry about your door."  
  
Dorian nodded. "It's no problem really." Michael exited through broken door he had come in, not believing that it was that easy to get reinforcements and make a new friend.  
  
He gasped as his eyes fell upon a group of about fifty men standing before him. "It will be a short trip."  
  
He paused not knowing really what to say, but for some reason he could feel Lucian's presence in his mind.  
  
"You must all spread out; I don't think a pack of separate lycans would be as noticeable as a tightly knit group."  
  
"Follow the scent once you enter the city, I will lead you to the hideout then."  
  
Without warning he thought of the vampires killing Selene and spilling her blood. Shaking his head he could feel his skin pulled and stretching as he returned to his hybrid state.  
  
"Keep up." It was the last thing he said as he ran to the outer limits of the city.

* * *

William stretched his jaw muscles as his bone had healed almost completely already thanks to his super fast healing. The silver that was splintered into his bone made it longer, but at last he would finally be able to talk again.  
  
Willing the thoughts of failing Michael and Selene he stood from his chair and walked to the door. He knew it would be chaotic outside of this door, but when wasn't it?  
  
Sighing he pushed it open only to almost hit Drake with it.  
  
"Jesus." He mumbled.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Willy." He said grinning.  
  
"What do you need now?"  
  
"Nothing just was coming to check up on you."  
  
"That's not really necessary." The younger lycan said.  
  
"Yeah, but... hey you can talk!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, ever since I was a kid."  
  
"No, I mean your jaw is healed."  
  
"Yeah, it was just some pesky silver sizzling my bone at first."  
  
Drake made an 'ouch' face as he winced. "Let's move on to another subject."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like...how Michael left me in charge when he left."  
  
"What do you mean...? Michael left?"  
  
Drake gave a small pathetic laugh, "Well, he went to get reinforcements.  
  
"Alone?" William asked sounding angry.  
  
"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Drake asked crossing his arms over his chest, "Anyways, Michael went to them on his own; he will be back on his own. I do not doubt his ability."  
  
"And I do not trust his ability. You know as well as I do that his is in pain from losing his mate to the vampires."  
  
"Of course he is in pain; he wouldn't be getting reinforcements if he was content. Besides, I highly doubt they are mates...yet."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"It would smell different. I think they really haven't committed to each other yet."  
  
"Well, if you are saying that they both haven't admitted that they are in love, I am guessing you must be right."  
  
"Yes," Drake said triumphantly, "One for Drake. Zero for Willy."  
  
"Stop calling me that." He said and started walking down the hall.  
  
Drake ran to catch up with him after a minute of laughing, "What, it is your name."  
  
"No, my name is William."  
  
"Willy." He teased.  
  
"Don't you have someone else to bother?"  
  
"Nope, Lydia went to sleep."  
  
"Then bother Luke."  
  
"Shit," He started, "I forgot to talk to him."  
  
"Making amends?" William asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, it was Lydia's idea. Said it would make things easier. Even though I don't see how."  
  
"Luke isn't that bad of a person Drake."  
  
"You don't know him like I do."  
  
"But, I do know him. How about you, the only time I have ever seen you together you're arguing."  
  
"We just have a hate-hate relationship." He said grinning.  
  
"Well, go and let me get back to work."  
  
Drake sighed and started down the hall, "Don't work yourself to hard Willy!" He called over his shoulder, his laughter following him around the corner.

* * *

Selene opened her eyes. She was exhausted. Blinking a few times she tilted her head and watched as Vincent still struggled against the chains holding him.  
  
"Don't you ever give up?"  
  
"Nope. Although I have faith in your hybrid. I have depended on myself for most of my life; it's the only thing I know. So, excuse me if my mind switches to full alone mode once in awhile."  
  
Selene only nodded, having knowledge to some extent of his predicament.  
  
A distant sound of footsteps caught his ears as his head perked up, even Selene could hear them, they were stomping.  
  
They stopped right outside the door. It seemed as if they were going to turn around, when the door slowly swung open.  
  
A blonde woman stood there staring at both of them.  
  
Selene knew exactly who she was, "Erika." Her voice sounding like a hiss.  
  
"So it is true." The vampire said raising her eyebrows.  
  
Vincent watched the two of them, they obviously knew each other.  
  
"Selene is human." She grinned showing her fangs.  
  
"Maybe I am, but I can still kick your ass." She growled, some of her emotions as a vampire stirring inside of her.  
  
"I've helped you once remember."  
  
"No," Selene started a memory flashing through her head as she began to speak again, "You did it for you."  
  
Erika glared at her, "I did."  
  
Selene only clenched her eyes shut as voices started to stir in every part of her brain. She could hear her pulse in her ears as images started to flash too.  
She opened her eyes to find Erika staring at her with an unreadable expression, "Your nose is bleeding."  
  
"Shit..." Selene mumbled as she could feel the liquid sliding down her upper lip.  
  
She glanced at Vincent. He had his head pointed to the ground, his bangs covering his face and his eyes were closed.  
  
Realizing she wasn't helpless she moved her up and wiped the blood off with the back of her leather sleeve.  
  
"I've only got one question Selene."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Why did you do it? Why did you betray your kind? And for what? A filthy lycan hybrid."  
  
Selene jumped to her feet her chains making clinging noises as she moved and they rattled. "Don't you _dare _call him that."  
  
Erika glared at her, "You killed you own fath-"  
  
"He was _not_ my father!" She shouted, "He _killed_ my father." She clenched her eyes shut tight again as an onslaught of memories from her past life caught up with her, the voices, the cries, the pain, and the pleasure.  
  
She barely heard the sound of the door being shut again as she opened her eyes.  
  
Vincent was staring at her once more, his red eyes piercing hers'.  
  
"H-he killed your father?"  
  
Selene flinched at the memory; their bodies flashing before her eyes, "He slaughtered my whole family."  
  
Vincent just stared at her, "Lydia said Michael went for reinforcements. He should be back by sundown."  
  
Selene looked a bit happier at this comment but was still saddened and angered with her memories that seemed to be coming back more often now.  
  
"You'll be fine." He told her, "Once the memories stop, it will just be like you awoke a human. You will still remember everything though."  
  
"I can almost already remember everything."  
  
"Let's hope that isn't true." He told her shifting positions so that his neck popped, "That was bugging me." He told her grinning, "Besides, if it is, then my calculations would be off, and that would be very...grim."

* * *

Michael stood motionless in his hybrid form. Sniffing the air he could tell that the other lycan weren't that far behind him.  
  
He could see the sun setting behind a distant hill. The vampires would soon be arriving at the station. It was his only chance and hope.  
  
The lycans stopped just behind him. He was nervous to ask for their help, but they had already coming a long way. They were giving up their life for peace, he respected that, but this was for more than peace, this was for Selene.  
  
"I think it is time for our first mission towards peace." He told them, speaking just loud enough so that his voice could be carried to all of their ears.  
  
He heard them growl in anticipation; which made him relax a little more. He was never the lead type, but with both Lucian's and Selene's blood pumping through his veins it was hard not to.  
  
"The vampire covenant aiding Marcus' coven will be here shortly. They will be arriving by train. Let's give them a welcoming party to remember."  
  
They all growled in response to his statement, clearly stating that they were ready and accepting the challenge head on. "Don't leave any alive."  
  
His command echoed throughout the trees as his army charged forth, him leading them all to meet fate, and the light shinning at the end of the tunnel.  
  
The vampires glanced at the shut blinds as they came closer to the station. An older upper-class vampire stood with his hand resting on a wooden rail.  
  
"Tonight, we join our two families. Even with the death of our two strongest elders, we will forge on and make the filthy lycans pay for what they have done."  
  
Looking around the compartment, there were many men dressed in black carrying guns and other weapons with them. This was the army joining Marcus. This is what was going to defeat the lycans and end the war once and for all. The war would be over when vampires reigned supreme.  
  
A few minutes of silence and the train screeched to a halt. The blinds opening and letting the moonlight pour in. Every vampire in the compartment stood. The others in different compartments, also stood.  
  
Checking their weapons they started for the doors. When distant howls caught their ears. It just wasn't one howl, but sound like hundreds.  
  
The man looked at all of them, "Well, don't just stand there, the vans are waiting in the parking lot, we must make a run for it."  
  
The first vampire stepped out of the compartment only to have something pick him up by his head. He screamed and dropped his gun.  
  
As he was lifted, lycans landed on top of the train, making the metal machine shake and crack under their force.  
  
The vampire's eyes turned ice blue as he met the cold black eyes that stared back at him, anger and revenge clearly shinning in them.  
  
Michael used as much force as he could and tossed the vampire backwards making him go clean through of the stone columns.  
  
Lycans roared and vampires screamed as they scurried to get to the vans. Even with the vampires shooting, the lycans out numbered them, and out ran them.  
  
By the time they had reached the vans, large lycans were sitting on them ripping at the metal and the wires under the hood.  
  
"NO!" They yelled.  
  
Blood stained the pavement as another wave of lycans hit them, rage consuming them as they could feel it off Michael. They were feeding off it and it was working.  
  
Michael pounced on a lycan who was shooting at him, cracking his neck with one simple motion before moving on to the next little group of vampires.  
  
Shots rang out for at least a half an hour. Cries were carried through the wind, and the stench of blood was everywhere.  
  
Lycans began changing back into their human form and vampires began giving up. The vampires were tied to stone pillars and columns left to burn when the sun came up.  
  
Michael only turned his head. He was trained to be a doctor, yet he found a sick pleasure in killing and spilling blood.  
  
The lycans all stood behind him as he once again motioned for them to spread out and started running towards the lycan den. One for the lycans, and zero for the vampires. _Two days remained_.

* * *

The doors to Marcus' office were thrown open, "M-my L-lord." The bumbling vampire squeaked as he skidded to a halt in front of his desk.  
  
"What is it?" Marcus said rising.  
  
"The vampire covenant has been destroyed, slaughtered as they tried to escape."  
  
"Who did this?" Marcus yelled slamming his fists down on the desk.  
  
"The hybrid my L-lord," The vampire paused and gulped, "And fifty lycans."  
  
Marcus spun on his heel and headed towards the dungeons. He walked briskly repeating in his head that Michael Corvin would pay for everything he had done. All he had to do is keep Selene from him for _two more days_.

* * *

A/N: Well, another chapter done. Good thing I got to stay home from school today, otherwise, I might have not got it finished! Anyways, I think there might be about three or four more chapters left. Which is my fault, I just can't cram everything into so little chapters.  
  
Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. I know I was a little vague on the bloodshed, but it doesn't end there, so there is nothing to worry about...for those of you who crave blood and violence :D  
  
Read and review...and don't forget....two days!


	23. Not Ready To Die

The brink of insanity wasn't far from being an option now for Vincent. The sound of water dripping in the dark dungeons was driving him mad.  
  
His sensitive hearing didn't help any as it echoed and changed. The sound waves vibrating off thousands of objects that were around him.  
  
Selene had leaned against the wall and fallen asleep, her energy being drained with each memory that came back to haunt her.  
  
He didn't know what felt worse, just being sorry for her, or being sorry for her and sorry that he had done this to her.  
  
It didn't matter though, either way, he knew he would pay for what he had done, and for some reason it didn't bother him in the slightest. His actions would be justified.  
  
With his dirty bangs hanging in clumps around his face Vincent managed to blow them away from his view. His limbs were numb from the strain of being in the same position for almost twenty four hours. But this somehow made the pain bearable.  
  
Every time the door opened he wished it wouldn't but when he looked up he was surprised to find the girl from the station standing there; her eyes wide.  
  
"Strange place to meet." She told him closing the door behind her.  
  
"I get the feeling that I am missing something here." He replied to her.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"How did I not sense that you were a vampire?"  
  
"Because I am not." She answered simply.  
  
He looked at her curiously, "Vampires just don't let humans into their house."  
  
"Lucky for me, I am not a human." She told him although he knew she was lying.  
  
Vincent sighed, this conversation was getting him nowhere, even though it peaked his interest; he still had other things to worry about.  
  
He pushed down a headache as he watched her walk up to him, "I'm their doctor."  
  
"Great..." He mumbled.  
  
She glared up at him, "I think that you would be more respectful, since I am cleaning up your wounds."  
  
That is when he first noticed that he was still covered in half- bleeding wounds from his beating earlier. He didn't heal like immortals did; they would do it naturally, which explained scars on his body.  
  
She pulled something that lowered his chains and let him rest on the ground. The girl then opened a case and pulled out her supplies. Vincent just stared at her.  
  
"Does he know you're doing this?" He asked her closing his eyes as he was lowered more so that he could sit on the ground, his limbs were dead weight anyways.  
  
"No, he doesn't. He is too preoccupied with what just occurred at the train station and his arriving Covenant."  
  
Vincent opened his seemingly glowing red eyes to find her staring back at him, "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"They were slaughtered; only about five of them remained."  
  
"Michael..." Vincent whispered grinning.  
  
"Yes, it seems as though the hybrid had a lot of vengeance to reek on the vampires before the sun rose."  
  
"Why are you helping the vampires? I mean being their doctor?"  
  
"It is what I am paid to do, and they saved my life, the least I could do is save theirs."  
  
Vincent only glanced at Selene's unmoving form as she mumbled something in her sleep. The girl continued working, cleaning the wounds made from the whip as she continued to talk to him.  
  
"So, did you ever make it to see your grandmother?"  
  
"Nope, seems Marcus had other plans before I could reach her."  
  
The girl nodded at him, "What's with the woman? I heard vampires whisper and talk but I don't get why she is down here and being treated like a criminal."  
  
"Because to their kind she is. Well, to the human kind she is also. She murdered, well, killed a man."  
  
She looked at him cleaning another slash on his chest.  
  
"She killed a vampire Elder, Viktor."  
  
She sighed with a slight smile, "No one seems to tell me anything anymore."  
  
"That's how I feel most of the time."  
  
She stood up and placed some things back into her bag. "Your wounds will heal they are nothing serious."  
  
She went to leave when he grabbed her hand liking how his chains were now slack.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem..."  
  
"Vincent." He supplied.  
  
"Haley." She answered.  
  
He smiled at her as she left. The door making a loud noise as she did so.  
  
Vincent returned his attention to Selene after a few moments of staring at the door. She was still sleeping the obvious sounds not bothering her, or she was just swept up in a nightmare and didn't notice anything.  
  
With a content smile on his face he grinned and sat down against the wall. Yawning he closed his red eyes and let his body rest on the cold stone as he slept for what felt like the first time in a week.  
  
Drake sighed as he walked down the every increasingly short hallway. Luke's room was at the end; his door shut tight.  
  
Scratching his head as he stopped in front of the door he bit his lip. Sighing once again he knocked on the door lightly.  
  
A muffled shuffling came from inside of the room before the door was pulled open allowing light to filter out into the hallway.  
  
"Hey..." Drake said giving him a small wave.  
  
"What do you want?" Luke asked his tone sour.  
  
"Just to say I am sorry." Drake replied shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything..." He told the dark haired man, "I'm sorry about the mission, and I'm sorry about acting like a total jerk when I'm around you."  
  
Luke stared at him for a moment not saying anything. For a second Drake thought his was going to slam the door in his face.  
  
"Thanks." He replied though it was just above a whisper; Drake could hear it, "I'm sorry too, I guess."  
  
Drake grinned, "Now that we're on good terms, I think, do you need anything?"  
  
"No," Was his reply, "Is Michael back yet?"  
  
"Nope, he is do back any minute though, the sun has already gone down, and he said he would be back before then, but he isn't yet."  
  
Luke nodded, "I'll talk to you later Drake."  
  
"Okay Luke." The blonde replied as Luke shut the door and the hallway was returned to the darkness.  
  
"Well, that's done." He told himself as he walked back down the hallway, thinking of the other things he had to do before it was too late.  
  
Michael stepped into the lycan den, earning him a few curious glances. Behind him stood a few lycans he had retrieved. The others were scattered and would be arriving at different intervals as planned.  
  
Seeing their relieved faces gave him a more than a shimmer of hope that they could save Selene and end the war at the same time.  
He was greeted with Drake grinning at him as he leaned against the door frame across the room. Michael walked up to him, "I have brought some reinforcements."  
  
"So I've noticed."  
  
Michael nodded and started walking again, "Did you do anything foolish?"  
  
"Nope." Was his only reply as he walked down the hallway followed by Dorian's lycans.  
  
He reached a large open room that had seats almost everywhere; able to house several people at once.  
  
He only stood as the others sat down waiting the arrival of the other lycans. Over the minutes more and more entered the room and more and more took a seat watching Michael with cautious eyes.  
  
Finally after waiting a good twenty minutes everyone was in the room sitting down with a few empty chairs throughout the room. Michael stood stiff and nervous at the front of the room. He hadn't a clue what he was supposed to tell them.  
  
"Thank you." He told them finally. It was the only common thing he could thing of at the moment.  
  
They all just stared at him though, none of them saying a word. He took a deep breath and began to speak again.  
  
"I want to thank you not just for coming and risking your lives, but thank you all for giving us hope, without any of you, or Dorian's help, we would be lost."  
  
Michael watched them as their expressions seemed to accept the fact that he was thanking them.  
  
"I don't want to delay you any longer, you've already worked so hard tonight. Dorian told me some of you have friends and family here. Go seek them out and get some rest."  
  
They started talking quietly among themselves as they left the room, and Michael didn't bother using his hearing to listen in on what they were saying, instead he just watched as the men and few women left the room weary from their journey.  
  
A small noise made him turn around and he found William standing against the wall behind him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You would be surprised what you don't know when you're nervous."  
  
"Your jaw is better."  
  
"Yeah, healed quickly enough."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Just checking up. Besides, as I have heard, we don't have anytime to waste."  
  
"I know, but I feel as if there is nothing we can do to stop what is going to happen, not matter how many people or reinforcements we bring into this."  
  
"Just have a little faith Michael, I think in good time that we won't have to worry about much. Especially if you keep a level head. Which you have done. " William patted his shoulder, "Lydia wanted to talk to you. I ran into her on my way here, she said she wanted to discuss someone named Dorian."  
  
"Okay, I will be there in a minute. Anything else?"  
  
"Not really." William said turning and heading back towards the door, "Don't worry so much." William told him giving him one last glance as he filed out of the room.  
  
Michael looked around noticing the room was completely empty. It was hard to believe that was almost full a few minutes ago. He rubbed his neck and felt two small scars under his fingers.  
  
Reality came crashing down on him like a brick wall. He dropped his hand and tried to shake the negative thoughts of things happening to Selene out of his mind. Shaking his head he walked out of the room and down the hall; heading to find Lydia.  
  
Lydia looked could feel Michael coming before he even reached the door. Without hesitation she was at the door and pulled it open smiling when she saw Michael's surprised face with his hand raised to knock on the door.  
  
"You got them didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," Michael replied dropping his hand to his side.  
  
"I could sense them." She informed him when he opened his mouth to ask a question.  
  
"So, what did you want me for?"  
  
"Just to confirm my feelings. I wanted to inform Vincent and let him let Selene know of this incase anything happens between now and then."  
  
"When is then?" He asked leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"When the sun falls and the moon rises."  
  
"Then we attack them." He filled in.  
  
"Then we attack and bring back Selene. The sooner we get her and Vincent back the better."  
  
"Vincent?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, he is the only one who can save her."  
  
Michael took a step back, "Then we will get both of them."  
  
"Michael, keep your head clear. The moon has just risen and you killed a whole coven."  
  
"Not the whole coven. I left a few of them."  
  
"Yes, even so, Marcus will find out and he will be angry. Although it was a smart move strategy wise, he may take it out on Selene. He will not kill her though, his plans are clear to even a blind person. She is your bait."  
  
"He is doing a damn good job of using it too." Michael commented walking out of the door letting it swing shut behind him, the latch catching it making an audible click.  
  
Lydia sighed as he presence faded from her mind and he closed himself off from the rest of the world.  
  
Leaning back against the wall she concentrated hard on Vincent, she had to tell him of recent events.  
  
A loud bang echoed throughout the chamber; Vincent's eyes snapped open and his body shook with the shock.  
  
He felt a pain in his lower abdomen and looked down. His own blue blood was spilling from a bullet wound. His red eyes glared up at the cold stare of Marcus.  
  
"What in the fuck?" He screamed.  
  
"Oops." Marcus said lowering his gun that smoke still rolled about.  
  
Vincent growled and reached to cover the wound stopping the bleeding the best he could. He glanced up at Selene who was flat against the wall and her eyes wide.  
  
Marcus glanced at her, "Looks like your little boyfriend is much more trouble than I would have given him credit for."  
  
"What do you mean Marcus? And why in the hell did you shoot me?" Vincent said standing up.  
  
Marcus raised his eyebrow and looked a Vincent suspiciously. With a evil glint in his eye he walked over and pushed a button the chains immediately started to contract and pulled him up against the wall with such force that the stone around him cracked.  
  
"That's better." Marcus said walking towards Selene, "He burned my plans." He said reaching a hand towards Selene who flinched and tried to move away. "Don't be scared." Marcus commanded her taking another step towards her.  
  
"Stay away from me." She answered her voice shaking and she was trying to move but her chains were holding her back.  
  
"I've spared you so much pain," He said quietly brushing her cheek with the back of his ice cold hand.  
  
She shuddered and moved her face, "No, you've only caused me pain."  
  
Marcus clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "Such anger. Believe me sweetie, you haven't felt pain."  
  
"Leave her alone Marcus, she didn't do anything."  
  
"Oh, I believe she did. This whole thing is her fault in fact. Awakening Viktor, falling for a lycan, changing him to a hybrid, defying orders, allowing me to become a monster, getting the virus, turning human. It is your fault he killed Amelia's coven. Slaughtered them."  
  
Selene's mouth just hung open limp. "He killed sixty...five vampires...with only fifty lycans."  
  
Vincent grinned and Marcus only turned slightly, pulling his gun back out he shot him on his side blue blood starting to ooze once again from a different spot now. "FUCK!" He growled as the blood ran down his pants and dripped down off of his boots.  
  
Selene screamed and Marcus spun back to her hitting her in the head with the tip of his gun. Her body hit the ground a bloody wound on the side of her head and she was knocked unconscious. Vincent growled again.  
  
"That is pain." He told her putting the gun in one of his jacket pockets. Giving Vincent one more glare he left the room, "No more will I tolerate it."  
  
Vincent winced as the bullet burned into his side. His body began to shake as he looked down at the large pool of blood forming around his feet. "If I die, it will only be for the better."  
  
"For whom?" A voice asked from the door.  
  
Vincent looked up through his half closed eyes. "Everyone." He replied.  
  
The door shut behind them with a soft click instead of the bang it usually did. His head went limp and his eyes became glazed as his blood left his body.  
  
He could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer, but he didn't have the power to lift his head.  
  
"No," He said clenching his fists around the cuffs that held him in place, "Make sure she is alright first."  
  
Haley stopped moving and looked at the woman who laid crumpled on the ground across from him.  
  
"Why do you care so much for her?"  
  
"She is the key to salvation."  
  
Haley gave him a curious look before kneeling before the woman and opening her case, "But she is human."  
  
"As I am." He told her.  
  
"You are not human." She said cleaning the blood off of Selene's head.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked his voice lighter than it was before.  
  
"I can sense it."  
  
"You're human..." He said after a short pause.  
  
"A human with advantages." She replied inspecting the wound now.  
  
"As am I."  
  
"You're an immortal human." She said pulling out bandages from her bag.  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"I was born a from a vampire...and a lycan."  
"What?" He asked raising his head with all the energy he had left.  
  
"Don't looked so surprised. You're not the only one."  
  
"Then how are you..."  
  
"I am not immortal, however. Seems that my mother's genes were still too human, she was recently changed before she became pregnant with me."  
  
"Is that why-"  
  
"-I am with the vampires."  
  
"Yes, but they do not know. They thought my father was a vampire from another coven and was killed. My mother raised me with all of them."  
  
"How have I never heard of you?"  
  
"I am only 24 years old. I attended school and hung out with kids my own age. I know this city better than most people though." Haley informed him carefully making sure the bandage was attached firmly.  
  
Haley quickly walked over to him, "You're fading." She said in almost a whisper.  
  
"All for the better." He replied his head hanging once again so he could see her without any effort.  
  
"No, it isn't for the better. You can't die having known that Marcus killed you."  
  
"He wouldn't, he knows what it does."  
  
"He already has done it Vincent, his rage is consuming him. He doesn't care if you save her at the moment."  
  
"Then just leave the room, I will die, true that I wish it was by my own hands or Selene's than his or anyone else's, but it is inevitable and it must happen."  
  
"I'm sorry Vincent." She replied pressing the button so that he was lowered to the ground, "But it is just not my nature to let someone die."  
  
"I can't die." He told her firmly.  
  
"You are right now."  
  
"No, I am only fading, I must die by my own hands."  
  
"That is the same thing as dying." She said dryly.  
  
"No, it's just taking a long nap and then waking up." He said with a tinge of bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Whether you like it or not, I can't let you die. Part of my will is my doctor side, but the other is just me and for some reason I don't want you to die, not by these means."  
  
"If you save me, he may just kill you."  
  
"Let him." She told Vincent as his weak body laid gently against the wall, sitting in a pool of his own blood while is wounds still gushed.  
  
"No," Vincent started but stopped when she brushed a piece of his dirty hair behind his ear.  
  
"I must." She whispered standing and grabbing her bag. She sat down in front of him and looked at his wounds with a flash light that attached to her wrist.  
  
He closed his red eyes and took a deep breath. "You're not going to die." She stated and began to pull things out of her bag.  
  
"No, I have felt more pain than this before, but it was not physical pain either." He told her giving her a small smile with his eyes still closed.  
  
Haley continued to work, slowing down when he winced as she put the antiseptic on his wound, but quickly picked up her pace and got one of the bullet wounds stitched before he could pass out.  
  
"One more to go." She announced as she looked at his face. His hair hung like a veil making shadows across his face. His breathing was coming in pants, but that was expected.  
  
Returning back to her work Haley kept her focus on the wound and the wound only. While Vincent kept his eyes closed to avoid looking at the beautiful woman in front of him.  
  
Once she was finished she sat back and looked at her blue blood stained latex gloves. Removing them she wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her sleeve. Vincent slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered.  
  
"No problem." She replied, "Do you want me to-"  
  
"No." He cut her off.  
  
"It can't be too healthy lying in your own blood."  
  
"Yeah, but is even more unhealthy hanging from a wall twenty four hours a day."  
  
Haley smiled at him. He looked at her now in sitting position. "When the time comes," He began, "What side will you choose?"  
  
"I am still debating." She told him kneeling down in front of him.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"A reason."  
  
He tilted his head watching her brown eyes search his red ones. Without realizing it, he leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
Vincent pulled back his eyes wider than they were before; he had never actually done that before, the experience was new to him.  
  
"Could that be a reason?" He asked her softly.  
  
"Maybe." She replied leaning forward and giving him a kiss of her own, which was far more passionate than his had been.  
The door swung open and she jumped back. A man with dark hair stood in the doorway, "Come 'aley, yer mum wishes for ya in 'er chambers." His voice was void of all emotion, but held a strong accent.  
  
She only nodded. "One second Charles." The man crossed his arms over his chest giving her a minute.  
  
"Don't get yourself killed." She told him.  
  
Vincent only nodded as she grabbed her stuff and kissed his cheek before running out of the door. Charles lingered a moment and stared at Vincent, "Ya bet'er leave 'er alone if ya know what's good for ya."  
  
With that he slammed the door shut and Vincent looked at the puddle of blood around him. His stitched wounds were beginning to itch as the loss of blood began to get to him and his eye lids became heavier.  
  
"Hurry." He whispered as his head fell back against the wall and he fell asleep, even the awkward position seemed more comfortable than his other one.  
  
A/N: Well, another chapter, and I am surprised, since I am swamped with exams all this week...gah...got to take two more tomorrow even. Anyways, looks like our young Vincent has found himself a love interest! Oh yeah, on a minor note...I have five more days of school left until three months of summer, which means the sequel will be coming at you fast.  
  
Or as fast as I can get it, I also have to help a friend build a half pipe in her back yard. Hmm... I think this chapter was also up earlier because I really can't do anything at the moment, I have a damn ankle brace on and it limits me. --  
  
Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and hope you review...I haven't been getting any comments lately... remember... it's my food. You don't want me to starve...heh.  
  
I want to remind all of you that UNDERWORLD: UNRATED EXTENDED CUT COMES OUT MAY 25. If your like me, you will buy it. :D  
  
I think this is enough...I have a huge cramp in my hand at the moment and I should really post this thing...sooner the better I guess! . 


	24. The Loyalty Of A Lycan

His body ached and his muscles were stiff. Vincent blinked slowly his piercing red eyes searching the room after awaking from his slumber.  
  
Shaking his head he looked down at his bare and pale chest. Stitches were placed in different parts covering the wounds that he had received. Sighing he let his fingers roam over them remembering Haley and how quickly her hands worked to save him.  
  
The stench of old blood filled his nostrils as he glanced at the half dry and blue blood laying around him still, staining his pants and his hands that were laying down at his sides. His head lolled to the side as he searched the dim room for Selene.  
  
He found her sitting up clutching her knees to her chest and leaning against the wall her head laying on her knees and her hair covering her face.  
  
"Selene..." He whispered.  
  
Her head snapped up, her eyes strangely enough were a dark blue. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"Nah, Marcus can't get rid of me that easily." He told her stretching his weak limbs. The fact that he hadn't eaten had left him in a weakened state, as he was sure it has done to Selene.  
  
"I want this to be over." She sighed sadly laying her head back down; hiding her eyes and face from him.  
  
His heart went out to the poor girl. She was in love, and was being tortured, her emotions were going haywire and she was getting memories from a life she doesn't remember. To top it all off she was beginning to give up hope.  
  
"It will be soon." He told her placing his palms flat against the wall and pulling himself up, "Soon, it will be over."  
  
Michael pulled on the heavy coat and placed guns in the inside pockets. The moon had already fallen, and he could waste anymore time than he had already. The new troops had been here for a day and you could tell that they were already growing restless.  
  
Right now they were in the weapons room loading up on ammunition and weapons. This would be the first time going back to the mansion since the loss of all of his kin earlier, before Selene was taken from him.  
  
Snapping the holder in place Michael opened the door and started down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Luke standing at the bottom of the stairs, twirling a gun in his hand. Michael had given him permission to miss this mission incase he didn't feel going to fight once again after the devastation he had witnessed.  
  
Luke told him he would give him a reply later, and Michael held him to it.  
  
"Luke." He said nodding.  
  
The older man quickly put the gun down to his side and nodded back, "I wish to go with you. To avenge my brother and all of my men."  
  
"It is your decision," Michael said nodding once again, "I'm glad that you're coming."  
  
"Me too." Luke said looking down at the ground and walking out of the room.  
  
Michael watched him go and put his right hand in his pocket of a pair of baggy jeans he had managed to find. He pulled out a picture of him and what he thought had been the love of his life, now he wasn't so sure.  
  
He didn't remember carrying it with him; it was just one of the surprises that still shocked him. Feeling the presence of the other lycans Michael kissed his fingers and placed them on the photo, before ripping it in half and tossing it into a small metal can that was beside the stairs.  
  
It was time to say goodbye to memories that he wasn't a part of any longer. Now he was going to focus on the person he loved with all of his heart, the person that he would save if it meant his death.  
  
With a determined facial expression and an equally vigorous stance, Michael walked towards the room with the lycans. He took a step towards fate.  
  
Marcus paced about the room running a hand through his hair. If he kept doing that, his hair was sure to fall out soon.  
  
That blasted Michael had ruined his own plans. Spoiled, this war seemed never ending, especially not in the favor of the vampires.  
  
The stuttering vampire once again entered the room, "M-My Lord." He squeaked.  
  
"What is it?" He asked his eyes flashing black; that of a hybrid.  
  
The vampire let out a small sound that sounded more like a strangled squeak than a scream, "Dorian of the lycans has arrived."  
  
"Send him in." He said without hesitation.  
  
Marcus sat down behind his desk and watched as the moonlight filtered into the room from the windows behind him.  
  
He heard the door open and looked up to see Dorian leaning against the wall grinning with his fangs clearly showing.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He screamed.  
  
"I'm doing what is best for my kind." He replied glaring and standing up straight from his position against the wall.  
  
"Yes, but I think it would be best for your kind to stay out of my business."  
  
Dorian only gave a dry laugh, "Then I will have to kill half of you cousin." He said jumping forward so quickly that the stressed vampire elder didn't react fast enough and was knocked backwards into the window; the glass cracking but not breaking.  
  
"You were told to stay out of this war." Marcus said climbing back to his feet.  
  
"Yes, but it seems the man I made this pact with is no longer."  
  
Marcus growled in frustration, "Word certainly does travel fast doesn't it?"  
"I knew his time was winding down." Dorian replied picking up an expensive looking vase and tossing it from hand to hand.  
  
"Still, you made a blood pact that you would stay out of this war."  
  
"I only made that damn pact to protect Shane!" The lycan yelled throwing the vase at Marcus' head where it missed him by an inch and shattered the cracked window falling to the ground below with a crack, the vase shattering as well.  
  
"Yes, how is that abomination doing?"  
  
"He is the same as you."  
  
"Then why did Lucian go through all that trouble trying to find Michael and change him?"  
  
"Because he never knew of Shane. Shane isn't like the both of you. He has had lots of years to adjust, centuries to adjust. He is more powerful than both of you hybrids, but he will not fight."  
  
"Does he know of his father's death?" Marcus asked looking down the broken window.  
  
"No..." Dorian stated quietly.  
  
"Seems a shame, and a waste, that boy would have done well here on the side where his father ruled."  
  
"His father would not accept him, which is why he lived with me in the first place."  
  
"You're right. What would Viktor want with an abomination?"  
  
"I guess we will never found out." The lycan man said.  
  
Marcus gave a small laugh, "I don't know why he didn't kill the kid in the first place, I mean he did kill Shane's mother after she gave birth. How he kept a force so powerful away from the war is beyond me. I also wonder how he kept it a secret from the rest of the vampires and the rest of the lycans. You and he were the only ones that knew about it, then me and Amelia, but that was it.  
  
"I want you to listen Marcus. Your time is coming to an end as well. Michael destroyed your only chance you had. Now in your weakened state, you wouldn't be able to fight of a swarm of angry bees."  
  
"You lie. My Covenant is strong, not decadent like Viktor would have called it."  
  
"It is not as strong as you think." Dorian said stepping back and towards the door.  
  
"You didn't think it would all be clear from here on out did you?"  
  
Marcus gripped his desk and flipped it over in anger as Dorian shut the door. He panted for a few moments before regaining control of his body.  
  
He would be ready for Michael Corvin, when and where he decided to strike.  
  
The sounds of howls echoed throughout the vast area of the city. A low rumbling could be heard as lycans charged throughout the city, killing innocent vampires, well, not so innocent vampires that lounged in the streets as they made their way towards Marcus, and to the end of the war. Gun shots rang down the streets and screams filled the air. The stench of blood was heavy, but the smell of a beast was undeniably strong as the fog settled low on the ground sensing something coming its way.  
  
Michael stood on the edge of a building. Luke on his left and Drake on his right. Lydia behind him; as lycans ran past them leaping off the building and jumping to others. They were moving so fast to the normal human eye, it would be impossible to see them.  
  
To other immortals, they were simply fast, but not extremely fast.  
  
His eyes ached to see Selene again, and tonight he felt as if he would get his wish. Marcus would not hold him from the one thing he loved, the only thing that could will him to survive any longer. The truth however was it didn't matter if he died tonight or not. If Selene was safe, he could be happy, dead or alive.  
  
He heard Drake cough and turned his head. "Don't mean to interrupt or anything, but don't you think we should get moving?"  
  
Michael looked forward and could only see the shadows of the lycans moving further and further away from him, towards the edge of the forest and towards the vampires.  
  
"You're right." He said and swallowing his fear of heights; gracefully descended to the ground below him. Luke, Drake and Lydia following him. He remembered how William had opted to stay behind, saying that he would just be in the way and could do much more in the lab.  
  
He had agreed knowing they couldn't afford him as a loss. Especially with the time running short. Leaping through the streets Michael could smell her as they ran closer. Her scent was weak and he knew that she must have been starving. Being without food for that long would do that to almost anyone, even an immortal.  
  
Drake ran ahead of him and climbed up the side of the building, it was one of the few that stood on the outer parts of the city, and it was where the homeless dwelled.  
  
Luke followed him, razor like claws coming out from his hands as he jumped up and up the side of the large building. Michael glanced behind him to notice Lydia smiling at him before jumping up. Her stance was graceful yet empowering; it reminded him of the way Selene moved while she was fighting. It must be a vampire thing. He thought to himself as he felt his claws grow as well, the image of Selene setting off his hybrid trigger like it had so many times before.  
  
He jumped from spot to spot up the wall his claws crushing the stone with his powerful movements. When he reached the top he let out a low hiss as his fangs, that grew unnoticed to him, changed back; his eyes changed as well back to his normal blue ones.  
  
The hybrid looked at Drake who whistled and made a 'plunk' noise making his finger go in a downwards motion. It was then he noticed how high up that they exactly were. Even from the ground the building didn't seem this tall at all; he could see almost the whole city.  
  
Turning his head he saw the lights burning from deep within the forest, the distant echo of dogs barking ringing in his ears. He grinned it wasn't so long ago that they had been chasing him. Although the memory wasn't that pleasurable, the simple fact that Selene was there had made him smile.  
  
He could also all the other lycans perched on buildings, some transforming and howling at the moon that hung low in the sky, creating the illusion that it was actually falling from the sky.  
  
Michael felt his inner beast give a lurch as his eyes came in contact with the thing that began his change in the first place. Sighing Michael glanced around to the rest of them.  
  
Luke had his eyes closed his lips moving silently. Glancing at Lydia he noticed Drake was now standing at her side his arms wrapped protectively around her waist as his whispered something in her ear.  
  
Shaking his head of thoughts Michael took a step towards the edge, "Once you get Selene and Vincent, get out."  
  
"What are you talking about, we're getting them out." Drake said pulling away from his embrace with Lydia.  
  
"No, you get them out, and take the rest of the lycans with you. I have to finish Marcus; he has caused enough pain for one reign."  
  
"Michael, that's suicide. If we pull back, the remaining vampires will kick the snot out of you."  
  
"Let them try, they will deserve what they get, even if I die, I'm taking them with me." Michael was tired of arguing the issue and with a simple step his hair flew back behind his head the wind ringing in his ears as he came in contact with the ground.  
  
Drake glanced at Luke, "I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
"When do you ever?" Luke replied with a rhetorical question as he jumped off the building as well.  
  
"Don't worry Christopher. Michael is more determined than I have seen out of anyone; it even rivals Lucian's will. He won't mess this up, this is his only hope. He not only is fighting for Selene's life, but the life of all lycans and for the life of himself."  
  
Drake grinned when she wrapped her arms around him giving him a kiss on the cheek, "You are truly magical."  
  
"Tell me about it." She replied giving him a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Is that what is waiting for me after this battle?" He asked showing his fangs.  
  
"Maybe, only if you think you deserve a treat."  
  
"Do I ever." He told her kissing her cheek, "Onward fair lady."  
  
She laughed and jumped off the building. Drake paused and looked up the sky, "Why do I have to do this. It isn't moral you know?"  
  
The stars twinkled and seemed to be laughing at him as he jumped off the edge of the building growling and landing on his knees in the street below him.  
  
"Here I come you little dust bunnies!" He screamed as Lydia laughed at him.  
  
Marcus smiled as he felt the lycans moving towards the mansion. They wouldn't find him there. Sitting across from him was Selene and a knocked out cold Vincent.  
  
Of course the boy had gave a struggle, but his body deemed to weak to throw a punch. Still, it didn't hurt to knock him out a bit. At least he wouldn't have any annoying comments thrown his way.  
  
"Soon Selene, it will all be over. There is no doubt about that." Selene only leaned back against the seat willing herself to disappear. Her eyes stung with the unshed tears that had been threatening to fall but she wouldn't let them. She knew not to cry, she wouldn't let him see her suffer.  
  
"You're scared. Don't worry, Michael will soon find out that you aren't there anymore, and soon, he will be searching again. Only, it might be to late...to save you anyways."  
  
Selene whimpered. So this is what it had come down to. She lived for a few days as a mortal having no memory of her immortal life, only getting flashes; now she was going to lose it all. Her heart shattered, she would lose a love she never knew, she would lose Michael.  
  
She looked at Marcus with hate in her eyes. Struggling silently within her thoughts, mental and literal chains were holding her back from beating this man to a bloody pulp.  
  
She only glanced at the tinted windows as rain began to pour and the country side rushed by them. It seemed as if her life was a blur, she didn't remember over half of it, and so it could be true.  
  
"I hope you rot in hell." A voice from next to Selene croaked.  
  
Vincent had his eyes open, "Even they would not approve of this."  
  
"You would know wouldn't you?" Marcus sneered.  
  
Vincent only glared at him; his hands chained behind his back; but he was too weak to even move his head to check if Selene was alright.  
  
"There is nothing you can do. It is over now boy, you served your purpose as she has. You were only pawns in a game of chess that has been being played for centuries."  
  
Selene shook her head, her vampire half that swam around in her head denying the fact that she had been used.  
  
"Viktor saw you as a daughter yes, but he also knew that someday, like his daughter, you would betray him as well. He was brilliant in his idea too. Viktor was always good with planning the future, but I guess he never predicted that it would cause his death."  
  
"I bet you never predicted that your task would be so complicated either." Vincent stated.  
  
"No, I knew of the challenges that lied ahead, and I took them head on, thanks to my...new found state." He said slowly and looked at Selene as she did her best to keep her face hidden from him.  
  
The howls could be heard through the metal of the car. Lonely wolves howling in retribution. A large howl that shook the very foundation of their spirit rumbled through the wind, it's waves booming and spreading.  
  
"So, Michael has found that you are gone." Marcus said smiling, "Speed up driver." He commanded leaning back against his plush leather seat.  
  
William stood in his doorway. A gun in his hand, loading with the new radiated liquid shinning brightly from the inside of it. Making sure it was loaded he placed more ammunition in his pockets and picked up a few other guns.  
  
Fixing the collar on his coat he walked out of the room, his heels clicking against the dull flooring of the den. Female lycans stood with their children watching him leave the den; giving him goodbye glances as they watched him leave.  
  
It wasn't long before he was standing under the bright moon and the clear sky. It seemed minutes passed before he took a deep breath and began sprinting down the street, his long coat flowing behind him and the clouds following the horizon as it rained off in the distance.  
  
He came to an intersection and jumped over a car that was stopped; landing in front of it, he was almost hit by another car however, his lycan reflexes allowed him maneuver past it easily. He paused as he heard the horns and shouts ringing in the air.  
  
Blinking slowly lightening flashed behind him and water started to pour down on the street. The sound was drowning the noise of shouts and horns out of his mind. Blinking slowly again, his was already drenched and the drops of water clung to his long brown eyelashes.  
  
He tilted his head upwards and the droplets of water ran down his face and dripped off the tip of his chin, some running down his neck. It only took him a second to take off again, heading away from the awestruck people that watched him speed away on two feet.  
  
It was then he saw it, the black, tinted windows, limousine. He could smell Marcus even though his scent was mangled by the damp water surrounding him. It wasn't only that but he could smell Selene. His eyes widened, and he ran in a dead sprint behind the car. Following it through the country side.  
  
However he was loosing it fast. His eyes darkened but they didn't change, in fact he just jumped with so much force that it propelled him onto the roof of the car. He heavy boots clunking on the roof and making small dents.  
  
He heard muffled screams of surprises come from inside of the car, and then he heard a laugh. A claw shot up through the roof and latched onto his ankle.  
  
William growled and yanked his foot away. He pulled his gun out from his coat and shot four rounds into the outstretched hand.  
  
It was pulled back quickly the blue skin quickly turning black.  
  
He didn't dare pull the trigger again, for he did not know where Selene was in the car, or who else was in there.  
  
That was thought was quickly pulled from his mind as the roof of the car exploded and Marcus leapt out. Landing on all fours as he rose up in the rain; the water bouncing off him like he was wearing a bullet proof vest.  
  
"Today you die." William yelled pulling the trigger.  
  
Marcus was surprised and didn't have anywhere to move; bullets penetrated his thick skin burning holes into his thick flesh.  
  
William grinned and emptied another round into the hybrid elder. That was before Marcus charged at him knocking him down and making him lose the grip on the gun he held. William watched in slow motion as the gun slide across the slick surface and fell off bouncing on the ground as the limo sped up.  
  
He growled as Marcus' large claws tightened around his neck. "I believe it's the other way around." He replied, using his free hand to punch William in the face.  
  
The power of the blow almost broke his jaw (again), instead he just heard a faint popping sound. He panicked slightly and pulled his knees up to his chest the best he could before launching Marcus from his body and letting him fly through the air. His body landing on the trunk of the limousine; his claws digging into the metal and stopping him from flying off.  
  
The wind blew William's hair and it felt like straw cutting into his face as the rain felt like glass. Pulling out another gun he pointed it at Marcus and pulled the trigger.  
  
Marcus must have heard it because he ducked before the bullets could reach him and then jumped up onto the roof. Staring at the monster in front of him, William understood that he had no chance against the Elder at all.  
  
The gun was now empty as he tossed it aside. There was only one more chance. Ripping his coat off it flew away in the wind. His eyes turned black matching that of Marcus'. His mouth opened wide in a war and his fangs became longer.  
  
His fingers popped and his claws grew as his body transformed and his clothes ripped into shreds as they too blew in the wind. With a guttural roar he rammed into Marcus making him stumble for balance on the slippery surface.  
  
Marcus pushed right back; his feet digging into the metal as he closed his eyes. Any on looked would have witnessed a silver like man with claws and fangs pushing on a lycan that towered over him by at least three feet and was a dark brown color.  
  
William used practically all of his strength to bend his knees and push up making the elder lose his grip and sending him flying to the windshield. It shattered the glass flying in the air and being pulled back by the force of the wind.  
  
The car swerved and William leaned down so as not to fall off the top. Lightening flashed in the distance and the car stopped when it ran into the ditch line hitting a tree.  
  
The rain pounded down harder and harder. William took deep breaths snarling in his lycan form. He took this opportunity to check inside the large hole Marcus had made in the roof.  
  
The scene in front of him was immoral. Selene was chained down her hands attached to metal cuffs protruding from the seats. Vincent lay in the floor his hands behind his back; the chains leaving cuts on his arms as he tried to shake them loose.  
  
Selene looked up at him with terrified eyes, and he realized that she must be a little scared of him. Vincent looked up turning over his face dirty and his eyes filled with pain.  
  
"Help us..." He whispered.  
  
William placed his hand on the outer edge of the hole and pulled it back like a lid to a plastic container. It was big enough for him to get into now. Just as he was about to pull Selene out strong hands lifted him up.  
  
He was now struggling against a powerful Marcus who had him above his head. He noticed for the first time that the car was moving once again. He cringed at what he knew was going to happen.  
  
Marcus threw him and he barely managed to grip the bumper of the car his feet scraping the ground and tearing skin off along the way.  
  
He could hear the hybrid give an evil laugh and his ever loud footsteps coming closer to him. His strength was being drained and his beast left him as he changed back into his human form. His grip becoming more loose by the second.  
  
His legs were now dragging along the ground and his skin felt like it was being ripped from his flesh, which in fact is what it appeared to be doing. Cutting into his skin and leaving small trails of blood; mixed with the wind and the rain no one would have noticed.  
  
He felt cold hands grasp his and his eyes met Marcus' human ones also. "Nice Try." He told him wrenching his hands away from the bumper and letting him go.  
  
William held onto the man's hands as long as he could before his grip slid and his body came into contact with the road.  
  
He rolled and bounced his bones banging against the hard concrete. His body finally stopped in the rain. Blood poured from his head as he was laying in the middle of a deserted road; unconscious. His body was covered in cuts and in bruises. He looked like he was dead, when in fact he could be.  
  
William's body was curled into a fatal position as he laid naked and drenching in blood and water on the ground. A cloud passing over the moon and making him invisible to anyone who would happen to pass him at the moment.  
  
Marcus sped off the mist from the tires making the road damper than it had been seconds before.  
  
William had lost what may have been the only chance they had at saving Selene. Now, only one day would remain once the sun had risen.  
  
A/N: Short yes. Well, that's okay. Grrr...none of my local stores have the Underworld DVD and I have to wait until this weekend to get it. Hope the rest of you got it though. Anyways, next chapter will be probably the last chapter. Not really actually, I think there are two more, just joking with you.  
  
William tried his best didn't he. I think I mentioned that he almost never fought and acted on instinct. I'm sure some of you William fans were happy since it was his...solo breakout scene. And I know of one person who is probably still drooling at the thought of William laying naked on the road.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review. I want to go out with a bang! You're all in for a big surprise! 


	25. The Hours of Destiny

Michael surveyed the area. Sniffing the air he let out a growl. The sound of glass shattering and guns firing could be heard within the gates as the war raged on.  
  
These vampires weren't trained to fight; most of them were easily slaughtered as the lycans charged in. Michael followed her scent; still in his human form her scent was intoxicating.  
  
He passed screaming vampires along the way not giving them a second glance as he ran through the almost deserted halls of the huge castle.  
  
The smell of her blood made his temper rise pulled a large door opening. The hinges almost breaking as it slammed against the wall.  
  
It didn't take long for him to notice that she was no longer in the room. Her scent simply disappeared and there was no indication that she had left the room at all.  
  
But there was something. He smelled the power, the blood of Vincent. In fact as he walked more into the room he could still see a small puddle of the blue acid like blood.  
  
His head turned quickly as he smelt her blood. There were only a few drops lying on the ground. Not like the giant puddle behind him, but it was just enough for him to know what took place, and enough for him to get even angrier than he already was.  
  
The sound of a gun made him spin and around and move his head to the side as a bullet flew past where his head had been moments before.  
  
A girl with brown hair stood with her shoulders squared and both of her hands on the gun ready to pull the trigger once again. Michael sniffed; she wasn't a vampire, nor was she a lycan.  
  
He refrained his beast from coming out as it was already angry enough to. "Where is she?" He asked his voice deep almost a growl.  
  
"Don't move or I'll shoot." She told him her voice shaky. Within seconds Michael had dropped his coat to the floor and changed into his hybrid form. He could no longer control his instinct. His eyes a pure black and his skin now bluish-silver.  
  
He opened his mouth showing his long fangs and let out a roar. The girl jumped back; surprise clearly etched into her eyes.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked again his breathing coming in ragged puffs.  
  
"I don't know." She answered still pointing the gun at him, "Marcus took her not long before you left."  
  
He tilted his head and looked at the ground. "Drop your weapon." He commanded as he didn't want to hurt her, but he wasn't sure about what she wanted to do.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy? I can't trust you." She told him staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm not here to cause you harm."  
  
"Then why are you slaughtering all of them?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I don't have to answer that!" She yelled at him pulling the trigger as he turned his head towards her with his fangs glinting off the light the small torch in the corner of the room illuminated.  
  
He dodged the bullet with ease as he moved to her and pulled the gun from her grasp and threw it across the room. She fell back against the wall in surprise.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just here to save her." He said his voice in a whisper as he slowly changed back to his human form of Michael. He still took in deep breaths as he closed his eyes.  
  
Haley looked at him. "You're just wasting your time here. Marcus was heading somewhere else."  
  
Michael looked at her, "You're not a vampire or lycan. Why are you here?"  
  
"Because, my mother...was here." She said with sadness in her voice, "She died a few minutes ago."  
  
"I-" Michael started. He had killed this girl's mother. Well, it wasn't actually him, but a lycan had killed her.  
  
"It's fine. It was all bound to happen sometime. Her luck just ran out like it should have a long time ago." Haley told him.  
  
"Do you know where Marcus took her?"  
  
"No, somewhere west of here is all I know. He also took Vincent."  
  
Michael nodded, "Come with me, you'll be safe."  
  
Haley looked a bit reluctant as Michael headed towards the door, "You know, I was planning on being a doctor too."  
  
She gave him a small smile and fixed her bag that hung from her shoulder; holding her supplies. It didn't take another minute for her to follow him out of the door.  
  
Michael hurried down the hall but before he could make it to the main room he was slammed up against the wall. Knocking the wind out of him.  
  
He met a pair of blue icy eyes and pearly white fangs. "Leave 'er alone!" He hissed.  
  
Haley came around the corner at that moment, "Charles, no!" She told him trying to pull his arm off of Michael.  
  
Michael pushed the vampire off himself when he realized what was happening. He wanted to attack him but the look Haley gave him made him stop.  
  
"Miss 'aley. 'e is the leader o' the lycans." Charles said trying to get back at Michael.  
  
"He isn't here to harm us." She told him pushing him back.  
  
"They killed yur mum, 'aley."  
  
"I know, but it was on orders, she gave up willingly, she was mom. They didn't mean it intentionally. They're just angry and trying to get revenge you might have killed someone else's mom before too Charles."  
  
"I have to get Selene." Michael said taking off down the hall.  
  
"Trust me on this. I know what we have to do now. We have purpose." She told him smiling. He sighed as his eyes changed back to their normal deep green.  
  
"I 'ad a purpose."  
  
"Well, now you've got another one." Haley also ran down the hall following the path Michael had taken.  
  
Michael stood next to Lydia, "Marcus has left with her."  
  
"What?" She asked alarmed. Drake heard her from across the room and jumped over the banister landing on the ground in front of her.  
  
"Huh?" Drake asked.  
  
"Selene isn't here, neither is Marcus."  
  
"Or Vincent." Michael added.  
  
"So this is just merely wasting time." Lydia told him.  
  
"Seems so."  
  
"We need to pull back." Drake said jumping back up onto the top floor and letting out a howl.  
  
The other lycans around the area tilted their heads up and howled as well. Hearing his call. Michael couldn't help but answer to the call himself and let out a howl himself. It though, didn't sound like the harmless howls or responses as they did.  
  
He glanced at Lydia to see her rolling her eyes. She must have been used to this by now, and growing tired of it.  
  
They stopped and almost immediately started towards the exits. Vampires who had given up sat confused and scared, for a lack of a better term, shitless.  
  
Drake had called them off told them to leave and go back to the den. Of course they had no idea of what was going on. It was all said in a howl.  
  
Drake narrowed his eyes behind Michael, "Hey!" He yelled.  
  
Michael spun around to find Haley standing there looking surprised. He rolled his eyes, "Drake."  
  
"What, there is a vampire standing right in front of you."  
  
"She is not a vampire Drake." He said facing him.  
  
Drake scrunched up his face and once again jumped over the banister this time landing by Haley, "But she smells..."  
  
"Thanks for the comment." Haley said sarcastically, "You don't smell to good yourself."  
  
"Not that." He snapped at her, "You just smell like a vampire. Are your sure she isn't Michael?"  
  
"Positive." Michael replied.  
"Odd." Was all Drake said moving to stand next to Lydia, but not taking his gaze off the man that stood a foot behind the girl a glare in his icy blue eyes, "But he is." He said pointing.  
  
"He is my...bodyguard of sorts." The girl replied giving him a glare, "He has been with me my whole life."  
  
"However, he is still a vampire."  
  
Michael sighed and glanced at Luke who walked up, "Drake, drop the subject. We can't waste our time here."  
  
Drake nodded and started towards the door, "Let's borrow some of their shiny cars!"  
  
Luke sighed as well, "We will find her." He told Michael as he walked out of the mutilated room and outside following Drake.  
  
Lydia gave him a sympathetic look, "Haley and...Charles shall come with us." He said after trying to remember the vampire's name.  
  
She nodded and walked over to Haley after whispering something in her ear, she took Haley and grabbed Charles' arm; heading out of the door. She seemed happier to have another one of her kind accompanying them to where ever they were headed.  
  
He gave what remained of the vampires an apologetic look as he started to leave; blonde hair stopped him however and he turned his head to see the same vampire that had scared him into jumping out of a window.  
  
He glared at her and she stepped back; fear shown in her eyes.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"To save Selene."  
  
"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" She asked him narrowing her eyes.  
  
He looked at her, already annoyed that she was holding him up, he didn't want to argue.  
  
"You'll never find her in time." She said smirking.  
  
Michael, never the violent one mind you, grabbed her by the neck and held her above him, "Where is she?"  
  
"I wouldn't tell you." She choked out.  
  
"Would you rather me just kill you now then?" He said anger burning in his blue orbs.  
  
She didn't move merely strangled to get out of his grasp.  
  
"You're coming with us." He told her dropping her to the ground and pulling her out of the almost completely destroyed castle.  
  
Outside was a van. Drake was dancing on top of it while Luke sat in the driver's seat and Lydia was conversing with Haley and Charles beside the door.  
  
Drake jumped down when Michael shoved Erika forward, "I think she knows where Marcus took Selene." Michael informed them.  
  
Drake nodded and pulled out a pair of handcuffs grinning, "I've always wanted to be like a cop. To bad Pierce and Taylor got to do it first."  
  
He locked them and helped Michael put her in the back of the van; which had enough room to sit a dozen people.  
  
As soon as that was done, Michael took a seat next to Luke up front and Drake sat by Lydia who sat by Haley; Charles sat on the other side of her.  
  
Erika was sitting across from all of them staring at them blankly.  
  
Drake rolled his eyes, "Where did he go?"  
  
"I will not tell you."  
  
"Yes you will Erika." Haley demanded.  
  
"Who gave you power you mortal." She glared, spitting the name mortal as if it burned her tongue.  
  
"That's enough." Lydia said her fangs showing up in the dark van as it pulled past the gates, "You will tell us one way or the other."  
  
Erika stared at her, scared at first, but her ego shone through in the end, "What are my choices?"  
  
"Either you tell us, or I go into your mind and take the information myself."  
  
"You can't, it's not possible."  
  
"I am an elder dear, anything is possible."  
  
Drake smirked at her, 'Now who's ego is big?' He asked in his mind concentrating on her.  
  
He saw the corner of her lips twitch and he grinned.  
  
"He was going to the house where Selene was turned. Where her family was slaughtered."  
  
"How does he know of the place?" Lydia asked.  
  
"Viktor kept it protected for Selene, incase one day she would choose to return. It was kept clean and repairs were made to it monthly."  
  
"I know where it is." She yelled at Michael.  
  
He nodded, "Tell us."  
  
Luke pressed on the gas and the tires squealed as they sped off listening to Lydia's directions as they went.  
  
William cracked open his eyes, his head pounding with pain. He could tell he hadn't been out that long for the moon still hung brightly above him.  
He tried to sit up but his head hurt too much to move. These things always happened to him. He was lying almost in the middle of the road and it was a miracle that no one had hit him.  
  
His eyes became heavy once again and his head rolled to the side. His lips parted and he fainted from exhaustion.  
  
Just missing the light that came around the corner of thick trees; stopping just before they ran him over.  
  
Michael jumped out of the van; his instincts from being trained as a doctor kicking in. He kneeled beside him and checked for a pulse. It was there beating strong, just like he was sleep.  
  
It was then he noticed who was lying on the ground before him, "William..." He sighed.  
  
Drake came running up next to him, "Whoa!" He said stopping and looking at his fallen friend.  
  
"Help me get him into the van." Drake only nodded. They lifted him and Lydia opened the back doors of the van so they could lay him in the floor. Drake took off his coat and covered him as he sat back down on the bench.  
  
Haley glanced at Michael who only nodded. She quickly sat down beside him and pulled her bag off her shoulder. It wasn't long before she was patching up his wounds and cleaning up blood.  
  
The car stopped outside of the old abandoned house. Marcus grinned while his flipped open his pocket watch before placing it back into his pocket.  
  
He watched Selene and Vincent. Selene who looked terrified and Vincent who was scowling as he stared out of the tinted windows.  
  
Marcus waited patiently for the door to open, drumming his fingers on his knee. The door opened and a large man stuck his upper body in. Grabbing both Selene and Vincent who couldn't put up much of a struggle in their weakened state.  
  
He pulled them towards the house while Marcus stepped out of what was left of the limousine. It's roof torn and massive dents went up and down the vehicle. He looked at the driver. The young vampire adverted his gaze to the ground.  
  
He was shaking. Glass was sticking out of his face and hands; from the impact of shattering glass when he had been thrown onto the windshield. After the initial shock, the young driver did as he was ordered and kept going.  
  
Blood poured from his wounds and gashes were left where some glass had fallen out. Altogether the driver wouldn't last a second if put into battle. So he did the only thing he could do to put the young man out of his misery.  
  
"You did good." He told him placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his jaw, "Remember that." With a quick movement, he pulled his hands in opposite directions and only smiled when he heard the sickening sound of the bones cracking.  
  
He had performed the task so quickly that he couldn't recognize fear within the vampire's eyes. This would have been a shame, to die in fear.  
  
Scratching his head he sighed. He had to hide the body before Michael arrived. The scent of death would only make it more obvious that they were there.  
  
Of course he had considered all of the alternatives already. Burning would only attract more attention than needed. You could see it from a few miles back on the road. It would only help them find the house and find Marcus.  
  
He couldn't let his plans be foiled. He knew Lydia was with them and so was Drake. They both knew where this place was. By now, a vampire was to sure have slipped up with the secret. This was as planned. If he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.  
  
Spotting a near by pond he picked the body up effortlessly and carried it. He tossed the body into the water. The splash barely reaching to the level of his knees as he watched the body float to the middle of the pond.  
  
The smell would be mixed and more difficult to trace. Besides the pond was filled with scum, and gave off a nasty smell itself. Clapping his hands together the hybrid walked back to the house.  
  
In truth, he had to give Viktor some credit. Having people keep this house and land up to date. Hiring people to clean it monthly; just for a girl he knew that would defy him just like his own daughter.  
  
In his mind, Viktor probably was just trying to be a father again. Keeping this place for Selene. Incase one day, she would want to see it one more time and to unlock the memories she held in for so long. So she could finally move on.  
  
Marcus never liked Viktor, but he had to believe that beyond the ice shell he had established, Viktor was just a man struggling with his duties to a coven, and to his duties as a father. He had never been a father himself, but he had seen it many times.  
  
Giving up his thoughts Marcus focused on what he had to do now. Stepping inside the dark house he noticed Selene sitting on an old wooden chair and Vincent sitting beside her against the wall. She had tears running down her face and sobs racked her body as she tried to silently cry.  
  
Vincent watched her with a worried expression. His red eyes burning with anger when he saw Marcus walk into the room.  
  
Marcus glanced at the vampire who stood by the window his gun in his hand. "Just a couple hours now." He said to all of them. Grinning as he checked his watch once again.  
  
Haley watched as William slept silently before turning to Michael who had switched places with Lydia. "So he is a doctor as well?"  
  
"Yeah," Michael replied looking at him, "The best doctor for immortals anyways. Knowing what he knows about vampires and lycans, I'm sure he could do the same with a human."  
  
Haley nodded and looked back to William. "Does he transform often?" She asked.  
  
"William doesn't transform at all." Drake answered glancing at her before looking back at Lydia.  
  
"Yes he does." She answered glaring back at him.  
  
Drake turned his head, "How would you know?" He snapped.  
  
"Besides the fact that he is naked?" She asked scrunching her face up.  
Drake blushed and exchanged a glance with Michael. "Other than that, his muscles are tense and not loose like they should be even after a fight. His skin is also stretched and more movable than it should be."  
  
"How do you know that?" Drake asked.  
  
"It pays to hang around Death Dealers sometimes." She replied looking back at William.  
  
"Sorry for, uh, snapping at you." Drake told her glancing up to meet her gaze.  
  
She only gave him a small laugh. He shrugged and looked back up at Lydia who was telling Luke something. Michael glanced at Haley, "So, did you...did you ever know Selene?"  
  
Haley bit her lip and turned to him, "I met her a couple of times. She was never one for conversation though."  
  
Michael nodded and clasped his hands together.  
  
"She was always about the mission. Even when she came back injured she was ready to head back out there for revenge." Haley told him. "I remember once when I was younger, I had gotten lost and found myself outside her room. At the time I didn't know who she was, only heard stories from my mother and other vampires who talked about her when she wasn't around."  
  
Haley paused and watched him as he looked up at her, "She opened her door and got down on her knees. She asked me where my mother was and I told her I didn't remember." Haley continued looking at nothing; her eyes glazed as she remembered something she had long forgot, "She took me to my mother, carried me all the way there. I had never felt so safe around any other vampire in my life, apart from my mother and Charles."  
  
Michael smiled at her, "For someone who was described as someone cold and hateful, I thought she was the most caring woman I had ever met in my life. If I had been a vampire, I would have wanted to be just like her. I mean who wouldn't? She was strong, smart, beautiful, and everything I wished I was."  
  
Drake snorted causing both of them to look at him, he raised his eyebrows, "You're forgetting deadly and fast. As long as we're telling stories about Selene I think I should tell one of mine." Almost everyone in the van sighed, well, except for Charles and William.  
  
"I was hunting, you know, minding my own business. When suddenly I hear a gun shot. Me, being of sound mind," Luke snorted at this and Drake just glared at the back of his head, "Of course, ran as fast as I could. It seemed no matter how fast I went or which way I went, she was always one step behind me." Drake chuckled. "I turned around and she stopped her gun pointed at me, by that time we were both out of breath, and I will never forget what she said to me..."  
  
They all looked at him, even Luke and Lydia who had been talking about which road to take stopped to listen, "Go to hell..." He finished grinned. "I did the only thing I could think of, and I jumped climbing up the side of the building and running away from her."  
  
Luke laughed, "Yeah right, I remember that night, you came back with two bullet wounds. One in your leg, and the other in your arm."  
  
"Hey, I never said she couldn't aim. She bloody chased me up the damn building." Drake shot back.  
  
The van went silent after Michael laughed, memories of Selene filling his head. They turned onto a dirt driveway; hidden in the trees.  
  
"We're here." Lydia told them as Luke continued to drive. All of them nodded, ready for whatever they were going to face.  
  
As the sound of tires moving hit his ears, Marcus grinned, "Looks like we have some company."  
  
He motioned for his guard who nodded silently and walked towards the door. After he stepped outside Marcus looked at Vincent and Selene. "He has arrived a bit earlier than I expected, but he is here. The hero has arrived."  
  
Selene glared at the man while Vincent just rolled his eyes, "Someone's gonna get their ass kicked."  
  
"We shall see, we shall see. Only one hour remains." He laughed grinning and pulling out a gun from underneath his coat.  
  
The headlights flashed as the van pulled up, shinning into the windows. And gunshots were heard, along with shouts.  
  
A/N: It's short, but I didn't feel like writing the ending on here. So...the next chapter, in case you haven't guessed is the end. Well, the end of this story anyways. I may put...two more chapters, just so you all can get the bigger picture of what is happening, and also so I can set up the sequel.  
  
Anyways, I finally got my hands on the Underworld Extended Cut. Great by the way, if you haven't seen it you should. Some of the scenes that were missing were absolutely awesome. The cut scenes were funny as well. All in all, my mom made me turn it off and told me to stop watching it. Grin  
  
I hoped you all liked this chapter, and hope I didn't leave you with too much of a cliffhanger. Just seems to happen every now and then. I'm gonna go work on the next chapter...see you all in the next chapter. 


	26. The Reason

Michael inhaled deeply as they came up the driveway. He could not believe that they were this close again. Only this time the stakes were higher and there was not any time to waste. Noticing everyone getting ready as well, Michael pulled a gun out from under his coat and looked at the seemingly empty house that stood before them.  
  
An abandoned limousine sat at the door of the house, which was torn and destroyed. His mind was in overdrive as he saw that there was only one vampire standing outside the door. His face grim and his gun pointed towards them. "We shall fight to the death. Avenge those before us, and return peace to this Underworld." Luke said as he slammed on the breaks.  
  
Luke was the first out growling and shooting at the man who stood in front of the door. However, the vampire's movements were too quick and he dodged the bullets. They were still shooting at the small group as they came out of the van.  
  
Lydia and Haley looked around, checking for any sign of any other vampires. They heard a growl and saw Michael was transforming. Shedding his jacket, he glared daggers at the house before them.  
  
The vampire ceased his fire as a low rumble was heard throughout the valley the house was on. Guns shots rang in the air that had been suddenly silent. Vampire jumped over trees and climbed out of holes that had been dug into the ground.  
  
Michael didn't even take another second to think as he ran through all of them. Slashing and cutting. Not even flinching as their bullets penetrated his thick skin. All he saw was that he was one-step closer to getting Selene back.  
  
Drake's eyes had widened but his determined stature never wavered. "Never easy is it?" He asked climbing onto the top of the van and firing. Silently praying that nothing happened to William who still slept inside of the van.  
  
Luke punched the man who had been shooting at them, then hit him in the gut with his gun. He finished him off placing the gun to his head and pulling the trigger. He could see the blood spill out the other side as the man's body fell to the ground. A satisfied smile appeared on his face as he spun around shooting another round into a vampire that came after him firing as well.  
  
Charles just stared on, this wasn't his purpose. He couldn't fight those of his kind, it wasn't in his nature. However, he would not go against Haley's wishes. She was like a daughter to him, and no matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to win in an argument against her. He sat in the van silently watching the lycan twitch in his sleep and eyeing the other vampire who sat in the van her eyes wide in terror.  
  
Michael snapped the vampire's neck just in time to punch another vampire, who caught his fist and pushed him back. With a growl, he lunged forward once again slashing his face and feeling the flesh slide through his fingers.  
  
His primal beast lashed out, sinking his fangs deep into the man's neck; draining him of blood. The body dropped and Michael licked his lips blood staining his face. His black eyes found that the house was unprotected as the fighting behind him continued.  
  
Using his speed, he rammed the door open. The door swinging back on its hinges and slamming into a table that was placed behind it. No one occupied the room, although their scents lingered here. He let out a desperate growl his nose sniffing the air around him, trying to catch her scent.  
  
Drake watched Michael drink from the vampire, a blood lust in his eyes. He quickly felt a vampire closing in on him and he spun around punching the vampire square in the face, "I don't like people sneaking up on me." He grinned before shooting the vampire. The bullet taking effect and burning his body into ashes.  
  
Luke moved with grace through the ever-diminishing crowd of vampires. Cracking necks and shooting others. This is what he had been trained for. He was going to get his revenge on the vampires for killing his family. There was nothing better than getting revenge. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement by the stables a few meters off. Letting out a primal roar, he tore after the figure, his body outlined by the moon.  
  
Lydia pulled out her sword stabbing the vampire and piercing its heart. While it was stunned, she chopped its head off and jumped back avoiding an attack from another vampire. Haley came back to back with the vampire elder. She may have not been an immortal, but she certainly had the powers of one.  
  
The girl rammed her shoulder into a vampires gut avoiding being hit with a sword. Quickly she stepped on his foot and brought her hand up breaking his nose on impact and then spinning around and tripping him; bringing him to the ground before.  
  
Lydia came up next to her and stabbed him with her sword. She offered the girl a small smile as she continued to fight off the vampires that had come out of nowhere. They were soon to be diminished; the vampires didn't have much of a chance against the powerful beings that killed them with ease.

Marcus shoved her into a chair up on a recently built platform. She moved to try to get away but was only shoved back down and locked into place with large metal handcuffs. "Leave me alone." She half growled.  
  
Marcus who was currently attaching Vincent to large cross frowned at her but said nothing making sure Vincent, who had been knocked out once again was securely chained down.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked her voice cracking.  
  
"You broke the chain!" He screamed leaning down in her face, "I am all that is left of the council, and I will decide your fate. You heard right, you broke the chain and you must be judged!"  
  
Her eyes narrowed as he stood up straight. "I show no mercy for those who turn against the own kind for a beast."  
  
"He is not a beast. You are the same!" She replied fighting against the chains.  
  
"You will be burned alive. Something reserved for witches in my day. We have no time to wait for the sun to rise. If I kill you before he gets here in time, I won't have any more problems to worry about. Everything is falling into place. Soon you will be a pile of dust." He said laughing and clapping his hands together.  
  
He glanced around listening to the shouting of the fighting going on outside. Sniffing the air he glared, "Looks like we are running a bit behind schedule." With a menacing look at Selene, he pulled a lighter out of his pocket.  
  
It was then Selene noticed all of the hay surrounding the platform. Even without a super sense of smell, the intoxicating odor of gasoline filled her nostrils. She watched as Marcus slowly came towards her. She was shaking in fear, she didn't want to die and she didn't want to die like this.  
  
He flipped the lid open (Zippo Lighter) and ran his finger over the rough little wheel, making a sparks that ignited the wick inside of the light and ultimately creating a large flame. "You have been condemned to death for the treason of your own coven, breaking the chain of elders, and slaying an Elder by your own hand. Good riddance Selene the former Death Dealer."  
  
Marcus pulled his hand back and moved to toss the lighter into the pile around her. As soon as it hit the hay, a gust of warm air filled the small room and Selene gave a scream for help. The fire was starting to lick the edge of the platform making the steel chair grow warm.  
  
"Help!" She cried. Vincent stirred shaking his head his eyes widened. Using all of his will power, he tried to break the chains that bound him to the crucifix. For a moment it almost worked, that was before he was shot in the shoulder.  
  
Marcus grinned and lowered the gun as he watched the flames grow higher and higher. A fierce howl was heard outside of the stable and the wall exploded. Pieces of debris flying all over the room and dirt mixing with the air. The hunched over figure stood and roared once again.  
  
A large lycan stood before them his eyes cold and his movements quick. Marcus aimed his gun but the lycan was too fast as he jumped to the ceiling and the opposite wall and finally landed on the platform. He growled and pulled at the chains; yanking them from the chair.  
  
Marcus took this moment to shoot the lycan in the back. He howled in pain but continued his quest and picked Selene up. Jumping out of the ring of fire, he landed on the loft above. He laid her down and jumped back down to the lower level. Landing right on top of Marcus and pinning him to the ground.  
  
Marcus dropped his gun and hissed. His eyes lost their blue luster and they turned to an onyx black. Blazing with the light from the large fire that started to burn the metal chair and charred it black.  
  
With his mouth open wide, he let out an angry roar. His fangs elongating and his skin molding and changing. Luke roared back with just as much force shoving the hybrid down and digging his claws into his armor like skin.  
  
The hybrid roared in pain and kicked him off. Blood flowing down the wounds as he stood quickly to his feet.  
  
"Damn animal!" He growled running towards him.  
  
Luke had landed on his feet and was hunched down ready to pounce. Both beasts collided in midair and both fell to the ground a death grip around their necks. Marcus rolled over and dug his claws into Luke's neck.  
  
Luke roared as he tried to fight back, clearly having a disadvantage in speed and experience, but kept fighting nonetheless. He used his knowledge and tilted his head; bringing his jaws closed around the elder's arm. The skin ripping and tearing as he jerked his head.  
  
The grip on his neck loosened and he released his bone-crunching grip on Marcus' arm. Rolling back and onto his feet, he let out a low growl. The elder hissed in pain and held his mutilated arm.  
  
Luke glanced back where Selene was peeking over the edge of the loft, her eyes wide in fear. He turned his head back just in time to see Marcus flying towards him. He held his hands up catching him by the shoulders.  
  
"Kill him!" Vincent shouted still struggling against his chains, and the ever-burning fire that seemed to close for comfort.  
  
Luke shoved the elder back and made him stumble backwards and land against the wall. Marcus was enraged by now and jumped forward punching Luke in the face. His head snapped to the side and Marcus kneed the lycan in the gut, and then gave him a strong upper cut that knocked him backwards to the dirt ground.  
  
Luke shook his head and roared climbing back to his feet. Marcus, however, was one-step ahead of him and grabbed a pipe that lay on the ground. Bringing his arms above his head, he ran towards the struggling lycan.  
  
He brought his arms down full force using the momentum to carry it downwards towards Luke. Luke barely managed to bring his arms up to deflect the blow before it made him fall once again to the ground. The pipe fell from the hybrid's grasp, dented in the shape of two very large lycan arms.  
  
Marcus was breathing deeply now as he held his hands out to the side in a slightly crouched position. As Luke started to get up, he pounced on him wrapping his massive arms and hands around the lycans throat. Even though he struggled, Marcus never let go only tightening his grip on his throat.  
  
"Time to die!" Marcus growled.Selene watched the event in horror, yet she was too weak to move. She had barely managed to climb to the edge of the platform to watch. Memories assaulted her mind as she looked around the barn she was now in.  
  
She saw Vincent give her a hopeful smile as he cheered Luke on. It made her wonder what was keeping the others, besides the fact that there were more than a dozen vampires that had appeared.  
  
She watched as the two battled neither seeming to get an upper hand. That was until Marcus obtained a pipe. Her breath quickened and watched in horror as Marcus hit him. Although it didn't seem to affect Luke as much as she thought, it would.  
  
Her eyes keep nervously glancing back towards the hole near the door; so far, she couldn't see anything. She was waiting for a sign or for anything, she was waiting for hope.  
  
Then Marcus' voice caught her ears. "Time to die!" His voice deep and low, emitting a fearsome growl.  
  
Images flashed through her mind as she closed her eyes tightly. Viktor was choking Michael, killing him. Her eyes flew open and with every ounce of energy she could muster she screamed, "NO! STOP!"  
  
Marcus froze for a moment and turned his head towards her. "I'll get to you soon enough little girl."  
  
"No you won't." A voice said from the doorway. Michael stood growling his cold black eyes penetrating those of the other hybrids.  
  
Marcus roared and tugged on Luke's neck, only causing a strangled growl to emit from his throat. Michael ran towards them, but was stopped when something pierced his skin and went into his back. He fell to his knees and pulled at it.  
  
Selene watched as he pulled the metal arrow from his back and hissing. Michael looked around trying to find whoever had shot him, but he could find no one. Her eyes were immediately drawn back to Marcus and Luke. Luke had gotten the elder off him and now kicked him backwards. This was a big mistake.  
  
Marcus landed in a pile of cans, which broke, allowing whatever liquid inside of them to shower over half of the building. Both of them were now covered in it. Marcus looked livid and roared once more. The room lit up, the gasoline fueling the large fire that had already been lit.  
  
Marcus punched Luke one more time before picking him up by his throat and tossing him backwards onto the burning platform that he had rescued Selene from. His body seemed to disappear and no sound was heard except for the crackling of the flames.  
  
Then they all heard a scream, but this wasn't one of a lycan, but that of a human. Luke's human form stood to his feet as he screamed the flames burning his body, "I'll take you to hell with me!" He said jumping from the platform. His eyes glowing red from the light and from anger as he picked up a shocked Marcus and started choking him.  
  
The smell of burnt flesh soon filled the room as the flames still ate away at Luke's flesh like acid. Marcus had now caught on fire also and both of them were struggling. Finally, Luke rolled onto his back using the momentum to toss Marcus onto the burning platform.  
  
"This is for all the innocent blood you have shed. You murderer!" He spat jumping into the flames.  
  
Selene held her hand out, somehow willing it to bring Luke back out of the fire but she couldn't. She heard him growl and scream in pain that she couldn't imagine. "Lead on Michael!" He screamed his voice finally dying down and his movements from within the fire had ceased.  
  
At that, moment she felt eyes on her and looked up. Michael was kneeled before her. His eyes full of sadness and love. He had transformed back into his human self and was now reaching out to her. "We don't have long." He whispered gathering her in his arms.  
  
A silent tear made its way down her cheek as she nodded at him taking in the comforting feeling his gaze brought to her. He tightened his grip on her and stood slowly. He paused for a moment and kissed her on her forehead, then jumped from the loft; landing softly on the ground below.  
  
A noise made him spin around however. Something was moving inside the burning platform. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground. Just in time to miss a flying body shooting over their heads.  
  
Michael quickly regained his stance and stood back on his feet holding Selene close to his body as she hid her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Didn't think I would be killed that easily did you?" Marcus asked patting out the flame that was burning on his arm. His skin was torched leaving black marks all over his body; even his bones were starting to show through.  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes at the vampire hybrid. "Don't worry Michael, you will die and she will follow you soon." Before Marcus had finished his sentence his feet had left, the ground and he came towards Michael and Selene knocking into them.  
  
Michael slid backwards across the dirt ground gripping Selene tightly as he went. He clenched his teeth together as they came to a stop across the room and away from the burning flames. "Stay here." He whispered to Selene who had pulled away to look at him.  
  
"Michael..." She whispered.  
  
"Selene, you must stay here you are in no condition to be moving around by yourself. Hopefully Lydia will get here while I am distracting Marcus, they will perform what is needed to keep you alive."  
  
He laid her on the ground before standing up and facing Marcus who now had his arms crossed over his chest. "Tick tock, tick tock." He taunted.  
  
This only made Michael angrier and he transformed back into his hybrid self. Marcus roared and jumped towards him. Michael moved to the side and kicked him in the back making him stumble forwards.  
  
Marcus quickly spun around and punched Michael who only punched back in return. Both men were now trading blows. Their claws cutting into each other's skin, and their eyes burning with hatred.  
  
Marcus wrapped his large hand around Michael's throat and hissed; he lifted him off the ground and stared into his eyes. Bending his knees Marcus used the force to throw Michael upwards and onto the loft.  
  
With one glance at Selene, he jumped upwards and out of her sight. It was then she heard a noise at the door and she turned her head. A young girl was standing there with a gun in hand looking surprised. She looked around the room until her eyes fell upon Drake. The girl gave him a small smile and ran over to him.Lydia watched Haley as she killed the last vampire that was in their area. She gave the girl a small smile. "So, in these dreams...this little boy protected you?" Haley nodded, "Are you sure they were dreams?"  
  
"I'm never sure anymore. All I know is that he came to me every night. I think my mom was scared of me having an 'imaginary' friend as she called him. He felt so real though."  
  
Lydia smirked and tilted her head towards the stables; she saw fire and quickly looked at Haley, "I think it is time that we help Michael now."  
  
Haley nodded and picked up a gun from a fallen vampire as she ran towards the stables. Lydia watched Drake as he snapped another vampire's neck with a satisfied grin on his face. "One more for me!" He yelled swinging his arm over her shoulders.  
  
Lydia glared at him, "What?" He asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"You're covered in blood." She said taking a step away from him.  
  
"You're a vampire; I thought blood turned you on." He said pouting.  
  
"Yes, but not vampire blood."  
  
"Will the blood of your mate do?" He asked grabbing both of her hands.  
  
"It is the sweetest I have ever tasted." She replied giving him a short kiss on the lips, "Now we don't have anytime to waste. We must save Selene."  
  
Drake nodded as they walked off towards the stables, the dead bodies of vampires lying on the ground behind them.Haley stopped at the large hole in the door and gasped. The flames were giant in size as Michael and Marcus fought up on the loft. Her eyes quickly scanned the brightened area and found Vincent hanging from a crucifix his blood red eyes gazing back at her.  
  
She smiled at him and ran over to him, her face now concerned. "I'll be alright, just get me down." He told her concentrating.  
  
Haley nodded and aimed the gun at the chains as Vincent pulled tightly on them. With four shots, all chains had been broken and Vincent fell to his knees and hung his head down low to the ground. Haley dropped to her knees beside him and placed one hand on his back and the other on his shoulder.  
  
He looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. "We have to get you and Selene out of here."  
  
"I have to tell you something..." He whispered.  
  
"Haley!" She turned her head to see Drake motioning for her, "We need to get them away from this fire."  
  
She nodded, "Hold on, Vince." She told him pulling his arm over her shoulder and standing up. Vincent laid his head down on her shoulder as she pulled him, slowly, out of the stables. Once outside she laid him on a grassy patch near a dirt path.  
  
She ran a hand through his hair, "You alright?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." He replied his tone soft and weak.  
  
"You don't sound it."  
  
"I don't ever sound it. I just have a weak voice."  
  
She gave him a small laugh, "You're going to be okay."  
  
"I hope." He said. Tilting his head to the side, "You know, you look very familiar."  
  
"Really?" She asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, you remind of this little girl I used to know." His words were mumbled and slurred, "She was cute, and if I wasn't an immortal, I would have married her."  
  
"How old were you?" She asked.  
  
"I was thirteen." He said softly closing his eyes.  
  
Haley's own eyes widened in panic as she smacked his face lightly, "C'mon Vince, don't go to sleep, stay awake."  
  
He reopened his eyes and gave her a lopsided smile, "But I'm tired." He whined.  
  
She smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead, "If you go to sleep, you may never wake up."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"Are the fumes getting to your brain?" She asked glancing back at the flaming stable.  
  
"Already have, love." He grinned.  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked up to the stable watching the flames that were devouring the small building. Still questions formed in her mind, and she was never more confused. What did he mean when he said that she reminded him of a little girl he used to know?Drake and Lydia entered the building scanning the area quickly. Lydia spotted Selene laying on the ground and ran over to her while Drake watched Michael and Marcus on the loft above them.  
  
Selene sat up, she may be weak but she wasn't going to let it stop her. Lydia kneeled beside her, "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Selene told her, "Just a little weak."  
  
"C'mon, we don't have much time to perform this." Lydia said helping her up, "Drake." She called. He looked at her and nodded before looking back to Haley and Vincent.  
  
"Haley!" He yelled motioning for her, "We need to get them away from this fire." He then turned back to Lydia and picked Selene up himself.  
  
"Gotta run." He told her carrying a very fragile Selene out of the stable, Lydia following in his shadows.  
  
Once outside Drake laid Selene on the ground not far from where Haley let Vincent lay. He gave her a reassuring smile and looked over to Lydia who kneeled beside him.  
  
"You remember how to perform it I assume." She told him.  
  
"O-of course." He stuttered, "It has just been more than seven hundred years." After scratching his head for a moment, Drake closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then opened his eyes once again with a triumphant grin on his face, which slowly turned to a frown.  
  
"What is it?" Lydia asked narrowing her eyes in confusion.  
  
"I just remembered all of it." He told her softly.  
  
"What is all of it?"  
  
"Death." He breathed getting back to his feet.  
  
"For who?" Lydia asked standing up as he had done.  
  
Drake didn't answer her, but instead he pulled something out of his pants pocket, "Didn't think I would ever have to use this." He muttered.  
  
Lydia stepped closer to him and looked at the little vile he held in his hand. Her eyes widened as a wind blew from the storm they had raced on the way here. "Is that-"  
  
"It's a little gift from the rulers of the Underworld. It was what Vincent used to save my life the first time the virus was transmitted. They gave it to him when he was cursed told him that it could only be used once. Luckily, when I, well, visited them on the brink of death, they gave this to me, and told me that there would only be one time I would need to use this. This time is now."  
  
"That simple? I always thought they were cold-hearted non-caring bastards." Lydia said looking up at him.  
  
"It came with a price." He told her after a moment.  
  
"What was the price, and please don't tell me you did something stupid?"  
  
"Just remember that I didn't choose this. When the choice was made, it wasn't I who made it."  
  
"What are you on about?" Lydia asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'll never let you go." He told her cupping her cheek.  
  
"As I will never let you go, Christopher." She said her eyebrows scrunching up and her expression still confused, "Where are you going with this."  
  
"No where." He told her turning back to where Selene laid, "Haley, did you bring a knife of some sort with you?"  
  
The girl looked at him confused, "Yeah."  
  
"Could I borrow it?"  
  
Haley took her bag off her shoulder and rummaged around in it until she pulled out an odd-looking dagger, "Will this do?"  
  
"Perfect." The word rolled off his tongue as he took it from her grasp, "Be ready Vincent." He told the young man as he looked back and forth between the vile and the dagger he now held.  
  
Lydia placed a hand on his shoulder, "Will it work?"  
  
"Should, it's the only thing that could anyways." Drake answered turning his head to the side to look at her.  
  
"Be careful." She whispered in his ear kissing his cheek softly.  
  
"Always am." He replied giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling back and looking her in the eyes, "Love you." He grinned.  
  
Lydia grinned back, "I love you too."  
  
Drake glanced at the small watch on his wrist, "We don't have much time left. I have to get started." With that, he kneeled beside Selene and tilted her head up while holding the vile in his opposite hand.  
  
Her eyes were half-open as she seemed to be falling asleep, "Stay awake Selene." He told her gently, "Drink up." The lycan whispered pulling the top off the vile with one hand and letting it roll as it hit the ground. He then tilted the vile to her lips.  
  
The liquid seemed to revitalize her as she opened her eyes a bit more and drank it down as it entered her throat. Her eyes fluttered open for a second as she gave Drake a confused look.Michael shoved Marcus back making him crash into the wall. The flames were making the temperature unbearable. He could feel the sweat pouring out of him as he snarled at the Elder. His hair was wet with sweat as he ducked from a punch Marcus tossed at him.  
  
With speed and grace, he spun around tripping Marcus to the ground and then jumping catching a beam above him. He started to swing and when Marcus stood, back up Michael kicked him square in the chest and let go. His black eyes squinted to see around in the smoke that now clouded the room.  
  
A hand wrapped around his throat and he managed to let out a small cough. He met the eyes of Marcus who grinned at him picking him up off the ground, "I can't let you stop me." Finishing his sentence off with a growl, he shoved Michael backwards and through the thin roof of the barn. The lycan hybrid hit the ground with such momentum that he began rolling until he stopped about three yards from where he had landed.  
  
Wincing he rolled off his stomach and onto his back. His head moved to the side and he spotted Selene a few feet from him, with a worried expression on her face. Drake and Lydia also were looking at him. He knew he couldn't afford to let Marcus win, not when they were so close.  
  
Shaking his head he stood to his feet and looked up at the hole he had made coming out. Marcus stood the flames illuminating him as he jumped down and out of the burning building.  
  
Michael ran at him jumping over a fallen log as he went, but never losing speed. Marcus just walked calmly towards him a determined fire burning in his cold black eyes. "I told you, I can't let you stop me, and you won't."  
  
Michael punched him in the face with his right hand and then again with his left. While the elder was stunned, Michael kicked him in his stomach and then brought his elbow down on the back of his neck. Anger was fueling the lycan hybrid as he grabbed Marcus' head and pulled him up.  
  
Marcus retaliated punching him repeatedly in the stomach and making Michael stumble backwards. The vampire hybrid regained his composure and ran a bit towards his enemy, bringing his foot up and kicking him in the face, knocking him on his back.  
  
Michael groaned in pain as blood poured from his nose and he rolled on the ground trying to get back up. Marcus smirked and kicked him again in the face.Drake muttered under his breath as Michael and Marcus fought, trying to hurry and complete the ceremony. His hands were shaking and were sweaty. He grabbed Selene's hand quickly and slowly took the knife to her palm. With one quick movement, a deep gash was made and the red liquid poured from the wound.  
  
He dropped her hand and cut his own, growling from the sting he placed his hand in hers and closed his eyes. Images of the world he had been to as the ritual was being performed on him roamed through his mind. He could feel the presence of two powerful beings colliding with one another and knew with out a doubt that he was starting to feel reality again.  
  
Opening his eyes, he took a deep breath and he looked down at Selene. Her eyes were closed, but her eyes still moved under her eyelids, back and forth faster than he could count. Standing up he moved over to Vincent, "The blood of the perpetrator." He whispered taking the knife once again and cutting Vincent's palm.  
  
Instead of grabbing his hand with his own wounded one, he simply tilted the hand to the side and gave it a gentle squeeze, which let blood pour from the wound, and into a vile he now held under it. He handed Haley a rag that he had in his pocket and moved away, "Keep pressure on it for now." She nodded and he went back to where Lydia hovered over Selene watching her intently.  
  
Drake's hands were still shaking as he tilted the young woman's mouth open and poured the blood in. "There is only one more thing to do..."Vincent watched as Haley held his hand tightly. His mind wasn't as clouded as it was before, and he could think and speak more clearly. He didn't know exactly what came over him, whether it was the smoke, or the lack of food, he would probably never know. Haley gave him a smile and he gave her own back. His stomach seemed to do flips as he watched her.  
  
The way her forehead creased when she was concentrating and she bit her bottom lip. It dawned on him that he had in fact met her before, but could never really realize it until now, "I-" He began.  
  
"What else happens in this ritual?" She asked before she seemed to hear him.  
  
He paused, he didn't think he should tell her, but, she couldn't like him like he did her. Could she? No matter now, it wouldn't be long before his death would come, and he would leave this world because of another mistake.  
  
"Is it something bad?" She asked him after he didn't respond.  
  
He gave her a sad smile, "Maybe."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"If you consider dying something bad, then I guess it is." He answered his voice hoarse.  
  
Haley looked at the ground for a moment and then back up at him a sad expression on her face, "You mean you're going to die, don't you?"  
  
He nodded grimly, "One must pay for their sins at one point or another. It is my fault that she is dying. I must do what is right."  
  
"Then, this is right? Dying to keep someone alive?"  
  
"Dying to keep a race alive, dying to keep love alive, and dying to keep hope alive. It was my mother and father's dream to bring peace and live in peace with the two different races. I must keep hope alive that it will some day happen. I know it will, seeing Michael and Selene, there is no doubt in my mind. I must die."  
  
Haley remained silent watching Marcus kick Michael in the face until Vincent pulled on her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For never getting to know you better. Leaving when we just met."  
  
Haley gave him a small smile, "I don't think people truly leave when they die."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. I guess it depends on what is still lingering here that make them want to not leave." Drake told her looking up at the cloud-filled sky.  
  
Haley leaned down and kissed his lips softly, her brown hair falling and tickling his face. "I will miss you."  
  
"You barely know me." He told her.  
  
"But I feel as though I have known you all my life."  
  
Vincent gave her a small grin, "Me too."Drake dropped the vile on the ground just as Marcus grabbed him by the back of the neck and tossed him several feet away from Selene who had her eyes slightly open. Lydia stood up and hissed at the vampire hybrid.  
  
He hissed in return and slashed at her face, using this moment to kick her backwards and further away than Drake was thrown. His sinister smile only got wide as he bent down by Selene, "Long time no see." Licking his lips, he picked her up by her throat.  
  
Her eyes only searched his pleadingly as the immortal blood started to kill off her human virus causing her to be thrown into waves of convulsions. "I must kill you now, before that moron gets a chance to."  
  
Vincent must have heard him because within seconds he had pulled the vampire elder away from Selene who dropped to the ground her body still too fragile to make any sudden movements. Marcus growled in frustration, "You are beginning to be more of a problem than I bargained for." He yelled jumping at the weak young man.  
  
"Should watch where you shop then." He told him blocking an attack and kicking the elder in the back.  
  
"I shouldn't be wasting my time on a fly like you." He yelled punching the boy square in the chest and knocking the wind out of him. He fell to his knees clutching his chest and gasping for air. Marcus took this moment to his advantage and picked up the dagger Drake had been using.  
  
"I'll kill her first, and then deal with the rest of you." He roared running towards the fallen body of the vampire turned human.  
  
He brought the dagger down only to find that it didn't hit Selene at all, instead, the blade had pierced the heart of Vincent, "Sorry to dis- appoint you..." Vincent grinned.  
  
Marcus' eyes widened in realization of what he had just done, "No, no...you better not die you fucking little bastard!" He screamed.  
  
Michael who had now made it to his feet again snarled at the elder and punched him in the back, he then spun him around and close lined him to the ground, loose dirt flying up around them from the impact.  
  
While the two hybrids were fighting Haley crawled towards Vincent who now laid on the ground his eyes opening and closing slowly, his hand came up and pulled the dagger out, he winced but soon had a look of calm on his face as he tilted his head towards her.  
  
"There is some-something, I must tell you." He told her his blue blood starting to leak from the corner of his mouth and the corners of his eyes.  
  
Haley was now in tears and hovered over his body, "What is it?" She asked holding back a sob.  
  
He motioned for her to come closer so that he could whisper in her ear, "I...I was the little boy..."  
  
His voice was crisp and smooth almost as if he was healthy, "Sorry I left you. Your mom threatened me though."  
  
Haley gave him a small laugh, "Will you wait for me? Where ever you go."  
  
"Always." He said giving her a small smile. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "You were my best friend, forever. Remember?"  
  
She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze.Drake winced when he hit the ground. He would definitely have to give Marcus points for power. Groaning he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes widened in horror as Lydia's body came hurtling towards him and landing a few feet above him.  
  
Ignoring the pain in his back Drake crawled towards her as fast as he could. Once he reached her side, he pushed her long hair out of her face, "You okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine." She answered sitting up with his help, "As soon as I kick that bastard's ass."  
  
Drake grinned at her then turned his head quickly to see Vincent kicking Marcus and protecting Selene. He looked at Lydia his face serious, "How much time do we have left?"  
  
"Roughly nine minutes. " She answered checking the watch on her wrist.  
  
"He knows what he has to do?"  
  
"He couldn't forget if he tried." Lydia responded moving to stand. Drake soon followed and stood up beside her, "I hope this works." She said biting her lip.  
  
"Don't do that." Drake groaned.  
  
"What?" She asked looking annoyed.  
  
"Bite your lip. It makes you look too cute."  
  
Lydia grinned, "Aren't you quite the charmer."  
  
"Got years of practice." He grinned kissing her quickly.  
  
The shouts of Marcus got their attention as they turned their heads. He was screaming at Vincent who was laying on the ground his hands holding him up as he hovered over Selene, a dagger protruding from his chest.  
  
"Oh my God." Lydia whispered moving towards Marcus and Vincent. Drake grabbed her arm and held her back, even though he knew she could break free if she wanted to. She glared at him and he simply nodded towards Marcus' direction. It was then she noticed Michael coming up behind the man a look full of hate showing in his eyes.  
  
She stopped glaring then, just stood stiff, watching the scene unfold before her. While Michael had Marcus distracted, she watched Haley crawl towards Vincent. The few moments she watched them, with their eyes shinning with something she couldn't quite place, she felt her whole world crumble. Vincent was like a son to her, and now, she was losing him.  
  
Lydia felt Drake's arm wrap around her shoulders as he sensed her sudden change of mood, "Go say your goodbyes." He whispered in her ear giving her a push forward, "I'll be right here if you need me."  
  
Lydia nodded giving him a thankful smile before moving towards the young boy she had watch grow for the better part of her life. Haley looked up at her as she came closer, taking shaking step, after shaking step. She learned long ago that it wasn't easy to say goodbye. Sometimes you tried to convince yourself that it never actually happened in the first place. In this world however, you learned to except fate and mistakes. All which go hand in hand. Mistakes are merely fate.  
  
Vincent tilted his head and smiled at her, she felt her heartache as she saw him, blood spilling out from his eyes and pouring out of his mouth. He was pale and his red eyes seemed to be dead and lifeless, dull compared to their normal luster they usually had.  
  
She felt the hot tears in the corner of her eyes, and her stomach was in knots, the feeling of dread had long ago washed over her the moment she knew of his plight. Kneeling beside him, she sniffed as the tears, which were now cold from her icy skin, rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm going to see mother and father again." He whispered.  
  
"Yes, you'll get what you have only dreamed of." She told him just as quietly.  
  
"My family, I get them back, and peace can finally be restored."  
  
Lydia pushed his long bangs back away from his forehead, his face was covered in sweat and she could feel his body heat radiating off him in waves, "Because of you, Vincent, because they believed in you and you did exactly like they knew you would."  
  
"Thanks...for everything," He told her reaching his hand up and grasping her own, "Grandma."  
  
"You are welcome for everything, my grandson." Lydia told him squeezing his hand, "Tell your mom and dad I said hi."  
  
"No problem." He grinned, "Can you tell everyone I'm sorry, especially Selene, hopefully, my sacrifice was in time to save her."  
  
Vincent glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. Her body was stiff, and her chest rose and fell weakly as she fought for life and the liquid administered to her began to kick in. "Only one more thing to do..." He said coughing as he looked back at Lydia.  
  
She nodded tearfully. "I will miss all of you..." His voice floated in the air as his red eyes turned cold and lifeless. The grip on Lydia's hand went slack and the wind blew his hair across his face. With a sob, she let go of his hand and closed his eyes.  
  
"You will be missed greatly." A comforting hand on her shoulder made her turn her head. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes she checked her watch once again, it was ten minutes after she had last checked the watch.  
  
Drake looked at her worried and he bent down to look at Selene, her eyes were half-open. "Selene?"  
  
He got no response as her eyes closed all the way and her breathing became shallow. She seemed to pass out. Carefully he placed his hand on her forehead, she was burning up! He pulled his hand back like he had been stung.  
  
"What is it?" Haley asked.  
  
"Same symptoms as before, when she was changing into a human. I don't remember this being part of the process though. In fact, I was back on my feet a few minutes after Vincent had sacrificed himself, I never passed out."  
  
Lydia looked at him worriedly, "Do you think it worked?"  
  
"I don't know anymore. I think it is up to her." Drake responded.Michael closed his hands around Marcus' neck and growled in frustration, "It's all your fucking fault!" He screamed as Marcus pushed him off.  
  
"What, has the time ran out for our young leader?" Marcus asked slashing at the lycan hybrid and catching him in the lower stomach.  
  
He winced and jumped back slightly before jumping forward again and tackling him to the ground. Marcus rolled and pinned Michael to the ground wringing his hands around his neck, his claws digging into his skin, he pulled his hands up and slammed Michael's head into the ground, repeatedly.  
  
The damage was quite obvious as blood soon covered the ground where Marcus channeled his rage on the young man. Releasing his grip on his throat Marcus made a tight fist and punched him in his abdomen, the power and force allowed him to break the skin.  
  
Michael screamed in absolute pain, his eyes wide and his body stiff. Marcus grinned twisting his hand around inside the body. His screams soon echoed throughout the clearing and it caught the attention of Drake who transformed hurtled himself towards Marcus.  
  
As Michael's pain started to overwhelm him, Drake bit Marcus on the neck from behind and pulled him off his lycan leader. His mouth full of blood, Drake let out a menacing growl spitting out the bluish flesh from where he had bitten Marcus.  
  
Marcus hissed and spun around kicking the beast and making him stumble, in the same fluid movement he grabbed the lycan's arm and twisted, satisfied when he heard the bone crack and the howl of the wolf that fell to his knees clutching his arm and whinning.  
  
He didn't notice Michael had climbed to his feet and was now holding the dagger that was bloodied after being used several times that night. Before Marcus had time to react, the dagger was pushed through his back and exited out of his chest.  
  
Within seconds, he had reverted back to his human form, his cold eyes now wide in shock as his body slowly died. He fell to his knees clutching his chest his mouth hanging open as the dagger still impaled him and blood trickled down his chin.  
  
With a small 'thud', his body fell to the ground, his face in the dirt. Drake was laying on the ground a few feet away, clutching his arm.  
  
Michael now stood his hands clenched as his sides and his eyes closed. He opened them and started walking quickly towards where Selene layed changing back to his human form as he did so. The burning stable behind him in the background now completely engulfed in flames.  
  
Lydia moved away from the motionless girl as Michael stopped in front of her, his stable stance hid his real feelings of the situation as he fell to his knees. Covered in blood and large wounds he grabbed her smaller hand in his own. It was cold, like when she was a vampire, but somehow, it felt different.  
  
He looked at Lydia, "Is she going to make it?"  
  
Lydia who was now popping Drake's shoulder back into place looked at him grimly, "I don't know for sure. There is one way to know for sure though. Check for her heart rate. Even as a vampire, you should be able to hear her heart beating."  
  
She pointedly looked at Haley who simply moved to fetch her bag. After placing it over her ears she placed the metal over the vampire's heart. Michael couldn't see her face and with a sense of dread washing over him, he didn't want to at the moment. He watched Selene, who had a peaceful look on her face.  
  
It seemed like forever had passed when he turned his head to look at Haley. Her eyes were dim as she retracted her hand, "There is no heart beat, I'm afraid that the attempts might have been too late..." Her voice was cracking as she spoke.  
  
Michael didn't absorb the information right off the bat. It took him a moment to realize what she was saying and soon he felt the tears fill his eyes and spill out onto his face. His world was lost. Everything he fought for, everything that happened, didn't matter anymore.  
  
He lost the person he loved, he let death claim another person he cared deeply for and despite his best attempts, he broke down into sobs hugging her small frame to his as he cried into her shoulder. Cried for the loss of his love, and for the nothingness that he was left with in the empty world.  
  
Drake comforted Lydia while Haley watched Michael silently as he held the warrior clad in black leather to himself.  
  
"You can't leave me..." Michael told her, "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" He cried, her body was still limp with no sign of life. Thunder boomed around them and lightening lit up the sky. The clouds seemed to open up and rain poured down on the group. Battling with the fire a great distance from them as they grieved over the losses.  
  
"I _love_ you damnit...you just can't leave me, Selene. I am lost, I have no reason to live. _You gave me reason_, and you promised not to leave me. Please, please keep that promise..." Michael said holding her lifeless body close as the rain poured down around them.  
  
_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you... I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know, a reason for all that I do and the reason is you..._A/N: Well, that was a bit hard to write...and it is the longest chapter in the story...hell the longest chapter I have ever written. A lot of death, and a lot...well...just a lot going on. Luke died getting revenge, although it didn't quite work. Vincent died as it was necessary for Selene...although it seems a waste at the moment...In truth I wanted to kill a few more people in this chapter, but there is always the last chapter for some unexpected things.  
Also, I would be very grateful if you didn't try to kill me because of...well Selene's death. There is a reason for everything...as to why this chapter is up so late, either I haven't been home to write it, or my internet was down so I didn't really have access to post it when I did actually finish writing it. Enough boring stuff, and I hope the whole Haley and Vincent thing didn't counfuse all of you.  
I had to put a verse from Hoobastank's The Reason at the end, just so you know, I don't own it. I was just paying tribute to my boys Doug Robb and Dan Estrin who were great in concert, and I think the song fit this anyways...to many late night video watches. Thanks for reading and see you in the final chapter. 


	27. The Hybrid Awakening

A/N: Sorry for the long wait computer was messed up and I've had a hectic ending to my summer and a hectic beginning of a school year. Thanks for your patience and here is the first part of the last chapter...there are three of them, I had to post separately.

* * *

William's head was spinning as he clenched his eyes shut tighter. With a groan as he moved, he opened his eyes and sat up quickly. Not really knowing his surroundings, he scooted away from the two vampires sitting at one end of the van.

"Who in the hell are you people?" He asked.

Erika glared at him, "We are vampires being held hostage."

William noticed the cuffs on the blonde vampire's wrists but did not see any restraints on the bigger male vampire. He cursed noticing a coat, which smelled an awful lot like Drake, only covered him. "Where are they?" He asked standing up as much as he could in the short van.

"Probably dead. We heard a lot of gun firing. Marcus has probably killed them all by now." Erika said showing her fangs.

William just shook his head, "I highly doubt Marcus could kill this bunch. After all, it only took Selene and Michael to kill your strongest...Viktor." He spat the name as he slipped the coat on.

"Yeah, well Lucian is dead too." She argued.

"Lucian died fighting for his dream, which if you haven't noticed yet, is Michael. His time was done. There was no reason to live anymore, I mean c'mon you all thought he was dead anyways. Didn't matter much did it?"

Erika shifted and her eyes narrowed more. The rain was coming down hard on the van now making loud banging noises that echoed. William's head still hurt and the noise was starting to get to his ears. Ignoring the vampires in the van, he pushed the doors open and stepped outside.

He was immediately drenched from the downpour. He could smell smoke and see a dying fire in the distance. He began to run; the rain was cutting into his face like small needles as he trudged through mud and gravel. Lightening lit up the sky as it flashed and a few seconds later a boom erupted seeming to shake the ground.

He stopped running when he saw people huddled together in the distance and bodies laying on the ground. Instead of running the rest of the way, he walked overcome with dread of what had happened. His bare feet sunk into the thick mud, and he was soaked from head to toe (literally) as his feet moved and he walked closer.

His dark hair was sticking to his face as he stopped a few feet from the crowd. They didn't seem to notice him as Michael held Selene close to himself crying. He saw Drake and Lydia watching Michael with a worried expression on their faces and saw Vincent's body lying on the ground next to where Selene was.

A strange girl was on her knees by Vincent, and she was the only one who seemed to notice his arrival. She looked up at him her brown eyes piercing his own gaze. His breathing was labored from his run, as his chest rose and fell he knew that the ceremony must not of worked.

He hung his head and clenched his fists at his side. When he opened them, again drops of water clung to his eyelashes and were making his vision blurry. Drake looked at him and gave him a sad look, which William returned.

The rain still poured around them, the clouds seeming to stretch on forever, but the fire, the anger and rage, was replaced with smoke and wet ashes, tears and sadness.

* * *

Is was dark, and cold. Something she was used to, but forgot what it had felt like. She couldn't see anything and couldn't move, it was as if she was paralyzed. Then she was there again.

The sun was shinning through the window warming her body as she laid on the bed, her blanket pulled up to her chest. The smell of fresh flowers floated in from the open window on a breeze. She stretched and smiled.

It did seem a bit weird that she had woken up, the dream she had been having seemed to go on for ages. Everything was different in that dream, she had never had it before either, and she pondered on what it meant.

Her mother walked into the room and smiled at her, "Good morning dear. How'd you sleep?"

"Great, mum." She replied swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, "Where are Grace and Mary?" The twins were the first thing on her mind, as they were most of the time, she loved children, they were so carefree, and it made her envy them sometimes.

"They're out in the field picking flowers." Her mother replied placing clothes on the foot of her bed, "Get dressed and you can go watch them until your sister returns."

Selene nodded, "Okay." Her mother left the room and shut the door.

After getting dressed, she walked down the dirt path, past the stables and up a small hill. Trees lined the hill and beyond them, she could see little girls running in the field and laughing merrily. Carrying their baskets full of beautiful flowers.

One of them turned to her, she had dark hair and light blue eyes, "Aunt Selene!" She called, "Come pick flowers with us."

"I'm coming." She replied walking towards them and stopping in the middle of the field. The wind blew a gentle breeze making the flowers and grass flow. She grinned and sat down. Her nieces soon sat down near her and began showing her the flowers they had collected.

"They're all lovely." She told them setting one back down in Grace's basket. Grace wore a little bonnet over her head and had curly blonde hair, also her eyes were brown instead of blue.

As Selene watched the two girls as the fluffy white clouds floated above them, she thought she heard someone calling her name. She turned her head quickly but could see no one, not even in the distance. There was no one outside besides her and the twins.

He shoulder-length black hair swayed in the breeze as she watched the two small girls fight over a flower. Everything was so peaceful here. The birds chirped happily and the sky was perfect, not a storm or sign of bad weather in sight.

Yet a feeling was creeping up her spine. The cold feeling made her shiver even in the warm weather. Her eyes concentrated on watching the two girls in front of her, yet the feeling remained, freezing her insides, as soon as it had come, the feeling seemed to vanish. Leaving her frozen.

A small child's cry made her look up. Grace was sitting on the ground, her basket on it's side and flowers tossed askew. Mary was standing beside her with a triumphant grin on her face, her basket was now empty also, but it was still tightly clutched in her hand.

Selene stood to her feet and walked over to them. She bent down first and checked on Grace, she didn't seem to be in any kind of real hurt, but Selene kissed her head anyhow and told her it would be all right. With that done, she quickly stood and placed her hands on her hips, looking down at the dark haired Mary.

She always knew Mary had been, well, a bit more violent, and when provoked she would attack, "Mary, why did you knock your sister on the head with your basket?"

Mary blushed and shook her head, she focused on the ground while she quietly replied, "She took my flower. It is the only one I have ever seen like it, and she took it from me."

"What flower?"

Mary pointed to one laying on the ground beside where Grace had been sitting moments before. Selene picked it up and stared at it, it was a blood red rose. The thorns were missing as if they had been removed by someone, as she twirled it between her fingers.

"Strange..." She muttered, roses didn't grow around here, and she didn't remember ever seeing one around this area before. There was a strange aura about the flower, almost as if it had been placed there on purpose, as if someone wanted it to be found.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent the wondrous flower brought. She was met with an onslaught of memories from the strange dream she had.

Flowers covered the dark room and the scent of them was intoxicating. They showed up visibly bright among the dark black around the room. They were everywhere, even on the floor, red rose peddles covered it.

Something was tugging on her arm, she opened her eyes. Mary was pulling on her arm, "Are you alright Aunt Selene?" The young girl asked.

Selene nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." The thoughts still plagued her, why was she having these memories?

* * *

William placed his hand on Michael's shoulder, "I am truly sorry." He said the rain making his voice sound further away than it actually was.

Michael didn't answer him, still clinging to Selene's body, his shoulders shaking in anger, and in overwhelming sadness. He looked over at Lydia, who now had her hood up, and Drake who was looking at the ground, covered in cuts and blood.

William took a deep breath, his lungs feeling tighter than usual. He removed his hand slowly watching his own finger curl into a fist as he placed it down by his side. He didn't want to believe that after all this fighting, and effort, that she couldn't be saved.

They had obviously done it on time, but it was just a wonder as to why she didn't come back as Drake had. Maybe they were missing something. After all, the viruses of each immortal were different. One by bat, and one by wolf. Vampire and Lycan.

Drake was the first...there had to be something Drake had at the time that Selene doesn't have now. The viruses are the same, both came from the same bloodline, and affected the same type of blood. There couldn't be anything there.

So what was it? He looked up at the sky squinting as the rain came down. The cool pelts of water made him calm down, his brain worked better that way anyways. He took a deep breath and unclenched his fists at his side. His breathing paced and in rhythm. There was something, but what was it. He pushed his wet hair away from his face and scratched his head. The answer hit him like a brick, "How could I have missed it?" He asked him self.

Suddenly he felt some one at his side, "Missed what?" It was the dark haired girl, her eyes were full of confusion.

He bit his lip real quick before looking back to Selene, "Drake," He called still looking at Selene, "Who sired you?"

Drake raised his eyebrow but answered cautiously, "Lucian. Why?"

William nodded, "Then it's true."

"What do you mean, you're confusing me again. Speak English." Drake said crossing his arms carefully over his chest.

"I mean, when you were affected with the virus, your sire was still alive at the time of the ceremony. Selene's sire was Viktor, and incase you have forgotten, he died. He died before the ceremony, before the virus was used on her." William paused, "She hasn't woken up and she is dead-like because the original virus of hers' doesn't exist any longer. The virus is gone, and how can you make her vampire once again if her vampire virus is gone? She can't be immortal without the immortal virus that made her in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Michael's dry voice asked as he turned his head slightly.

"I mean, she has no immortal virus. That's why she isn't awake, that's why she's dead."

Michael turned his head away, "No, she isn't dead."

William sighed, "Michael..."

"She promised she would stay, she can't be dead." He said his voice rising.

"I can only do one thing then." He whispered.

They all looked at him curiously for a moment as he kneeled beside Selene, "Hopefully my theory is correct, and hopefully there is enough time for this to work."

William placed his hand over Selene's wrist. With a quick movement of his long nails Selene was bleeding. Michael looked at him as if he was crazy and Drake simply head Lydia back from moving forward.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"He is seeing if the blood is still warm." Haley said from behind him.

William was amazed at how she knew this, but he presumed that she was a doctor also , "She is correct. Blood goes room temperature when it is released from the body."

He held his coat over the wound so that no water would enter and cause problems. With careful movements William placed his finger into the cut he had made. He pulled it back out and held the wound tightly. "Her blood is warm, but not nearly as warm as it should be. I think she is fading."

"What do we do?" Michael asked beginning to panic.

"You. You must bite her." William responded.

"How will that help? It will certainly kill her." Michael answered.

"Her blood is your blood, she made you what you are. Her virus is in you. Now, you must put it back. Bite her."

Michael looked down at Selene's form. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale. He moved towards her. When his face was inches from her neck he whispered into her ear, "Forgive me, but I cannot lose you. I love you."

He changed quickly his eyes black and fangs elongating . He pushed her wet hair from her smooth skin and pushed it back over her shoulder. He lifted her body up closer to him and leaned in closer. His mouth opened wide and he sunk his fangs into her soft and delicate skin.

The noise made when the skin broke went unheard as the rain pounded into the muddy ground around them. They all watched in silence as he drank her blood, softly, never spilling a drop. He held her tenderly almost as if she would break if she was not handled with care.

* * *

Selene yawned as she laid in her bed. The feeling was still aching in her mind. She didn't know what it was, but she still felt it tugging at her, as if it was trying to warn her of something. It had been like that throughout the day, but nothing had happened.

Her eyes closed as she fell into a restless sleep.

She heard screaming, high-pitched screams of pure terror. Her eyes snapped open and she sat erect in her bed. The moonlight illuminating the room. The screams continued, and she knew whom they belonged. Her sister's scream was high; her mother's was more of a lower tone. Both of them screaming at the same time made her jump out of her bed.

Selene ran out into the hall. The sight in front of her made her stomach twist in knots. Blood covered the floors and walls. Bloody footprints headed from room to room. She was not sure who's they were, but she had a good idea of who it might have been.

Her breathing quickened as she held a hand tightly over her mouth and crept room to room. There was no sign of her father, mother, or sister. Finally, she went to check on Mary and Grace. The door to their room was cracked open.

Moving silently, she pushed the door open. It creaked as it opened to reveal the room. Her eyes widened in terror as she let out a sob, "No..."

They were still in their room, butchered like animals. Blood was everywhere and the stench of death filled her nose. She back away slowly, noticing the flowers scattered across the floor from an obvious struggle. The only flower still in the vase was the red rose.

The moonlight made it look brighter than it actually was. She stared at it as she backed out of the room, suddenly the sound returned, the sound of someone calling her name.

"Selene..." The voice was sad and desperate. "You can't leave me..." The voice got louder, "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" It shouted.

"I'm not leaving you." She replied silently to whoever was calling out to her. She heard something outside, moving and then she heard a gunshot. She heard her father yelling and shooting again. However, she did not understand. Her father let out an anguished cry and tears started running down her face as she made her way to the front door. She threw it open only to be met with her father's dead body laying face down in the dirt.

The sadness was overwhelming her now, and she dropped to her knees. She placed her hands over her face and cried. She felt someone's arms wrap around her small frame and whisper gentle words into her ear.

She looked up to see an old man. He gave her a sad smile. He told her the story, about what had killed her family and told her he could only save her. His eyes turned an icy blue as she clung to her savior. She did not notice however. She felt something sharp on her neck and pulled back.

"What is it my child?" He asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you the power to avenge your family's death." He told her moving towards her once again. She gave in this time, after all, what did she have to live for anyways?

He pulled her to him and tilted her head to the side. She closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever pain may take place. Before anything happened though, the voice reentered her mind.

"I love you damnit...you just can't leave me, Selene. I am lost; I have no reason to live. You gave me reason, and you promised not to leave me. Please, please keep that promise..." She pulled back once again. There was someone calling for her, begging her. What promise had she made?

A warm feeling enveloped her as an image of a man walking through the rain, his hood up and his head down. He was far away from her, but she thought she could almost touch him. She was hovering above him as he walked among the tons of people that were scurrying around.

Her mind flashed and she was now in a train station of some sort. People walked by her briskly not giving her a second look. One man stopped however, he looked at her for a moment and the words returned to her, "Please, please keep that promise."

"If you want to get revenge for what these beasts did to your family, I suggest that you relax and quit trying to get away. I am doing this for you. You deserve this you know."

Selene almost didn't hear him as she looked up. It seemed like forever passed as she sat there looking into his eyes. Something didn't feel right; something bad was going to happen. And the man in the images she was having was trying to warn her. He was trying to tell her to come back to him, and not go with Viktor.

His hand came up and rested on her shoulder, "Child, you must make a decision."

"Forgive me..." The voice whispered desperately, "But I can not lose you. I love you." The warm feeling enveloped her once again as she fell backwards. Something stopped her from hitting the ground however. It was the man that was calling for her.

She looked at him confused. He picked her up from the ground stood her on her feet.

"You!" Viktor shouted, "Abomination!" He yelled jumping forward. The man moved quickly to the side.

"I will not let her go." He told Viktor his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"You will, you abomination. Something like you should never happen." Viktor said pulling out his sword.

She felt his skin grow cold as he held her and she looked down at his arms, which were now almost completely blue. She tilted her head. His face had changed also his eyes were black and his breathing was labored.

In any normal circumstance, she would have screamed, but his presence didn't seem harmful at all. He let go of her gently, "Run, run away." He said in a low growl. She nodded and began to run away towards the deep trees that made up the forest surrounding the meadow.

She heard movements behind her. Hissing and roaring but she ignored it the best she could. She tripped and fell. Suddenly she couldn't move at all, and all she could see were the stars above her head. Her eyelids became very heavy as her eyes slid shut.

Selene again felt the warm embrace and heard the man whisper words into her ear again, "Forgive me, but I can not lose you. I love you." A sharp pain in her neck made her wince, but as soon as she felt the pain, it was gone. Replaced by a feeling of pure pleasure and bliss. Her skin tingled as his breath was warm on her neck.

The awful feeling that had been tearing at her mind disappeared completely. Her mind went blank as he embraced her, and the memories of a past life shot their way through her.

* * *

Michael pulled away slowly his eyes closed. A single drop of blood dripped from his cold lips. His eyes remained black as he transformed to his human self. The blood lust still evident, there in his eyes.

He hovered over Selene's body. The rain hitting him in the back of the head and sliding down until it dripped from the ends of his hair. He cringed at the wound marks on her neck. The marks he made.

William tapped Drake on the shoulder and motioned towards the van. Drake nodded, "Michael, we should head back to the van before this storm reaches it's peak. If it worked, which it probably will, she should wake before we return."

Michael nodded slowly, his eyes still black and still focused on Selene. He heard their footsteps as they retreated back to the van, however, their footsteps seemed slower than normal. The hybrid leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Gently he picked her up and stood on his feet. Her body was as light as a feather as he began to carry her back towards the van. His footfalls were heavy as mud sloshed against his ankles and torn pants. The whole time he wondered why she hadn't woken up, assuming the bite did work. He was up minutes after being bitten.

He took in a deep breath, his eyes slowly returning back to normal as the taste of her blood washed away from his mouth, however, the taste was forever imprinted in his mind. Michael froze, he didn't know if it was just him, or the rain, but he thought he felt her move in his arms.

His eyes traveled down to her, where she lay in his arms. Michael's eyes widened as her eyes started to flutter open. He wasn't breathing normal anymore, to caught up in the joyous feeling that rose from his chest and almost made him lightheaded.

Then, her eyes opened all of the way, they were an icy blue. She gasped and started thrashing in his arms, he did his best to keep a hold of her, but she now rivaled his power. With no other option he fell to his knees and laid her on the ground.

Her fangs grew as her mouth opened and she moaned in pain. He knew he couldn't do anything but let it pass. He watched her still, with a worried expression on his face.

Selene's eyes turned an onyx black as her hands at her sides dug into the soft, thick, and wet mud. She was gasping for air and she closed her eyes tightly. He watched as she calmed and opened her eyes.

Michael took in her new form. It amazed him that she didn't seem to be that different than she was before. While he had more characteristics of a wolf, her features remained more human like. Her eyes were black, her mouth hung open slightly letting him see her fangs, which were longer than normal.

Her skin was a pale blue, instead of looking rough like his skin did, hers' looked soft and delicate. Selene unclenched her hands from the mud showing her long claw like nails.

"Selene..." He breathed. She looked at him her eyes shinning in confusion.

Before he could answer her however he was knocked backwards by a strong force. He landed on a large rock a few yards away. He heard his back crack when he landed, this made him let out a painful howl. His vision was blurred by the downpour of rain that came wave after wave.

Michael shook his head trying to get the rain out of his face as he crawled into a standing position. Ignoring the pain in his back his eyes traveled to where Selene had laid a few minutes prior. His eyes widened, she was standing up now, her hands stretched at her sides as her claws glinted off the light from some lightening that struck overhead.

He saw something then, a shadow standing towards the smoking barn. The hybrid let out a growl.

"C'mon, you didn't think you killed me that easily did you? I'm a hybrid. Half vampire, half lycan, but stronger than both. We have more power than both of the races." Marcus grinned but his face soon changed to a scowl, "You should be dead you traitor!"

Selene didn't move just stood in the rain staring straight ahead.

"You didn't..." Marcus trailed off, "You fucking changed her!"

Michael winced as he took a step forward, "Your time is up Marcus."

"Is it really?" Marcus asked crossing his arms over his chest, "I mean, I've lived through being burnt alive and a fatal stab wound, there isn't much more you could do is there?"

The younger hybrid's breathing increased as he felt the change take control of him. With a painful moan, from his wounds stretching, he changed back into his hybrid form. His eyes focused both on Marcus and on Selene, who still hadn't changed her position.

"When will you learn to give up?" Marcus asked with a growl as he transformed himself.

The thunder boomed as Marcus jumped towards Michael his hands wrapping around the younger man's throat. Both of them growled as they were face to face. Michael clawed at Marcus's face and finally was able to push him off and stand again.

However, Marcus was faster and was on the offensive once again, grabbing Michael by the back of the head he brought his knee up to his gut and then punched him in the face sending him stumbling backwards.

The vampire hybrid seemed to be determined to make sure Michael didn't make it out of this fight alive as he moved towards him once again slashing at his already open wound in his stomach. Growling Marcus picked up the wounded hybrid by his neck. Using a great amount of force, Marcus launched Michael across the muddy ground and through one of the remaining walls of the smoking barn.

Within seconds Marcus was hovering over Michael a malicious grin on his face, "It looks as if your time is up." Marcus said as he watched Michael's barely conscious form.

His hand shot out towards the younger hybrid, but something grabbed his hand and stopped him. He looked over and his black eyes widened.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible hopefully before I fall asleep

Remember that this should've been all one big chapter but turned into three smaller ones. It was just too big.


	28. The Battle of the Hybrids

Selene felt the pain in her gut, it started off as a small prickling feeling. Soon, however, it spread like wild fire through her whole body, making her quiver and shake. Her muscles stretched, and her limbs ached.

She started to open her eyes, desperate to see what was happening to her. Once she did open, she found Michael's concerned eyes staring back at her. She gave him a look of confusion. Thoughts began racing through her mind.

Like where were they? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in their room. Now however, it was raining and lightening and the strong smell of smoke lingered in the air. Michael was no longer asleep as he had been, but now was covered in blood and cuts. His hair was soaked from the rain and he looked exhausted. What had happened while she slept?

The pain increased as she felt her body change, a powerful wrenching feeling in her gut made her moan. She felt her fangs get longer as they stretched her mouth a bit. Her eyes now saw better in the dark than she had ever seen, and her vision was crystal clear, crisp.

She could make out each individual raindrop as it fell from the sky and fell on her face. The pain was still unbearable as she clenched her fists into the soft mud. Her eyes shut tightly trying to block out the pain. Then it was gone.

All the pain disappeared and she took calm breaths. Finally she opened her eyes, Michael was looking at her in awe, but his eyes still held their concerned gaze. It seemed forever before he said anything.

"Selene..." The words tumbled out of his mouth, as if they were the most natural word he had ever said in his life. She still looked at him in confusion, not sure of what was going on. She did have a feeling that she missed some very important things.

Selene felt it, something powerful was coming. As soon as the thought left her mind Michael flew from her side and landed in the mud a good distance from her. Her ears caught the sickening thud when he landed, and even a cracking sound.

The power she felt, it was moving, quickly she moved and stood on her feet. It was at that moment that she caught a glimpse of her hands. Her eyes widened, what in the hell happened to her? She clenched and unclenched her hands.

"C'mon, you didn't think you killed me that easily did you? I'm a hybrid. Half vampire, half lycan, but stronger than both. We have more power than both of the races." Marcus voice rang out in her ears, she felt his gaze on her now and he shouted, "You should be dead you traitor!"

She didn't move, what did he mean by her being dead? What was going on? Her mind was reeling in confusion, there wasn't enough time to sort out all of these questions that she couldn't' answer.

"You didn't..." Marcus' voice trailed off, "You fucking changed her!" He growled.

Something in her brain clicked at that moment. This is why she felt different, this is why she looked different. She wasn't a vampire any longer, she was a hybrid now. But why, and how? She should have died, she didn't have Corvinus blood in her.

She heard Michael move behind her, "Your time is up Marcus."

"Is it really?" Marcus' smug voice asked through the rain, "I mean, I've lived through being burnt alive and a fatal stab wound, there isn't much more you could do is there?"

She heard a roar from behind her, and a painful moan. Michael was injured and yet he kept fighting. She froze up. Images replaying through her head.

"When will you learn to give up?" Marcus' voice asked as another roar sounded. His voice sounded almost like a whisper as Selene was wrapped in her thoughts.

Since when did Michael and Marcus fight already? They hadn't even met from the last time she remembered. The thunder knocked her away from her thoughts as she heard them moving.

Her eyes searched for where they were, she turned around and found them struggling on the ground. While she watched the fight, her mind tried to make sense of what must have happened.

'You should be dead you traitor...' Marcus' voice rang through her ears as clearly as the first time she had heard him.

Suddenly it all clicked. The virus, it was fatal, she must have been human. But why couldn't she remember? What happened? They must have found a way to save her, and that was why she was a hybrid. Michael bit her to save her life. That's why he was in that dream. She couldn't remember him at first but it was him.

He brought her back, he loved her.

"It looks as if your time is up." Selene snapped her head up. Her eyes widened as she let out a low growl. Within moments she was next to Marcus and she grabbed his hand before it could reach a barely there Michael.

He turned his head towards her and his eyes widened. Selene bared her fangs and pulled him away from the barn. He let out a low hiss that sounded like a growl as he paced around her.

Without warning she jumped towards him and punched him in the face, then dropped to one knee and tripped him, making the surrounding mud splash up onto her face. She stood, and wished at that moment that she had her guns, but she didn't. Marcus started to crawl back to his feet when Selene brought her foot up and connected with his face.

Blood from his nose spewed across the muddy ground, but quickly disappeared with the rain. "How in the world are you so powerful?" He asked rolling away from her and holding his nose.

Selene didn't answer him but only continued her mission to rid him from the world. Pulling her fist back she threw all her weight into it and punched him while he sat on his knees. His head snapped to the side as he started to fall backwards from the force of the blow.

She then brought her foot up again and kicked him between his neck and his chin. This sent him falling backwards all of the way. With a large growl Marcus jumped up punching her in the stomach and then again with his other hand.

The move caught Selene off guard as she tried to block it. Marcus only moved quicker, and soon he ended up behind her, he then brought his arm around her neck and began choking her. "It never ceases to amaze me how you idiots never give up."

Selene clawed at his arm trying to loosen his grip. He growled in pain when one of her long claws cut his flesh, "Bitch." He spat letting her go and spinning her around, he then slapped her with the back of his hand.

Fire burned in Selene's eyes as a cut appeared on her face, and blood slowly rolled out of the wound. Lightening flashed as Selene punched him in the chest, and then again, this time cutting him with her claws. She ducked a punch from him just in time, and then brought her hand back up and hitting him in the nose again.

She took this moment to regain her breath as she panted Marcus tried punching her again. She brought her arms up and blocked the hit, but was to distracted doing that to notice his other fist coming up and stabbing her in the stomach with his razor sharp claws.

She gasped as the pain shocked her body. Selene let out a painful cry as he retracted his hand from her stomach, she fell to her knees clutching her stomach. Marcus brought his hand down onto the back of her neck and began lifting her up.

It was then she heard a roar, muffled by the rain. The painful grip Marcus had on her neck was gone, and she saw Michael's feet standing in front of her, facing the other way. She looked up and saw that Marcus was laying on the ground holding his stomach, much like she had been doing.

Slowly she stood up, standing next to Michael who was hunched over slightly. Selene placed her hand on his shoulder as Marcus stood back on his feet.

"Obviously it will take two of you to beat me." Marcus laughed, although a trickle of blood spilt out of his mouth from the motion.

"It only took two of us to kill Viktor. What makes you think you have a chance?" Michael asked.

Marcus didn't answer, he just grinned.

* * *

"What is taking him so long?" Drake as shifting again in the van. Lydia shook her head but continued watching out of the window.

William was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, and Haley was sitting beside him. On her other side sat Charles who had his arms crossed over his chest. Erika sat on the other side, across from them, her hands behind her back and a scowl on her face.

Drake sat in the driver's seat, his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to see Michael through the rain. Lydia sat beside him her chin resting on her hand as she had her head tilted to the side.

"Give it a rest." William said sternly.

Almost everyone turned to look at him, he still had his eyes closed.

"We still don't know if it worked, Michael knows just as much. If I were him, I wouldn't be too excited at the moment."

"Still, what if something happened to him? It shouldn't take this long."

William's eyes flew open and he stood, as much as he could, with out making eye contact with anyone he pushed the back of the van doors open, for the second time that night, and stepped outside. Lydia glared at Drake, "What?" He asked.

"It wouldn't kill you to be more patient."

Drake turned his head and looked out of the front window, his eyes widened for a moment, "Always me." He mumbled opening the door and stepping outside.

Haley looked at Lydia, "Yeah, they're best friends and they bloody fight like a cat and a dog."

"For lycans, you think they would act more like a family," Erika said and both women turned to look at her, "Well, from what I've heard."

Lydia looked back out of the window, a loud crack sounded from in the distance, and a roar was heard not long after, "Somehow, I think Drake was right." She then pushed the door open and rushed out of the van, Haley running out right behind her.

Both of them met up with Drake and William who were glaring at each other, "C'mon." Lydia told them jogging past them. William was the last one to start moving when he did move, his footprint was left in the muddy ground, blood washing away in the rain.

They all stopped on a small hill, over looking the smoking barn. "Christ..." Drake whispered as he watched the sight in front of him, "She's alive."

"She's a hybrid..." William said limping a little as he shifted.

"Marcus is still alive." Lydia commented with a hint of concern in her voice, "Maybe we should help them," She said with a slight pang of panic in her voice as Marcus wrapped his arm around Selene's throat.

Drake held out his arm, "No, just watch." Selene got away, but was backhanded in the process.

"Christopher..." Lydia warned. Just then Michael was on his feet, roaring and moving quickly towards where Selene and Marcus were. Michael turned swiftly, bringing his fist into contact with Marcus' stomach. The force knocked the vampire hybrid back a few feet, where he laid clutching his stomach.

Selene stood and placed her hand on Michael's back. Marcus also stood, looking dazed.

"Obviously it will take two of you to beat me." Marcus laughed, but his weakness showing when blood started to come from his mouth.

"It only took two of us to kill Viktor. What makes you think you have a chance?" Michael asked.

Marcus grinned, making everyone who was watching squirm uncomfortably. The hybrid elder moved towards the two younger hybrids. Roars sounded from the two males, while Selene remained silent, with only a menacing aura around her.

"The battle of the hybrids." Drake said a slight smile on his face.

* * *

It was merely seconds before Michael had pinned Marcus to the ground and Selene shifted quietly a few feet behind them, still clutching her bleeding stomach.

The rain was coming down hard as ever as the two struggled on the muddy ground, slipping and falling. Selene turned her head slightly, she was greeted with a few familiar faces, and one unfamiliar face.

Her attention returned to the fight at hand when she heard Michael give a painful grunt. Marcus was behind him and had his hands over his throat and his knee in his back. He was pulling tightly, and Michael's back was cracking with a sickening sound.

She moved as quickly as she could, rushing towards them and digging her claws into the back of Marcus' neck, making him let go and spin around. His arm was raised and Selene blocked the hit with her forearm before bringing her knee up to his gut and then hitting him between his shoulder and his neck.

Marcus retaliated by grabbing a hand full of her hair and pulling her down to the ground. Grinning he brought his foot back and kicked her repeatedly in her stomach.

A loud ear-shattering roar rumbled through the sound waves as Michael stood back to his feet. Marcus only grinned and turned to face him.

As the lightening flashed Michael jumped onto the older hybrid; tackling him to the ground. Mud covered them as Marcus tossed Michael off of him and stood to his feet. Michael still laid on the ground, his face etched in pain.

"Is the poor little hybrid hurt?" He asked grinning as he brought his foot down across his neck and began choking him.

The sound of flesh splitting was heard and Marcus' eyes widened. A small piece of glass was now protruding from his chest.

Selene stood behind him the end of the glass shard still gripped in her fist.

Marcus stumbled a bit before regaining his balance and reaching around, trying to pull out the immobile object that was causing his pain.

Selene let go of it and kicked him in the back, making him fall to his knees. She quickly grabbed the glass and twisted it in his skin, trails of blood started to leak out of his flesh as the rain mixed with it and started to wash it away.

While Marcus fell face first into the mud, Selene ran over to Michael. He had converted back to his human form. "Michael..." She whispered.

His eyes opened and he gave her a smile dispite the pain in his back. Her black eyes looked at him questioningly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said through clenched teeth. He sat up determination burning in his eyes. "We have to find something to kill him with." Selene nodded and turned around to look.

She spotted to glints of metal when the lightening flashed and rushed over to them. She found two swords laying, partialy covered by mud, on the ground. She grabbed them and ran back over to Michael who was standing now, although his fists at his sides were shaking.

Selene looked at him with concern as she handed him a sword, "This will do."

Michael took one from her grasp and looked at the ground, "He's getting back up."

Selene turned around and saw Marcus slowly crawling to his feet. Deciding that now was better than any other time she ran towards him, the sword out to her side. Once she reached him however he turned and grabbed her wrist; with a strong power he pulled her forward and away from him. She fell to her knees from the motion and Marcus cut her on the back of her neck with the glass he had pulled from his back.

The wound started to bleed and Selene cupped the back of her neck. Marcus used this as a distraction to punch her in the face knocking her to the ground as her head started to bleed also and she dropped the sword.

A growl came from Michael's direction as the thunder rumbled throughout the hills. He once again was in his hybrid form, but exhaustion was certainly taking it's toll on him. Baring his fangs he ran towards Marcus the sword pointed towards the ground.

As soon as he reached Marcus, he was stabbed in the shoulder by an on coming piece of glass that Marcus had thrown at him. Michael froze only inches from Marcus, neither of them moving. Michael had his eyes closed tightly, and Marcus' were wide with shock.

Michael staggered back a few feet finally to reveal the sword impaling Marcus who had both of his hands on it now and was hunched over.

"We could've been a great force you and I...c-cousin." He said menacingly.

Michael only growled, "I guess you're just to foolish though!" Marcus yelled jumping forward and pulling the sword out of his stomach; bringing it down in a strong slicing motion. The cut started at Michael's shoulder and went down to his abdomen, where Marcus stabbed him.

Michael suddered in pain as his mouth started to fill with blood. Marcus grinned.

Selene was panicing as she swiftly picked up the sword and ran towards them. Michael seen her over Marcus' shoulder, he had to distract him somehow. With one last burst of strength Michael spit his blood into the elder's face.

"What in the hell?" Screamed an angry Marcus trying to wipe the blood out of his eyes. He stopped Moving however when Selene suddenly appeared on the other side of him. For a moment time seemed to be frozen, until Michael's eyes closed and he fell backwards into the mud.

Marcus soon followed suit, except his head fell off first. It fell clean off of his neck; his body soon fell to the ground also, in a crumpled heap.

Selene fell to her knees by Michael's side, dropping the sword. Trying to keep her mind focused she pulled the sword from his stomach. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them they were their normal dark green. Her hand pulled the glass out also, as she examined him. He was now back in his human form, having changed when he had been stabbed.

His eyes were still closed as he laid a bloody mess. Whether Selene was crying or not as she cupped his cheek was almost impossible to tell as the rain made it difficult.

* * *

Drake bit his tongue so hard when Marcus sliced Michael that it started to bleed, "Oh no..." He heard Lydia whisper as she placed a hand over her mouth.

Then Selene was up and running, Michael spit blood in Marcus' face, and then it was over. Michael fell to the ground, and so did Marcus, but in more than one piece.

Selene collapsed next to Michael as they rushed down the hill towards her. She was removing the weapons that had injured him when they stopped next to her side, she was cupping his cheek.

They were all silent as they watched her, "Selene," William finally spoke up placing a hand on her shoulder, "We have to get him back to the den, to fix him."

She nodded wordlessly and stood up. Drake came up next to her and lifted Michael up over his shoulder gently, however, so he would injure him any more than he already was. Selene ran a hand through her wet hair and followed behind him as the storm seemed to have calmed, though the rain was still pouring.

Lydia and Haley exchanged worried glances as they followed behind her. William stood for a moment looking around the scene of destruction, he shook his head and followed behind them up the hill and towards the van.

They all arrived back at the van and Drake, with the help of William layed Michael in the floor of the van. Drake moved out of the van and gave Selene's shoulder a comforting squeeze before he moved to go to the driver's seat. Lydia sat beside him in the front of the van and Haley once again sat down by Charles who was watching Selene with a great deal of respect.

Selene was now sitting in the floor beside Michael, her hand holding his tightly as she stared at him. Erika shifted uncomfortably with the handcuffs on as she watched her former friend.

Drake started the van and pulled out, careful not to hit the dead bodies that were littered around the area. Soon they were on the road heading back to the den as the rain stopped and the clouds floated off into the distance above their heads.

* * *

Once they arrived back at the den; William and Drake quickly lifted Michael out of the van and raced him to the lab. Lydia pulled Erika in by her cuffs and Charles followed Haley with a scowl on his face. Selene was the last one out of the van still dripping wet as she made her way into the den and headed towards William's lab.

When she arrived there, Michael was laying on a bed, the white sheets stained with red blood. William was rushing about grabbing supplies and Drake was making sure Erika couldn't escape. Lydia was talking to Charles while Haley looked around the room.

William started working on Michael cleaning the blood as Haley helped keep pressure on it and hand him the things he needed. Soon William was working on his own stitching together some of his wounds to stop the bleeding.

Haley came up to Selene, "I'm gonna fix your cuts." She told her simply.

Selene nodded, she knew the girl since she was a child and she trusted her, so she sat patiently as Haley cleaned the cut on her forehead and on the back of her neck. With her healing abilities not much was needed to be done. The only thing else Haley had to do was clean the wound on her stomach and applied some pressure to it, so it would stop bleeding.

It was about two hours later when Michael was all finished. Lydia and Drake had taken Erika to a holding cell, while they also took Charles and Haley to a bedroom that had two separate beds for them to rest on. William was the only one left in the lab with Selene.

His eyes were closed as he tilted his head back and rested for a moment sweat dripping off his brow.

"What happened?" Selene suddenly asked.

His head snapped up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, from the time I went to sleep, to when I woke up with Michael staring at me." She said looking over at Michael.

William sat forward in his chair, "You don't remember anything?"

"No..."

He scratched his head and took off his glasses, "Well, Michael woke up, and so did you, but you were human and you didn't remember anything except from the time you were bitten. Michael then tried to piece it all together using the memories he got from you...I-I really don't know if I should be the one telling you this anyhow. Maybe Michael should when he wakes."

Selene nodded, "That's okay, thanks."

"Well, I say we get him up to your quarters and you get some rest." William said standing and rubbing his eyes before walking over to where Michael laid. Clicking a few switches the bed's wheels were unlocked and he started to move him out of the room.

Selene followed him and they met Drake on the way there. One they were standing at the bottom of the stairs William and Drake picked Michael up gently and carried him up the stairs. It took them a good five minutes to reach the top and Selene opened the door for them.

Once inside they laid him on the bed and bid goodnight to Selene before leaving the room. Selene sighed as she felt sadness well up inside her.

She ran her hand over his jaw and up his face until it tangled with his hair. His eyes were closed peacefully as she looked at his body. Stitches crossed most of his chest, from his shoulder to his waist. There was also a bandage over the hole in his stomach and on his shoulder. She cringed when she remembered how William had to pop a bone in his back, back into place.

Selene bit her lip to keep from crying, not remembering the last week or so made her angry, and then she was sad knowing that Michael being hurt was part of her fault. Then there was not knowing what happened while she was human, why she felt so weak and tired.

Sighing she stood up and walked over to the wall by the door. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against it. Her green eyes watched as Michael slept silently without a trace of worry on his face. That was probably the only thing good that had happened tonight. Marcus was dead, and the war looked to be finally over.

The fight had finally began to take it's toll on her as her eyes became heavy. She was amazed at how much the transformation also took out of her, Michael had to be aching, she didn't even remember how many times he must have transformed.

The guilt started sinking into her once again and she shook her head trying to think of something else. It seemed however that every time she thought of something different her thoughts always led back to him. She knew she felt something for him, but it seemed different now, like it was somehow consuming her very soul.

Running her hands through her hair she walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down on it. She smiled when she thought of when Michael made her lay with him. He had pouted like a little kid...and he had held her.

Turning over on her side she faced him, his breathing was steady and he was no longer pale from the blood loss. She closed her eyes and curled up next to his side.

* * *

Drake scratched the back of his head, "So, you want to go back? Back to them?"

Lydia stood up to face him, "Drake, they have no leader. Vampire rank by oldest and most powerful. If I don't go back..." She trailed off.

"You're afraid of some hot shot trying to lead the vampires back into revolt." He finished for her sighing.

Lydia only nodded, "You know, you can come back with me."

Drake's face lit up, "That's right the war is basically over..." He left his sentence at that and embraced her; putting on his best protective face, "No one will lay a hand on you."

"I think you should be more worried about yourself."

"A few puny vampires mean nothing."

Lydia punched him in the arm lightly and he grabbed his arm, "Hey that hurt!" She laughed and sat back down on the bed.

"How was Selene taking it?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"As good as anyone could be in her situation I guess. William said she didn't remember anything though, so I'm a little worried."

"Well, her ceremony was different than your's in more ways than one." Lydia offered, "I'm sure she will remember things, it just might take a special someone to make her remember."

"Hey that's right, I did forget about you didn't I?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Thanks for making me feel real loved."

Drake smiled, "If you say it is part of your charm, I will strangle you myself."

"Oh c'mon, Lydia." He said sitting down next to her, "You know I love you...even though my charm plays a big part."

He growled playfully as she pinned him to the bed, "Is that why I want to kiss you right now?" She asked her voice low.

Drake swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at her, "I told you my charm plays a big part." He whispered kissing her full on the lips.

She grinned against his lips as his hands rested on her lower back. Her hands meanwhile moved up and cupped his face while her elbows rested on his chest.

"Love you." She whispered when they broke apart.

"Love you more." He said grinning.

"It is too late to be starting this." He gave her a knowing look, "Fine, love you most."

"Love you mostest." He grinned giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. She laid her head down on his chest and they went into a comfortable silence.

* * *

A/N: Very last chapter will be posted tomorrow evening. About 13 hours from my time now. I want to build up some more suspense before the end. Even though I think you all have suffered long enough. I'm just evil!


	29. Finishing Fate

Charles sat on his bed as Haley paced around the room, "The boy you were friends with when you were a child...tha' was Vincent."

"Yes." She answered him.

"Why exactly are we 'ere?"

"You mean, why are we still here?" She stopped pacing to look at him and he nodded, "I don't know."

"Do ya like it 'ere?"

"I don't know, Charles. I mean I did live with vampires for twenty years of my life. I guess a change of scenery is nice every once in awhile, and this place sort of feels like home."

"It's tha' doctor ain't it?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"You loved tha' boy cause 'e was yur friend. Still, I think you've got a crush on tha' doctor."

"Oh please, I barely know him at all." She told him glaring slightly.

"Don't oh please me. I've watched ya since you were a lil' tike. I know ya more than yur own mum did."

"I do not fancy their doctor."

"Keep telling yourself tha' then." He said laying back on the bed, "It mus' be that ruggedly handsome thing ya talk 'bout in yur sleep."

Haley looked at him, "I do not talk in my sleep."

"Sure ya do. Ya like ter dream 'bout the man you'll marry someday."

"Do you spy on me?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Hardly, I could 'ear ya through those damned walls. Sensitive 'earing and all ya know."

"Wish I did." She said throwing a pillow at him, "Next time just forget that you heard anything."

He caught the pillow and grinned at her, "I bet I'm not the only one who 'eard ya either."

Haley growled in frustration and stomped out of the room. While Charles just closed his eyes, "Finally, I can get some sleep 'round 'ere."

* * *

William sat in his office scowling at the cut on his leg. Him and Drake had gotten into a fight and William had slipped and fell in the mud cutting his leg on an abandoned piece of metal.

He had taken a shower after everything was taken care of and changed into some dryer and more presentable clothes. He wasn't that accustomed to only being covered by a coat in front of people he didn't know.

He was sitting now in his chair, his leg propped up on his desk and his pant leg rolled up till it reached his knee where the cut started. It wasn't bleeding as much as it had been, which was a good sign.

William sighed and started cleaning the wound. When he went to grab a clean cloth he dropped the bottle of anteceptic he was using. "Shit..." He muttered out loud shifting so that he could reach it on the ground.

Once he picked it up, he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a towel. After laying the towel on the wet puddle he straightened up and he heard someone speak, "Need any help?"

He turned around and blushed slightly, "Umm...I think I've got it. Besides, shouldn't you be resting?"

"I don't think I could sleep if I tried right now." Haley said giving him a small smile.

"I guess I know what you mean." He said sitting back down in his chair and grabbing the piece of cloth this time getting it without dropping anything else.

"How did you get that anyhow?"

"Would you believe me if I said mountain climbing?"

"Probably not." She told him leaning against one of the opposite counters.

"Well, you're a doctor as well, so I guess that gives you reason not to believe me."

"That and you were in the same place I was all night; I don't remember climbing any mountains."

William blushed, "Yeah...would you believe me if I told you I also have short term memory loss?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." He told her placing a bandage on his leg, "Actually, I got into it with Drake before you and Lydia showed up. I slipped..." He made sure it was secure pausing with his story, "and a piece of metal cut me."

"So, that's why you were limping."

"I didn't think anyone noticed."

"Like you said, I'm a doctor."

"Oh right." William said scratching his head in embarassment, "Are you going to a medical school?"

"Yep." She answered beaming.

William grinned at her.

"I'm sure you're better."

"What makes you say that?"

"How old are you?"

He gave her a questioning look, "Three hundred and fifty."

"That's what makes me say that. I'm only twenty-four. You've had far more practice."

"Not nearly as much as I wanted, Singe was supposedly better than me. Lucian also trusted him more since he was older."

"Singe..." Haley said, "Oh you mean that guy Viktor killed in the hibernation chamber?"

William winced, "Yeah, that's him."

"Sorry," She told him giving him a small smile, "How old were you when...well, when you were converted anyways?"

"How do you know that I wasn't born like this."

"The two scars on your neck. There." She said pointing to the left side of his neck.

He clasped his hand over the long gashes that had healed over into large scars.

"I spent a lot of time with Death Dealers and lycans. I was their doctor for a couple of years."

"I noticed." William said looking dazed, "I was around twenty-six. Not much older than you, and I was finishing up my medical training."

Haley nodded and the pair settled into an uncomfortable silence, "I was wondering..." She began making him look up his eyebrows raised, "if you would consider having an apprentice?"

William looked at her for a moment not saying a word but an amused smile on his face, "You mean you want to work with dirty lycans?"

Haley scoffed, "You're not dirty."

"Yes, but I wouldn't be the only one you'd be working with."

"I've seen worse than a lycan."

"Really?" William asked smirking.

"Wanna try me?" She asked.

He grinned at her and stood up, "Nah," The lycan placed his hands on the edge of his desk, "I was just making sure you could think quick on your feet, lycans tend to share more thoughts or feelings than vampires do. It's always a helpful trait."

She smiled at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Is that a yes?" She asked biting her bottom lip and rocking back and forth on the heel of her feet.

William ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his desk. He knew it would sort of freak her out, and he needed a few kicks at the moment anyways, "Yeah..."

The girl standing before him squealed a bit and it made him jump back in surprise.

"Sorry...and thanks." She tucked her hair behind her ear, "For a moment there I thought you might say no."

William just chuckled a bit in spite of himself, "Well, I assume you will still be attending that school of yours," She nodded and he scratched his chin which reminded him that he would need to shave in a couple of days as the rough hair of his beard moved against his fingers, "I guess that I will just have to make sure you'll have a nice place to stay."

"You don't have to. The room I have is enough..."

William only silenced her with a hand and his eyebrow was furrowed as he thought, "Yes that room is all nice and well, but I was thinking more like...an office type thing also."

"Like yours'?"

"Are you a stalker?"

"No I'm just...very observant."

"Well, Miss Observant, I was thinking something more along the lines of a bed room, slash office, with your own bathroom, and entrance so you don't have to go trucking through the den and can leave more quickly in case of any emergency."

"That sounds nice but-"

"I will have a lot of time on my hands with the war seemingly over. Besides it's the least I could do. Helping someone live out a dream isn't something you get a shot at everyday."

She blushed and gave him a heart warming smile, "I-I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll go get some sleep for the both of us."

Haley just shook her head, "I'll get some sleep if you do..."

"Fine, I'll get some sleep too." He replied stretching.

"Nigh...err...morning." She told him, "Thanks again."

"No problem, and uh...morning also." Haley left the room and William hung his head in exhaustion. After sighing he left the office through his bedroom door, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light, a small smile playing his lips.

* * *

Her body felt warm, an intoxicating feeling. There was no cold like there had been previously, now it was different, it was warm, and not just the feeling of another's body heat but of her own. It warmed her insides like nothing ever could. Her eyes fluttered open to the dark room. A large arm was wrapped around her waist as she shifted.

Selene's gaze flickered to her left where she saw two deep blue orbs staring at her with sadness in their depths. The hand that laid on her waist tightened for a moment as she watched Michael bite his tongue in pain from his wounds that still weren't fully healed.

"I thought I had lost you." He told her softly, so softly in fact that it made her heart melt. Something that she hadn't experienced since she was human.

"You'll never lose me." She told him cupping his cheek and stroking it with her thumb. His skin was rough but soft at the same time. Small cuts adorned his chiseled face. "Are you feeling better?"

"Considering the stress from not having you by my side for almost three days, I would say this is still probably the worst I have felt, physically anyways." Confusion flickered in her eyes as she did not remember even leaving his side, and he must have caught it because he gave her a look that asked her.

"William told me that I should ask you about what has happened...since I can't seem to remember anything after I went to sleep and before you turned me."

His expression was crestfallen, obviously something must have happened that he was disappointed that she didn't remember.

"Well, after you were comfortable as a human, I took you out to breakfast to a small restaurant I always ate at in the morning..."

The story continued as Michael laid on his back looking up at the ceiling and retailing things that had happened. When the story was finished Selene was almost dumbfounded. All the information she had been given seemed to float around her head for a few minutes as Michael stared at her.

Michael couldn't describe the sadness that overwhelmed him at that moment. When he had been so close to know that she had loved him, it seemed to evaporate in front of his very eyes.

Love never seemed as difficult to him as it did at the moment. No wonder they say that there is only one person for someone. Selene is his person. Somehow though, she has failed to notice how deep his feelings really run.

Maybe she didn't really feel anything for him. That couldn't be true though...he saw a side of her most people wouldn't, most people couldn't. She wouldn't show them. Yet, she had shown him, she had let her guards down, cause somewhere along the line, she trusted him more than she realized.

With a heavy heart he rolled away from her and stood, a little wobbly at first. A pain shot through his back, but he ignored it. It was nothing to the pain or longing in his heart. Selene was on her feet now as well, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He lied, "I'm just going to the bathroom."

She seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding and sitting back down on the bed, one of her legs tucked under her and the other dangling from the large height. Michael walked past her slowly fingering his chest wounds lightly as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His old scruff was growing back. He had been so worried about her that he had forgotten to do almost everything except worry about her. Running a hand through his messy hair he sighed. The stitches were still fairly new, so he didn't want to reopen them by taking a shower. Instead he grabbed a small washcloth and wet it with warm water. He wiped the dirt and dried blood off his face. Wishing it was this easy to wash away his thoughts.

After a good few minutes of maneuvering around his stitches and bandages, he was finally done and tossed the cloth into the sink. He heard a soft rap at the door, "Who is it?" The question somehow seemed funny when he knew it was Selene.

"It's me." She replied in an annoyed manner, "Are you okay?" She asked this time her voice was soft and gentle. Something he had never really heard come out of her mouth before, not like that anyways.

"I'm..." He began and opened the door, "...done." He finished as Selene took a step back startled by his sudden movement.

She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but just closed it and sighed. He watched her carefully as she plopped down in a chair.

"It sucks you know." Selene said softly running a hand through her raven hair.

"What does?"

"Not remembering things."

"You'll always forget things." He said trying to cheer her up a bit despite his own aching.

"Not things like this." She told him sharply standing up, "Its just - I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't...find out how to say it."

Michael looked at her for a moment, his heart pounding so hard, inside his bare chest, he was sure she could hear it. "Sometimes...you can't put feelings into words."

"It's not just the feelings...I can't," She held her head in confusion as she tried to regain some of her calm, not understanding why it was so hard to talk anymore, lifting her head back up to face him she bit her tongue, "Everything is I can hardly form coherent thoughts anymore."

He stepped closer to her, the fear that was showing in her eyes were something he really wished to never see. Silently he opened his arms to her and she fell against him. If it had hurt him, he wouldn't have noticed, he was too busy trying to comfort the woman he loved.

"It'll be alright. Just give it some time, and you'll be back to normal."

She didn't answer him but instead just clung to him for a few moments her eyes clutched shut as he ran his hand through her soft locks of wavy hair.

* * *

"What a wonderful night for moving." Drake said as he pushed Erika into the van, who scowled as she watched him waltz out of the van and grin before shutting the door.

"That's taken care of." He announced as he moved towards the small group that were standing near the den.

"Thanks." Lydia told him smiling and looking back to Michael, "Thank you also. I just hope that we can make peace now."

"I have faith in your abilities. I also couldn't pick a better elder."

"What about me? I'm helping you know." Drake said in mock sadness.

"Oh, yeah, good luck, and don't get killed." Michael told him and chuckled.

"Very funny, Ex-Boss." Michael only shook his head as Drake stuck out his tongue and headed towards the van.

"Make sure the vampires don't get a wrong impression of lycans from him."

Lydia laughed, "Don't worry I won't."

Haley and Charlie stepped towards the van, "I'll visit you every week."

"Good then. I'm gonna miss ya too." He told her giving her a hug, "I told ya tha' ya fancied their doctor." The vampire said in a low whisper earning him a smack on the shoulder.

"I do not."

"Sure." He said stepping into the van.

Haley just shook her head and turned around, almost falling over when she saw William standing about a foot in front of her, "Hi..." She said grinning a little bit.

"Well, we should go and make sure everything gets done before the sun comes up." Lydia told them, "I'll miss you all, and don't hesitate to contact us if you need anything."

"We won't." Michael replied smiling and stepping back towards Selene who stood at his side. They all waved to the vampires and lycan as they drove off. Drake trying to climb out of the window and shout his goodbyes, Lydia however managed to pull him in quickly.

Michael sighed, things were finally looking up, his gaze traveled to Selene who was staring off into the distance, well, almost.

* * *

The sun would be up soon, but he wasn't tired. His pain was keeping him awake anyhow. Instead he watched her, as she slept peacefully, despite the tossing and turning in her sleep.

He didn't know exactly how long he had sat there, just staring at her, lost in his thoughts that seemed to consume him even when he wasn't trying to think. Funny how life worked, and it seemed to like to pick on him the most.

Never allowing him to be truly happy. He guessed you just couldn't have your cake and eat it too. He had been so close, however, that he could taste it.

Sighing he stood up, his wounds were still sore, but he could move better than he could when he had woken up. He let his gaze drift to her form, curled up on the bed. Giving her a sad smile he kissed her on the forehead, "I love you."

He then straightened up and walked out of the door. His heavy footsteps echoing, like the heavy pounding of his heart. This was probably the worst pain of all, his injuries didn't amount to squat in this case.

He could feel the tingle in the back of his neck that he always felt when he knew the sun was up. It was like he had an internal clock.

After walking down the stairs and down a few halls. He was standing outside, the sun just rising now, and the fog starting to disappear on the empty street.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and watched the fluffy white clouds float over his head, it was hard to think of the storm that had been here a couple nights ago. Now the weather seemed perfect, no longer moody or depressing.

It was quite as he stood there for a few minutes, with the occasional sound of cats fighting of a scrap of food from a dumpster, or the sound of cars that could be heard moving a few blocks away.

What was happening still seemed like a dream to him. He had never believe in vampires or werewolves. Then to be suddenly the key to their survival, it was just surreal. From being a no body to one of the most powerful beings on earth, it was just all too much.

In some ways it was the same however, he lost love once, and now it seemed as if he would lose it again. Sighing he stepped further out onto the street, watching as the last of the stars disappeared and the sun engulfed his form, and he walked away down the street.

* * *

She could feel him watching her as she fell asleep. When his lips touched her forehead, she could feel it, but just couldn't open her eyes to see him like she wanted to. The tone of his voice seemed different when he spoke three words she had heard him say before, but it somehow seemed different. "I love you." Didn't sound like he was trying to make sure she got the hint that he felt a great deal for her, but...like he was telling her as if she wouldn't hear it anymore.

She heard his footsteps and wanted to call out to him but something held her back and all she could do was lay silent and still. He got further and further away and she started hearing his voice in her head. Just small statements, never really making a sentence.

"I love you. Promise me. Can't lose you..." The words zipped through her mind before she had any time to register, images flashed through her head, so fast in fact, that she couldn't make them out. Finally they stopped and Selene took deep breaths.

"Michael..." She whispered sitting up in the bed. She remembered, she remembered everything.

Within seconds she was standing and grabbing her leather coat. Once she had it on she ran down the stairs, she could still smell his faint scent as she jogged down the halls earning her curious glances from the lycans.

She ignored them however until she reached the door that would lead outside. Selene froze and stopped breathing for the moment. Spending two hundred years hiding from the sun, she didn't want to jump back out into it, knowing that it did have disastrous affects.

His scent was starting to get fainter, and she knew she had to just go or she wouldn't be able to follow him, and her thoughts would consume her by the time he did return, if he did return. With one final deep breath she pushed the door open and ran outside stopping in the street and half expecting to burn up.

Instead she didn't the sun warmed her skin and her spirit hummed. She was hybrid and the warm rays felt wonderful against her pale skin. She looked around but couldn't find Michael, and his scent just seemed to disappear. Her heart began to sink until she was sure she was drowning in sorrow.

"To Kensington Street..." His voice echoed in her head, of course, the Diner, he had to be there it is the only place she could think of.

She was in a full-blown sprint racing down the sidewalks and running across roads, ignoring the looks and the cars, even if they almost hit her. If felt like it took forever to reach the small little street. Out of breath she gave a hopeful smile as she read the sign.

The little Diner would only be a few blocks away. She ran; shoving people as she went past trying to get through, and trying to make it to Michael...hopefully.

She stopped, the Diner was just across the street. Catching her breath she blinked slowly, almost scared to even look. After taking another deep breath, she raised her head from the pavement and looked up...her heart leapt with joy as she saw him.

At the same time it was filled with sadness. He was sitting in the same booth that he had sat at with her. His head pointing towards the table, and his hands were clasped together; sitting on top of the table. He was wearing a loose, black, button up, silk shirt. It was long so it hid most of the wounds on his arms. However, there were still some visible cuts on his face.

His shoulders were hunched over, he seemed so lonely and out of place. She let out a shaking breath and took a step of the sidewalk. Her steps were small and insecure. Slowly, she made her way across the street ignoring the honking of horns.

Each step made her emotions that much overwhelming. Her heartbeat was going so fast she was sure that it would burst out of her chest. When her boot touched the mat that was laying in front of the door, she took and deep breath and stepped in.

The bell above her head rang, in an annoying way, signaling her arrival. Michael didn't look up but she kept her eyes trained on him the whole time. She began taking small steps towards him, her boots clicking against the tiled floor.

"Michael..." She breathed when she was a few feet away from him. A few people who were sitting in the shop looked over at her. Even the employees were staring.

His head snapped up and he took in a sharp breath, "Selene...what, what are you doing here?"

She blinked back tears as she became emotional once more, and not liking it at all, "I-I remember." His eyes widened a bit as he stood, they were only a few feet a part now, "I remember...all of it, everything."

Selene stepped closer to him, and now they were almost touching, "Why are you here?" He asked again.

"I had to tell you something." She paused, "I heard you, before you left...and, I..." He watched her carefully as she seemed to be struggling with her own mind.

'Sometimes...you can't put feelings into words.' She made up her mind when she replayed what he had told her. Instead of saying anything she pressed her lips against his. The familiar shock that she felt when she kissed him was back, making her whole body tingle.

She felt his hands come to rest on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When the kiss ended Selene leaned her forehead against his and grinned, "I love you..." Michael smiled, not just a normal smile, one that shown through in his eyes. He kissed her again and held her close. They quickly parted however when they remembered that they were in the Diner. The woman behind the counter was smiling at the couple and giving them a knowing look.

"Let's get out of here." He told her grabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers with her own. She nodded and they walked out, he waved to the woman as they left. The bell ringing happily above their heads.

Once outside of the shop, Michael gave her hand a light squeeze and kissed her cheek, "I love you too." Selene just smiled at him as they started walking, to nowhere in particular, just walking, knowing that life had a peaceful shot from here on out.

* * *

"Are you sure that is her? I thought she was a vampire." A young man with piercing blue eyes asked.

"She was, she's a hybrid now."

"She is the one who killed my Father?"

"Your father was an evil man, Shane. He killed my sister, your mother."

"I know, I know, I've heard the story." He mumbled and stepped away from the edge of the building.

"Well, what do you want to do?" The other man asked after a moment of watching them smile.

"I want to talk to her..." He trailed off as he watched them walk away down the street, looking oddly out of place, but not noticing the people around them all the same.

* * *

_It feels like I have been here before. The actions that had taken place in the past few days will reverberate through time. Changes whether they were good or bad will begin. With all three vampires elders slain, two by my own hand. I shall no longer be the hunted. The war looks to be finally over, as both sides recuperate. _

_One thing is for sure, this isn't over. I feel the presence at the back of my neck. Watching me as I move and as I think to myself. Waiting...watching and ready to break apart what those events have changed... _

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...THE END

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go, the end of this story, but the beginning of another one. Go crazy and think I forgot about you. I didn't really. Just hectic stuff and I'm sorry for the long wait. Not only was I trying to finish this and trying to get started on a sequel I am also helping a friend write a cross-over fic.

Things are hectic but now that the school year has started and I'm not running off to different states and concerts I shall be here writing. I had to go to a Flogging Molly concert and a YellowCard concert with my friends. Any questions include them in a review for this chapter so I will know what to answer.

On a lighter note...anyone seen The Grudge, SAW, and Resident Evil 2? Great movies! See you! Punk-Death-Dealer...


End file.
